Sinfonia Agridoce
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: Juno é uma jovem de 17 anos que definitivamente não é uma garota comum. Ela é uma vampira e aparentemente seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem que ainda não se transformou. E o pior: ela parece estar apaixonada por ele. UA
1. Epigrafe

_**Uma Sinfonia Agridoce**_

Uma História de Bell Malfoy;

Baseada no universo de Twilight.

* * *

_"Then they'll kill him with self-confidence  
after poisoning him with words"_

_"Então eles o matarão com autoconfiança_

_Após envenená-lo com palavras."_

**Bob Dylan - Desolation Row**

"**Bela lugosi está morto e eu também. A diferença é que ele deve estar apodrecendo num caixão enquanto eu estou sentado aqui, na sua varanda, te encarando."**

**Vampiro, a máscara ****–**** 3ª Edição**


	2. Capítulo 1 Juno

**Sinfonia Agridoce**

_Itálico_ - Letra da Juno.

Todos os personagens aqui descritos menos os Volturis me pertecem. Os Volturi são fruto da imaginação da Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ****– ****Juno****.**

_"After that the floodgates opened up  
And I fell in love with everyone I saw  
Please take your time I'm not in any rush  
And it's in everything I ever write."_

_"E depois disso os portões se abriram, E eu me apaixonei por todos que vi._

_Por favor, tome seu tempo, não estou com pressa. E isto está em tudo que eu escrevo."_

_Snow Patrol – Spitting Games_

_(texto riscado) Bom, eu não sei como começar. Talvez se-_

_Não, assim não está bom. Acho que-_

_Juno, Juno! Concentração! Você prometeu que-_

_Está bem, Marco, eu vou começar logo. Eu juro que-_

_O quê!? Hã? Eu não estou escrevendo o que eu pens- oops.(/texto riscado)_

Certo. Agora vamos começar de verdade. Meu nome é Juno e eu tenho 17 anos. Ou pelo menos, tinha 17 anos a algum tempo atrás, quando me tornei o que sou hoje. Não acho que um diário estúpido precise saber alguma coisa sobre mim, mas Marco disse que era bom começar assim. Rá, imagine só se eu tivesse escrito _todos os anos da minha vida_ em um diário? Isso daria mais papel do que toda a humanidade já gastou!

Oh, céus. Odeio quando faço isso. Não, eu não sou tão _velha_ assim. Juro que Julio é mais. Pelo menos uns 300 anos a mais. Certo, eu vou explicar.

Eu nasci em um dos anos antes da _Invasão_. Se não fossem por aqueles dinamarqueses estúpidos, eu teria morrido alguns anos depois dela. Mas nãão, claro que não. Eu sempre fui um pára-raios de problemas, sempre. O Marco sabe, ele é meu irmão gêmeo. De _verdade_. Não é tipo como o Andrei que eu encontrei na rua e levei para criar feito um animalzinho de estimação, Marco realmente nasceu da mesma mãe que eu e do mesmo pai. Então, voltando ao assunto do pára-raios de problemas, desde pequena, tudo o que podia acontecer aconteceu: eu peguei febre em todos os invernos desde o meu terceiro ano de vida, fui perseguida por cristões em fúria porque meu nome era pagão, fui seqüestrada por vendedores de escravos ENQUANTO era perseguida, me perdi em uma feira em Wessex¹, cai todas as vezes que tentei andar a cavalo e, é claro, fui escolhida como sacrifício para impedir o Apocalipse.

Ah, mas isso, essas historinhas do passado, não importam agora. Eu sou uma vampira, isso que importa. E aparentemente tenho problemas para controlar meu temperamento. Diana disse que era bom se eu escrevesse tudo o que eu sentia – já que aparentemente a única pessoa que conseguia entender minha cabeça morava quase do outro lado do mundo e só conseguia entender porque podia _ler pensamentos_. Eu sou tão difícil de entender assim? Marco tem o triplo de problemas em controlar a raiva dele do que eu! Por que ele não tem que escrever um diário?

A vida é _tão_ injusta comigo. Eu sou mais velha que ele! Nasci primeiro, tanto de verdade quanto como vampira. E tudo isso porque eu fui escolhida como sacrifício e tive que fechar as cortinas da minha vida humana oito anos antes dele, sendo presa por toda a eternidade num corpo com aparência de 17 anos, todo mundo me trata como se eu realmente fosse uma criança! E todo esse problema também de atrair problemas... isso realmente é...

Ok, Marco está irritado com minha revolta, provavelmente porque o está atrapalhando em algum caso importantíssimo. Tudo bem, Marco. _Vou me controlar só para você._

É, o lance é que como somos gêmeos, nós meio que temos uma conexão. Não que ele consiga ler meus pensamentos nem que eu consiga ler os dele, mas se um de nós estiver em perigo, ou ainda se estivermos pensando muito no mesmo assunto, podemos captar isso. E é realmente horrível quando ele fica pensando na Anette _daquele jeito. _Eu meio que me sinto de Lesbos² ao invés de Londres. Urgh, se Anette descobre isso, ela vai dar um chilique.

Bom, eu acho que tenho que progredir no assunto, não é? Eu não sei como é essa história de diário, sabe. Eu meio que nasci numa época em que escrever era coisa de monge. E eu não acho que monges precisaram em alguma época de um diário para aprender a controlar o temperamento.

Estou, nesse exato momento, em uma aula de história. Revolução Francesa. Anette iria gostar, ia se sentir em casa. Mas o que é a Revolução Francesa para alguém que nasceu em 834 e está vivo desde então? Anette, a esposa de meu irmão, é dessa época. Ela era nobre, decadente e fugiu de um casamento. Sorte a dela, porque alguns anos depois toda a sua família e mais um pouco foi exilada da França com as revoltas. Eu poderia muito bem leva-los para lá – todos eles, todas as crianças nessa sala. Mostra-los detalhadamente o Palácio em Versalhes, a tomada da Bastilha, da maneira que vi, da maneira que escutei.

Essa é uma das minhas habilidades. Mostrar para as pessoas o que elas querem ver. Julio me disse que como quando eu era viva, conseguia descrever com precisão e quase levar todos que escutavam minha história para dentro dela. Então, como vampira, eu realmente consigo. É tipo um incremento, virar vampiro. Você pega todas as habilidades que você já tinha e dá um "upgrade", melhorando-as bastante.

Todos os integrantes da minha família "vampiro" possuem habilidades especiais. Cada um fantástico a seu modo e com uma utilidade diferente. Esse lance de ter um "upgrade" é muito interessante porque nos tornamos os predadores perfeitos. Unidos, somos quase invencíveis. Eu, Julio e Marco somos tão antigos que conseguimos levar nossas habilidades para um novo nível. Dentre eles, eu sou a mais poderosa, sem dúvida.

Mas então, a aula de História. Quantas vezes já não assisti à uma aula assim? A cada vez que nos mudamos, que chegamos numa cidade nova, lá vou eu para o Ensino Médio novamente. É tipo um horror, como se ficassem passando pelos meus olhos repetidamente a mesma coisa. Mais ou menos como a técnica Ludovico de Laranja Mecânica. Todos os dias quando venho para a escola, me sinto como o Alex, sentado naquela cadeira, ouvindo a Nona e vendo todas aquelas cenas violentas enquanto os remédios fazem efeito. Dramático? Talvez. Mas realmente é _insuportável_ ter estudado o ensino médio, o ensino normal, tudo. Eu me divirto muito mais quando vou para a universidade. Já sou engenheira, economista, advogada, bióloga... Acho que da próxima vez farei novamente um curso na área de literatura, já faz um tempo desde a última vez e acredito que existam novos livros para ler e analisar.

Estamos morando agora numa cidade na Sibéria, com um nome impronunciável para uma pessoa normal. Mas aparentemente todos aqui conseguem pronunciá-lo sem problema, então suponho que não sejam normais. Quem moraria na Sibéria em sã consciência? Se Alexei não tivesse nos mandado para controlar a bagunça que está acontecendo nessa área, eu _nunca_ viria para cá.

Alexei é o "Poderoso Chefão", ele organiza as coisas desse lado do Planeta. Os Volturi são medrosos demais para se meterem com as encrencas todas que acontecem no Oriente. Então Alexei, Mabel e Sui formaram a Orde, uma organização que une todos os vampiros do Oriente para coordenar e proteger a identidade deles. Nós não somos ligados a nenhum deles, mas em geral temos uma preferência pelos territórios da Orde pois os seus três fundadores são amigos próximos de nossa família. Os Volturi exibem um desagrado visível por nós, pois não quisemos nos juntar a eles e somos velhos demais – e perigosos demais. Além de termos incompatibilidades de filosofia.

Nós somos o que Alexei chama de "Mocinhos" dentro dos vampiros. Somos alguns dos poucos que se recusam a se alimentar de sangue humano e se alimentam única e exclusivamente de animais. No início não era assim, mas depois decidimos que mudaríamos. Existem outros como nós pelo mundo e geralmente eles também se agrupam em famílias como nós fazemos e nós os conhecemos e temos o hábito de visitá-los. Também costumamos manter contato.

Ah, certo. A aula mudou agora. Acho que tenho que mudar de sala também. Agora meu horário é... física. Espero que pelo menos esse professor _saiba _dar aula. Já tive aulas com uns professores que erravam tanto que se sentiam incomodados com as minhas correções. E ainda ficavam espantados quando eu ia lá na frente e explicava melhor que ele! Como Julio sempre brigava comigo quando isso acontecia, eu parei de fazer. Agora deixo eles darem suas aulas sempre, sem incomodar, sem ser notada, respondendo só quando me perguntam as coisas.

A sala de Física parece ficar do outro lado da escola. Ah, legal. Vou ter que desfilar minha pessoa para toda a escola, exibindo minha pessoa para todos e recebendo os olhares de "Olha a novata esquisitona passando". Porque, querendo ou não, eu estou escrevendo enquanto ando. E eu devo ser esquisitona, apesar de ser uma vampira.

Não é que eu não seja bonita, eu sou, obviamente. Mesmo que eu fosse feia quando era viva, eu me tornaria bonita. Andrei diz que não tenho dimensão do quanto sou bonita, mas não acho que me equipare à Anette ou Diana, minhas irmãs. Elas são belíssimas, por onde passam todos olham cobiçosos ou invejosos. Anette é alta, loiríssima, com aquele andar elegante e o jeito de bonequinha frágil. Diana é uma morena bonita, com cachos grandes e definidos, daquelas com curvas estonteantes e sorriso sedutor. E eu uma ruiva desengonçada, com o cabelo indefinido. Não sou alta e comparada às russas da escola, sou quase como um pigmeu numa terra de gigantes. Todas elas têm mais de 1 e 75 de altura e eu dificilmente tenho mais de 1 e 70. Sendo mais específica, tenho 1,62 de altura, o que era muito na minha época, mas hoje não é nada. Não tenho curvas estonteantes, não tenho jeito de boneca, não tenho uma elegância nata. Me movo com agilidade, sim, mas pareço estar dançando o tempo todo, enquanto as outras duas sempre andam como se estivessem flutuando. E eu pareço um duende.

É, isso aí. Eu sou igualzinha a um duende – pequena, ruiva, desengonçada. Eu acho que Julio me transformou na criatura mitológica errada, eu deveria virar um duende e ir roubar as coisas dos outros.

Bem, agora a aula é de biologia. Achei que era a de Física, mas descobri que estava olhando o horário do Andrei. Fui parar na sala de física antes de descobrir isso e o encontrei esperando do lado de fora, encostado na parede, com seu olhar blasé de criança amaldiçoada e os cabelos loiros caindo como uma cortina na frente dos seus olhos. Ele era mais próximo de mim do que dos outros, talvez porque eu tenha o salvo quando ele ainda era uma criança.

- Juno, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele parecia todo preocupado de repente, um contraste com sua postura anterior. Ele tirou um dos fones do seu ouvido, mais como disfarce para os outros do que para me ouvir.

- Hum? É minha aula de física agora, Andy. – Eu respondi, confusa.

Ele abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, seus fios dourados oscilando de um lado para o outro e me puxou para perto dele, me abraçando e fazendo cafuné.

- Não, Jun-Bug³. É a _minha _aula de física. Me dá seu caderno. – ele não me esperou e em um instante meu caderno estava na mão dele e ele me mostrava dois horários. – Vê? Diana colocou o meu e o seu horário para nós dois sempre sabermos onde nos acharmos.

Ah, como se eu tivesse que adivinhar sozinha. Ela nem colocou os nossos nomes nem o ano! Eu bufei e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça jeans.

- Então é biologia agora?

- Sim, Jun. – ele continuava com o seu sorriso. Eu gostava disso, como ele sorria quando eu estava por perto. Era como se o meu garotinho estivesse de volta. – Como está seu dia?

- Já fiz umas cinco páginas daquele diário estúpido. – Eu mostrei o diário para ele e ele fez uma cara de surpresa genuína.

- Sério? Eu nem acredito nisso. – e o roubou de minha mão, folheando.

- Sim, Diana mandou. – eu fiz um biquinho, como uma criança – Não acho que vá funcionar, mas pelo menos me dá algo para fazer enquanto eu tenho que assistir às aulas. Como estão as suas?

- Como sempre. – ele falou baixo, lendo a primeira página e dando uma gargalhada. – Esse negócio vai ficar a sua cara. Você podia escrever os seus dois anos numa escola da Sibéria e depois vender como um romance. "O Diário de Juno" ou alguma coisa assim, ninguém vai acreditar que aconteceu de verdade.

- Hahá, engraçadinho. – eu tomei o diário dele e enfiei na minha mochila, olhando para o relógio no meu pulso. – Você não pode mostrar algum tipo de emoção mais apaixonada? "Como sempre" – eu o imitei, vendo-o ficar levemente irritado – Não é adequado, sabe? Você poderia ser mais veemente.

- Juno, nem todo mundo é como você.

E eu fiquei confusa.

- Como assim?

- Nem todo mundo consegue ter emoções tão extremas sobre tudo, você sabe. – Ah, ele estava revidando.

- Idiota. - Eu dei um soco fraco no braço dele e ele olhou para mim com um sorriso maldoso.

– Você quer que eu odeie o ensino médio? Tudo bem, eu odeio o ensino médio. Feliz agora?

- Você é tão sem graça. – eu revirei os olhos. – Vou para biologia. Te vejo no almoço?

- Não sei, talvez eu tenha me matado até o final desse horário porque odeio o ensino médio. – ele brincou, dando um sorriso maroto, me provocando.

- Por favor, não se jogue do telhado. Eu não quero limpar os seus restos. – eu falei, com um tom entediado e joguei minha mochila nas costas novamente, vindo para cá.

Então cheguei aqui, sentando em uma das cadeiras do fundo. Ninguém nem olhou para mim, apesar de eu ser novata. E mesmo os que tiveram as primeiras aulas comigo sequer vieram dar um oi.

É, eu acho que eu realmente os assustei. Será que eu pareço um mau elemento? Acho que da próxima vez eu vou vir de vestido, se isso vai melhorar as coisas. Já que terei que conviver com eles pelos próximos dois anos, que pelo menos seja agradável. Eu acho que essa cidadezinha do interior não está acostumada com o tipo de roupa que eu gosto de usar. Não vi ninguém de calça jeans fora eu e Andrei. Acho que eles ainda não superaram o fim do comunismo e aceitaram as roupas ianques. Ninguém de camiseta, como eu. Principalmente camiseta engraçadinha, com frases inteligentes. Ninguém de tênis. Por mais incrível que pareça, as garotas normalmente vem de saia ou calça de pano e camiseta justinha, normalmente de manga curta. E um sobretudo, é claro, que geralmente é deixado no armário no início da aula. Sabe, a escola toda tem aquecedor.

Acho que eles acham que eu sou algum tipo de delinqüente que foi mandada para a Sibéria para correção. Acho que isso é o melhor pensamento para eles, porque os afastará de mim. Minhas experiências com mortais não são muito boas, principalmente para eles. Normalmente eles acabam em encrencas das grandes ou ainda como Andrei. Então, mesmo que eles fossem calorosos, eu teria que ser grossa com eles e os afastar. Triste, mas para o bem deles.

Por essas e outras, apesar de eu já ter feito o ensino médio 500 vezes, nunca fui a um baile ou ainda a outras festas. Simplesmente não é seguro suficiente. Mesmo que eu não me alimente de sangue humano, outros vampiros costumam aparecer e caso sejam maldosos, acabam atacando os mortais próximos a nós. Já aconteceu inúmeras vezes e não acredito que deixará de acontecer.

Não, eu não fico chorando pelos cantos porque nunca fui num baile. É verdade, eu gosto de dançar, mas eu satisfaço minhas vontades indo à boates com Julio, Anette e Diana. Lá não tem nada demais, você não se envolve com ninguém e ainda pode dançar. Nossa época em Ibiza foi demais, principalmente porque só saíamos à noite.

Bem, eu não expliquei, não é? Porque posso vir à escola de dia e tudo o mais. Normalmente, uma pessoa pensaria que vampiros só podem sair à noite. Mas isso não é verdade. A Luz do sol não nos machuca, ela só faz com que a nossa natureza seja evidenciada. O que acontece é que quando o sol incide diretamente na pele de qualquer um de nós, nós brilhamos.

É, tipo purpurina. Por isso na Sibéria, em que a incidência solar é indireta, podemos vir para a escola, mas em Ibiza não. E eu juro que era bem mais divertido ir para festas o dia todo. A cada festa, eu podia inventar uma nova personagem, uma nova desculpa, uma nova máscara. É mais ou menos como a temporada que passamos em Las Vegas, festa atrás de festa.

Que saudades de Las Vegas agora, enquanto escuto sobre cordados nessa _geleira_.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**1 Wessex**: Um dos reinos que compôs a Inglaterra. Na época de Juno, era governado pelo pai de Alfredo, o grande.

**2 Ilha de Lesbos**: A ilha de Lesbos é o local de nascimento da poetisa grega SAFO, que escrevia poemas de amor entre ela e outras mulheres. A Juno faz uma associação entre esse fato e o fato de ela estar pensando em Anette da mesma forma libidinosa que seu irmão por conseqüência.

**3 Jun-Bug**: O apelido que Andrei dá para Juno é fruto de uma piadinha com Joaninha. Em inglês, o nome do inseto é Lady-Bug. A Juno é uma "lady", uma "moça" e ele troca Lady por Jun, ficando Jun-Bug. Algo como "Junoninha" em português. Como a Juno é ruiva e pequena (comparada a ele), ele gosta de chamar ela assim. Vários outros também a chamam assim. Não quis traduzir porque perderia a fofura 3

Bem, acho que a maioria dos capítulos terá notas porque eu tenho um humor extremamente NERD e a maioria das pessoas nem me acompanha. Então eu vou explicar alguns pontos. Outro que a Juno, com a idade que tem, TEM que saber muito, né? Principalmente História. E vários fatos são desconhecidos.

Espero que se divirtam com a história tanto quanto eu! Próxima sexta estamos aqui, com um novo capítulo!

E obrigada à Thá, minha beta reader perfeita que atura meus erros horrendos!

Comentem, por favor??

(AH, o fanfiction SEMPRE me dá um baile quando eu vou postar capítulos, impressionante u.ú. Lá no início eu não consegui colocar sublinhado, então foi o trash texto riscado. Espero que não aconteça novamente.)

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _**Apolo**_

_"_White. Um alarme na minha cabeça soou._ Esse não era o sobrenome do líder dos lobisomens da região, Órion White?_ Será que esse era irmão dele, filho dele, lobisomem?

Ah não._"_


	3. Capitulo 2 Apolo

* * *

**Negrito:** Letra do Apolo

_Itálico:_ Letra da Juno

Ok?

* * *

**2 - Apolo**

**"_Where do we go nobody knows,  
I've gotta' say i'm on my way down.  
God give me style and give me grace,  
God put a smile upon my face"_**

**"_Para onde vamos ninguém sabe,_**

**_Eu tenho que dizer que estou no meu caminho para a queda.._**

**_Deus me deu estilo, me deu graça._**

**_Deus coloque um sorriso no meu rosto."_**

**_Coldplay – God Put a Smile Upon my Face._**

Na aula de Física, logo após um almoço "normal" com Andrei, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Uma pessoa _falou _comigo, de boa vontade, do nada.

Eu havia me sentado novamente em uma das cadeiras do fundo, colocando minha mochila na mesa ao lado, que seria de minha "dupla", esperando o comportamento padrão de fingir que eu não existia. E então eu o escuto.

- Hunm, alguém está sentado aqui?

- Só minha mochila, mas ela não se importa em dividir lugar comigo. – Eu falei, um pouco mal humorada, pegando a mochila sem olhar direito para o garoto, continuando a analisar a sala quase vazia com um desinteresse visível.

Ouvi o garoto se sentar, sem fazer muito barulho e me perguntei por que ele havia sentado lá sendo que ainda haviam tantas cadeiras vazias. Ele tossiu e olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso um tanto misterioso quando percebeu meu olhar e eu desviei. Não deveria ser pega desprevenida dessa maneira. Será que ele tinha algum problema? A presença dele ali estava me incomodando, estava me sentindo como Carrie, a Estranha, no baile.

Por que depois de tantas aulas alguém viria falar com a "esquisitona" aqui? Principalmente alguém com a aparência dele. Seria alguma razão maldosa? Onde estavam os baldes de sangue de Porco¹ que eu ainda não havia sentido o cheiro? Já estava bom, eu já tinha entendido a piadinha.

- Tudo bem, qual é o problema? – depois de alguns minutos de brincar de gato e rato com nossos olhares, eu me virei para ele e o encarei.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta, límpida, que me deu um arrepio. Levantei uma sobrancelha e não pude deixar de sorrir quando os olhos azuis dele fitaram os meus olhos âmbar.

- Ué, nenhum problema, mocinha. Eu estava vendo quanto tempo você demoraria para me perguntar isso.

- Quê? – eu meio que me perdi no raciocínio dele.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros, tirando-os do rosto e lambeu os lábios, numa expressão visível de impaciência. Me desculpa, senhor-sabe-tudo, eu não saquei o sentido da coisa.

- Você sabe, o pessoal daqui não gosta de pessoas novas. Principalmente as que aparecem no meio do ano letivo, como você. Então eu já esperava isso, essa sua reação com a aproximação de alguém.

- E você é uma exceção? – Apesar da pergunta, eu já imaginava que ele não fosse daqui. Ele estava de _jeans_. E um jeans bem cortado, por sinal. Deixava as pernas bem feitas dele bem a mostra. Um nativo nunca faria isso.

O quê!? Eu sou uma vampira mas não estou morta não, posso apreciar a beleza da humanidade do mesmo jeito.

Ele me encarou com suas feições suaves, gentis, num quase sorriso. Ele era lindo, quase perfeito. E olha que aqui é a Senhorita-Vampira falando. Eu podia perceber que ele ainda não havia amadurecido tudo que tinha e seu rosto dava indícios de que em uns 5 anos ele ficaria ainda mais bonito, quando atingisse o auge de sua virilidade.

- Não sou a exceção, sou um "novato" também. Cheguei aqui no meio do ano passado. E só falaram comigo porque os professores _obrigaram_. Não é uma coisa legal de se vivenciar. A propósito, sou Apolo White.

E ele estendeu a mão.

White. Um alarme na minha cabeça soou._ Esse não era o sobrenome do líder dos lobisomens da região, Órion White?_ Será que esse era irmão dele, filho dele, lobisomem?

Ah não.

Eu devo ter feito uma das minhas caras, porque ele levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente e depois olhou para a sua própria mão.

- Eu não dou choque, sabia?

E a estendeu novamente.

Ah não, Apolo. Corra, fuja de mim. Em alguns meses, provavelmente semanas, você mal conseguirá chegar perto de mim de qualquer forma. Não se dê ao trabalho.

Eu estendi minha mão, apesar de em minha cabeça estar gritando para ele se afastar. Não só era perigoso para ele ficar próximo a mim como nós éramos de "raças" – tipos, mitos, sei lá – que eram naturalmente inimigos mortais. A mão grande e forte dele envolveu a minha num aperto de mão e percebi o seu espanto quando ele sentiu a frieza de minha mão de pedra contra a pele quente dele. Humanos eram quentes, mas ele era ainda mais.

É, _ele era um deles._

- Você está tão fria, devia usar um casaco e luvas. É difícil se acostumar aqui.

- Ah, não estou com frio. É minha pressão que é baixa. – dei um sorriso amigável, puxando minha mão do aperto e a guardando para mim. – Aliás, sou Juno Falk.

- Claro que eu sei seu nome, Falk-

- Juno.

- Quê?

- Me chama de Juno, odeio Falk.

- Mas é o seu sobrenom-

- Juno.

Ele suspirou e pareceu confuso. Seu sotaque não enganava de onde ele vinha e com certeza na Inglaterra era muito estranho tratar uma colega de classe desconhecida pelo nome. Eu sabia disso, eu meio que vivi lá antes mesmo de _ser_ Inglaterra. Mas eu simplesmente não agüento esse sobrenome novo, Falk. É tão... tão... dinamarquês. Viking. Eu me lembro o tempo todo do sacrifício que deveria ter sido feito quando o escuto.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, _**Juno.**_ – ele enfatizou meu nome, meio sarcástico, sem acreditar direito no que estava acontecendo ainda. – Não tem uma pessoa que não saiba de você e de seu irmão Andrei.

- Hunm... As notícias correm rápido por aqui então, não é, _**Apolo**_? – dei o mesmo tom que ele deu ao meu nome, como se fosse uma coisa quase imoral. Ele só sorriu, olhando para frente enquanto o professor entrava em sala.

Boa hora, professor. Ele começa a aula, sobre óptica. Quando ia pegando meu diário para começar a escrever, o meu vizinho me passa um papelzinho, amassado.

"**Sabia que Juno é a Rainha dos Deuses Romanos?"**

A caligrafia dele era angulosa, bonita. Dei um sorrisinho e balancei a cabeça, ciente dos olhos dele que observavam minha reação e o respondi.

"_Claro. Você sabia que ela era vingativa? E que mesmo sendo casada com Júpiter, o Rei dos Deuses, só fazia o que queria? Eu aposto que se ele tivesse que escolher, se casaria com ela novamente."_

E recebi o bilhetinho de volta, depois de te-lo passado.

"**Claro que sim. Eu estava me perguntando que tipo de pessoa você seria, com o nome de uma Deusa dessas."**

"_Dentro das expectativas, Apolo?"_

E o vi dar o seu sorriso de Deus Grego enquanto me respondia.

"**Acima delas, Juno. Acho que as coisas vão se tornar divertidas de agora em diante."**

"_Você está me chamando de Palhaça, Senhor Deus do Sol? Você sabe que eu posso te castigar por isso?"_

"**Claro que não. Você só é visivelmente esquentadinha. Isso vai ser o suficiente para dar um pouco mais de cor na neve da Sibéria."**

"_Aháhá! Olha só como eu estou rindo! Você sabia que Apolo é o Deus Grego com o maior ego? Sempre se achando com toda a razão?"_

"**Eu faço o que posso. Prometo que não vou te desapontar."**

E eu ri. Eu sei, é bobo. Era uma pessoa que eu mal conhecia, uma pessoa que eu tinha certeza que em algumas semanas sequer falaria mais comigo. Mas pelo menos era uma distração, não era? Ele parecia gostar das mesmas coisas que eu.

Minha risada atraiu o professor e eu passei rapidamente o bilhete para ele, fingindo prestar atenção no livro. Meu vizinho fez o mesmo e o professor parou na frente de nossas mesas, com uma cara de raiva.

- Senhorita Falk, por favor, pode continuar de onde parei? – os olhos deles diziam "Delinqüente", mas eu não senti nenhum constrangimento.

Claro que eu expliquei da onde ele tinha parado, até ele pedir para eu parar. E, é claro, depois daquilo todos eles ficaram olhando para mim com uma cara esquisita, como se eu fosse superdotada.

- Hunm, em Londres nós já tínhamos visto essa parte. – eu comentei baixinho, como para me desculpar.

O professor pareceu um pouco constrangido, voltando para sua aula. E eu para minha troca de bilhetes.

"**Eu acho que você também não fica atrás de mim, viu? Aposto que fez de propósito só para mostrar como é inteligente. Essa história de Londres não me compra."**

"_Nós estaríamos com problemas se eu não soubesse, então por que não? E você sabe que nós podemos ver isso no primeiro ano, se escolhermos óptica."_

"**Saudades de casa, às vezes."**

"_E não o tempo todo?"_

E ele deu um sorriso para o papel, quase como uma criança. Eu apoiei meu queixo em uma das minhas mãos e o observei pelo canto do olho, pensativa. Eram pensamentos perigosos, que eu deveria apagar da minha mente. Não podia fazer aquilo, não mais uma vez. Ainda mais porque ele era um _lobo e_ não um menino. Principalmente porque agora daria ainda mais errado do que da última vez.

Eu tinha que parar de fazer aquilo, de me deixar levar tão facilmente pelos sentimentos que não pude ter quando humana. Era quase como uma brincadeira de mal gosto, que acabava ferindo todos ao meu redor.

"**Talvez. Bom ponto, Juno. Por que veio para cá?"**

"_Eu achei que todos já sabiam tudo sobre mim e Andrei."_

"**Existem muitas lendas coisas que não são verdade nessas histórias. Por exemplo, quando cheguei eu era um garoto com câncer que teve que vir até aqui para poder ter uma morte generosa."**

Dessa vez, segurei o riso. Ele nem parecia uma pessoa doente!

_"Meu irmão Julio foi transferido para a filial de sua empresa aqui. Viemos todos nós juntos – eu, Julio, Marco e Andrei. E as esposas de Julio e Marco. Meus pais faleceram um pouco após o nascimento de Andrei e os meus dois irmãos mais velhos nos criaram. E é isso. Que tipo de lendas místicas contaram sobre nós?"_

Observei os olhos deles se estreitarem ao lerem a minha resposta. Uma pontada na minha cabeça indicou que não era uma pergunta adequada.

**"****Sinto muito pelos seus pais. Hunm, eles comentaram alguma bobagem sobre você ter matado uma pessoa e vocês estarem fugindo da polícia. Principalmente depois que viram vocês dois."**

_"Então eu tenho cara de assassina?"_

'"**Só quando está desse jeito. Irritada. Fora isso, não. No geral, como você tem uma camiseta de banda, usa um all star e jeans, você está na lista das pessoas mais perigosas atualmente."**

_"Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Amanhã venho de vestido e eles vão ver que eu sou um bom elemento! E você, Apolo, por quê veio?"_

A minha resposta demorou mais do que antes dessa vez. Eu o vi parecer um pouco preocupado. Provavelmente estava aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu, o motivo real. Um grupo de "maus elementos" estava perturbando a paz por aqui e esse era o domínio da família dele, por isso vieram para cá. Assim como nós.

**"****Meus pais também faleceram quando eu era pequeno e vivi com meu irmão Sirius na Inglaterra até o verão passado, quando ele faleceu. Então vim morar com Òrion, meu outro irmão."**

Quando li as palavras, senti um nó no coração. Olhei para o garoto ao meu lado porque aquilo provavelmente era verdade. Sirius White havia realmente falecido no ano anterior e eu me lembrava bem dele. Senti um pesar novamente. Apesar de ele parecer bem, tive vontade de abraçá-lo. Era como se eu estivesse novamente naquela ruela suja de Moscou, observando Andrei chorar por sua mãe.

Suspirei.

_"Lamento por seu irmão, Apolo. Lamento que estejamos aqui por situações tão funestas."_

**"Não se preocupe. Acontece o tempo todo, infelizmente. Tenho que aprender a lidar com isso.**

**Então, sua próxima aula é inglês?"**

_"Sim."_

E o bilhete foi confiscado por ele, que encostou na cadeira e se esticou, fazendo um barulho engraçado de cachorro. Eu sorri e o professor o ignorou, continuando sua aula.

Para minha surpresa, eu e Apolo temos inglês, física, química, educação física e russo juntos, então foi impossível que no final da semana ainda não fossemos como unha e carne. Primeiro porque éramos do mesmo lugar. Segundo porque éramos sumariamente ignorados pela maioria das pessoas. Então na sexta-feira já parecia que eu o conhecia pela minha vida toda (e olha que isso não é pouco tempo) e nos unimos contra o resto da escola que parecia não _nos ver._

Na sexta-feira, a nossa última aula era Educação Física. Mesmo naquele frio de rachar (não, eu não sinto frio. Mas eu tenho certeza de que se eu sentisse, estaria _insuportável_.), as pessoas pareciam gostar de usar shorts e camisetas para essa aula. Somente eu e Apolo estávamos de calça de moletom, tornando visível a nossa incapacidade de sermos absorvidos pelos outros.

Meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e eu estava com um agasalho frouxo. Apolo havia me deixado prender seu cabelo depois de muito tempo me aturando e também estava com seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, bem mais curto que o meu. Eu também havia prendido sua franja para trás, num ato óbvio de zoação e ele tirou minha presilha e jogou em mim.

- Você pode até prender meu cabelo desse jeito, mas colocar um prendedor rosinha é sacanagem, Juno!

- Combina com você. – eu fiz um biquinho, soando como uma menina sapeca. – E, aliás, não é prendedor. É presilha.

- Tanto faz. Olha só, esses garotos estão me encarando agora. – e ele fez uma cara de mau para um dos garotos que o encaravam de longe, exalando todo o seu ar bad-boy e o fazendo ter um arrepio na espinha. – Eles vão achar que eu sou uma bi-

- Ah, cala a boca.Qual o problema de prender o cabelo? Marco, meu irmão, prende, porque você não pode?

- É óbvio. Como meu cabelo é perfeito, não precisa desse tipo de coisa. – e ele passou uma mão no cabelo, bagunçando minha obra de arte.

- Ah, ah! Apolo! Não seja malvado! Eu sei que você se acha assustadoramente sexy, – com razão, eu pensei – mas como você quer jogar basquete com esse cabelo todo solto, caindo no seu rosto?

- Ele não é tão grande assim, é só colocar atrás da orelha e pronto. Se ainda fosse do tamanho do seu eu entendia. Mas ele nem chegou no ombro ainda! – ele sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo, me deixando irritada.

Foi uma tendência dessa semana. Desde terça-feira, eu o provocava, ele provocava de volta. Eu ficava com raiva e ele só ria. Não parecia se afetar de verdade, só parecia estar se divertindo comigo. Aquilo me deixava ainda mais irritada.

Eu bufei e ele riu ainda mais, arrumando meu cabelo.

- Você parece uma criança de cinco anos, é tão divertido.

- Você acha graça de cada coisa, viu? - eu coloquei minha mão na cintura e olhei para a quadra na hora em que o jogo tinha acabado. O professor chamou o próximo time, que era o nosso.

Nós dois tínhamos sobrado e acabamos ficando num time com mais três pessoas que ficaram de fora: um garoto magricelo de óculos, o seu amigo gordinho e uma garota ruiva sardenta.

O nosso time se aproximou e eu pude ver o olhar de medo neles. Nós éramos "novatos", como Apolo gostava de nos chamar, mas não éramos _"párias" _como eles. Eu dei um sorriso gentil para a garota, que era ruiva como eu e falei, no meu russo perfeito.

- Certo, eu sou Juno, e ele, Apolo. – eu apontei para o loiro ao meu lado e ele acenou para os três outros.

- Eu sou Maria. – a ruivinha falou, em um tom baixo, desviando o olhar de Apolo, corando fortemente. Ainda bem que eu não sofria mais com essas coisas.

- Sergei. – o gordinho falou monossilábico, exatamente como pensei que seria.

- S-s-sou A-A-Alexander. – depois de controlar a gagueira, o magricelo conseguiu falar. Eu pude ver Apolo segurando um riso. Eu acho que aquilo era demais para toda a _magnificência _dele.

- Então – ele se abaixou para ficar no nível de todos nós, em uma postura de técnico. Ele era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que Alexander, que era o maior de nós – Eu sou o mais alto, então ficarei como o pivô principal. O Alexander aqui é o outro. Juno, você é a armadora, porque você é a menor de nós e provavelmente a mais veloz. Maria e Sergei serão os alas.

Os três pareceram bastantes confusos com as palavras dele e Maria corou um pouco mais, como se fosse possível.

- Um ala é quem joga pelas laterais. No caso, eu começo com a bola e jogo para um de vocês, Maria ou Sergei. E vocês então têm que passar para Alexander ou Apolo, para que eles tentem fazer a cesta. Não se preocupem com esses detalhes, apenas joguem. – eu tentei explicar calmamente, olhando enquanto Apolo balançava a cabeça, em desgosto – Eu farei o que for possível para mantê-los em suas posições.

E dei um sorriso gentil. Apolo me pegou pelo braço e me afastou um pouco, sussurrando violentamente.

- Como você acha que a gente vai vencer desse jeito? Olha só esse time! Olha o nosso time adversário? Eles serão massacrados!

- A gente não tem que vencer, Apolo! Pega leve! Tudo vai dar certo.

Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse assim. Com minhas habilidades, pelo menos, eu conseguiria vencer do outro time facilmente. Mas não podia dar um espetáculo assim, então faria algo dentro do normal. Olhei para o time adversário, composto por três garotos que eram do tamanho de um urso e duas garotas que com certeza eram ágeis como coelhos e pareciam cavalas.

Há, eu comia ursos no jantar, ia ser moleza.

Eu arrastei Apolo de volta para o nosso time e fiz um sinal para o professor. Nós nos posicionamos e em pouco tempo o jogo começou.

Alexander era um jogador bom, seria bem melhor com um pouco de treino. Conseguia se movimentar direito e várias vezes conseguiu roubar a bola de um dos "ursos" do adversário. Alguns dos nossos pontos foram façanhas dele, e eu achei aquilo demais para alguém com a aparência dele. Sergei também não deixava barato e sua ofensiva geralmente fazia uma das garotas soltar um gritinho de horror. Ele parecia um javali em fúria correndo e isso era muito bom. Apolo era exatamente o que o seu nome diz: como o sol. Se a jogada estava difícil, ele aparecia e tudo ficava claro. Era rápido e vigoroso e eu tive certeza de que ele havia jogado em um time quando estava na Inglaterra. Era exigente com cada um de nós, mas não insuportável. Conseguia ficar calado quando alguém fazia algo errado. Eu era exatamente como deveria ser: ágil, esperta, ardilosa. Um dos dribles que dei em um dos "ursos" fez com que assobios e gritos saíssem da platéia. A pobre Maria era a que estava mais perdida, mas eu a ajudava sempre que podia. Ela era nosso ponto fraco e uma das garotas estava constantemente na cola dela, sempre a perturbando.

O jogo correu bem pela sua primeira parte. No final do primeiro tempo, nos juntamos novamente e o placar estava favorável.

- Muito bom, Alexander, continue com seu trabalho. Sergei, você pode ser mais ofensivo naquele careca, eu tenho certeza que pode! Vá fundo, garoto, roube as bolas dele e vá direto para a nossa cesta. Maria, você está indo bem, só tente tomar um pouco mais de cuidado com aquela morena que fica te marcando. – Apolo comentou brevemente, com os olhos brilhando. Era o espírito competitivo tomando conta dele. Acho que ele estava se sentindo o técnico do time e ver o nosso desempenho o deixou orgulhoso.

Os três outros agradeceram e foram beber água enquanto eu me esticava. Ele também não foi beber água e imaginei que mesmo sem ser lobisomem ainda, o ritmo frenético do jogo não era nada para ele.

- Não vai beber água?

- Não estou com sede.

- Acho melhor você ir beber água, não quero minha jogadora _perfeita_ cansada. – e ele deu um sorriso de derreter qualquer garota _humana_. Mas eu estava acima disso.

- Hunm, não estou com sede mesmo. Você não vai beber água? Sem você, o time não é nada.

E ele só deu uma risada.

- Você tem que entender que eu espero a semana inteira para essa aula. Sinto falta de jogar, de correr ao ar livre. Quando eu morava na Inglaterra, todos os dias eu tinha uma boa partida de basquete ou futebol. É isso que me faz sentir vivo, Juno. Eu não preciso beber água, eu não fico cansado só com uma coisinha dessas. – ele parecia empolgado enquanto falava e eu sorri para ele.

Eu me sentia bem quando o via daquele jeito. Ao que me parece, essa semana dele foi a mais animada. Ouvi duas garotas comentando no vestiário que "aquele inglês rabugento" estava bem diferente. Será que era por isso? Ele sente tanta falta de casa que era rabugento, e ao ver alguém que é supostamente do mesmo lugar ele passou a se sentiu mais confortável.

Imagino como deve ter sido difícil para ele perder o irmão e ainda ter que se mudar para um ambiente hostil como esse. Mais uma vez, senti vontade de abraçá-lo, mas me segurei. Ele olhou para mim com o canto dos olhos, discretamente, e deu outro dos seus sorrisos misteriosos que me deixavam irada. O que eu não faria para saber ler _pensamentos_? Ás vezes eu achava que ele conseguia ler meus pensamentos, porque sempre que eu pensava em algo desse tipo, ele dava o mesmo sorriso.

O professor apitou novamente e nós voltamos para o jogo, com um ânimo renovado. Sergei estava ainda mais agressivo na disputa de bolas e Apolo fez duas cestas seguidas, depois de passes fantásticos do nosso time. E então, tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta: Maria estava parada, esperando pela bola que vinha. E quando esticou a mão para pega-la, as duas garotas do outro time a esmagaram (literalmente) e uma delas saiu com a bola, fazendo a cesta. Eu dei um grito de "Falta", indignada e corri para a garota antes de todos nós. E então aquele cheiro subiu, me entorpecendo, enquanto Maria caia.

Sangue. Ela estava sangrando.

Parei no mesmo instante em que o professor apitava, fazendo uma careta e apertando um dos meus pulsos com uma das mãos e mordendo os meus lábios. Ah, não. Sangue não. Eu tinha autocontrole, mas ter uma garota sangrando aos meus olhos, ao meu alcance, não era apropriado. Já não sentia mais nenhum desejo só de sentir o cheiro das pessoas, mas o cheiro de sangue era irresistível. Fui me afastando lentamente enquanto todas as pessoas se aproximavam e sentei o mais longe possível de onde ela estava, com o cheiro me entorpecendo. Da parte mais alta da arquibancada eu podia ver o amontoado de pessoas, prendendo a minha respiração.

Me perguntei se ela estaria bem quando Apolo se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você está mais pálida do que o normal, o que foi?

- É só que eu fico tonta com sangue.

- Sangue!? Como você sabe? Você estava tão longe dela para saber.

- Eu só sei, eu senti o cheiro. É insuportável. – eu fiz uma careta, esperando que ele não percebesse que quando eu não estava falando, prendia a respiração.

- Essa é nova, eu achei que você fosse à prova de balas. Não sabia que você tinha medinho de sangue. – e ele sorriu maldosamente, tentando visivelmente me animar. Sem sucesso.

- Eu não tenho medo, eu só não gosto. – eu menti, abraçando meus joelhos e virando uma bolinha. Claro que eu gostava de sangue. Eu vivia para isso. E por isso mesmo deveria ficar mais longe o possível dele.

- Hunm, tudo bem. – e ele ficou quieto, encostado ao meu lado, olhando para o bolo de pessoas que cuidavam da ruivinha.

- O que ela machucou?

- Ela aparentemente torceu um pé e cortou a testa.

- Pobrezinha. Eu aposto que aquelas cavalas devem ter algo contra ela. Não a atingiriam assim, do nada. O alvo mais fácil estrategicamente seria eu ou ainda você. E ela é tão bonitinha, coitadinha. – eu falei no diminutivo, com uma voz baixinha.

- Você só acha que ela é bonitinha porque ela é ruiva como você. Ela é esquisita.

- Eu também sou. Está dizendo que eu sou feia? – eu olhei com uma falsa raiva para ele e ele sorriu.

- Não, você não é esquisita, Juno. Muito menos feia. Você parece... – ele pareceu escolher as palavras com um pouco de dificuldade. – uma daquelas fadas que a gente vê nas histórias. Você é fofa e _portátil_.

Nunca tinha visto "portátil" soar como uma imoralidade antes, mas ele conseguiu isso.

- Portátil!?

- É, você é tão pequenininha.

E eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Eu, pequenininha!? Você que é um gigante! Eu tenho quase um e setenta. – eu levantei o rosto, numa pose orgulhosa e ele gargalhou.

- Eu tenho quase um e noventa, um e setenta não é nada. E você tem quase um e sessenta, sua exagerada. Você é portátil para mim. Como um chaveirinho.

Eu sorri e encostei meu queixo nos meus joelhos, abraçando mais as minhas pernas, mas sem dizer nada.

- Exatamente desse jeito.

Eu olhei para ele e ele passou uma mão no meu cabelo, o tirando do meu rosto. E nós dois desviamos nossos olhares um pouco depois. Ele estava tão quentinho, ali, tão perto. Senti vontade de me aninhar embaixo do braço dele, exatamente como o "portátil" dele havia sugerido para mim alguns segundos antes.

E então me dei conta de que estava acontecendo de novo – aquele sentimento odioso novamente. _Atração_. Em todos esses anos, eu já tinha me sentido atraída por vários outros rapazes, então tinha uma noção exata de como era. Era como uma borboleta, suave, fazendo cócegas, se aproximando sem perceber. E de repente tudo virava uma tempestade, com mortos e feridos.

Não, dessa vez não iria ser assim. Dessa vez eu não iria deixar que isso fizesse minha cabeça, iria me comportar exemplarmente, exatamente como Julio sempre quis.

Eu iria parar de ser como _Juno_ e ser mais _Minerva²._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**1 – Baldes de Sangue de Porco** são ainda uma referência a Carrie, a Estranha. Carrie recebe dois baldes de sangue de porco durante o baile numa cena humilhante, armada pelos "populares" da escola. O Livro é ótimo, leiam!

**2 - Minerva:** Deusa Romana da Sabedoria e da Razão. Correspondente de Atenas. Juno é a deusa mais ciumenta e emocional do panteão romano. X

Ok, essa é a versão corrigida por mim mesma, porque a Thá está em provas e não conseguiu entregar o capítulo a tempo! Perdoem erros que esta pobre alma não percebeu, sério! Provavelmente semana que vem eu posto a versão realmente corrigida e com mais notas, porque para mim esse capítulo está bem claro D

Espero que estejam gostando e comentem!! Obrigada a todos que estão me apoiando e me ajudando e às meninas do Chat Twilighters (mgroup76773 arroba hotmail ponto com (tudo junto))que me dão um suporte imenso! E um obrigada especial para a Bete que fez três capas para a fanfic e me acompanha desde... o primeiro capítulo! Se quiserem saber o que acontece depois, conversem com ela, porque ela sabe de tudo!!

Para deixar uma review, é só ir lá embaixo e selecionar "Submit Review" e depois clicar em GO! Se você já é cadastrado, você já conhece o sistema. Se não é, basta colocar o nome e escrever a sua mensagem para me deixar feliz e motivada!

* * *

Reviews:

**Thássila** – Oops! Não é booom mesmo, Thá?? Obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar a corrigir os capítulos e boa sorte nas suas provas!!

**Noelle – **Obrigada por gostar e por ter comentado!! A Juno é uma graça, ela também agradece por você gostar dela! Mauhauah XD

Bem, quanto ao humor nerd, eu faço o que posso, né??

Quanto a postar uma vez por semana só, as sextas... eu decidi assim porque prefiro fazer vocês esperarem uma semana do que meses para ter capítulos novos. Assim eu distribuo bem e tenho tempo para terminar. A previsão é que daqui a dois meses termine de escrever (já estou na reta final \o/) e então fique trabalhando só na continuação enquanto vocês lêem os capítulos D

**Luísa Davi – **Obrigada pelas suas DUAS reviews!! Hurray \o/ (solta fogos) Sim, o primeiro capítulo é "introdução a juno" mesmo, porque vocês tem que se acostumar com ela. Espero que tenha gostado da "introdução" a Apolo desse capítulo!

É, pena que quando a Juno vira vampira para de ter experiências de quase morte...

Obrigada por acompanhar a Fic!

**Princesa Chi** – o/ Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios! Assim eu vou ficar com o ego do tamanho do ego do Apolo! Mauhauahua!! \o/ Até o próximo capítulo!!

**AngelZinha (A.K.A Bete)** – Você sempre é exagerada, Bete! X Gostou do capítulo 13 até agora?? Eu já estou terminando, mando o resto pra você semana que vem X

(Se você deixar uma review, eu juro que respondo XDD)

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Reunião.**

"- Então era você mesmo. – Apolo falou baixinho, dando um sorriso e se apoiando na minha cadeira, me prendendo entre ele e Andrei. – Eu não acreditei que você pudesse ficar ainda mais bonita do que era, Juno."


	4. Capítulo 3 Reunião

_Itálico_ - Juno

**Negrito **- Apolo

Sublinhado - Marco!?

* * *

**3- Reunião**

_"If only tonight we could sleep  
In a bed made of flowers  
If only tonight we could fall  
In a deathless spell  
If only tonight we could slide  
Into deep black water  
And breathe  
And breathe..."_

_"Se apenas hoje à noite pudéssemos dormir_

_Numa cama feita de flores._

_Se apenas hoje à noite pudéssemos cair_

_Num feitiço sem fim_

_Se apenas hoje à noite pudéssemos escorregar_

_Para uma água negra e profunda_

_E respirar_

_E respirar..."_

_The Cure – If Only Tonight we could sleep._

Um mês se passou desde a última vez que toquei nesse diário. Não tive nada muito importante nesse tempo, além de Apolo. Achei que ficaria muito enfadonho, mas parei principalmente porque Andrei o rouba todas as noites para ter uma "diversão". Então achei que um mês era punição suficiente para ele.

A reprimenda que ele me deu depois de ler meu último comentário – sobre estar atraída por um futuro lobisomem e tudo o mais – me fez sentir vontade de desistir de viver.

Ele chegou, de mansinho, no meu quarto e colocou o diário na minha mesa, se sentando no meu sofá branco de couro, ao meu lado. Eu estava assistindo a um filme de terror qualquer e sequer me dei ao trabalho de virar os olhos para ele.

- Você _leu_ meu diário?

- Claro. E a gente precisa conversar, Jun.

Claro que com "A gente precisa conversar", o Andy queria dizer "Você precisa escutar meu monólogo".

- Hunm. Se for sobre Apolo, já vou tomar providências.

- Não, você não vai. – e ele suspirou, passando um dos braços dele pelos meus ombros e o aninhando embaixo dos seus braços (exatamente como eu queria que Apolo tivesse feito, diga-se se passagem) – Eu te conheço, você não vai tomar providências.

Eu só me encolhi, sem sequer estabelecer contato visual com ele. Acho que ele sente como se eu fosse uma coisa dele, como se só ele soubesse o que fazer, que só ele conhece com detalhes. Como se eu não estivesse sempre o surpreendendo.

- Eu vou tomar. Não se preocupe.

E o barulho de moto-serra começou a se tornar estrondoso na televisão. Ele se deu ao trabalho de pausar o filme e me forçar a olhar para ele, com uma das mãos segurando meu rosto.

- Jun-Bug, você não vai e não adianta ser teimosa. Você nunca toma providências até que seja tarde demais e você esteja ferida. E dessa vez, ele ainda é um daqueles _cachorros._ – ele fez uma careta, com uma repulsa visível.

- Então, quando ele se transformar, tudo vai dar certo. Ele não vai chegar perto de mim e eu vou esquecer. Pronto, a Jun-Bug é só para você, viu, Andy? – eu dei um sorriso que não o enganou.

- Oh, não. Você _já está sofrendo._ – ele revirou os olhos e fez cafuné em mim, me abraçando. Exatamente como eu fazia com ele quando ele era apenas uma criança. – Minha pequena Jun-Bug já está sofrendo por um _cachorro imprestável_. Você é tão boba, nunca escolhe a pessoa certa para amar. Quando você vai arrumar alguém para te fazer feliz?

Eu fiquei irritada, mas não me movi. Fiz uma cara de desagrado.

- Eu não o amo. – eu falei rispidamente e olhei para ele, sorrindo maldosa- E você, Andy? Quando você vai arrumar alguém para te fazer feliz? Por que não tenta dar uma chance a alguém?

Era "O Assunto Proibido" com ele. Ele ficou amuado e me largou, se levantando de supetão. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia dizer que ele não se afetou, mas eu conseguia ver exatamente a profundidade do estrago que eu tinha feito com tão poucas palavras.

- Você é impossível, Juno. Nós estamos aqui falando sobre você e sua incapacidade de ter um relacionamento normal, não de mim. Não desvie do assunto. – o tom dele era frio.

- Precisa jogar na minha cara que eu sou tipo uma aberração? Eu não tenho culpa disso, só acontece. Você acha que se eu pudesse evitar, não tentaria?

- Você pode evitar, você só não tenta. Se você tivesse cortado o barato desse tal de Apolo, ou do tal de Willian, ou do tal de Francis, ou de qualquer um desses logo no início, nada teria evoluído. Você não deveria agir da maneira que age, como se fosse normal. _Você não é normal, Jun.__ –_ ele diminuiu a voz estrategicamente para evitar minha fúria.

Eu odeio, odeio, odeio a maneira dele ver as coisas. Ele se martiriza, se arrasta pela eternidade reclamando que nunca seremos o que fomos um dia. Ele acha que a "condição" em que ele se encontra não dá margem para viver como um humano. E eu simplesmente não agüento porque se fosse como ele, eu teria desistido de viver a muito tempo atrás. Afinal, qual é a graça de viver para sempre se você não pode aproveitar o máximo que puder?

Eu me levantei e suspirei, me aproximando. Ele havia se encostado na janela, olhando para o céu estrelado. Eu o abracei por trás, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele.

- Por que você é sempre tão rigoroso comigo, Andrei? – eu senti ele amolecer um pouco com isso, segurando minhas mãos – Eu não gosto quando você briga comigo assim, eu sempre acabo te machucando. E você sabe, coisinha, que a coisa que mais me machuca é fazer isso.

Ele se virou para mim e suspirou, provavelmente lembrando da época em que ele tinha cinco anos e eu falava com ele do mesmo jeito. Olhou para mim, ainda segurando minhas mãos.

- Não seja difícil assim, Juno. Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Desde antes de me pegar para criar, você já fazia isso. E ainda agora continua fazendo. Eu não consigo entender como você consegue se deixar levar tão facilmente por eles, e consegue se sentir atraída de uma vez assim. Eu não consigo entender como você pode ter emoções tão intensas de uma vez só e de repente não as sentir mais.

- Não é isso que torna viver comigo mais divertido? Você nunca sabe o que eu vou fazer depois. – eu dei um sorriso suave, mas entendia a confusão que ele sentia. Estiquei minha mão na dele e abaixei os olhos – Eu sei que é difícil e que você se preocupa. Eu juro que nada vai acontecer. Eu vou me controlar. Dessa vez, não vou deixar as coisas saírem do meu controle. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Eu me preocupo porque se em uma semana vocês já estão como unha e carne, em um mês como vocês estarão? – ele passou a outra mão pela linha do meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos encarar os dele. – Não ultrapasse a barreira que é segura, Jun.

E a culpa me dominou. Eu suspirei e me encostei nele, esperando por algum conforto. Eu já havia feito todos eles sofrerem com as minhas "aventuras", mas Andrei geralmente era o que mais sofria. A nossa ligação é a mais intensa. Eu era mãe, irmã, melhor amiga e confidente dele. Ele era o mais novo, o que ainda não havia se acostumado. Marco, Julio e Anette já estavam acostumados, sabiam que no final tudo ficava bem. Diana acreditava em Julio o suficiente para não se preocupar. Mas Andrei sofria com a mesma intensidade que eu, todas às vezes, sempre.

Pelo menos, quando ele precisou, eu sofri junto com ele.

- Não irei. Você não precisa sofrer mais do que já sofreu, não é? – eu passei o meu dedo indicador pelo queixo bem feito dele e ele deu um sorriso suave e segurou minha mão.

- Depois daquilo eu não deveria estar aqui te pedindo isso. Me desculpe, Juno.

Ele está falando da vez em que ele se apaixonou perdidamente por uma humana. E tudo acabou como uma tragédia grega. A partir daí, ele virou o que é hoje: um cético, frio, que tenta tomar distância de tudo. Eu peço todos os dias que ele se apaixone novamente, para voltar a ser vivo como era antes.

Ele deu um beijo suave na minha mão. Eu não falei nada, porque era o melhor a se fazer com ele.

- Eu vou deixá-la em paz, Jun-Bug. Mas tente pensar só um pouquinho nos sentimentos dos que estão ao seu redor antes de começar qualquer coisa.

- E você pense duas vezes antes de pegar meu diário para ler! Diana pediu que eu escrevesse o que eu sinto e se isso te machuca ou vai fazer com que você fique assim, você não deveria lê-lo!

Ele deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, concordando, me dando um beijo na testa antes de sair do meu quarto. Eu fiquei um pouco desamparada, porque esperava algum tipo de apoio. Se eu falasse do que estava acontecendo com Julio, ele teria um ataque. Marco deveria já estar sentindo o que eu sentia, mas ele gostava de me deixar aprender minhas lições sozinha. Andrei era o único que poderia me ajudar no meu plano "Minerva", mas aparentemente ele também estava se sentindo culpado.

Apesar do meu discurso, no outro dia assim que deu meia noite, meu diário desapareceu. Aí resolvi puni-lo.

Espero que agora ele não o pegue mais, não quero que ele saiba como eu me sinto em relação à tudo isso.

O que me levou a voltar a escrever no diário não foi o acontecimento acima e sim a reunião que tivemos ontem. _**Com os White**_. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos enquanto nos preparávamos para encontrá-los e Marco pode sentir isso, apesar de eu não estar demonstrando. Entrou no meu quarto abrindo a porta de uma vez e me encontrando olhando o guarda-roupa com as mãos na cintura.

- Ei, ruiva. O que está te fazendo ficar tão nervosa de ir falar com esses cachorros? – ele falou, rispidamente. O tom que sempre usava comigo. – Você fica tendo todos esses sentimentos de _menina_ aí e fica me atrapalhando enquanto tento me concentrar. Está com medo?

Eu fiz um bico de raiva e ele riu, fazendo cafuné em mim. Acho que eu pareço um cachorro, porque todos eles adoram fazer cafuné em mim.

- Não estou com medo, é só que talvez eu encontre alguém que eu conheço.

- Você conhece algum daqueles _cachorros_? – o tom dele era de deboche.

- Um deles estuda comigo. Talvez ele possa me reconhecer.

Meu irmão ficou pensativo um pouco, olhando para mim. Talvez ele não estivesse comprando a desculpa, talvez estivesse. Os longos cabelos negros dele estavam soltos hoje, caindo de maneira bonita e fazendo o contorno do rosto dele. Ele não era muito parecido comigo, mas nossos olhos, nossos lábios e nossas expressões denunciavam que éramos pelo menos irmãos. A boca dele se tornou uma linha fina de preocupação.

- Ele ainda não se transformou, não é? Então não sabe que você é vampira. Não vamos então fazer com que ele tenha que saber antes do necessário. Vou chamar Anette.

Ah, não. Chamar Anette? Isso é a mesma coisa de "nós vamos fazer você se enfeitar para não parecer você." Em alguns minutos, ela estava lá, ao lado dele. Eles eram um casal belíssimo, meu irmão com seu rosto anguloso e ela com seu rosto de anjo. Ela com os cabelos loiros como o sol e ele com seus cabelos negros como a noite. Se pudessem ter filhos, os deles seriam perfeitos.

- Hunm, então você tem um colega de classe White? Você não pode ir como vai para a escola então. Vamos te arrumar. – Anette parecia empolgada, a meta da vida dela era fazer com que eu me arrumasse mais.

Ela se enfiou no meu guarda-roupa, jogando algumas peças que estavam no fundo dele no meu sofá, incluindo aquelas roupas esquisitas que eu tinha que usar nos anos 1980. Eu fiz uma careta.

- Você vai me fantasiar de Madonna em Like a Virgin!?

E ela gargalhou, se enfiando mais dentro do meu armário.

- Você sabe, isso aí não é um closet e sim um guarda-roupas. Dá para fazer o favor de não se perder aí dentro?

E, como se fosse mágica, ela saiu na minha segunda reclamação, com uma roupa embolada na mão. Eu não pude ver qual era e levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Dessa vez você nem teve que ir pegar roupa sua, o que você escolheu?

- Hunm... Você vai gostar. Vamos, sente-se. – ela ordenou, apontando para o sofá.

Eu me acomodei no meio daquela pilha de roupas, confusa. Isso estava simples demais para Anette e começou a me incomodar. Ela puxou a minha cadeira de leitura e parou na minha frente, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- O que você vai fazer? – eu falei, ficando mais curiosa enquanto ela pegava uma escova para pentear meu cabelo.

- Jun, fique quietinha e só faça o que eu pedir. Daqui a pouco você vai ver. Não se apresse.

E eu a obedeci, ficando parada enquanto ela arrumava meu cabelo, estática enquanto ela passava maquiagem e vestindo a roupa mecanicamente sem olhar quando ela mandou. E em alguns minutos (vantagem de ser vampiro), ela me posicionou na frente do espelho e eu fiquei meio boquiaberta.

Ela não havia me vestido do jeito que ela gostaria, com as suas roupas extravagantes de Barbie. Ela havia me vestido exatamente de um jeito que eu gostava, mas que ainda não havia usado na Sibéria. Eu estava com meus cabelos soltos, caindo em ondas grandes até minha cintura, por cima do vestido. O vestido era o meu favorito quando ainda morávamos no Japão: com uma estampa xadrez vinho, quase um palmo acima dos joelhos e com a cintura marcada. As alcinhas eram muito finas, então ela colocou uma blusa de manga comprida branca por baixo, deixando o visual todo bem parecido com o de uma boneca. Ela passou um pouco de batom nos meus lábios, destacando meu rosto branco como porcelana.

- Eu acho que você combina mais com esse visual de bonequinha, Jun. E como você está com o seu visual de "rebelde" aqui, acho que dificilmente alguém te reconheceria assim, tão bonita. – Anette sorriu enquanto dava os últimos toques, trazendo um sapato de salto alto, grosso, também vinho, para mim.

Eu me olhei novamente e sorri para ela.

- Obrigada, Anne. – eu falei baixinho e ela sorriu, dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Tudo pela minha Jun-Bug. Vamos?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, seguindo com ela para encontrar os outros. Ela estava no seu visual "barbie" de sempre, com um vestido rosa do mesmo tamanho que o meu e um salto impossível. Lá embaixo, todos estavam vestidos como se fosse uma "ocasião especial".

Julio havia passado as instruções de causar boa impressão e estava com o seu melhor conjunto Armani, com sua camisa num tom azul-água e uma calça de alfaiataria quase preta. Seu cabelo estava impecável e naquela roupa, parecia ainda mais bonito do que era. Ao seu lado, Diana também estava com uma roupa ao seu estilo: um terninho bem cortado, bege, combinando com o seu cabelo longo, cacheado. Não deixava para trás nenhuma mulher de negócios e parecia séria em suas feições perfeitas. Sua camisa marcava suas curvas e o salto acentuava o seu corpo bem definido.

Marco estava vestido com uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e uma calça de brim preta, que o deixava com uma cara de perigoso quando combinados com o seu cabelo longo e rebelde. Ele parecia um demônio perfeito, o Advogado do Diabo, quando se arrumava. Combinava perfeitamente com o visual Barbie de sua esposa, Anette.

Andrei era menos espalhafatoso de nós, sempre se vestindo sobriamente. Estava com uma camisa social e calça jeans escura, parecendo um sujeito descolado. Por cima, tinha um sobretudo escuro. Seu gosto especial era por sapatos e ele estava com um dos meus favoritos, de bico longo e quadrado. Me aproximei dele, porque ele era a minha dupla na família.

- Hunm, boa obra de arte hoje, Anne. – Julio se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo paternal na minha testa. – Você está linda, querida.

- Obrigada. – eu dei um sorriso tímido. Não consigo entender como ele pode dizer isso tendo uma esposa como Diana.

- Ajam naturalmente. Nada de hostilidades hoje, temos interesses em comum. Controlem seus instintos, pelo menos por hoje. Prometo que teremos lobisomens o suficiente para combater no próximo ano, então só hoje, controlem-se. Juno, se achar o seu colega e ele te reconhecer, finja que não está conosco. Iremos estar em um restaurante chique, então as chances dele também estar lá são pequenas. Mesmo assim, atenção redobrada.

Andrei lançou um olhar de censura para mim, provavelmente por eu ter escondido o fato de Apolo ser meu _melhor amigo_ atualmente.

- No mais, vamos. – e ele fez um sinal.

Entramos no nosso carro, uma minivan qualquer. Nós tínhamos que manter as aparências, mesmo sendo muito mais rápido se fossemos a pé. Julio entregou as chaves para Marco, que se sentou na frente com Anette. No banco de trás sentaram Julio, Diana e Andrei, me deixando com o banco extra no fundo do carro, para variar. Eu sempre andava naquele banco e odiava, mas ninguém abria mão dos seus lugares. Encostei a cabeça no vidro gelado e percebi que inconscientemente queria ver Apolo naquela noite.

Maluca irresponsável, gritou a vozinha na minha cabeça que soava como Andrei. Suspirei, me abraçando e fechando meu sobretudo para tentar sentir um pouco de calor, deixando meus pensamentos voarem.

Na minha cabeça, eu chegaria lá, belíssima e Apolo estaria sentado, esperando por mim, com um sorriso. Eu ficaria espantada, mas ele diria "Não tenha medo, eu já sei de tudo. Ainda assim quero ficar com você" e nos atracaríamos num beijo ardente, digno de cinema.

Andrei tossiu e olhou para trás com uma cara de nojo. Ah, eu estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Projetando meus pensamentos. _Nele_. Ao que parecia, meu subconsciente sempre o escolhia quando eu resolvia me descontrolar e não queria que Marco soubesse de algo. Conseguia proteger dele, mas não de Andrei. Vi o meu loiro balançar sua cabeça e encosta-la no vidro, com uma cara sofredora. Ponto para você, Andrei. _Obrigada por conseguir me fazer sentir culpada toda vez que eu te olho._

Eu tentei limpar minha mente até chegarmos no restaurante, desenvolvendo uma fixação estranha pelos meus sapatos que fez Marco se aproximar de mim quando chegamos.

- O que tem demais nesses seus sapatos, ruiva? Você está pensando fixamente neles desde o meio do caminho. – e ele olhou.

Ainda bem que meu irmão era burro.

- Hunm, eu os achei muito bonitos. Anette teve bom gosto em comprá-los.

- Especialmente para você, Jun. – ela passou por mim e me abraçou pela cintura, dando um beijo em minha testa. Sorriu e passou os braços pelo braço de Marco.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri de volta, realmente agradecida por minha desculpa ter colado.

Os dois entraram primeiro, seguidos por Diana e Andrei. Fiquei parada um pouco do lado de fora e respirei fundo, caminhando firmemente para o restaurante. Era um restaurante italiano, chiquérrimo. Fechei meu casaco bege em mim mesma, como uma forma de proteção pelo que viria e senti uma mão me segurar.

Virei-me e vi Julio, com uma expressão séria, meio atordoada. Pisquei uma vez, um pouco confusa.

- Jun-Bug, eu preciso conversar um pouco com você. Se importa de dar uma volta comigo?

O tom dele parecia tranqüilo, mas eu pude perceber certa urgência na voz dele. Não o respondi e só enlacei meu braço no dele, caminhando como fazíamos nos bailes do século XVIII . Caminhamos até o estacionamento, por sobre a fina camada de neve que estava se formando. Ele me aproximou mais dele, passando a mão pela minha cintura.

- O que está te preocupando tanto, Julio? - eu estava preocupada, não o via daquela forma a anos. Ele parou e olhou nos meus olhos, sério.

- Juno, a tempestade que está por vir não vai ser fácil. - ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele, me largando. Eu segurei uma das mãos dele - Você vive comigo a mais tempo do que qualquer outro deles, eu posso confiar mais em você do que em qualquer um deles. Eu me torturo só de pensar em ter que fazer isso com você, mas você é a mais apropriada.

Eu fiz uma das minhas caras, ficando MUITO confusa. O que o estaria torturando dessa maneira? Logo Julio, que era sempre tão alegre. Ele era o mais responsável de nós, talvez por ser o mais velho, mas nunca ficava tão atormentado assim. Bem, quase nunca.

- Não faça essa cara, Juno. Você sabe do que estamos tratando aqui, não sabe? Os problemas, o controle que teremos que fazer. E você vai ser meu ás de espada, minha carta na manga. - Ele passou uma mão pelo meu cabelo - Eu vou expor a idéia hoje para os White, mas não sem falar antes com você. Se eu pudesse, eu faria no seu lugar.

E eu já estava irritada. Ele estava rodeando, rodeando e não me dizia. Provavelmente de propósito, para fazer com que eu não sentisse a notícia do que eu iria fazer.

- Eu sempre sou seu ás de espadas, Julio. - eu dei um sorriso confiante. - Eu sempre fiz tudo o que você me pediu perfeitamente, não vai ser dessa vez que as coisas irão dar errado. Você sabe que quando eu quero posso ser um demônio na terra, uma força da natureza. Eu sou quase tão velha quanto você, Julio. Você sabe até onde meus poderes podem ir e não é qualquer vampiro de 200 anos ou qualquer lobisomem que vai me parar.

E ele deu um sorriso, provavelmente mais encorajado pela minha confiança. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão, ele mesmo era como um Deus da Batalha quando decidia usar todo o seu potencial.

- Eu quero que você seja seqüestrada por eles e mantida em cativeiro, como refém e chantagem para nós. Você irá fingir ser a mais nova, a mais fraca, o nosso ponto fraco. E quando for capturada, deixe-os acreditar que isso é verdade. Só mostre como você é, como você pode ser destrutiva como a Deusa Juno quando nós combinarmos. Você os ataca de dentro para fora enquanto nós os atacamos de fora para dentro.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e gargalhei.

- Você está fazendo tanta cerimônia para uma coisa dessas? Isso não é problema, Julio. Você deveria saber que não é.

Eu ia me virando para ir embora e ele me segurou mais uma vez.

- Juno, você vai ver que é um problema sim. Vamos entrar, Órion White deve estar quase virando um cachorro de tanta raiva por estar nos esperando.

E ele novamente enlaçou um dos seus braços no meu e me guiou até dentro do restaurante. Senti as cabeças virando para nos olhar discretamente enquanto nos dirigíamos para a mesa onde já estavam a nossa família e mais algumas outras pessoas. Senti borboletas no meu estômago enquanto os via.

O que estava sentado na ponta, ao lado do local onde Julio se sentou, era tão alto quanto Apolo e tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros. Não era tão belo, mas tinha feições fora do normal para um humano comum. Seu sorriso era largo, geralmente gentil e sua voz era num tom baixo. Presumi que fosse Órion White, o irmão de Apolo. Ao seu lado havia uma mulher também alta, com um corpo parecido com o de uma jogadora de vôlei. Suas feições eram finas e seus lábios pareciam um traço no seu rosto, indicando preocupação. Seus olhos eram verdes, contrastando com seus cabelos negros e longos. Me perguntei se ela também seria uma lobisomem.

Ao seu lado estava sentado um homem também bastante alto, com expressões severas e quadradas e o cabelo curtíssimo, quase careca. Ele se vestia impecavelmente e parecia ser bastante rígido. E completando a trupe dos White, havia um homem extremamente baixo comparado aos outros, encorpado, bastante musculoso que usava o cabelo ruivo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha uma barba bem cuidada e também usava roupas boas, mas a aparência dele não deixou de me lembrar os guerreiros que viviam no meu tempo. Dei um sorriso gentil quando nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele fez um barulho de desaprovação e voltou os olhos para o cardápio.

- Hunm, esta é Juno, minha única irmã. Creio que é a única que ainda não conheciam. - Julio me apresentou e deu um sorriso para mim. Eu olhei para cada um deles com um sorriso gentil, de boneca.- Esses são Órion e sua esposa Meredith White e Abel e Mihail Cole. São as pessoas por trás dos negócios que nossa empresa estará fazendo de agora em diante.

Então era um disfarce. Órion esticou a sua mão e eu a apertei firmemente. Ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso misterioso, exatamente como o de Apolo, que me deixou maluca de raiva. Por que todos eles tinham que dar aquele mesmo sorriso? O que tinha de tão engraçado? Cumprimentei os outros dois e o tal de Mihail sequer se moveu. Com certeza fiz uma de minhas caras, porque Meredith soltou um risinho e Marco olhou para mim com censura.

- Mihail não tem tato com meninas bonitas como você, Juno. - o irmão de Apolo falou como quem faz uma piadinha, fazendo Abel rir. - Não é de me espantar que Apolo só fale de você nesses últimos dias.

E eu percebi que havia uma alfinetada nesse comentário aparentemente inocente. Estreitei meus olhos, ficando séria e fazendo meu sorriso sumir, e senti a mão de Andrei tocar a minha por de baixo da mesa, protetoramente. Olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos e ele retribuiu meu olhar com uma mensagem óbvia: "Não vale a pena".

- Lembrem-se dos nossos objetivos hoje à noite, cavalheiros. Não vamos perder a postura. - e ele olhou para mim, provavelmente adivinhando tudo o que estava passando com apenas uma ação e uma reação. Julio era assim, não perdia um detalhe. - Nós estamos aqui para falar sobre nossa concorrência, que vem destruindo sumariamente nosso acesso a uma parcela de mercado consumidor. E sabemos bem, como você comentou descuidadamente com Marco, que não quer tratar de negócios quando seus irmãos mais novos, Apolo e Andrômeda, chegarem.

Órion olhou para Julio um pouco surpreso por ele saber tanto. Acho que ele se tocou então o quão perigoso Julio poderia ser, porque rapidamente ele tomou uma postura visivelmente defensiva. A sua esposa tocou no braço dele e ele relaxou um pouco.

- Me perdoe, é só que eu fiquei curioso para saber por que uma de _vocês_ interessaria tanto a um de _nós_. Apesar de que o pequeno Apolo ainda não se transformou, então acredito que essa amizade não vá vingar. - Pequeno Apolo era TÃO estranho! O garoto já deve ter passado dos 1 e noventa! E esse comentário foi tão maldoso. - Mas você colocou um bom ponto, não quero que ele saiba ainda. Nós estamos aqui para negócios e o faremos, antes que eles cheguem.

Eu fiz um barulho engraçado ao ouvir isso e o transformei em uma tosse fingida, sem enganar ninguém na minha mesa. Vampiros não tossiam. Só atrai o olhar curioso de Diana. Ela parecia preocupada, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar disposta a compreender porque havia toda aquela hostilidade vinda daquele homem.

Marco olhou para mim um pouco depois, enquanto todos estavam entretidos na conversa, passando um bilhete discretamente. Eu abri, vendo a caligrafia esquisita do meu irmão.

"Ele foi mais esperto que nós dessa vez, ruiva. Ele fingiu que era uma reunião de negócios só para poder trazer o irmão. O que você acha que ele está planejando com isso?"

Eu respondi rapidamente.

_"__Não sei, Marco.__"_

Ele olhou acusadoramente para mim. Enquanto isso, a conversa entre Julio e os lobisomens prosseguia, usando termos de negócios para falar de uma ameaça bem mais perigosa que uma simples empresa. Um grupo que se denominava de "Romanov", exatamente como a família de Czares russa, tinha como plano dominar inicialmente aquela parte da Sibéria e depois o resto do mundo. O líder deles, conhecido como "Rei", era um vampiro que acreditava que era "superior" aos humanos e que eles existiam para servi-lo e havia se aliado com lobisomens que tinha a mesma filosofia para poderem escravizar os humanos mais facilmente. É, um bando de lunáticos. Mas lunáticos que já controlavam duas cidades, com um rebanho de vampiros novos vagando sem controle por elas.

Demoraram pelo menos meia hora. Órion e seus companheiros tomavam pequenas doses de um uísque escocês enquanto nós fingíamos tomar um vinho francês, para não chamar atenção. Teríamos que fingir que estávamos comendo também quando fosse a hora, mas para isso tínhamos sacos em que colocávamos a comida e depois dávamos para cachorros ou pessoas na rua. Nesse tempo, estavam falando da melhor maneira de cobrir os territórios e se preparar para uma ofensiva. Andrei explicava brevemente como provavelmente os vampiros novatos iriam acabar enfraquecendo o grupo quando eu o interrompi sutilmente. Eu havia sentido o cheiro de Apolo entrando naquele lugar abafado.

- Eles chegaram, Andrei. – e trocamos olhares. Andrei parou de falar, suspirando.

Órion olhou um pouco confuso para mim e então fez uma cara meio surpresa, provavelmente ao perceber que eu havia sentido a presença do seu irmão ainda antes dele.

- Então esse assunto específico ficará para depois, mas só por enquanto. Acredito que já tenhamos entrado no assunto o suficiente por enquanto, já definimos estratégias para a proteção do nosso mercado consumidor. Espero que muito em breve meu irmão seja capaz de se interar nos negócios da família assim como seus irmãos, Julio.

Ele falou ainda como parte da armação que ele havia montado, mas como os olhos dele estavam fixados em mim, senti que o ultimo comentário foi especialmente direcionado para mim. Para me lembrar a natureza de Apolo. Eu desviei meus olhos dos olhos azul-gelo de Órion e me deparei com outros olhos azul-gelo. Bem do meu lado, na minha altura.

Argh, eu havia me esquecido como ele costumava se mover sem que eu percebesse. Devia ser algum bônus de ser quase um lobisomem. Levei um susto, me afastando um pouco e batendo meu cotovelo na taça de vinho de Andrei, que a segurou rapidamente antes que ela caísse. Marco soltou um rosnado de raiva, aquilo nos entregaria facilmente se alguém estivesse prestando atenção. Pude ouvir risadinhas de Diana e da tal Meredith.

- Então era você mesmo. – Apolo falou baixinho, dando um sorriso e se apoiando na minha cadeira, me prendendo entre ele e Andrei. – Eu não acreditei que você pudesse ficar ainda mais bonita do que era, Juno.

Senti os olhares por toda a mesa nos fuzilarem, como se fosse MINHA a culpa dele me achar bonita. Senti Andrei suspirar ao meu lado.

- Se eu fosse todo dia assim para a escola, você não me deixaria estudar, Apolo. – eu respondi rispidamente e ele deu um sorriso, se aproximando assustadoramente mais.

- Não deixaria mesmo. – ele respondeu baixinho.

- Apolo! – O tom de censura na voz de Órion provocou uma tensão visível em Apolo e me fez perceber que eu havia prendido minha respiração.

Observei que Mihail olhava com uma fúria contida para o jovem loiro quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Ei, Mihail, não vá furar meus olhos me olhando desse jeito. – ele brincou levemente, mas não houve o efeito desejado.

- Onde está Andrômeda? – Abel interrompeu o clima tenso que ia só aumentando entre Mihail e Apolo. Nós, os vampiros, ficamos estranhamente quietos. - Hunm, ela disse que tinha que comprar alguma coisa e que me encontrava quando eu chegasse aqui. Deve chegar a qualquer instante. – Apolo respondeu com a voz um pouco vazia. Bastante diferente do tom que usava comigo.

Ele estava vestido para fazer jus ao seu nome. Usava uma camisa social preta, com listras brancas que ressaltavam sua estrutura corporal. Sua calça tinha um corte que combinava bastante com a sua silhueta e era de um azul marinho, quase preta. E por cima de tudo, um casaco branco-gelo, contrastando com o resto da roupa. Chamava a atenção e combinava perfeitamente com a sua beleza descolada.

Ele percebeu que eu o observava e tocou suavemente no meu joelho com o dele por debaixo da mesa. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, encarando os olhos escuros de Abel, que estava me olhando. Desviei mais uma vez, olhando para Andrei como quem pede socorro.

- Então, esse é o famoso Apolo? – Julio interrompeu a tensão da mesa com um tom animado, mostrando interesse.

- Sim, sou eu. – Apolo respondeu, dando um sorriso de "Fazer o quê".

- Esse é meu irmão Julio, Apolo. Eu já te falei dele. – Eu me senti na obrigação de os apresentar, soando um pouco como uma garota apresentando seu namorado aos pais. – Ao lado dele, sua esposa Diana. Aquele ali é o Marco e a sua esposa Anette. E do meu lado, Andrei. Vocês já se conhecessem.

Apolo cumprimentou cada um educadamente, perguntando sobre algo que sabia sobre cada um deles. Julio o respondeu animadamente, Marco apenas resmungou algo como era de se esperar, Diana apenas sorriu e Anette tagarelou um pouco. Quando chegou na vez de Andrei, agiram como se fossem eu e os dois, apenas, no refeitório da escola, na hora do almoço.

- Você ainda está me devendo uma partida de basquete, Andrei. – Apolo sorriu competitivamente – Eu não esqueci.

No mês que se passara, os dois haviam desenvolvido um relacionamento complexo envolvendo competições e provocações, mas haviam se tornado amigos. Andrei parecia aprovar o rumo que as coisas estavam indo, o da amizade.

- Não sei para quê, você vai perder do mesmo jeito. - Andrei respondeu com o mesmo tom, parecendo divertido. – Você sabe que vai.

- Só jogando veremos. Eu tenho uma arma secreta. – ele deu um sorriso misterioso e Andrei riu.

- Não ria, Andrei. É sério. Ele é como um furacão jogando. Se você não se esforçar, ele vai te deixar no chinelo. – eu falei brincando e fiz os dois rirem.

Nenhum dos outros participantes da mesa parecia compartilhar do nosso humor e logo paramos. Devia ser um ultraje ver que nos dávamos bem apesar de sermos tão diferentes.

Os outros voltaram a falar de coisas de negócios, ou pelo menos Pseudo-negócios e Andrei voltou a se interessar, deixando eu e Apolo meio por fora da conversa. Aproveitei que estavam todos atentos na conversa e me aproximei um pouco mais de Apolo, para poder conversar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã mais nova, Apolo.

- Eu não tenho uma irmã mais nova. – ele pareceu emburrado e eu fiquei confusa.

- E Andrôm-

- Ela não é minha irmã. – ele pareceu mais emburrado ainda, ficando sério e aparentemente prestando atenção na conversa sobre negócios que estava tomando um rumo particularmente chato. Mas sendo vampira, conseguia prestar atenção nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Hunm. Certo. – eu fiquei um pouco curiosa e dei um meio sorriso, tentando imaginar o porquê daquela reação. Apolo podia ser tão imprevisível quanto eu nas suas mudanças de humor. – Então, o que estava fazendo que demorou tanto para vir? Eu fiquei entediada aqui.

- Órion pediu que eu fizesse um favor para ele. – ele falou, curto e grosso, parecendo não prolongar o assunto. – E eu não imaginava que você estaria aqui. Ele falou que iria se reunir com a sua família, mas não que você ou Andrei viriam também.

Ele parecia emburrado, provavelmente porque todos da sua família pareciam reprimi-lo. Eu suspirei.

- Julio gosta que saibamos sobre seus negócios para caso algo aconteça, alguém possa tomar seu lugar. Sempre vamos para essas reuniões chatas. – eu fiz uma careta mas ele não deu seu sorriso de sempre.

De repente, ele parecia estranhamente tenso. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e desviou o olhar, de maneira que se eu precisasse falar com ele, teria que chamar a atenção do resto do grupo que estava concentrado.

E então ela chegou.

* * *

**Sem notas explicativas dessa vez D**

Bem, eu já postei o cap. 2 corrigido. Ainda agora, na verdade! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e sexta que vem tem mais. Obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez! 3 Eu fiquei surpresa... nós tivemos... o que? Sete reviews? Oito reviews? Só nesse capítulo! 3

E obrigada pelos comentários pelo MSN também! Vocês me dão força para continuar. (E para minha mente funcionar melhor XD)

Eu estou com planos maléficos para fazer vocês comentarem mais, mas por enquanto é segredo... x

Huahua! Até semana que vem!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Raquel B.** – Obrigaaada! O Apolo é um fofo memso, não é??

Aqui está a continuação! o/ Até sexta para o resto.

**Ana Kawall **– Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!! Eu amo a Juno também!  
Bem, espere com calma que sexta feira chega logo!

**Princesa Chi **- Oi! Sim, o Apolo é fofo. Calma, qual chat você ta falando? Eu to falando do Twilighters, do Site Porque eu sou staff de lá e talz... Será que é o mesmo!? Bem, estudos consumem todos... Forçaa!! Beijos!!

**Noelle **– Obrigada! Não é? Apolo é um nome que combina perfeitamente com ele... assim, tirando o fato de que o Deus cortava para todos os lados e eu tenho certeza absoluta que o meu Apolo não corta para todos os lados! Hauahua! XD É bom que você lê até ver que isso tudo é uma droga. /risos/ Até semana que vem!

**Maíraa** – Obrigaaaada, Maíraa!! Você é um amor!

**AngelZinha (A.K.A Bete)** - É sim! Eu te amo também, mas você sempre exagera!! XD Ah, eu fiz uma coisa muito fofa que você vai amar, Bete! Venha falar comigo e eu te apresento aquele-que-não-se-pode-ser-mencionado-na-frente-da-Juno-se-não-ela-chora.

**Luisa Evans Cullen **– Eita, você mudou de nick, menina!! Uma metamorfose ambulante! XD Obrigada! Sim, ela é tentada por todos os lados... Sangue, o Apolo sendo gostoso demais para a própria segurança dele... mauahuah!

**Mari Helou **– AHHHHH! Renaaa! Meu amor 3 minha companheira de tradução! Eu estou continuando .. não me ameace... lembre que se eu morrer, não posso terminar... XD

**Thássila** – Será possível que até minha beta faz engenharia!? XDD Eu sei uqe prova de cálculo não é brincadeira... Meninas, lembrem-se: prova de cálculo não é brincadeira. A próxima vez que acontecer de eu ou a Thássila não dar notícias, vocês já sabem: prova de cálculo!! E eu já troquei 3

Beijos, me liguem ;D

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: **Irmãs.**

"A tensão ficava cada vez maior, a cada movimento que um dos dois fazia. Ás vezes, era Andrômeda que sacudia seu cabelo imenso, rindo de alguma coisa que Apolo estava sussurrando para ela. Outras vezes era Apolo que sorria o _MEU_ sorriso para ela, aquele que ele só dava quando eu era "portátil", usando as palavras dele. E era ainda pior quando eu percebia que os dois se tocavam por debaixo da mesa e ela corava suavemente."


	5. Capítulo 4 Irmãs

* * *

**Negrito - Apolo**

_Itálico Sublinhado - Andrei_

* * *

**4- Irmãs**

**"Trying hard to speak**

**And fighting with my weak hand**

**Driven to distraction**

**So part of the plan**

**I dive in at the deep end**

**You become my best friend**

**I wanna love you but I don't know if I can"**

**"Tentando muito falar**

**E lutando contra minha fraca mão**

**Levado à distração**

**Tão parte do plano.**

**Eu mergulho no fim profundo.**

**Você se torna minha melhor amiga.**

**Eu quero te amar, mas não sei se posso."**

**Coldplay – X & Y**

Andrômeda não era nada ao mesmo tempo em que era tudo. Quando a vi se aproximar de nossa mesa, andando suavemente, não imaginei quem ela seria. Nem quando ela se aproximou e tocou levemente o ombro de Apolo.

- Andrômeda, querida! – claro que quando Órion se levantou para recebê-la eu percebi quem ela era. Ele a abraçou, muito mais calorosamente do que fez com o próprio irmão e a apresentou para todos. – Essa é Andrômeda, nossa irmã, quem estava faltando.

Nós a cumprimentamos gentilmente e ela se sentou ao lado de Apolo, confortavelmente. Os cabelos pretos dela roçaram no braço dele e ele suspirou, parecendo desconfortável. Ela não era nada além de uma garota comum, mas havia algo que a tornava extremamente bonita. Não eram seus olhos claros, que eram tão comuns naquela região. Não eram seus cabelos lisos, negros como a noite. Acho que a sua expressão de Branca de Neve, ingênua, seu rosto bem desenhado e seus lábios carmesins eram o que a tornavam bela, de maneira que eu me senti um pouco mal.

Será possível que não havia ninguém para me fazer sentir com uma auto-estima mais alta? Todos naquela mesa eram com certeza mais bonitos que eu, e a garota humana, que deveria ser normal, chama ainda mais atenção do que deveria.

Reparei que Apolo evitava olhar para ela o máximo possível assim como evitava olhar para mim. Não consegui entender direito o comportamento dele e olhei para Andrei, procurando por alguma resposta.

Enquanto vivia meu dilema pessoal, os outros viviam o dilema de escolher o que comer. Nós, vampiros, não poderíamos escolher algo líquido para não termos problemas depois. Os lobisomens pareciam estar indecisos sobre a quantidade de comida que deveriam pedir.

Eu suspirei, revirando meus olhos e encostando no encosto da cadeira, entediada. As coisas pareciam que iriam ficar melhores, mas Apolo não parecia querer colaborar. Observei enquanto a tal Andrômeda pedia comida _para ela e para Apolo_. E fiquei abismada quando ele não reclamou.

Senti uma pontada irracional de ciúmes. Se fosse eu pedindo comida para ele, ele teria um chilique! Ele se espreguiçou em sua cadeira, da maneira que sempre fazia e apoiou um dos braços no encosto de Andrômeda, me deixando ainda mais mordida. Ela se virou para ele e de repente estavam conversando animadamente sobre algo que não consegui entender e eu bufei, desviando o olhar.

Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos! Ela provavelmente era só alguma prima ou algo assim, então o que eu estava sentindo era irracional. Completamente irracional, principalmente considerando que eu não deveria ser tão possessiva. Nós éramos só amigos, não era?

E ele fez aquele movimento odioso de tirar o cabelo da frente do rosto dela. E ainda aproveitou para tocá-la na bochecha por um tempo. Tudo sem sequer olhar para mim. Me senti uma boba enquanto o ciúmes subia por dentro de mim, me corroendo. Segurei com força no meu guardanapo, olhando para o prato com uma concentração intensa. Podia sentir os olhos de Mihail sobre mim e apostava que ele tinha um sorrisinho triunfante. A meta da vida dele parecia ser me fazer sentir mal e eu já tinha percebido isso em menos de duas horas em que passamos juntos no mesmo recinto.

A tensão ficava cada vez maior, a cada movimento que um dos dois fazia. Ás vezes, era Andrômeda que sacudia seu cabelo imenso, rindo de alguma coisa que Apolo estava sussurrando para ela. Outras vezes era Apolo que sorria o _MEU_ sorriso para ela, aquele que ele só dava quando eu era "portátil", usando as palavras dele. E era ainda pior quando eu percebia que os dois se tocavam por debaixo da mesa e ela corava suavemente.

Andrei percebeu o meu desconforto, porque pediu licença para a mesa e jogou um papelzinho no meu colo enquanto passava por mim.

_"__Lá fora. Agora.__"_

Eu esperei um tempo para pedir licença resmungando algo sobre "banheiro" e sair, encontrando-o parado de braços cruzados, olhando para o estacionamento.

- O que houve que é tão urgente assim? – eu perguntei, um pouco aliviada por sair daquela mesa cheia de lobisomens e com o casalzinho 30.

- Aquela garota não é normal, Juno.

- Hunm, você conseguiu ver algo sobre ela?

Andrei tinha essa habilidade de ver uma pessoa e descobrir pedaços da história dela, os pedaços que a tinham feito a pessoa ser como era. Se ele os tocasse, conseguia descobrir ainda mais detalhes.

- Ela não é irmã dos White de verdade, mas o pai deles a criou porque os pais dela faleceram quando ela ainda era pequena. Ela tem 15 anos.

- Sim, isso é normal, Andrei. Perder os pais, você sabe.

- Ela é uma deles.

- Dã, novidade.

E ele olhou para mim com uma cara de irritação, estreitando os olhos.

- Acho que foi um erro ter vindo aqui fora para falar com você.

- Você me trouxe até aqui para me dizer que foi um erro me trazer até aqui?

- Me desculpe.

- Por que você não diz logo que me trouxe até aqui porque estava com pena de mim? Pena de me ver sentindo ciúmes de uma garotinha, de uma criança? – e, é claro, eu explodi. A noite estava sendo longa demais para mim – Pena de me assistir enquanto eu me sinto miserável porque até ela, até ela que é mortal, é mais bonita do que eu? Mais atraente? Por que ela pode rir com ele, pode tocá-lo, pode fazer charme para ele enquanto eu não posso sequer pensar em olhar para ele sem receber um olhar assassino de qualquer um daqueles cachorros miseráveis!? Por que eu não posso me destoar, não posso dar uma resposta que eles merecem !?

Eu bufei e chutei uma lixeira com força, a amassando no meio. Dei outro chute, a amassando mais. E quando ia dar o terceiro chute, senti Andrei me abraçar com força.

- Sim, eu te tirei lá de dentro porque não estava agüentando mais. Mas não foi por pena. Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? Daquela mesa, você é a mais bonita sem dúvida. Aquela garota não é nada comparado ao que você é, não tem um terço da sua beleza. Você não se vê do mesmo jeito que os outros te vêem. Você é fascinante. Tanto pelo seu temperamento quanto por sua aparência.

- Você só fala essas coisas para me animar, Andy. E desde quando meu temperamento é fascinante? A lixeira que o diga. – eu resmunguei e ele riu.

- Não, eu falo sério, Jun-Bug. Você é fascinante, pode perguntar para qualquer um deles. E eu posso te garantir que se Apolo tiver que escolher entre uma de vocês duas, ele te escolherá com certeza. E se não o fizer, é porque ele é um imbecil.

- Ah, estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. – eu falei, sarcástica. – Vou voltar lá para dentro perguntando para todo mundo se eu sou "fascinante."

- Você iria se surpreender se tentasse. – e ele me soltou, fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça - Quer ir para casa?

- Por favor? – eu olhei para ele com carinha de cachorro. Não conseguiria voltar lá para dentro sem me sentir um pedaço de carne podre.

- Eu também acho que já chega. Vou lá dentro dar uma desculpa, como você ter passado mal. Não vai colar com Julio e você vai ter que ir conversar com ele depois, mas pelo menos com os lobisomens vai funcionar. Mas talvez eles achem que você não agüenta o cheiro de sangue humano por muito tempo.

- Hunm, é até bom que seja assim. Dá para melhorar meu disfarce de mais fraca.

E Andrei riu, me deixando do lado de fora pensativa. Me aproximei da lixeira, refletindo o porquê de ter me sentido tão mal com um gesto de uma pessoa que provavelmente era como irmã para ele. E se ele estivesse me ignorando por que percebeu os olhares de censura da sua família? E se ele fizesse aquilo tudo sem ter consciência de que _parecia que eles eram namorados_? E se ele estivesse só tentando se afastar, como era mais sensato?

Eu suspirei e me sentei no meio fio, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, desolada. Eu fazia tudo errado e mais uma vez sentia que estava caminhando para o desastre. O caminhão havia perdido o freio e agora eu esta solta à 130 Km/h sem conseguir parar. E o muro de concreto se aproximava cada vez mais rápido.

Claro que Julio foi conversar comigo quando chegou em casa. Me chamou de irresponsável, de inconseqüente, exatamente como era esperado de um pai. E quando eu expliquei por cima o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas suspirou e disse "Eu não acredito." Aquilo me deixou com raiva, mas não estava com ânimo para discutir com ele. Murmurei um boa noite e voltei para o meu quarto, para poder fazer qualquer coisa que melhorasse meu humor.

Pelo menos haviam mais dois dias até voltar para a escola e encarar Apolo e eu esperava sinceramente que 48 horas fossem suficientes para eu me sentir melhor e tomar uma postura adulta em relação a tudo aquilo.

Eu estava_ tão_ enganada.

Achei sinceramente que quando o visse na segunda-feira não iria fazer diferença alguma. Afinal, eu repetia para mim mesma, ela provavelmente só seria como uma irmã. Ele havia negado porque ela realmente não era irmã dele, mas os dois haviam sido criados juntos. Aquele comportamento provavelmente era o normal dele e como ele não falava com as pessoas da escola, ele só o usava comigo. Sim, eu pensei. Não é nada. E mesmo que fosse, eu não tinha que me intrometer.

Mas quando eu o vi na aula de física, sentado como se nada houvesse acontecido na nossa mesa, eu tive raiva. Como ele poderia ser tão dissimulado? Ele tinha meu celular, por que não havia ligado para mim para saber como eu estava? E como ainda se sentava ali, como se fosse um dia qualquer, radiante como o sol?

Eu me sentei irritada ao lado dele, com uma vontade surreal de esganá-lo, sem me dar o trabalho de cumprimentá-lo. Joguei minha mochila de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e me sentei frouxamente, bocejando.

Acho que ele percebeu o recado, porque demorou pelo menos 10 minutos para ele se virar para mim e falar algo.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora?

Argh! Eu fiz uma cara de irritada, sentido mais raiva ainda.

- Você sabe o que você fez.

- O quê?

- Nem vai perguntar se eu estou melhor?

- Eu sei que você está melhor, eu liguei para Andrei no fim de semana para perguntar.

Ah, então era um complô agora? Eu devo ter parecido um pouco surpresa e minha fúria agora se estendeu ao meu irmão vampiro.

- Eu pedi para ele não te dizer, não fique com raiva dele.

- Ah, cala a boca, Apolo. – e eu cruzei meus braços e apoiei uma das pernas na minha cadeira, ficando com uma pose de delinqüente e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você nem vai perguntar por quê? – ele pareceu descrente com a minha reação.

- Não me interessa. Se você não quer falar comigo, eu não vou te forçar.

- Mas como você é irritante. – ele bufou, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo loiro. – E teimosa. Se eu não quisesse falar com você, eu não estaria falando agora. Dá para olhar para mim?

Eu continuei olhando para frente, parecendo uma criança de 5 anos birrenta. Eu estava agindo de maneira infantil e inconseqüente, mas não me importei muito com isso.

- Juno Falks, dá para parar de agir como se tivesse 3 anos de idade? Você não está morrendo de curiosidade de saber por que eu te ignorei?

Eu o fitei com o canto dos olhos.

- Não tem nada que justifique o seu comportamento, Apolo. Você não tem _idéia_ da raiva que eu estou sentindo _agora_. – eu falei baixo, num tom irritado.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, massageando suas têmporas com uma das mãos. Parecia visivelmente tenso, contrastando com a postura relaxada que normalmente exibia. Aparentemente ele esperava que eu fosse agir de maneira mais dócil.

- Você não tem noção do inferno que foi esse fim de semana para mim, Juno. Por favor, por favor, eu só peço que me escute. Não precisa nem voltar a falar comigo. Vamos lá para fora um pouco, antes que o professor comece a aula?

Eu me virei para ele, principalmente porque ele tinha usado "Por Favor" duas vezes na mesma frase. Seja lá o que houvesse acontecido era o bastante para fazer o Senhor-Ego pedir educadamente. Me levantei e andamos até o lado de fora da sala, vendo se havia algum bedel no corredor. Como não havia, fomos andando calmamente até o lado de fora da escola. Parei encostada na parede, virada para ele, com os braços cruzados.

- Finalmente. Você estava bonita na sexta. – ele deu um sorriso gentil, passando uma mão pela minha franja suavemente – Não sabia que seu cabelo podia ficar ainda mais bonito.

- Hunm. – eu revirei meus olhos, um pouco mais calma. – Você disse que ia ser rápido.

- Certo. – ele pareceu meio desconcertado, o que mais uma vez era estranho. O que estava acontecendo com ele? – Bem, aparentemente minha família desaprova nossa amizade, apesar das duas fazerem negócios.

Seria por que nós somos inimigos mortais?

- E logo que eu cheguei eu percebi isso, mas ainda assim continuei tentando conversar com você. Mas quando eu percebi que Andrômeda estava chegando, eu não tive outra alternativa.

Por que ela era sua _namorada_ ciumenta, Apolo?

- E você ainda pareceu tão interessada nela antes dela chegar que me deixou irritado. Por que você teve que perguntar dela? – e ele foi ficando irritado, inconscientemente. Isso era potencialmente perigoso. Imagina só se ele vira lobisomem no meio da escola e eu tenho que impedi-lo? Ia ser chocante demais para as crianças dali descobrirem que existem lobisomens E vampiros no mesmo dia. – Já me basta ter que conviver com ela diariamente, eu não precisava que você, até você, ficasse me fazendo perguntas. Já me basta ter Órion me pressionando diariamente...

- Desculpa? – eu falei, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não, a culpa não foi sua. Claro que não foi. Eu deveria ter imaginado antes que essa era a idéia de Órion. Aliás, não deveria nem ter falado de você em casa. Mas eu só reparei nisso depois. – ele suspirou – Quando ela chegou. Eu me senti numa saia justa durante um tempo e depois cheguei à conclusão que o melhor a fazer era fazer você ir embora.

Eu soltei um barulho parecido com o de um animal selvagem ferido e disfarcei o transformando em uma tosse. Ele deu um sorriso um tanto gentil e passou uma mão no meu cabelo novamente.

- Ficou com ciúmes e não agüentou, não foi? Exatamente como eu imaginei. Eu tive que me forçar a deixar _aquela_ garota pedir o que eu queria comer sem reclamar, tive que fingir estar gostando da conversa, tive que tocar na pele dela. Foi muito mais fácil porque eu sabia que se você continuasse ali, _eu_ iria acabar explodindo com alguém e ia ser ainda pior. E te conhecendo como eu te conheço, você iria ficar irritada facilmente por me ver te ignorando e tratando outra pessoa tão bem.

Eu fiquei um pouco boquiaberta, mas ainda assim irritada.

- Qual o seu problema, Apolo? Você acha que eu não conseguiria agüentar?

- Não é isso, Jun. Você acha que é fácil para mim ter que lidar com isso? Você é a minha _melhor amiga e a única_ que eu fiz nesses dois anos. Como eu posso continuar sabendo que se depender do meu irmão, nós nunca mais nos veríamos?

- Hunm, então o que você fez depois?

- Eu tive que aturar Andrômeda, é claro. Ela achou que por algum motivo mágico eu comecei a gostar dela e passou o fim de semana inteiro me perseguindo, me chamando para sair. E eu sequer tive paz para poder te ligar, porque toda vez que eu pegava o celular, ela perguntava: "Ah, vai ligar para quem?". Por isso liguei para seu irmão, foi mais fácil.

- E por que eu não pude saber?

- Porque meu plano inicial era te ignorar.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha um pouco descrente. Não era eu que deveria ter feito isso desde o início? E lá ia ele de novo, sempre adivinhando o que eu penso, como se nossos pensamentos estivessem sincronizados.

- O meu também.

- Ah, _eu percebi_. – ele falou sarcástico – Acontece, Jun, que eu não quero viver um inferno aqui também. E ultimamente você é a única coisa que me dá um motivo para continuar, a única coisa que me prende aqui.

Eu senti um nó na minha garganta ao ouvir isso. Ele provavelmente percebeu.

- Não se preocupe, eu não me mataria, Juno. – e ele sorriu gentilmente. – Não é nesse sentido, é no sentido de me fazer ficar nesse lugar, com essas pessoas que eu não gosto.

- Eles _são sua família_, Apolo! – eu falei, um pouco espantada.

- Só Artemis.

- Pare de brincar de mitologia grega, eles são sua família!

- Só Artemis se salva deles, dos que estão vivos, Juno. Minha irmã de verdade, só ela se salva.

Essa era nova. Ele tinha outros irmãos? Sabia de Sirius e Órion, mas essa Artemis era novidade para mim. Ele viu minha confusão.

- Arrumaram um casamento arranjado para ela porque desaprovavam o relacionamento dela com um garoto, logo após o falecimento dos nossos pais. Órion havia assumido nossa guarda por ser o mais velho, já casado e estabilizado. Eu tinha apenas 6 anos, mas lembro até hoje do sofrimento que ela passou pela decisão de Órion. Ela se casou com um outro homem. Não lembro o que aconteceu, mas ela acabou sendo internada numa clínica psiquiátrica. Lembro até hoje o tanto que Sirius brigou com Órion. Depois desse dia, nós nos separamos. Sirius me levou para morar com ele na França e Órion se mudou para cá, trazendo a pirralha.

- Pirralha é a...

- Andrômeda, sim. Ela já era insuportável naquela época, lembro que ela ficava se exibindo para todas as pessoas como a mais forte, a mais inteligente, como a sortuda. Sendo que ela era uma pobre miserável como todos nós. Ela me provocava quando eu era pequeno, mesmo sendo mais nova que eu. E quando eu ficava irritado, ela fingia que eu batia nela e ia correndo para Órion, que brigava comigo. Ela sempre foi como uma filha para ele.

Eu fiquei pensativa. Havia sido completamente irracional aquilo tudo, o ciúmes. Ele sequer gostava da garota e ficava óbvio pelo desprezo que ele exibia. Eu suspirei e encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você não deveria ser assim. Eu tenho certeza de que seu irmão só quer o melhor para você.

- Jeito esquisito dele demonstrar. – ele passou uma mão pelo meu ombro, me abraçando.

- Vai por mim, ele está querendo o melhor para você. – eu sussurrei. – Vamos mesmo matar a aula de física?

- Hunm... Deixa eu pensar. Sim. – e ele deu um sorriso – Eu já te contei minha história. E você, não vai contar a sua agora?

- Que história? – eu falei, meio na defensiva. Imagina se ele pede a história da minha vida? Eu não saberia o que dizer.

- A do que você sentiu quando me viu tratando ela como eu te trato.

- Seu bastardo egocêntrico. – eu resmunguei e ele riu.

Eu acho que todas as pessoas da escola achavam que nós estávamos namorando. Principalmente porque era freqüente que ele tocasse meu cabelo ou ainda que me abraçasse, como se eu fosse uma bonequinha dele. "Portátil". Mas eu não acredito que ele me veja como nada além de uma amiga.

- Hunm, eu me senti com raiva de você. Estava para pular no seu pescoço e te esganar. Como você me negou que ela era sua irmã e me ignorou quando ela chegou? Eu achei que ela era sua namorada e que você iria parar de falar comigo porque ela tinha ciúmes de mim!

Ele, é claro, gargalhou. Riu bastante mesmo, de quase chorar.

- Não sei o que é engraçado, Apolo.

- Você achando que ela era minha namorada, Juno! – e ele enxugou os olhos, parando aos poucos de rir – Eu não imaginei que você iria pensar isso.

E eu não pensei exatamente assim. Claro que eu não iria dizer para ele que tinha uma paixonite secreta por ele e que toda vez que ele chegava perto de mim como estava agora eu tinha uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Já bastava nós sermos amigos e termos a família dele inteira contra isso.

Eu fiz um bico de manha para ele, me afastando do seu corpo quente.

- O que você achou que eu iria pensar?

- Hunm... outra coisa. – e ele ficou um pouco pensativo – Mas acho que estava enganado. Eu não te conheço tão bem quanto eu achava. Ainda tenho um pouco a aprender, não é?

- Mais do que você imagina. – eu sussurrei, pensativa.

- O quê? – ele se aproximou.

- Nada. – e eu joguei uma bola de neve na camisa de lã dele.

- O quê!? Você quer guerra? – e eu desviei da bola que ele jogou na minha direção, rindo.

- Você nunca vai me acertar! – e eu corri, brincando na neve com ele como eu não deveria.

Porque eu sabia que as coisas iriam ficar cada vez mais difíceis.

* * *

NA: YEY! Mais um capítulo D Nessa sexta faz um mês que comecei a soltar a história!Estou emocionaaada...

Muito obrigada pelo apoio, por acompanharem e por darem apoio moral à esta louca!

Agradecimento especial para a Rose, minha lôra psicopata (mauhauah), para Bete, para Bee e para a Thá, que me acompanham de perto. (Sim, todas elas leram tudo o que eu já tenho escritooo e ainda sabem mais da história do que qualquer outra pessoa! Se quiserem saber, seqüestrem elas!!)

Bem, nesse capítulo temos a evolução do relacionamento da Jun e o Apolo. Ela já descobriu o que ela sente... e ele? Será que ele sente alguma coisa?

Veremos.

(Aliás, eu tava olhando esse capítulo e o 13 e o cap. 13 tem pelo menos 10 páginas a mais do que esse )

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa:

**Ross L. Hale (A.K.A Rose)** – Lôraaaa!! Foi agradecida, está veeendo?? X Se a Meyer escrevesse fanfic, eu acho que as dela seriam melhores! MAUAHAU! XD Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio!! E pare de dar Spoiler, sua doida! Se fosse para dar spoiler eu diria que .

**Cruz - **Oiii! Obrigadas mil por acompanhar! Eu escrevo simplesmente o que eu gostaria de ler e na minha opinião nem é lá essas coisas, mas se vocês gostam, fazer o quê?? Sim, eu também espero que eu finalize! Huahauahua! Brincadeira ;D

Obrigada por acompanhar! Espero mais reviews!

**Noelle – A **Juno é um monstrinho ciumento! XD Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e até semana que vem! 3 Beeeijos!

**Verônica - **Obrigada, obrigada, absolutamente obrigada!! Bem, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... não é nem uma bomba assim... ou talvez não... sei lá, o Apolo é um manipulador nato, então ele calcula quase tudo que faz antes de fazer. X

Bem, até a próxima semanaaaa!

**Princesa Chi- **Essa é A pergunta: QUEM É ESSA ANDRÔMEDA? Eu particularmente daria um tiro nela. 3 Ela mal apareceu... espere um pouco mais e... bem, verá, né? Acho que mais umas duas semanas só X  
Até semana que vem!! Beeijos!

**Luisa Evans Cullen** – Né, um dia a gente tem que mudar mesmo! XD Eu gostei do seu nick novo, Evans é da Lily Evans, mãe do Harry Potter? X Eu sou sádica, todo mundo deveria saber. Gosto de provocar ;D

**Iaah - ** Obrigada, eu acredito que a fic esteja apaixonada por você também (!?). Desculpa .. eu sinto um prazer sádico com essas coisas XD Beeijo!

**Thá Vieira** – Parabéns!! Thá, eu tirei 6,25 Somos GÊNIAS!! Nuahauahu! XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 5- Proíbido**

"Eu senti os dedos dele brincarem com o cabelo que caia no meu ombro, fazendo pequenos círculos na minha pele gelada. Fixei os olhos na tela.

- Juno. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e eu arrepiei, abaixando os olhos.

- Sim? – eu respondi, numa voz controlada. Ele tinha um plano secreto de me deixar louca?

- Eu vou te perguntar uma coisa. É simples, você só precisa responder sim ou não. Eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada que você não queria. – a mão que brincava no meu ombro deslizou pelo meu braço, passando para minhas costas. _Ele estava me apalpando ou era só impressão minha!?"_


	6. Capitulo 5 Probido

_Itálico - Letra da Juno_

Capítulo Não Betado.

* * *

**5- Proibido.**

"_Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed_

_My sweet prince  
You are the one"_

"_Nunca pensei que você me faria transpirar,_

_Nunca pensei que eu faria o mesmo com você._

_Nunca pensei que eu me encheria de desejo,_

_Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão envergonhada.  
Meu doce Príncipe,_

_Você é o único__."_

_Placebo – My Sweet Prince_

A minha previsão estava a cada dia mais perto de se realizar. Apolo mudava a olhos vistos, todos os dias. Estava cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais encorpado, cada vez com mais cara de homem. Mais bonito. Via as mudanças que eu presumia que aconteceriam nos próximos 5 anos acontecerem em dias.

Estava cada vez mais perto do dia que eu queria que nunca chegasse.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele mudava fisicamente, alguma coisa na personalidade dele também mudava. Às vezes ele se tornava pensativo, quieto, completamente oposto ao barulhento que eu havia conhecido.

Mas o que me espantou mais foi o que aconteceu na última sexta-feira. Imprudente, impensado, irreparável.

Eu estava sentada na mesa do refeitório esperando que ele voltasse. Andrei não havia ido à aula porque tinha ido viajar com Julio, em uma missão "secreta". Para Apolo, Andrei havia sido convidado por Julio para viajar a negócios.

- Eu não entendo porque Julio só leva Andrei nessas coisas e não você. – ele parecia contrariado, voltando a falar nesse assunto depois de termos conversado sobre isso 20 vezes só na parte de manhã. – Ele acha que você é menos digna de saber o que ele faz?

- Eu já lhe expliquei que não me interesso pelos negócios de Julio, Apolo. Ele me convidou, mas recusei. Pare de se irritar por bobagem. – eu roubei uma colherada do pudim dele, só para manter meu disfarce. Eu sempre fazia isso, não pegava comida e fingia roubar a dele. Ele não parecia se importar. Reparei até que ele havia começado a pegar um pouco mais de comida do que o normal nas ultimas semanas e não foi por seu crescimento súbito.

- Assim faz muito mais sentido. Então você está sozinha em casa? Sem vigias? – os olhos dele pareceram brilhar e ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Eu tive medo do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça adolescente dele, cheia de hormônios. Não que eu achasse que ele gostasse de mim do jeito que eu gostava dele, não mesmo. Mas eu era uma garota, ele um garoto. Com um comentário desse, quem não pensaria besteira?

- O que você está pensando? – eu olhei com um olhar de censura para ele e o sorriso dele ficou ainda mais sapeca.

- Órion e os outros também viajaram, Juno. É a oportunidade perfeita!

- Posso saber para quê? – eu ainda estava sem acreditar no rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

- Para nós podermos sair, ué. Ir no cinema, comer alguma coisa ou ainda ver um filme na sua casa, porque na minha ainda tem Andrômeda. Em condições normais, ninguém deixaria isso acontecer. Mas agora, estamos livres por um fim de semana. – ele deve ter visto minha cara confusa e adicionou, com um tom menos entusiasmado – Como amigos, Juno. Não vá pensar besteira.

- Hunm... – eu pensei durante alguns segundos. – Acho que é razoável. Mas não tem nada interessante passando no cinema, eu já assisti tudo. Se você quiser – e Julio ia me matar por isso – nós podemos ir lá para casa. Eu tenho uma quantidade razoável de filmes lá. Aposto que tem alguns que você nunca viu.

O sorriso dele revelou que era o que ele queria desde o início. Não podíamos correr o risco de alguém nos ver na rua e dar com a língua nos dentes. Afinal, já estávamos na "ilegalidade". Órion havia proibido Apolo de me ver fora da escola e sempre ficava de olho. Acho que quando viajou deixou a guarda mais frouxa porque não imaginou que eu fosse fazer algo tão descuidado como aproveitar a ausência deles na cidade para ficar mais tempo com o meu loiro.

Só que eu adorava fazer exatamente o contrário do esperado.

- Ótima idéia, Juno. Eu vou dar uma desculpa para Andrômeda. Posso dormir na sua casa?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Aquilo tudo estava parecendo bem esquisito para mim, principalmente pelo entusiasmo dele.

- Na sala, sem problemas. Nós temos aquecedores. Eu te busco na sua casa 8 horas, pode ser?

- _Você vai me buscar_? – ele soou bem surpreso.

- Sim, ora bolas. Vou de carro. Eu sei onde você mora, você não sabe onde eu moro. Simples assim.

- Você não deveria dirigir.

- Você está me chamando de incapaz? – eu soei revoltada e ele começou a rir.

- Já que você tocou nesse assunto, eu duvido das suas habilidades como motorista.

- Ah, você não devia ter dito isso. – eu dei um sorriso maldoso – Eu vou te mostrar quem tem habilidades limitadas de motorista quando eu te pegar. Oito horas. Sem atrasos, ouviu?

- Há, quero só ver isso. Vai ser hilário! Aposto que você nem consegue encostar no acelerador!

Eu só levantei uma sobrancelha, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Oito horas, Apolo. Eu te ligo quando estiver saindo de casa. Segure as pontas na educação física, ok?

- Para onde você vai?

- Arrumar a casa. Nós teremos visita, não é? Aposto que você não quer ter que enfrentar a selva que meu quarto é normalmente.

E me levantei da cadeira, dando um tchauzinho para ele e deixando-o sozinho. Eu realmente não tinha que ir para casa antes, mas queria um tempo a mais para ligar o aquecedor, fingir que eu tinha uma cama no meu quarto e arrumar as coisas para ele dormir no quarto de hóspedes. E, é claro, comprar comida. Eu não podia deixar que ele morresse de fome enquanto ficasse na minha casa. Antes de ir para casa, passei em um mercado e comprei algumas porcarias, como alguns chocolates e os ingredientes para fazer duas refeições.

O fato é que eu sempre gostei de cozinhar. O único empecilho era que eu não podia digerir a comida, então parecia uma bulímica, sempre tendo que colocar para fora o que comia. Era desagradável. Ter uma pessoa que comia em casa era maravilhoso, eu poderia exercitar minhas habilidades e nem precisaria de ver a comida ser desperdiçada.

Fui para casa depois disso caminhando abertamente na rua. A minha aparência ajudava bastante e ninguém me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo fora da escola, porque teoricamente era isso que eu faria. Matar aula, você sabe. Cheguei em casa mais ou menos 15 minutos depois de sair do mercado. Demoraria bem mais, mas depois que sai do campo de visão das outras pessoas pude ir numa velocidade adequada, correndo, até chegar em casa.

Vantagens de ser vampira.

Quando era 7 e meia, eu já tinha arrumado a casa, preparado tudo para fazer o jantar, lido um livro e selecionado os filmes que eu achava que Apolo iria querer ver. Todos de suspense. Eu imaginava que era a cara dele ver aquelas tramas complexas, detetives procurando assassinos e essas coisas. Alguns eram em DVDs, outros em fitas que eu apostava que ele sequer se lembrava que existia.

Fui buscá-lo e ele mandou que eu parasse na esquina, para que Andrômeda não desconfiasse. Ainda estava curiosa sobre a desculpa que ele iria dar para sair de casa oito horas e só voltar no próximo dia. Ele estava esperando por mim encostado na parede quando eu cheguei, pontual como um britânico deveria ser.

- Nossa, que carrão! Só faltava você ser uma loira gostosa pra minhas fantasias serem realizadas. – ele assobiou, enquanto eu encostava com o meu carro. Aquele ali eu costumava não usar na Sibéria. Era um Porsche preto, um dos últimos modelos que Marco havia me dado de aniversário. Realmente, só faltava uma loira para virar o sonho de qualquer garoto de 17 anos.

- Dá para entrar logo ou vai ficar babando no meu carro aí fora?

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma belezinha dessas, Jun. E ainda é conversível! – ele parecia uma criança com um brinquedo que queria ganhar. Tocava nos bancos de couro do carro como se fosse o corpo de uma amante.

- Argh, você é tão bobo. – eu sorri, acelerando e o fazendo levar um susto.

- Ah! E ele acelera tão macio! Que carro! – ele colocou o cinto, ainda examinando com cuidado. Eu dei um sorriso, ele parecia estar radiante.

- E aí, o que disse para Andrômeda?

- Hunm, estou dormindo na casa de Alexander porque tenho um projeto de computação para entregar, Juno. Você não sabia? – ele falou em tom de deboche, jogando a mochila dele na parte de trás do carro. – Caramba! Você tem tipo um equipamento de dvd e som inteiros na parte de trás! Nós precisamos mesmo ir para casa?

- Apolo, eu tenho tudo pronto para fazer um risoto para você em casa. – eu revirei os olhos, dobrando numa curva com uma velocidade inacreditável.

- Er... Juno? Você meio que está andando a 120 em uma pista com gelo. Isso não é perigoso?– Ele olhou para mim parecendo um pouco assustado e eu dei de ombros. Ele parecia hiperativo, sem parar quieto, sem responder nada do que eu dizia.

- Não vamos morrer dessa vez. Fique calmo. Eu vou te dar um lexotan assim que chegarmos em casa.

- Desculpa. – ele fez um muxoxo e parou quieto, olhando para o painel e ainda o acariciando.

- Coloca uma música aí, são quase 20 minutos da sua casa para a minha. – e eu mandei ele escolher um CD.

Ele se envergou para procurar o porta-cd no porta luvas e eu pude observar que ele estava vestido quase tão bem quanto o dia no restaurante. Usava uma camisa pólo vermelha que contrastava com a sua pele branca e uma calça preta, social, que davam um ar de empresário para ele. Por cima, um casaco também preto, de um tecido que lembrava veludo. Seu cabelo estava milimetricamente desarrumado, caindo um pouco em sua testa e pelo ombro do casaco.

Estava de tirar o fôlego. Voltei minha atenção para a estrada quando ele escolheu um e seguimos calados, ao som de Coldplay, até chegarmos em casa. Eu estava estranhamente nervosa quando estacionei, como se previsse que algum desastre eminente iria acontecer.

-Relaxe, Juno. Se Julio brigar com você, me avise que eu venho tomar toda a responsabilidade. Fui eu que te convenci. Aproveite o momento. Não sabemos quando teremos outro assim. – ele massageou meus ombros enquanto eu o guiava para dentro de casa.

Minha casa ficava um pouco afastada da cidade em si, para não atrair curiosos. Era nos arredores, sem vizinhos. E o tamanho dela justificava os minutos de Apolo sem palavras. Ela tinha dois andares, um sótão e um porão. Do lado de fora, ela era de madeira clara, num estilo meio gótico, com o telhado escuro e uma porta vermelha. Lembrava um pouco uma casa de bonecas. Quando entramos, ele se deparou com a nossa sala-cozinha, que servia mais de disfarce. Havia uma mesa de jantar grande ali, sofás e a decoração sofisticada de Diana. A cozinha era impecável, a cozinha dos sonhos. Havia uma escada de metal que levava para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos de Julio e Diana, de Marco e Anette, os dois quartos de hóspedes, a biblioteca e o "salão de jogos". Mais em cima, no sótão, ficava meu quarto. E lá embaixo, no porão, o quarto de Andrei. Expliquei brevemente isso para ele.

- Hunm... – ele parecia pensativo.

– Você quer comer logo ou quer ir escolher os filmes?

- Vamos ver os filmes. Eu comi antes de sair de casa.

E eu o levei pelos dois lances de escada até o meu sótão. Ele era grande, em formato de pentágono, com um pequeno guarda-roupas em uma das paredes. Outra parede era coberta de livros, de cima a baixo. A outra era cheia de fitas, dvds e cds. E ainda haviam algumas caixas por ali com mais livros, dvds e cds. Era todo decorado com contrastes de preto e branco, tendo um sofá branco de frente à uma televisão gigantesca preta. Um tapete branco com uma cadeira preta por cima. Uma cama com a grade branca, com um forro preto e almofadas brancas.

- Puta merda, Juno! Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto filme, cd e livro aqui! Tem coisa aqui dos últimos 50 anos! – ele pareceu espantado, olhando para a estante de dvds.

- Sim, eu tenho coisa dos últimos 80 anos de cinema aqui. Eu sou viciada em filmes, clássicos ou não. – eu sorri e me aproximei dele, parando suavemente ao seu lado. – Separei alguns filmes de suspense, policiais, que eu acho que você vai gostar.

- Hunm... – ele olhou para a estante, pensando por um momento. – Policial? Eu achei que você gostaria de ver algum filme mais... – e ele parou, parecendo arrependido.

- Mais o quê, Apolo? Você pode dizer, eu tenho quase tudo aqui. – eu dei um sorriso encorajador, encostando suavemente minha mão no cotovelo dele.

- Você tem Seven?

- Os sete pecados capitais?

- Exatamente, aquele com o Brad Pitt.

- Sim, eu separei ele. – eu apontei para alguns dvds em cima da mesinha que havia entre o sofá e a televisão.

- Então vamos assisti-lo. – ele deu um sorriso passando um braço pelos meus ombros e me levando para o meu sofá, como se a casa fosse dele.

Nós já havíamos sentado no sofá e estávamos assistindo quietos o filme. Eu não estava nada concentrada e também já havia visto o filme 500 vezes. Depois de sentarmos no sofá, Apolo escolheu a extremidade oposta à que eu havia me sentado e estava lá, apoiado, parecendo mais perfeito do que nunca. Eu havia me sentado na minha ponta, abraçando minhas pernas dobradas como uma criança. E não havíamos falado nada desde então. Era um clima meio esquisito, tenso. Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, principalmente porque era tão esquisito da parte dele ficar quieto, ficar tão longe de mim.

- Apolo. – eu não resisti e o chamei baixinho, num quase sussurro. Ele moveu os olhos para mim.

- Hunm?

- Nada. – eu virei o rosto, me sentindo boba.

- O que foi? – ele se aproximou, fazendo talvez o que eu queria que ele fizesse.

- Não foi nada. – eu fiz um biquinho e ele fez uma cara de reprovação.

- Você nunca diz meu nome sem ter um motivo. Você não está gostando do filme, é isso? – ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia no meu rosto, ficando ainda mais perto de mim.

- Não, eu gosto do filme. – eu abaixei a voz – É só que você está tão calado...

- Hunm, eu estou vendo o filme, Juno.

- E você também está longe de mim. – eu falei ainda mais baixo, esperando que ele não ouvisse essa parte.

Ele passou a mão pelo encosto do sofá, me puxando para perto dele.

- Por que você tem que ser tão fofa? – ele resmungou, me abraçando contra o corpo dele e voltando a ver o filme. – Isso é tão imprudente.

Se eu pudesse, eu teria corado. Eu não era burra. Eu podia sentir que o coração dele estava batendo mais rápido, que a sua circulação estava mais acelerada, apesar da atitude despreocupada dele. Ele estava mais nervoso com aquilo quanto eu. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo o seu cheiro. Canela. Ele estava começando a cheirar à canela, o meu cheiro favorito.

Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. Por que eu havia concordado que ele viesse para casa mesmo? Por que eu havia pedido que ele se aproximasse quando a distância em que estávamos era o mais seguro? Por que eu sentia um aperto no coração, como se estivéssemos a ponto de fazer alguma coisa proibida?

Eu senti os dedos dele brincarem com o cabelo que caia no meu ombro, fazendo pequenos círculos na minha pele gelada. Fixei os olhos na tela.

- Juno. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e eu arrepiei, abaixando os olhos.

- Sim? – eu respondi, numa voz controlada. Ele tinha um plano secreto de me deixar louca?

- Eu vou te perguntar uma coisa. É simples, você só precisa responder sim ou não. Eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada que você não queria. – a mão que brincava no meu ombro deslizou pelo meu braço, passando para minhas costas. _Ele estava me apalpando ou era só impressão minha!?_

Meu coração saiu do controle.

- Pergunte. – eu falei, soltando um suspiro e escondendo meu rosto dele.

- Você vai fazer ou não aquele risoto?

Eu tentei segurar mas não consegui. Tive uma crise de riso. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo enquanto eu quase chorava de rir.

É, por que eu não cogitei isso? Ele era amável, sim, mas para me apalpar, só se ele estivesse com fome. Sem trocadilhos, é claro.

Me levantei e pausei o filme.

- Eu faço agora. Quer de frango ou de carne?

- Carne. Eu te ajudo, vamos lá. – e ele também se levantou, me empurrando. – Eu estou com fome, todas essas pessoas mortas abriram meu apetite.

- Eca! Até aquele gordão? – eu fiz uma careta, enquanto descia as escadas.

- Não, aquela foi no início do filme. – ele fez uma careta- Aquela é a pior morte de todo o filme, o da gula.

- Eu concordo. Aquilo é nojento. – eu fiz uma careta.

Ele se sentou numa banqueta da cozinha enquanto eu colocava um avental e tirava uma panela de um armário. Já havia cozinhado a carne, então o passo agora era só cozinhar o arroz. Comecei a fazer a comida, com Apolo me observando quieto, voltando a ser o pensativo que estava se tornando. Me distrai por um momento, pensando em coisas diversas enquanto mexia o risoto e só voltei para mim mesma quando ouvi sua voz, logo depois de eu tê-lo servido.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome. Comi de tarde. – eu me sentei na frente dele, observando. – Está gostando?

- Não tanto já que você teve todo esse trabalho só pra mim. – ele fez uma careta mas depois suavizou as expressões, parecendo realmente deliciado. – Mas isso aqui está bom. Já pode casar.

- Só se eu arrumar um marido rico e gostoso.

- Você já é rica, Juno. Para quê quer mais dinheiro?

- Dinheiro nunca é de menos. – eu sorri maliciosamente e ele riu.

- Eu sei, eu sei como é... Claro que eu só vou me casar se minha futura esposa for gostosa e rica. – ele continuou comendo – e souber fazer minha comida favorita.

- Hunm, vai ser difícil! Gostosa, rica e que sabe cozinhar? Acho que você vai ter que ficar comigo mesmo, porque não vai achar outra. – os dois riram.

- Até ficarmos velhos, falando bobagem enquanto você me observa comer?

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, desviando o olhar. Estávamos mais uma vez entrando no terreno proibido, que envolvia sermos amigos até envelhecermos. _Só que eu não envelhecia._

- Apolo, deixe de falar essas coisas e termine logo de comer. Eu ainda quero ver "De volta para o futuro" hoje!

- Ih, tá com medo de cair de sono?

- Eu estou com medo de _você_ cair de sono. Eu tenho insônia. – eu dei um sorrisinho triunfante, observando que ele tinha se sentido ofendido.

- Agora dá para entender porque tem dias que você nem se dá ao trabalho de aparecer na aula. Fica dormindo aí de dia! Sua preguiçosa! – e ele me fez cócegas.

- Ai, ai – eu falei, entre risadas – Você descobriu meu segredo!

É claro que era mentira. Eu não ia para a escola porque ou estava num dos raros dias de sol direto ou porque eu tinha ido caçar.

- Então tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou dormir antes de você. – e ele terminou de comer. – Estava maravilhoso, Juno.

- Não precisa lavar, amanhã de manhã eu lavo, ok?

- Eu vou ficar mal-acostumado desse jeito, viu? – ele deu um sorriso que fez meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

- É assim que é bom. – eu dei um sorriso como resposta e ele parou de uma maneira esquisita na minha frente, como se não soubesse o que fazer agora. Eu o puxei pelo braço. – Vamos lá, temos um filme ainda para assistir.

- Espera. – ele segurou meu pulso e eu me virei para ele. Ele estava sério, ainda pensativo.

- Sim? Você não quer ver o filme?

- Não, Juno... eu quero! É que… – ele parecia confuso, indeciso. Sua mão quente estava segurando o meu pulso com uma firmeza delicada e pude sentir sua circulação levemente acelerada.

- Sim...? – eu tentei incentiva-lo a continuar o que ele iria falar, curiosa. Me aproximei um pouco mais e ele soltou meu pulso.

- Vamos assistir. – ele passou na frente, sem deixar que eu analisasse sua expressão, subindo rápido a escada.

Ele estava com algum problema? Será que eu tinha feito algo que o tinha desagradado?

Subi um pouco confusa, devagar, e o encontrei encostado na janela de vidro, olhando para cima. Me aproximei suavemente, sem fazer barulho e percebi que o assustei quando falei.

-O que houve, Apolo? Você parece... perturbado. – eu coloquei minhas mãos nos meus quadris e ele suspirou.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo para cá, foi imprudente. – ele encostou a cabeça no vidro, sem virar. – _Muito imprudente._

- Você está com medo do que seu irmão pode fazer quando descobrir? – eu encostei uma mão no ombro dele e ele se afastou um pouco.

- Não é isso, eu não me importo com o que ele faça comigo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Então... – eu olhei um pouco confusa para ele quando ele levantou o rosto. Ele estava com uma expressão que eu nunca havia visto. Grave, como se estivesse fazendo uma coisa que iria doer.

-Juno... – ele suspirou e deu um passo, parando na minha frente. Eu o olhei provavelmente com uma das minhas caras. – Eu... – ele segurou uma das minhas mãos, fazendo pequenos círculos nela com os dedos.

- Você... – eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo dele que estava caindo no seu rosto.

- Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e dessa vez é sério. Quero que me responda com sinceridade. – ele parecia tão sério que eu sequer fiz alguma brincadeira.

- Prossiga.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, chegando numa distância mínima. Fiquei no meu lugar, virando o rosto. Ah, não, Apolo. O cheiro dele me envolveu ainda mais, o suave odor de canela que ele estava começando a exalar. Eu suspirei e arrepiei um pouco quando senti seu braço passar pela minha cintura, de forma que nunca antes havia passado.

- Juno... – ele sussurrou e eu o encarei. Nós estávamos a milímetros um do outro. Eu já sabia o que viria agora e não tinha certeza se poderia fazer o que era necessário. – Eu gosto de você. Muito mais do que como amiga e eu acho que não tem mais jeito de continuar só assim. Você sente o mesmo por mim, Juno?

Eu só o encarei por tempo o suficiente para ele me soltar, parecendo constrangido.

Não tinha nada que eu queria mais do que ouvir aquelas palavras vindas dele. Não era uma coisa de momento, eu percebi, enquanto o via se afastando. Meu corpo queimava onde sua mão havia estado segundos antes, urgindo pela volta do toque dele. Eu não podia, não agora que minhas certezas estavam confirmadas, deixar que ele fosse. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Mesmo que fosse só aquela noite, só aquele dia para ser despreocupada. Mesmo que em pouco tempo ele não fosse sequer mais olhar para mim.

O observei enquanto ele se afastava, parecendo um pouco decepcionado e muito sem jeito. Dei um sorriso mental. É, ele só tinha 17 anos, apesar de eu frequentemente esquecer disso. Se ele sentisse pelo menos um terço da urgência que eu sentia por ele, deveria ser muito confuso.

- Me desculpe, eu achei que você também... - ele se afastou, coçando a cabeça sem jeito. – É, agora eu acho que aca-

- Shhh, Apolo. – eu cobri a distância entre nós com poucos passos, o deixando um pouco assustado com minha rapidez. Já havia decidido, agora não havia mais volta. – Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

- Então...

- Eu vou te dar a sua resposta. – eu dei um sorriso. _Você não deveria estar fazendo isso, Juno_, gritou a minha consciência enquanto eu ficava na ponta dos pés e encostava meus lábios nos dele.

A sensação desse simples gesto foi indescritível. Fiquei um pouco tonta quando senti a pulsação dele acelerar. Os braços seus me envolverem enquanto ele aprofundava mais o nosso tocar de lábios, brincando com as minhas sensações. Retribui seu abraço, tocando-o por debaixo de sua camisa, nas costas, com uma das minhas mãos. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas minhas costas, tocando-as com as pontas dos seus dedos quentes e me fazendo soltar um gemido baixinho. E então ele cometeu uma heresia: separou os lábios dos meus.

- Isso foi...- ele rossou seu nariz em minha bochecha e começou a beijar meu pescoço suavemente, com sua respiração quente me torturando - muito bom, Juno. Eu não acho que vou conseguir ficar longe de você por muito tempo.

- Você ainda quer ver o filme? – eu consegui reunir dignidade o suficiente para perguntar enquanto confirmava o quão definidos eram seus músculos das costas. Eu não deveria estar acima dessas coisas? Eu não me sentia tão... _adolescente_ em muitos séculos.

- Uhunm... – e ele se separou de mim, segurando minha mão. – Não faça essa carinha de criança sem doce, eu não vou embora até amanhã de manhã.

E eu me sentei aninhada nos braços dele, como eu sempre quis. Tocando os seus lábios de vez em quando, despreocupada. Apesar de saber que provavelmente a semana que se seguiria seria um inferno para mim e para ele.

Mas pelo menos hoje nós estávamos juntos, não era?

* * *

Desculpem a demora para atualizar hoje. Perdi a hora pra facul de manhã e fiquei esperando a Thá dar sinal de vida e como ela não deu, eu postei o capítulo sem correção! Quando ela aparecer, eu posto ele corrigido, ok?

Bem, eu já repeti em uma das minhas matérias da facul, então tenho que estudar mais ainda .. E, na série Notícias From Far Away, o capítulo 15 está me dando uma exaustão imensa. Parece que todo capítulo em que o personagem A aparece é ruim de escrever, como se ele não quisesse que eu passasse do capítulo e ele fosse embora. X  
Obrigada pelas Reviews... eu queria tanto _50 reviews_ até o próximo capítulo... tanto... acho que se eu consegui, até escrevo algum extra para vocês... indireta

**Reviews:**

Iaah – Obrigaaada!! Eu quero muito continuar lendo a sua fic, mas eu to em semana de prova e tá FODA fazer qualquer coisa que não seja estudar.

Saudades de você ..

Princesa Chi – Você tem que entrar na fila, Chi! Eu também quero mata-la e a Juno também e o Apolo... e deus e o mundo! Mauhhyaa! Bem, seria melhor se ela fosse uma bruxa, porque aí era só queimar ela me praça pública!!

Apolo com ciúmes? Vai demorar um pouco...

Noelle – Obrigaaada! Bem, a Andy é até legal, dependendo do seu ponto de vista, né? Ela tem os seus motivos!!

Ana kawall – OiiI! Obrigada por acompanhar! Eu também adoro! Espero não decepcionar!

Luisa Evans Cullen – tudo sim!! Obrigada! O Apolo sempre complica as coisas. Ele é manipulador demais!3

LuisaVeronica – Obrigada, obrigaaada Sim, promete... mas acho que o 6 promete mais ;D

Raquel B. – Obrigada! E eu não sou responsável por futuros tratamentos médicos, okkk?? Os capítulos são normalmente as sextas de manhã. Hoje foi uma excepcionalidade.

Rose – Qualquer pessoa pode ler, Rose XDD Mas, whatever! Só vai deixar o povo mais curioso! Obrigada por ser uma fã tão fervorosa, minha flor! 3 Quanto ao animal, acho que você já teve uma explicação (ou não!!), mas bem, o cap. 15 deve explicar tudo direitinho. O extra continua, é claro... você acha que eu ia parar na metade!? Huahuaha! Bem, obrigada, obrigada e obrigadaaa!! XDDD Eu acho fantástico como você consegue adivinhar essas coisas, juro!

Continue mandando! Eu amo suas msgs!!

Thássila – Parabéns, Thá XDD Bem, eu acho que você viajou, por isso nem mandou! XD mas eu estou a esperaaa

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Cap. 6- Inferno.**_

"- Feliz agora?

E ele virou para mim, me encarando com os seus olhos azuis. Eu devia estar com alguma das minhas caras, porque ele suspirou, passou o seu dedo pelo meu queixo.

- Não fique assim. As coisas vão se resolver. – a boca dele estava reduzida à uma linha de preocupação. – Não acredite no que ela diz."


	7. Capítulo 6: Inferno

**Negrito** - Letra do Apolo

Capítulo não corrigido.

_**6- Inferno**_

**"Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me HIGH**

**And she'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
she said "kiss me it'll heal but it won't forget"  
"kiss me it'll heal but it won't forget""**

**"Não parta, não parta meu coração****E eu não quebrarei seus óculos em formato de coração.****  
Garotinha, garotinha, você devia fechar seus olhos****  
Porque esse azul está me deixando tão excitado.  
****E ela nunca irá recuperar o que nós fizemos com o seu vestido, não****  
Ela me disse "Me beije, vai sarar, mas nunca irá esquecer."  
"Me beije, vai sarar, mas nunca irá esquecer.""**

**Marilyn Manson – Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the heart guides the hand)**

Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Eu havia conseguido camuflar perfeitamente o cheiro de Apolo e os vestígios de sua visita, de forma que ninguém sequer havia desconfiado que ele tinha ido lá. Ele havia conseguido se sair bem com a desculpa que havia dado e ninguém fez perguntas demais sobre o assunto. Ah, e, é claro, estávamos namorando. _Escondido_.

É, o Andrei parou de pegar meu diário. Eu nunca escreveria isso se eu soubesse que ele iria ler, seria mais ou menos como suicídio. Mas se alguém estava perto de descobrir no meio daquela semana sobre nós dois, era ele. Eu e Apolo estávamos agindo naturalmente na escola, porque sempre fomos grudados. Só que agora havia algo a mais. Um roçar proposital de mãos, trocas de olhares furtivos, beijos suaves, mãos dadas. E todas as vezes que nos deparávamos com Andrei nos separávamos mais do que o normal, provavelmente com medo de que ele desconfiasse, sem imaginar que talvez isso fosse provocar o efeito contrário.

Eu estava comentando sobre isso com Apolo enquanto caminhávamos despreocupadamente para a nossa aula de inglês na quinta.

- Apolo, faz sete dias e ninguém sequer suspeitou. – eu comentei casualmente, depois dele ter resmungado algo sobre querer sair no fim de semana. – Não podemos brincar tanto assim com a nossa sorte.

- É como nos alcoólatras anônimos, a cada dia uma vitória, Jun? – ele falou em tom sarcástico e me puxou pela cintura para perto dele, aproveitando que não havia ninguém naquele corredor. – Você devia fazer aquele negócio com o seu cabelo de novo, sabia? No fim de semana. Quando eu for com Alexander para o Shopping.

Eu ri e rocei meu nariz na bochecha dele, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos láu rossei meu nariz na bochecha dele, dando um beijo suave nos seus lir no fim de semana. lvez isso fosse provocar o efeito contbios. Ele sorriu.

- Isso é um sim?

- Um talvez. Eu acho que Andrei anda suspeitando.

- Ora, você vai ao shopping com Maria. E a gente ainda convence os dois a saírem juntos para nos encobrir. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada. - e ele passou uma mão no meu cabelo. – E é para fazer aquele lance com o cabelo, ouviu? Nós vamos assistir qualquer bobagem que me dê liberdade para te dar uns amassos bem dados e eu quero te ver com aquele cabelo.

Eu revirei os olhos, um pouco constrangida e ele riu, soltando o abraço e segurando minha mão.

- Namorada, você tem que entender que é frustrante para mim não poder sair por aí exibindo você para todo mundo. Principalmente quando você faz essa carinha de vergonha. Você é minha, sabia?

- E aí você vai me _dar uns malhos_ para garantir que eu continue sendo? – eu falei, um pouco sarcástica e ele riu mais uma vez.

- Por aí. Você tem alguma objeção? Se você tiver, podemos ir num restaurante chique tomar um vinho e dançar um tango.

- O tango me parece tentador...

- Nós somos menores de idade. Espere só mais quatro meses e eu te levo para tomar um vinho e dançar um tango.

- Quando é seu aniversário?

- Três de Agosto.

- Eu te levo para tomar um vinho e dançar um tango então. Faço antes de você. – e dei um sorriso. Não era uma mentira completa, eu realmente completava anos em Junho. Não de 18, muito mais do que isso.

- Você é mais velha que eu? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu ri e quase soltei um "Você não imagina como", mas só concordei com a cabeça.

- Não venha me dizer que a senhorita Juno faz aniversário em Junho. – soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma provocação e eu só concordei com a cabeça mais uma vez. – Não pode ser! O Apolo é leonino, regido pelo Sol e a Juno faz aniversário em Junho! Com tanta coincidência, nós realmente nos merecemos, _preciosa._

E ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu comentei que eu tinha vontade de me enfiar num buraco toda vez que ele me chamava de preciosa? Não fazia muito tempo que ele havia começado, mas a entonação que ele dava me fazia sentir culpada por estar fazendo aquilo. Alimentando algo que não teria futuro. E também por estar a cada segundo mais envolvida com ele.

- Eu vou para o cinema com você, Apolo. Mas você vai ter que convencer Alexander e Maria.

Ele ficou feliz como uma criança de 5 anos que recebe uma bicicleta de presente de Natal. Não conseguia fechar a boca durante a aula de inglês, deixando a professora irada com ele. Com toda essa empolgação, foi simples para ele fazer com que Alexander e Maria saíssem. Aparentemente eles já estavam com um rolo e ele foi bem direto e simples ao pedir que os dois nos encobrissem e eles aceitaram tranquilamente.

O fato é que depois do meu primeiro dia na Educação Física, Alexander e Apolo ficaram próximos e podem até ser considerados _"amigos"._ O mesmo aconteceu comigo e com Maria, mas de uma forma muito mais sutil e leve. Ela costumava vir pedir conselhos e ajuda nas matérias e eu costumava xingar e mandar para o inferno todas aquelas quase-modelos que a perturbavam. Uma troca bem produtiva para ela.

Então de fato fomos ao cinema no sábado, nós quatro. Me arrumei como Apolo pedira, me sentindo boba enquanto penteava meu cabelo. Não precisava fazer isso, eu sabia que ele estava só brincando. Eu não precisava me arrumar para ninguém e geralmente não fazia isso.

- Hunm, não quer que essa tal de Maria ache que você é uma jogada, é isso? – Andrei comentou, vendo meus esforços para escolher uma roupa.

- Não. – eu resmunguei, pegando um vestido preto no guarda-roupas. – Está bom?

- Você continua linda independente da roupa que você usa. É para o _seu cachorrinho_ que você está fazendo isso? – a entonação que ele deu para "seu cachorrinho" indicava que ele sabia. Eu olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos.

- Você vai me ajudar ou só ficar aí parado?

- Você quer ficar deslumbrante para ele? – e em um segundo ele estava perto de mim, segurando o vestido também, parecendo furioso. - Quer ficar perfeita para ele? É só pedir, eu te ajudo em um instante. – e tomou o vestido da minha mão, o jogando de volta no guarda-roupas.

- Pare de agir de maneira infantil, Andrei. – eu estreitei meus olhos, vendo-o ficar ainda mais irritado. – Eu não sairia com ele.

- Ah, exatamente como eu imaginei! Você vai sair com ele! Puta merda, Juno! – ele xingou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele com certeza quebraria a primeira coisa que visse com mais uma palavra errada.

É, não era normal que ele ficasse nesse estágio a menos que eu tivesse feito algo muito errado. Oops.

- Você está com _ciúmes_, Andrei? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

- Você é tão irresponsável... – ele falou entre dentes, cerrando os punhos. – E ainda fica aí jogando a culpa para cima de mim. Você sabe o que você pode destruir com essa simples brincadeira, Juno? Não é uma situação favorável para ficar brincando de casinha com o filho dos nossos aliados! Principalmente de aliados relutantes!

Eu desviei o olhar. Eu não disse que ele já suspeitava? Senti um remorso me corroer por dentro.

- Eu não vou contar para Julio, se é isso que você está receando. Mas você deveria pensar várias vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa tão imprudente assim!

- Pare de gritar comigo, Andrei. Tudo vai da-

- Não, não vai. Eu acho que você está acreditando piamente que tudo dará certo assim que ele virar um lobisomem. Que a repulsa entre vocês vai ser tão grande que qualquer coisa que tenham vivido no passado não importará, não é?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça. Como eu tinha ÓDIO de quando ele e Apolo faziam isso, adivinhavam exatamente o que eu estava pensando e o que eu pretendia. Todo o resto não conseguia, mas os meus dois loiros tinham que fazer isso o tempo todo.

- E se ele nunca virar um lobisomem, Juno?

- Isso não é uma opção.

- Acontece, a matilha deles já tem lobos o suficiente.

Eu olhei para ele séria, com raiva.

- Andrei, saia do meu quarto. Agora.

- Agora ficou com raiva por que sabe que o que eu disse pode ser verdade, não é? – ele desdenhou.

- ANDREI, SAIA DO MEU QUARTO! – eu berrei e ele sumiu da minha frente com tempo suficiente de não ser acertado por um sapato.

Eu terminei de me arrumar num estado de fúria tão grande que mal percebi quando parei na esquina de Maria para pega-la. Dessa vez, não fui com o meu Porsche e sim com o New Beetle que eu costumava usar. A vi arrumada, pelo menos o mais arrumada que ela podia enquanto ela entrava no carro. Resmunguei um "Boa Tarde" e dirigi insanamente para o shopping.

É claro que a exaltação de ânimos com Andrei era um mau presságio. Ele dificilmente ficava tão irritado assim nem me deixava possessa como ele havia deixado. Pelo menos não ultimamente. Isso deveria ser um mau sinal.

Tentei ignorar a raiva que Andrei havia me causado pensando nos motivos para ela. Eu não deveria ter reagido de maneira tão irracional, não mesmo. Mas alguma coisa, alguma força começou a se mover dentro de mim quando ele disse que meu plano poderia não dar certo. Como um monstro, o incrível Hulk, crescendo e ficando irritado. Seria algum tipo de esperança, seguida da decepção? Seria a prospectiva de poder dizer para ele a verdade e continuar mesmo assim com ele?

Não consegui compreender mesmo quando nós encontramos com os dois garotos sentados num banco. Alexander parecia extremamente nervoso, com um buquê de rosas que entregou desajeitadamente para Maria assim que a viu se aproximar. Com certeza aquilo era coisa de Apolo, que sentava ao lado dele com seu sorriso manipulador. Maldito leonino. Ele deve ter percebido minha fúria passada porque o sorriso dele virou um levantar de sobrancelha desdenhoso.

- Se você abrir a boca para perguntar, apanha. – eu resmunguei e ele deu de ombros.

- Você fica bonita irritada. Isso foi obra de quem? – ele se levantou e acenou para o outro casal que se separou de nós de maneira esquisita. Eu esperei até que eles se afastassem e dei uma boa olhada em Apolo, dando um sorriso torto.

- Não importa muito. Que filme vamos assistir?

Ele estava impecável, mais uma vez. Acho que ele tinha um prazer sádico em se arrumar para me torturar. Ele estava com uma camisa social azul escura, de manga curta, contrastando com o branco de sua pele e uma calça bem cortada, provavelmente Armani. Usava sapatos belíssimos e por cima de tudo um casaco bem cortado que dava para ele um ar incrivelmente sexy.

- Hunm... o que você quiser. Não um que tenha sangue, eu sei que você não gosta. – ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, andando ao meu lado. – Gostei da sua roupa, você caprichou, hein?

E eu percebi então a roupa que havia colocado despreocupadamente. Uma minissaia preta, plissada com uma meia-calça por baixo e um sapato do tipo boneca, com um salto razoável. Uma blusa bege com manga ¾ e um casaco por cima, bem chique.

- Obrigada. – eu resmunguei – Vamos ver aquele ali, ó. – eu apontei para um qualquer e ele concordou.

Compramos o ingresso e esperamos até a próxima sessão olhando vitrines aleatórias. Entramos no cinema e nos sentamos numa das pontas, na parte mais escura. Era um filme russo, sem legenda nenhuma porque a última coisa que queríamos era realmente _ver_ o filme. Apolo não esperou nem um segundo para levantar o braço da cadeira do cinema e me envolver em um abraço aconchegante.

- Você nem vai esperar a luz apagar? – eu sussurrei e ele sorriu.

- Não mesmo, vou começar a tirar sua roupa agora. –ele sussurrou de volta, deslizando a mão pelas minhas costas e eu dei uma cotovelada de leve nele. – Ouch! Isso doeu, mocinha.

- Você não vai tirar a roupa de ninguém nem quando a luz apagar, ta ouvindo? – eu sussurrei de volta e ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer essas coisas indecentes com você, Juno. _Não ainda. –_ ele baixou um pouco a voz e eu dei outra cotovelada.

- Eu ouvi isso!

E ele riu, me dando um beijo que se prolongou por tempo suficiente para os trailers começarem.

- Você quer ver os próximos filmes que podemos fingir que vamos assistir ou quer continuar? – ele sussurrou para mim e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele.

Eu só fechei os olhos, encostando o meu nariz no pescoço dele e soltando um suspiro. Ele estava cada vez mais cheiroso, cada vez mais atraente. Não sentia nenhum problema quanto ao cheiro do sangue dele mesmo estando ali, tão perto da sua jugular pulsante. Se eu quisesse em uma mordida poderia dar fim aos seus dias, mas não faria isso. Definitivamente não faria isso. Minha língua tocou o pescoço quente dele, fazendo-o suspirar. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu tórax bem definido, brincando com os botões da camisa dele e ele prendeu a respiração.

- Eu achei que você não queria fazer _isso_ aqui...

- Não tem problema _você_ ficar sem roupa, Apolo. – eu sussurrei maliciosamente no ouvido dele, o provocando.

- Juno, nós estamos num cin-

E eu o interrompi, dando começando um beijo do nível dos que ele começava. Ele ficava ali, sendo perfeito, e depois não queria arcar com as conseqüências? Eu grudei mais o meu corpo no dele e apoiei minhas pernas no colo dele, sentindo a sua mãpernas na dele, sentindo a sua m pernas, ficandoo segurar suavemente meu tornozelo. Ele retribuiu com o mesmo _fogo_ que havia se apoderado de mim, subindo a sua outra mão pelas minhas costas, tocando com a ponta dos dedos e me fazendo arrepiar. Minhas mãos voltaram a brincar no seu corpo, tocando seus ombros e seu tórax, sentindo-o mais real do que qualquer outra coisa ali enquanto a mão dele subia um pouco pela minha perna, acariciando-a de maneira suave. Seus lábios se separaram do meu e desceram suavemente até meu pescoço e meu decote. Pude sentir seu coração martelando em seu peito com a proximidade de nossos corpos.

A partir daí, não tenho muita certeza do que aconteceu nem como estávamos quando ela apareceu: uma pessoa parada ao nosso lado com uma expressão de nojo intenso. Os cabelos negros dela caiam como cascatas contra suas costas e seus braços estavam cruzados.

Eu a percebi primeiro, tentando afastar Apolo de mim. Ele resmungou e quando eu sussurrei o nome dela para ele, ele me largou como se eu estivesse pegando fogo. Olhei com o canto dos olhos, me encolhendo e tentando ajeitar meu cabelo com o pouco de dignidade que ainda poderia me restar. Apolo nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar os botões de sua camisa que eu havia aberto ou de arrumar seu cabelo que estava um tanto desgrenhado.

Tentei me esconder um pouco para ela não saber quem eu era, mas a desgraça já estava feita.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? -ele falou rispidamente, entre dentes e recebemos "shhhs" furiosos de todo o cinema.

- Você está tão ferrado! Eu achei que você tinha vindo aqui com um amigo e te encontro se agarrando com uma _piranha qualquer_! - ela pareceu furiosa e recebeu outra rodada de "Shhhhh", mais violenta do que a primeira.

- Eu não sou uma piranha qualquer! - eu respondi violentamente ao mesmo tempo em que Apolo disse "Ela não é uma piranha qualquer!". Outra rodada de "Shhh", mas dessa vez seguida de "Se não forem ver o filme, saiam!".

- Ah, então é você! - ela pareceu ainda mais furiosa e os "Shhhs" soaram com intenções realmente assassinas.

- Me desculpe por isso. - ele falou enquanto me dava um beijo, antes de se levantar e arrastar Andrômeda pelo pulso para o lado de fora. Ela relutou um pouco, mas não iria berrar ali. Eu me levantei e os segui, arrumando a minha roupa enquanto caminhava.

Ele já a havia prendido em um espaço na parede e a olhava de forma realmente furiosa. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito daquela forma, eu pensei enquanto me aproximava. Ela me olhava com ódio, evitando o olhar censurador de Apolo.

Eu parei ao lado deles, encostando uma mão em Apolo. Ele não pareceu relaxar e eu disse em uma voz mais baixa.

- Se acalme, Apolo. Você está... - eu tentei escolher as palavras, sem sucesso - ...com a sua camisa aberta.

- E com uma mancha de batom enorme no pescoço. - Andromeda acrescentou, sarcástica.

- Quieta. - Apolo rosnou para ela e em seguida levantou uma mão para ela se desvencilhar de sua "Prisão" na parede.

Eu tentei fazê-lo se ajeitar para conversar com a sua "irmã", mas ele só fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Vamos, Apolo. Nós precisamos explicar as coisas para ela.

- Mesmo que você explique, ela não vai colaborar. Ela é um demônio. Que droga, Juno! Eu só faço besteira.

- Ei, a culpa não é sua se ela é uma bisbilhoteira!

- Mas não vai adiantar nada agora, preciosa. Ela vai contar com certeza.

Ela deu um ganido ao ouvir "preciosa" que me lembrou vagamente um poodle sendo pisado e disse, revoltada, com as mãos na cintura:

- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

- Ah, vai pro inferno, Andrômeda. _Você não deveria estar aqui! _- Apolo explodiu mais uma vez e ela se encolheu sob a sua fúria. Será que ela sabia do que poderia acontecer? Será que ela tinha alguma noção do que deixá-lo naquele ponto poderia fazer? Eu tentei acalmá-lo mais uma vez, olhando para ela com censura.

- Andrômeda, você pode nos dar um minuto? - eu falei, me sentindo incomodada com a sua presença. Meu sexto sentido dizia que não era adequado fazer nada além do que já tínhamos feito na frente dela. Não que pudéssemos voltar atrás, mas não seria adequado que ela visse como nós pareciamos... recém-casados. Nunca fui muito sensível para o pensamento dos outros, mas de repente os dela pareciam claros para mim.

Que nojo, ela pensou. Eles parecem recém casados. E um misto de inveja e raiva possuiu o pequeno corpo dela, deixando-a vermelha. Por que ele havia me escolhido? Por que não ela? Pude ver a imagem mental que ela fazia de mim: bela como uma modelo, pequena como uma boneca. E a sua imagem mental de mim e Apolo, tão íntimos, cada gesto quase coreografado a deixando enlouquecida.

Devo ter entrado em um pequeno transe, porque de repente a mão quente de Apolo estava me sacudindo. Ele olhou para mim confuso. Será que eu havia pego um fio da mente de Andrômeda e ainda por cima a projetado para Apolo? Eu sabia que podia fazer isso, mas geralmente tinha controle suficiente dos meus poderes. Ele me levou para uma cadeira e percebi que Andrômeda não estava lá.

- Você está bem? Eu achei que você ia desmaiar. - a fúria havia passado dando lugar a uma preocupação aparente. -Acho que a sua pressão baixou de vez e...

- Não, não é isso. Eu estou bem. - eu puxei um pouco mais de ar, só por hábito. - Onde está-

- Ela está nos esperando. Ela saiu sem dizer nada e você ficou assim... eu achei que talvez...

- As coisas não estão relacionadas. Foi só uma tontura. - eu sorri e olhei para o seu tórax que aparecia por debaixo da sua camisa semi-aberta. Ele deixou minhas mãos arrumarem a sua camisa e limparem seu pescoço, com um braço passado pela minha cintura.

- E agora?

- E agora que você não pode se descontrolar. O que está feito, está feito. Temos que ver se ela não conta para ninguém e aí você tem que lidar com ela, ela é _sua_ parente.

- Eu queria que não fosse. – ele pareceu tenso.

-Eu não entendo porque você reage assim com ela. Tudo bem, ela visivelmente veio aqui com o propósito de te pegar fazendo algo errado. Mas-

- É bem mais complicado que isso. – ele me interrompeu abruptamente e segurou meu queixo com uma de suas mãos, me dando um beijo. – Não importa o que ela diga para você, preciosa, não acredite.

- Eu não entendo o que ela pode-

- Não a subestime. – e ele me beijou novamente. – Temos que encara-la, não é mesmo? Não saia de perto de mim ou não conseguirei me controlar. – essa última parte foi sussurrada no meu ouvido enquanto nós levantávamos, abraçados.

Nós seguimos e a imagem de Andrômeda ficou clara na minha mente. _Recém-casados._ Senti uma fúria que não tinha certeza se era minha ou dela crescer dentro de mim e me agarrei no braço de Apolo, como se ele pudesse clarear minha mente. Ele sentiu minha mudança de postura e me abraçou mais forte.

- Você realmente está bem? – ele sussurrou para mim e eu só balancei a cabeça, concordando.

Por que as emoções daquela garota me afetavam de maneira tão violenta, ao ponto de me atordoarem? Será que era disso que Andrei não podia falar quando me chamou no dia em que eu a vi pela primeira vez?

- Vocês dois estão _tão ferrados_. – o tom dela era petulante e não escondia a raiva que ela estava sentindo. – Ficam aí desfilando juntos quando vocês sabem que não podem. – ela revirou os olhos. – Órion vai te matar se souber, Apolo.

- Se ele souber. – ele ressaltou e eu senti que ele tentava me proteger. – Você não quer que Juno também sofra as conseqüências, não é, Andrômeda? Você pode ficar caladinha, eu te compro um sapato e todo mundo fica feliz.

Ela deu um sorriso assustador, maldoso.

- Você acha que ver meu _noivo_ com outra vale um sapato, Apolo?

Foi como se ela tivesse dado um golpe em nós dois, ao mesmo tempo. Senti um calafrio correr o corpo de Apolo enquanto ele se afastava de mim e eu mesma senti pretensão de me afastar dele. Ele cerrou os punhos, provavelmente se controlando.

- Eu não sou seu noivo. – ele falou entre dentes.

- Não é isso que o seu irmão acha. – ela deu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso. – Veja, Juno. Quando eu nasci, o pai de Apolo prometeu que nos casaríamos assim que tivéssemos idade suficiente para isso. Isso é daqui a uns 4 anos.

Eu olhei para ele esperando algum tipo de negativa e me senti um pouco boba quando ele não fez sinal algum. Por que eu parecia estar ficando um tanto desesperada com aquela situação? Não seria melhor assim? Que ele fosse, se casasse com ela, tivesse filhos e fosse feliz? Além do mais, provavelmente o que ele sentia por mim não passava de atração e a nossa cena no cinema que confirme. Uma atração por uma "menina" bonita e tudo o mais, sem ter um compromisso real.

- Isso não importa mais, aqueles tempos eram outros. Eu tenho a liberdade de sair com outras pessoas se eu quiser. – ele pareceu irritado, olhando mais para mim do que para ela.

- Só se você obter a aprovação do seu guardião. Isso é claro. – ela tinha um sorriso triunfante. – Apolo, vá para casa e tome um banho. Eu não irei contar nada para Órion se fizer isso. Nós podemos conversar direitinho sobre minha barganha no _seu quarto_ quando eu chegar em casa.

Essa inesperada intimidade revelada por esse comentário me atingiu mais do que qualquer coisa que ela havia dito antes. Apolo ainda tentou argumentar mas ela parecia inflexível. Era assustador vê-lo impotente, sem ter o que fazer.

- Pelo menos me deixe me despedir. – ele pediu, muito contrariado.

- Nada está te impedindo.

- Você ainda está parada aí. – ele resmungou e ela deu um sorriso ainda mais maldoso e virou de costas.

- Feliz agora?

E ele virou para mim, me encarando com os seus olhos azuis. Eu devia estar com alguma das minhas caras, porque ele suspirou, passou o seu dedo pelo meu queixo.

- Não fique assim. As coisas vão se resolver. – a boca dele estava reduzida à uma linha de preocupação. – Não acredite no que ela diz.

E me deu um beijo que recebi bastante confusa. Talvez eu devesse dar um fim naquilo tudo ali, naquele instante, acabar logo com o sofrimento. Quando minha cabeça começou a ficar leve com o beijo, ouvi o som insistente dela.

- Vocês ainda estão se despedindo?

Apolo fez uma careta e suspirou, me apertando forte contra o corpo dele.

- Não me deixe, Juno. – ele sussurrou e me soltou, colocando uma mão no bolso casualmente. – Pronto.

- Então vá para casa. – eu me senti irritada com a forma que ela mandava nele - Eu preciso conversar com a sua _namoradinha_.

Eu percebi a raiva subir como se fosse uma onda, fazendo-o estremecer. Imaginei que ele iria gritar com ela, mas ele se controlou.

- Se é isso que você quer. – ele falou baixo, numa raiva contida.

- Tchauzinho. – ela acenou e ele não teve alternativa a não ser ir embora. Talvez fosse por isso que ele a odiava. Ela sabia os pontos fracos dele.

Fiquei olhando para ela, esperando que ela desviasse os olhos dele.

- Certo, acho que agora podemos conversar, não é? – ela falou, num tom nada amistoso – Você compreende o que você está fazendo com ele?

Eu me perguntei se ela sabia a verdade, encarando seu rosto delicado. Estávamos no shopping, mas como não estávamos falando a língua local, não teria problema algum.

- Em partes. Acredito que tudo vai acabar bem, eventualmente. – eu falei na defensiva.

- Você é uma _vampira. –_ então ela sabia. – E ele um _lobisomem._ Você achou por algum instante que poderia ter futuro?

- Não acho que isso importe para você. Mas, de qualquer forma, quando ele realmente virar um lobisomem, tudo estará resolvido. Você não vai precisar fazer ceninha para nos separar.

As feições dela se modificaram e eu pude sentir uma fúria dentro dela. Será que ela também era lobisomem?

- Você tem noção do quanto isso será difícil para _ele_? Pense bem, ele gosta de você e de repente terá que se separar de você. Ele vai sofrer.

- E aí é a hora em que você o consola e consegue ganhar o coração dele. Não vejo porque isso seja ruim para você. – eu respondi friamente, escondendo a dor que eu também sentiria se o fizesse sofrer. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

- Então você está só brincando com ele mesmo! – ela pareceu ainda mais furiosa. – Eu não entendo como vocês... Argh. Você nunca terá noção da dor que é se transformar e uma coisa a mais definitivamente não é o que ele precisa. Faça-o sofrer antes, se for necessário, mas não durante.

- Você...

- Sim, eu já sou. Ele é o único que ainda não é. – ela falou um pouco impaciente. – Desista dessa história. Mesmo se pudesse dar certo, você nunca poderia dar filhos para ele e continuar a linhagem nobre dos Observadores. Mas isso não deve ser uma possibilidade, de qualquer forma.

Eu franzi minha testa. Eu tinha perdido alguma coisa ali no raciocínio dela, mas não comentei nada. A culpa me envolveu antes. Eu sabia que era dolorido, mas não havia sequer pensado nisso. E havia também a possibilidade que Andrei cogitara, dele não se transformar. Talvez Andrômeda talvez pensasse isso e eu a encarei.

- Tanto faz. – eu dei de ombros e arrumei minha bolsa no meu ombro, tentando parecer o mais distante da situação possível. – Você quer que eu não o veja mais?

- Por aí.

Meus lábios viraram uma linha fina de reprovação.

- Só me prometa que não vai encrencá-lo.

- Prometo.

Eu assenti e ela deu um sorriso triunfante. Era isso que ela queria, não era? Nos separar, conseguir se aproximar dele e finalmente se casar com ele, como o pai de Apolo havia prometido. Não virei para olhá-la nem por um segundo enquanto ia embora, pensando que agora pelo menos as coisas seriam resolvidas.

Mas, não. Claro que não. Lembra que eu sou um imã de problemas?

Quando cheguei em casa, Julio estava sentado num sofá como se um caminhão tivesse entrado dentro da nossa casa e destruído meu piano. Ele fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado e eu larguei minha bolsa no aparador próximo a porta e me sentei meio largada ao seu lado.

- Você estava com aquele garoto-lobisomem. – Belo jeito de começar uma conversa, Julio.

Eu o olhei com o canto dos olhos, sentido algum sentimento esquisito crescer dentro de mim.

- Você estava com Apolo White. Dando uns _"amassos." –_ ele falou, dando um tom cômico à "amassos" e me olhando com censura.

Eu mordi meus lábios, tentando identificar o sentimento que crescia a cada vez que ele falava isso. Era frustração? Era raiva? Eu não conseguia sequer esconder de minha família, Andrômeda sabia e agora... Não, não adiantava mais, eu me garanti. Eu iria acabar tudo, parar de vê-lo.

- Não se esqueça da garota-lobisomem. – eu falei em um tom amargo, para ver se controlava as ondas confusas de sentimentos que estavam tentando me dominar. – Ela também estava lá. Sabe, para ir atrás do seu _noivo._

Ele só olhou para mim e suspirou, me puxando para perto dele e me abraçando.

- Jun, você não precisava ter escondido isso de mim. Porque eu sei que Andrei sabia e Marco não tem escolha. Você poderia ter me dito que as coisas haviam chegado nesse ponto, poderia ter me explicado o que estava fazendo.

- Não importa mais. – eu falei ainda amarga. – Não mais.

- Marco sentiu que você fez _aquilo _hoje. E veio me contar tudo, assustado. Você sabe, também foi real para ele.

- Eu estava controlada, Julio. Juro que estava. Mas em um instante eu não sabia mais qual era a minha mente e qual era a dela. Não percebi que estava fazendo aquilo novamente até que Apolo me tocou, assustado.

Ele pareceu pensativo.

- E depois – eu acrescentei – eu senti os sentimentos dela e não sabia se eram meus ou dela.

- Isso não acontece.

- Não até hoje.

E ele ficou ainda mais pensativo, brincando com o meu cabelo. Eu e ele estávamos juntos desde minha criação. Diferentemente de outros vampiros ou mesmo de meus irmãos, eu nunca havia saído de perto dele. Tudo o que eu sabia havia sido ensinado por ele e todos os problemas eram extensamente discutidos comigo antes de serem apresentados para os outros. Apesar de eu ser mais próxima de Andrei, Julio era meu mentor, meu pai, meu mestre.

- Eu irei pesquisar sobre isso, _Domna¹_. – ele falou em sua língua natal, o latim. Ele fazia isso quando não queria que os outros da família entendessem – Agora eu preciso brigar com você pelo que você fez.

- Você não acha que eu terei punição suficiente? – eu respondi, na flexão informal e vulgar, diferente do seu latim de nobre.

- Eu acho que você não tem dimensão dos seus sentimentos mas pelo menos Marco tem. E você deveria ter parado com tudo isso naquela noite, aquela em que nos reunimos com eles. Você não deveria então ter continuado e você continuou. Você até o trouxe aqui.

- Como voc-

- Você sabe da minha capacidade, Juno. Não sei por que a subestimou. Eu fingi que não sabia porque iria ser pior, mas hoje você saiu com ele, na rua, para todos verem.

- Eu já te disse para não se preocupar com isso.

- Mas você foi irresponsável! Não há como voltar do ponto em que você chegou!

As palavras dele me atingiram de forma que não deviam. Eu me encolhi e me desvencilhei dos seus braços, ficando em posição fetal. Eu sentia todo aquele bolo de sentimentos incertos crescerem de uma vez e explodirem.

- Julio, me perdoe. Eu já estou ciente de que eu errei. – eu falei numa voz que não pareceu minha, fraca, desolada. E então suspirei, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.- Vou fazer o possível para reparar meu erro.

- Foi por isso que eu disse que não há como voltar. Olhe só, você está quase chorando. – ele levantou meu rosto, forçando que eu olhasse para ele e limpou meu rosto com um lenço branco que se tornou vermelho. - Minha Juno não chora.

- Eu não estou chorando. Foi só-

E ele me calou, me abraçando e acalentando nos seus braços.

- Minha cria, você sabe o que deve fazer agora, não é? Ninguém mais irá te pressionar, apenas faça o que deve. E com a frieza e o desprendimento que eu te ensinei.

Eu apenas concordei, soluçando e controlando o que seriam lágrimas.

- Seja forte, _Domna_. Seja impiedosa. Seja Juno, querida. – ele sussurrou e eu suspirei, me aninhando nos braços de quem fora meu pai por mais tempo do que eu poderia imaginar.

Sim, eu havia decidido. Era a hora de acabar com aquela brincadeira. Durante o restante do fim de semana, as palavras que me foram ditas me atormentaram. Já havia tido o suficiente do que poderia ter de Apolo e era hora de acabar com tudo. A ponderação de Andrômeda sobre fazê-lo sofrer duplamente me amedrontava e era a última coisa que eu queria. Ele ficaria bem, eu tinha certeza. Com algum tempo e talvez nem muito, ele esqueceria e descobriria que a melhor coisa a fazer era realmente ficar longe de mim.

Liguei para ele domingo a tarde e ele pareceu empolgado, provavelmente sem adivinhar o que era. Tive vontade de chorar mais uma vez, mas não era adequado. Eu estava num estado mental condicionado de não mostrar emoções, então não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. Não até depois de cumprir minha missão.

Me vesti com uma teatralidade além do comum, como se fosse um ritual. Tirar a roupa antiga, a antiga Juno e colocar a nova, a que iria dizer tudo que eu nunca quis dizer. Iria ser a "noiva do demônio" hoje, como Julio costumava se referir a mim quando me comportava daquela maneira. O meu vestido era preto, com alças e fazia o contorno do meu corpo exatamente. O meu sapato era o mais alto que eu já havia usado, me dando um ar de femme fatale com o conjunto. E para completar, os óculos escuros. Se ele me encarasse nos olhos ele veria que eu estava mentindo. Então eu parti para encontrá-lo.

Ele me esperava sentado em uma praça, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para algum lugar entre seus sapatos. E em suas mãos havia um buquê das rosas mais vermelhas que eu já havia visto. Meus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina de dor enquanto eu me aproximava, fazendo barulho e sentindo meu cabelo ser arrastado pelo vento.

Ele levantou os olhos quando cheguei perto o suficiente e ficou boquiaberto por algum tempo. Eu também o encarei, sem tirar os óculos e dei um sorriso maldoso.

- É uma pena, não é? – eu comentei vagamente, sem desviar os olhos.

- Sim, hoje o dia está bastante frio. Você não deveria ter vindo sem casaco. – ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de algum lugar perto do meu decote.

Eu sorri ainda mais maldosa, usando toda a minha vontade para soar fria.

- Não, Apolo. É uma pena que nosso joguinho tenha acabado.

O buquê caiu aos meus pés e os olhos deles se fixaram nos meus. Os óculos escuros foram de bom uso, porque senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto os dele pareciam perdidos.

- O... quê?

- Apolo, já chega. De brincar. Eu cansei, você perdeu a graça. Nem para o que eu queria você serviu... – eu dei um sorriso malicioso, me abaixando para ficar com o rosto na altura do dele. – E eu não o quero mais. Posso partir para o próximo já, sem problema nenhum.

Ele ficou calado, me encarando por tempo demais. Não cedi sob seu olhar.

- Você... – ele começou, um pouco perdido.

- Você é bem gostoso, sabia? Mas é monótono demais para mim. _Sem graça_. Você deveria ir para casa agora e esquecer que eu existi. Ou ainda, lembrar que foi só para usar você. – eu lambi meus lábios e me levantei graciosamente, como uma gata, pisando propositalmente numa das rosas que ele havia deixado cair.

- Juno... – ele parecia prestes a ter um colapso. – Foi Andrômeda, não foi? Eu...

- Ela realmente me pediu para te deixar, mas não foi uma decisão dela. Ela não me ameaçou nem nada. Eu realmente estava cansada. Então, por favor, não tente me convencer a voltar. – e eu virei de costas.

- Juno. – ele me chamou, mas eu comecei a andar. – Juno! Pare! Juno! Por favor...

E eu caminhei, sem olhar para trás, sentindo que o tupor já havia passado.

- Juno! Juno!

A voz dele ainda me chamava, mas eu não iria voltar. Era a minha decisão, não era? Era melhor assim para ele. Me afastei o suficiente para não vê-lo mais, mas sua voz ainda ressoava nos meus ouvidos, me chamando com um leve desespero.

- Juno.

Andrei me esperava encostado no meu carro em uma esquina, com as mãos nos seus bolsos. E eu não pude dar mais nenhum passo.

Me agachei e abracei minhas pernas, sentindo que alguma coisa de mim tinha acabado de explodir. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e salpicarem a neve sob meus pés de vermelho e os soluços me consumirem.

Estava feito. Estava acabado.

E eu estava no inferno.

Exatamente como deveria ser.

_**N.A: **_1 - Domna é tipo senhora ;D eles usavam isso na idade média!

Quanto à hilariedade de Juno fazer aniversário em Junho e Apolo ser leonino, eu explico: Junho é o mês dedicado à deusa Juno. O signo de Leão é regido pelo Sol, que é o Deus Apolo para os gregos. Os dois não só têm nome de deuses como desde o nascimento têm alguma coisa haver com eles.

Bem, eu particularmente gosto desse capítulo porque ele em si é uma antítese. Começa com uma tentativa de consolidação do relacionamento e termina com o rompimento dele. Não xinguem muito a Andrômeda, ela faz o que faz porque acha que o mundo segue as leis dela.

Esperem até o capítulo 15 e aí vocês podem xingar ela para sempre. o.ó

Bem, esse capítulo foi corrigido por mim mesma mais uma vez porque a Thá ta em provas! Quando ela aparecer, vai me mandar todos os capítulos que foram lançados sem correção e aí eu troco! (Isso é oque eu espero, pelo menos).

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews! Isso é muito importante para mim... continuo dizendo que queria 50 reviews assim, pra bater o record histórico das minhas histórias! XD

Ah, eu fiz uma capa nova pra fic e coloquei no meu profile, Dêem uma olhada, o resultado foi muito positivo!

Eu queria mandar um beijo especial pras meninas do MangasSpace que acompanham a fic ;D E para quem está aqui desde antes de eu postar a fic mesmo XD

Vejo vocês na sexta que vem! ;D

Essa semana temos poucas reviews ..

_**Reviews:**_

**Ross:** Eu acho MESMO. Omg! Quando eu transformar a Dawn em vampira ela via ter essa habilidade! MAUHAUAHUAh xDD Bem, você é estranha. (mas eu tb tenho uma afeição estranha pela Andy. Sinceramente espero que ela seja feliz – mas longe do Apolo)

**Raquel B.:** Postado ;D Continue acompanhando!

**Noelle:** Obrigada pelo apoio!! Bem, eles sofrem muito antes do final ,eu garanto pra você. ( Mas é assim mesmo, não é? Ò.ó O que é a felicidade sem a tristeza?? O que é o inferno sem o desejo de alcançar o céu??

Aqui está o capítulo. X

**Princesa Chi:** Obrigaaaadaaa! Sim, agora tem mais cenas dos dois juntos. Bem, é o preço que se tem que pagar, né? Eu não posso comentar sobre o resto porque... bem, é spoiler! Continue acompanhando e as suas respostas serão respondidas

Sim, o Imprint no meu Universo Alternativo também é bem diferente do amor que o Apolo sente pela Juno. No meu mundo, o Imprint é uma necessidade viceral de fazer tudo para o bem da pessoa que ama, não considerando muito a auto-preservação. E, sim, eles consideram isso algo ruim – mas não podem fazer nada contra isso.

**Ana Kawall:** Obrigaaaaada! Aqui está mais um e semana que vem tem mais! Continue acompanhando \o\

Próximo Capítulo: **_Mudanças_**

Conheça as coisas do ponto de vista de Apolo.

"E as vozes aparecerem.  
Eu estava ficando maluco. Alguém por favor poderia me arrastar para um manicômio?"


	8. Capítulo 7: Mudanças

**7- Mudanças (Visão do Apolo)**

_**"Felt too much, did she feel a thing?  
Long, dark hair, never saw her cry  
In two halves I was torn  
My maybe love who wouldn't even try  
She loves me, she loves me not (2x)  
I saw you only yesterday  
We shared a smile, then went our separate ways  
Perhaps one day? never mind  
All the nights we shared, were we just killing time?  
For all the things I said to her and all the ways I tried  
And all the things I did for her, they're lost with one goodbye"**_

_**"Sinto muito, ela sentiu alguma coisa?  
Longos, escuros cabelos, nunca a vi chorar.  
Eu estava partido ao meio  
Meu suposto amor eu sequer provei.  
Ela me ama. Ela não me ama.  
Eu só te vi ontem.  
Nós compartilhamos um sorriso e então nos separamos.  
Talvez um dia? Esqueça.  
Todas as noites que compartilhamos, foi só perca de tempo?  
Por tudo o que eu disse para ela e todas as formas que eu tentei  
E todas as coisas que eu fiz por ela, tudo perdido um um adeus."**_

**She loves me, she loves me not. -She Wants Revenge**

Repassei mais uma vez a cena na minha cabeça, ainda não acreditando. As palavras pareciam vindas de um pesadelo insano e eu não via a hora de poder acordar de descobrir que não passaram de uma alucinação passageira. Abri os olhos, fitando o teto branco do meu quarto para ver se conseguia tirar a imagem dela da minha cabeça.

Perfeita. Aquele vestido caia nela como uma luva, ressaltando cada curva que eu desejara, mostrando as pernas que eu tanto idolatrava, me fazendo ter um desejo irracional de arrancá-lo e desvendar cada pedaço por baixo dele. Naquela roupa, ela não parecia portátil. Não mesmo. Ela parecia o tipo de mulher que faz tudo de propósito para deixar um homem maluco – com sucesso. E o seu cabelo, em conjunto com os seus óculos e seu sapato... Eu a desejava mais do que nunca e não poderia tê-la.

Eu havia implorado que ela voltasse para mim, que pelo menos conversasse direito comigo mas ela me ignorara. Seguiu todo o caminho como se eu sequer existisse, para ratificar o que ela havia dito. _Sem graça_. Aquilo havia me apunhalado exatamente no meu ego, dando talvez o golpe final. O primeiro fora no meu coração. _"Eu não o quero mais."._ Exatamente no dia em que eu iria pedir que ela fugisse comigo. Eu não conseguia imaginar a minha vida mais sem ela, tudo perderia o sentido e ela... não me queria mais.

Boa, Apolo. Grande garoto. Merece um biscoito.

Mas de alguma forma uma parte de mim falava que não era possível. Ou ela era uma atriz boa demais para fingir que me amava ou ela estava mentindo sobre não me querer mais. A palavra "amar" me assustou enquanto eu pensava sobre ela, não era adequada. Não, eu não a amava. Ou pelo menos negava. Mas, enfim, dizem que a negação é o início do vício.

Estava perturbado demais para perceber que Andrômeda, a causadora de todo o sofrimento da minha vida, havia entrado e estava sentada numa cadeira na frente da minha cama.

- Vá embora, Andrômeda.

- Eu vim para acertarmos o meu preço, Apolo. – ela se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado na cama e passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo. – Você parece tão perturbado. O que aconteceu?

Eu fiz uma cara de dor e ela ficou quieta. Pelo menos ela desconfiava das coisas. Ou talvez ela até soubesse.

- Apolo, fale alguma coisa. – ela cutucou.

- Desaparece. – e eu me virei na cama.

Ela passou uma mão pelas minhas costas e sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

- Apolo, nós temos que conversar sobre o meu preço...

E eu a empurrei da cama, a derrubando no chão e voltei a me deitar. Não estava com saco para ela e seus joguinhos imbecis. Não agüentava mais vê-la usando a sua boa conta com Órion para me manipular e tentar seduzir, sem sucesso. Todas as vezes que eu pagava o _preço_ dela eu não tinha outra pessoa além de Juno na cabeça. E agora também não importava mais, o que eu tinha a perder se ela contasse para Órion? Nada. Juno não me queria, então não me importava.

- Apolo! – ela interrompeu meus pensamentos, irritante como sempre. – Eu vou contar tudo para Órion se você não falar comigo.

- Vá em frente. – eu resmunguei, me cobrindo até a cabeça com o lençol. – Só me deixe em paz.

Ela pareceu furiosa e começou a me bater, mas eu sequer me movi. Aqueles soquinhos dela não eram nada para mim. Eu só queria ficar deitado ali, imóvel, tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido e ter um minuto de paz. Será que era impossível que ela me deixasse um segundo? A empurrei novamente, observando enquanto ela caia de bunda no chão, como uma criança desajeitada.

- Eu vou contar agora! – ela falou entre dentes, parecendo furiosa.

- Problema seu. – eu dei de ombros e peguei o meu diskman, colocando os fones no meu ouvido e ligando a música no volume mais alto para abafar os protestos da _insuportável_.

Eu fiz uma careta. O CD que estava lá era um que Juno havia me emprestado, que eu particularmente adorara. Lembrava claramente dela dizendo "Então é seu", e então ele ter se tornado o meu CD favorito. Fechei os olhos sentido um pouco daquela dor amarga que parecia estar se tornando regra quando eu lembrava dela.

Mas os resmungos de Andrômeda continuavam lá.

- Andrômeda, vá e conte logo para Órion, eu não me importo mesmo. – eu falei, sem me mover, sentindo uma raiva súbita dela. Por que ela não sumia da minha frente? Já não bastava ter feito tudo que ela já tinha feito?

Ela resmungou algo sobre "Vou mesmo" e saiu, me deixando na solidão que eu tanto queria. Fiquei por algum tempo ali, com os olhos fechados, só ouvindo a música se desenvolver suavemente e ser cantada em quase sussurros.

_But if there was a sequel_

_Would you love me as an equal?_

_Would you love me till I'm dead_

_(Mas se houvesse uma continuação,_

_Você me amaria como um igual?  
Você me amaria até eu morrer?)_

Eu arremessei meu toca-cds longe ao ouvir esse refrão, sentindo uma fúria inexplicável. Palavras não deveriam fazer isso com pessoas, mesmo pessoas que estavam na minha situação. Se fosse tristeza, eu entenderia. Mas fúria?

Me levantei de uma vez e procurei uma calça e uma blusa no guarda-roupas. Iria sair. Ficar ali ira me matar suavemente e não era a minha intenção. Mesmo que eu não quisesse ver Juno no outro dia, não queria ficar catatônico.

Não tive tempo de colocar a blusa então. Órion entrou e fechou a porta, com um rosto que eu já conhecia.

Há, Andrômeda havia contado.

- Você me desobedeceu. – a voz dele era de uma raiva controlada – Não só saiu com aquela... _garota_ como também destratou Andrômeda na frente dela e estava visivelmente próximo de... – ele conseguiu dar um tom horrível para garota.

- Você não é o rei do mundo, Órion. – meu tom era próximo ao dele, como se fossemos cada um tirar uma arma do bolso e atirar a qualquer movimento, incerto do outro.

- MAS EU MANDO NESSA CASA. – ele berrou, em fúria, parecendo bem maior do que realmente era. As veias de sua tempora saltaram.

- MAS NÃO MANDA EM MIM. – eu berrei de volta, sentindo que toda a minha frustração seria descontada ali, nele.

- Você... – ele olhou furiosamente para mim, parecendo... esquisito. – Você nunca mais verá essa garota novamente, Apolo. Não ouse sequer se aproximar dela se não quiser sofrer as conseqüências. Não seja burro.

Eu estreitei meus olhos, ficando ainda mais furioso. Tive vontade de dar um murro na cara dele por ele ser tão estúpido. Não tive sequer coragem para falar para ele que seria impossível vê-la novamente. Não poderia ficar nem mais um segundo ali, não havia mais nada que me prendia.

- Eu vou embora. – e peguei apenas uma camiseta, o empurrando contra a porta enquanto saia como um furacão para fora de casa.

Achei que a visão das estrelas fosse me confortar, mas só aumentou meu sentimento de inquietação. Caminhei errante pelas ruas, sentindo um calor anormal percorrer meu corpo de forma que sequer coloquei minha camiseta.

Quando percebi, estava numa floresta que eu nunca havia visto antes, um local bastante esquisito para estar tão próximo de uma cidade. Ou talvez não estivesse tão próximo assim, não fazia idéia do tempo que andara com aquela inquietação misturada com a raiva daquela situação toda.

Por um momento cogitei que se eu pudesse ficar num lugar isolado como aquele seria bem melhor.

E aí o meu inferno começou.

A dor começou quase como uma coceira e foi subindo do meu pé para minhas costas como uma brasa. Enverguei minhas costas e não consegui conter um grito. Meu corpo parecia estar se esticando e crescendo e os músculos lutando contra isso, causando uma sensação similar a de facas me apunhalando por toda a minha extensão. Me apoiei numa árvore, ficando cada vez mais desesperado. O que era aquilo? Será que era essa sensação que tínhamos quando estávamos para morrer?

Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar no meio de toda aquela dor. Eu estava morrendo assim, sem mais? Eu já tinha ouvido dizer que uma rejeição poderia te deixar próximo à morte, mas aquilo era ridículo. Eu teria até rido pela ridicularidade da coisa se não fossem os _pêlos._

Uma nova corrente de dor passou por todo o meu corpo, me fazendo gemer e me prender com mais força contra a árvore. E então percebi que uma quantidade anormal de pêlos estava crescendo por todo o meu corpo, me cobrindo da cabeça aos pés. O horror me invadiu e eu gritei. Gritei, ignorando a dor que se tornava cada vez maior, que eu ficava ainda mais alto, que minha sombra havia começado a se desfigurar. E em um momento, meu grito virou um uivo alto, como o de um lobo selvagem.

E as vozes aparecerem.

Eu estava ficando maluco. Alguém por favor poderia me arrastar para um manicômio?

Primeiro uma gargalhada, bem clara e que me fez sentir um arrepio (será que eu sentia arrepio daquela forma?) quando constatei que parecia com a de Sírius, meu irmão morto.

"Não, Apolo. Não é seu irmão.", a voz me respondeu, "E você não está maluco."

"Por que a gente não pode falar com ele também, Lúcio? Isso é uma injustiça. Eu estou com saudades dele" - Outra voz apareceu, resmungando. Foi tão familiar quanto a primeira, mas não tão íntima. Eu estava quase me lembrando. E aquele nome não me era estranho...

"Regis, fique quieto. Não temos muito tempo. Logo Órion irá perceber e temos que explicar tudo para Apolo. Apolo. Ei, Apolo."

A voz me chamou do meu tupor, onde tentava lembrar daqueles nomes. Regis e Lúcio. Pareciam nomes familiares, de um tempo tão distante, tão surreal.

"Sim, faz um tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, por isso está confuso sobre nós. Seu irmão não queria que você soubesse demais antes do tempo e nos afastou, mas me incubiu da missão de explicar tudo para você. Eu sei que você está confuso e parece que toda essa história com essa vampira te afetou de maneira inesperada. Não tenho muito tempo porque assim que Órion decidir ir te procurar e entrar na rede, minha conexão com a sua não irá mais ser tão clara, apesar de você ser nosso alfa por direito."

Se eles queriam que eu ficasse menos confuso com essa explicação, não tiveram sucesso. Que merda era aquela sobre alfa, rede, _vampira_? Eles aparentemente conseguiam ler a minha mente assim como falavam com ela, porque a voz animada de Regis soou logo depois de eu fazer um comentário sarcástico da utilidade do que o primeiro havia dito.

"Lucio, você não sabe fazer nada direito. Apolo, vá para a luz da lua. Foi oportuno que tenha acontecido na lua cheia, mas não quer dizer que só aconteça assim. Veja, observe sua nova sombra."

"Ah, Obi Wan. Vá em frente, guie seu padawan." - A voz rouca e sarcástica do tal Lucio acompanhou a de Regis, que o xingou de Lobo Sarnento.

Eu estava me divertindo com aquelas vozes na minha cabeça e me perguntei se não estaria maluco. Então sai da sombra da árvore em que estava, descobrindo que não conseguia andar nas minhas pernas. Era óbvio demais do porquê quando tomei consciência de minha nova forma.

Eu era um _lobo._ Um lobo gigantesco.

O pânico voltou, seguido de uma fúria irracional e todos os tipos de pensamento: eu era um monstro, eu nunca mais poderia voltar, eu nunca mais poderia sequer vê-la.

"Ei, ei, calma aí, garotão. Não se desespere. " - Regis continuou - "Sim, você é um lobo. Sim, você anda como um lobo. Mas isso é longe de ser permanente. Você pode se transformar quando quiser e voltar ao normal quando quiser. Só que quando você fica com raiva, você se transforma quase instantaneamente. Mais ou menos como o incrível Hulk. E você verá que terá _muita raiva_. Apolo. Você é um lobisomem."

Soltei um ganido ao ouvir aquilo, pensando que eu havia enlouquecido de vez. Não podia ser, só podia ser outro daqueles pesadelos. Ou ainda parte do mesmo pesadelo em que Juno me deixara. Eu iria acordar e ver que estava tudo bem, tudo certo.

"Argh, vocês não sabem fazer nada direito mesmo." - uma terceira voz surgiu na minha cabeça, soando irritadiça. - "Apolo, nós somos do seu bando. A sua matilha, como eles dizem. Você é um lobisomem, isso não é um pesadelo. Confie em nós e pare de pensar nessa ruiva maldita."

"Richard, pare de ser ríspido com o garoto! Ele é um principiante, ainda não sabe as regras!"

"Regis, cala a sua boca."

"Richard, Regis. QUIETOS." - o rosnado de Lúcio foi furioso e fez até com que eu me acalmasse. Também, o tom dele era assassino.- "Apolo, me dê permissão."

"O quê?" - eu entrei na conversa, de forma quase natural.

"Apenas diga: 'Eu te dou permissão, Lúcio.'"

"Eu te dou permissão, Lúcio." - eu soei sem muita convicção.

E no instante seguinte, eu estava vendo algo que era como um filme na minha cabeça. Duas pessoas andavam próximas em um jardim que eu reconheci instantaneamente como sendo da casa em que eu passara alguns anos de minha infância na França. Um deles era meu irmão Sirius, um homem parecido com o que eu havia me tornado, só que com cabelos pretos ao invés dos loiros, sempre em um corte espetado, tendo um ar de playboy. Ele estava com uma de suas roupas de motoqueiro. Ao seu lado, um jovem que era quase de sua altura e tinha um porte nobre, se deslocando com uma facilidade além do comum. Seus cabelos também eram pretos como os de Sirius, mas eram extraordinariamente longos. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto os meus e ele estava com uma roupa alinhada, que parecia ser feita de veludo.

- Lúcio. Eu levarei Apolo de volta para a Inglaterra. Você e Richard devem permanecer aqui e esperar que o jovem Regis e o jovem Danilo manifestem seu poder. - a voz grave de Sirius era como um alívio para meus ouvidos.

Lúcio apenas concordou, com um acenar de cabeça.

- Você deve auxiliá-lo quando ele se tornar um de nós, da melhor maneira que puder. Provavelmente ele será mandado para Órion quando eu não puder mais protegê-lo, mas acredito que a conexão entre vocês será forte.

Lúcio pareceu confuso por um instante e Sirius prosseguiu, com o tom que ele usava quando me explicava algo.

- Nós, lobisomens, nos comunicamos por pensamentos, não é? Quando estamos transformados, a matilha inteira compartilha os pensamentos, sendo eles relacionados à missão ou não. Em todos nós, a conexão pode ser estendida o quão longe possível. Só que na nossa linhagem ela pode ser encerrada quando o lobo entra na outra matilha, a da Sibéria. Mas como Apolo será o alfa de vocês - nesse ponto Sirius teve que parar para calar Lúcio que havia começado a fazer um protesto. - Sejamos realistas, eu morrerei antes de vê-lo se transformando. Então ele será o Alfa, me substituindo e a ligação entre vocês nunca será cortada, apenas diminuida.

Lúcio fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Sirius, não é tão evidente que isso vá acontecer com você realmente.

- É óbvio que isso vai acontecer e eu não dou mais de 5 anos para que atinja o ápice. Eu os irritei demais no meu movimento e é fundamental que eles nunca desconfiem que Apolo é um lobo também ou eu e ele teremos o mesmo destino. - ele franziu a testa, parecendo preocupado. - Ele tem 10 anos agora. Duvido que até os 15 ele se transforme.

- Mas eu me transformei com essa idade.

- E não foi uma transformação comum, Lúcio. Nem a dele será. Provavelmente ele não se transforme até haver necessidade. Mas eventualmente se transformará, então mesmo que ele complete 20 e ainda não tenha se transformado, um dia acontecerá.

- Então...

- Você e o bando irão ajudá-lo quando isso acontecer, mesmo que seja à distância.

E essas palavras foram ditas com uma autoridade que pude sentir mesmo sendo uma memória. Naquele momento, nenhum deles tinha escolha.

"Você é um lobo, Apolo. E será o nosso alfa, o nosso chefe, assim que tiver idade suficiente" - a voz rouca de Lúcio deu lugar às imagens, que desapareceram repentinamente. - "E não precisa temer isso. Aos poucos você entenderá o significado disso, mas não é uma maldição."

"Mas tampouco um dom." - era uma quarta voz que soava amarga e tinha um sotaque escocês engraçado.

"Exato, Dani. Não é uma maldição nem um dom. É um fardo, talvez. E espero que você não se desespere sobre ele."

Eu era um... lobisomem? Aquilo não era só uma lenda? Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo! Mas as minhas mãos, que agora eram patas... aquele pêlo preto que havia crescido por todos os lugares que eu podia ver e minha voz, que não era nada além de grunidos, latidos e uivos não podiam negar. Eu estava mais calmo então. Talvez uma parte de mim sempre esperara por aquilo, uma parte que eu não conhecia. A aceitação foi bastante rápida, pelo que pude perceber pelo espanto dos outros quatro. Mas outra dúvida pairava na minha mente...

"Ah, sim. Sobre a ruiva. Isso é a outra parte da nossa conversa." - dessa vez fora Regis, soando com um desânimo que era incomum. Agora, como eu sabia disso eu não tinha certeza. - "Foi algo bem confuso o que aconteceu entre vocês, hein?"

"Como... você sabe?"

Ouvi uma risada diferente da primeira, quase como um latido de cachorro mesmo.

"Em que parte você dormiu? Nós compartilhamos pensamentos e uma parte do seu cérebro não para de pensar nela, mesmo quando você não percebe." - reconheci a voz como sendo a de Richard.

"Não, Apolo. Nós não sabíamos do que vocês tinham feito até você pensar nisso. Dá para prender um pouco os pensamentos, assim? Só por questão de privacidade. Deixe para pensar no assunto quando conseguir voltar ao normal." - Esse foi Régis, soando um pouco exasperado com o meu horror deles saberem até onde eu havia ido com ela. Não que fosse muito longe.

"Ela é uma sanguessuga, garoto. Nunca iria dar certo." - esse foi Richard, com um tom de escárnio que me deixou com raiva.

"Richard, seu imbecil." - e isso foi seguido de um "Ai". Eles provavelmente estavam perto. Lúcio continuou. - "Juno Falk, ou melhor, Juno Bree é uma das vampiras mais antigas que existem hoje. E os Bree, encabeçados por Julio, foram responsáveis pelos melhores controles de rebeliões de vampiros nos últimos tempos."

"E, é claro, nós somos inimigos mortais. Não dos Bree, mas dos vampiros. _Eles fedem._ Literalmente." - Regis acrescentou.

"Nós já fizemos alguns trabalhos em conjunto com eles, mas evitamos ao máximo. Atualmente, eles estão aí para fazer um trabalho em conjunto com o bando de Órion. Co-existimos, mas temos um pacto."

"Se eles morderem um humano, já era."

"Exatamente. Eles se alimentam de animais e nós acreditamos neles. Todos nós, lobisomens. Por isso, podem circular livremente nos nossos territórios. Mas nem todos os vampiros são bonzinhos assim e é para isso basicamente que existimos. Dar um fim nos vampiros onde eles estejam matando humanos."

"E é basicamente por isso que somos inimigos mortais. Ou eles morrem, ou nós morremos quando há um encontro com vampiros maus de verdade."

Eu acho que demorei mais para engolir isso do que o lance que eu era um lobisomem. Juno, uma vampira? Juno, uma vampira de CENTENAS de anos? Eu podia gargalhar e dizer que eles eram malucos. A minha Juno não podia ser essa vampira aí, ela sequer parecia uma! Ela andava de dia, comia e agia como uma garota qualquer de 17 anos!

"Os vampiros podem andar de dia, Apolo. Assim como uma bala de prata não pode te matar, o sol também não os mata. E nem alho. Eles têm reflexos. Podem comer se quiserem. O que os denuncia como vampiros é só que são bonitos e frios. E só isso. Os mais novos não têm um coração que bate, mas depois de um tempo podem controlar isso também. E não duvide, isso foi algo que ela mesma me contou."

"_**Como?"**_

"A senhorita Bree me contou sobre tudo isso, quando eu provavelmente tinha a sua idade." - Lucio soou extremamente formal, de uma maneira que eu estranhamente me sentia aliviado em ouvir. - "Foi quando eles trabalharam conosco. Você tinha só sete anos, não se lembraria. Eu duvidava da existência real deles e ela me explicou tudo e ainda provou. Foi bem... impressionante."

E de uma vez a voz deles desapareceram, restando só um último comentário de Lúcio.

"Merda, eles entraram."

Mais ou menos quando acontece com uma linha telefônica quando alguém desliga um dos fones e outra entra, novas vozes surgiram na minha cabeça.

"Apolo, ande até o centro dessa floresta. Já chega desse tricô de vovós, venha até nós." – mesmo na minha mente, a voz de Órion era inconfundível.

Eu juro que realmente tentei ficar onde estava, mas alguma coisa me impelia até o local para onde ele havia me mandado. E chegando lá vi 5 _monstros_ gigantescos. Por um momento senti uma repulsa de chegar perto deles, mas depois de um instante percebi que eu provavelmente parecia com eles.

Sentado na frente, estava um lobo imenso me esperando. Órion, eu reconheci de maneira que pareceu irracional para mim. Os seus olhos eram de um azul vítreo, como os meus e ele parecia um Husky Siberiano gigantesco, de pêlo caramelo comprido e um ar esperto. Ele latiu para mim e abanou o rabo, de maneira que um cachorro obediente faria ao ver o dono. Achei aquilo super esquisito.

"Você finalmente é um de nós, Apolo." – e por um momento achei que ele estaria sorrindo. – "Nós estivemos esperando por você."

Eu pude me ver pela mente de algum deles. Um lobo tão grande quanto Órion, os olhos ferinos, azuis-gelo e a pelagem em um misto de branco e preto, exatamente num padrão que um husky normalmente tinha. E me achei um "cachorro bem bonito", sem ter certeza se o pensamento era meu ou não.

"Bom, ficamos preocupados com você. Agora acho que tudo ficará bem, não é? Se aproxime, nós vamos ajudá-lo" – essa era uma voz feminina e de repente a reconheci como sendo a de Meredith! Ela também era uma deles?

"Sim, ela é. Venha, Apolo, nós iremos te ensinar tudo o que precisa saber para ser um de nós."

E eu senti uma segurança irracional quando ouvi meu irmão odiado dizer isso, seguindo com eles.

Era fato. Eu era um monstro. Mas ainda não havia aceitado que Juno também era uma. Ela não poderia ser e ainda se fosse, nós não poderíamos estar juntos.

Seria por isso que ela havia me deixado? Por que sabia que quando eu me tornasse o que realmente era não poderia suportar sequer ficar próximo dela? Seria para me fazer sofrer menos?

Não deixei de pensar no que poderia ter movido ela e alimentar algumas esperanças, causando um repúdio visível nos meus outros companheiros.

Problema deles, eu pensei. Eu não tinha controle nenhum pelo que eu estava sentindo.

E naquele momento era uma vontade insana de ver Juno.

Mal sabiam eles o tempo que eles teriam que aturar essa vontade.

Aew \o/ Esse capítulo finalmente foi betado! Dêem as boas vindas à Thá, que ressusitou dos mortos!  
Enfim, falando em mortos, recussitar... FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Nessa data tão cheia de significados, principalmente considerando que essa é uma história de lobisomens e vampiros, eu presenteio vocês com um extra. Não tem NADA a ver com a história, são personagens diferentes, anos diferentes, premissas diferentes. É uma história que eu venho tendo vontade de contar, mas não dessa forma. É tipo uma amostra grátis de um dos meus outros projetos que não a "série" Juno e Apolo ;D

O extra será postado no final da tarde de hoje.

Enfim, o capítulo 9 será o extra, sem ligações com a história.

Ainda estou empacada no capítulo 15. Espero que quando terminar ele, faça logo até o 17 pra não ficar muito perto de ser alcançada com as atualizações! ___

Aliás, passamos das 50 reviews \o/ Batemos o record absoluto de reviews em fanfics da Bell (xD)!! Agora a meta é 60 até o próximo capítulo ;D vamos lá! Só oito reviews \o\ se continuarem assim, ganham mais presentinhos!

Reviews:

**Thássila:** Bem vinda de volta ;D sentimos a sua faltaa! =***

**Não se preocupe, ok? Estude e passe pro próximo semestre, isso que importa.**

**Milly (x2):** Muitissimo obrigada pelo apoio e por estar acompanhando! Obrigada também por estar gostando da história. Espero que eu não faça porcaria daqui pra frente e estrague as coisas^^

**Mari_Helou (A.K.A Rena): **Oiii! Não, você vai ser torturada! Mauhauahu! E não me mate, por favor ___ a história ainda não acabou... sim, doeu pra escrever, ok?

Ah, a Net funciona agora \o/

**Luísa Evans Cullen**: Ou, relaxa^^ Obrigada e obrigada! Você nos acompanha desde o início, isso é tão emocionante... /chora litrus/ Obrigada pelo elogio da capa! Eu gostei muito dela tb! Mas ainda estou a procura de algo melhor...

**Noelle: **Muhauah! Pobre apolo mesmo =( Eu sou tão má com ele. /gosta disso/ Eu também espero que as coisas parem de ficar feias pro lado deles... pobrezinhos ._.

**Tatyperry:** /Bell fan girl on/OMG! Seu nick é quase Kate Perry! É de propósito?

/Bell fan girl off/ Desculpe por te fazer lacrimejar... é uma coisa necessária. Espero que sua pergunta tenha sido respondida nessa capítulo \o/ O Apolo é fofo.

**Iaah:** Que saudades, menina! Não, espere mais uns capítulos e eu deixo matar. MAUAHUAH! Continuando ;D

Ah, assim que eu tiver tempo vou ler RENASCER, SUA HISTÓRIA LEGAL! (Leiam Renascer, gente! É muito legal ;D) /fazendo merchã/

**Kaulitz**: Kaaauuu! Obrigaaada!! Obrigada por comentar tb!^^

**Princesa Chi**: Lembre-se que se eu morrer, a história não acaba __ E, aliás, esse capítulo foi Agridoce. Sabe, do nome? É mais ou menos o tom, né? XD

A Andrômeda é uma MEGERA. Esperem e verão.

**Verônica:** Obrigada, querida! Não é minha intenção matar ninguém ;D a semana chegou e trouxe um capítulo e um extra, fique feliz =D

Eu tb acho que não faz muito sentido Juno sem Apolo e talz... mauahuah XD

**Ana_kawall:** Oii! Obrigada!^^ Sim, foi. A Juno decidiu e doeu MUITO nela, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não viu outra opção. Aliás, eu me baseei um pouco no que eu achei que o Edward sentiria em Lua Nova... sabe? Os dois gostam tanto que preferem sofrer longe do que faze-los sofrer no futuro e talz...

**Liah:** Obrigada \o\ Agradeçam todos à Liah que disse: "Faz um presente de Halloween" e me fez escrever o extra ;D

Próximo Capítulo: **Bloodflowers.**

Juno volta a narrar e conhecemos Alexei.

_"Amaldiçoei pela primeira vez então o dia em que eu me tornara o que era. Por que eu tinha que ser daquele jeito? Se eu não fosse uma vampira, se não fosse imortal, poderia ter ficado ao seu lado, exatamente como eu desejara com o outro. Poderia ter filhos, fazer a comida para eles todos os dias, tomar conta de tudo. Mas eu era amaldiçoada, um demônio que vivia para sempre sem poder realmente viver."_


	9. EXTRA HALLOWEEN Danse Macabre

**All Hallow's Eve – Especial de Halloween.**

**Danse Macabre**

**(Extra sem conexões com a história – não corrigido)**

_O Halloween é o dia de maior trabalho para a Morte – o dia em que todas as almas estão na Terra. Mas quando ela se distraí com __**esperanças**__ bobas, o que pode acontecer com as almas!?_

_"Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings when it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me, 'cause without love I won't survive"_

_"O amor machuca, mas às vezes é uma dor boa e me faz sentir vivo  
O amor canta quando transcende as coisas ruins  
Tenha um coração e me teste, pois sem amor eu não sobreviverei"_

_Love Hurts - Incubus_

Os humanos não fazem idéia do que é o halloween, ou dia das bruxas, como preferir. A data nunca mudou por uma razão óbvia, mas as pessoas que sabem o motivo disso evitam ao máximo espalhar. Geraria o pânico com a mesma rapidez do que berrar "tem uma bomba aqui" no metrô.

Eu não sou a favor disso de forma alguma, mas não é algo que eu possa controlar. Não sou a favor da data, da comemoração nem de ter criancinhas saltitando de porta em porta pedindo doces.

Explico: a véspera do dia de todos os santos é o dia em que as almas têm livres para vagar na terra. Nem todas elas são boazinhas, nem todas elas querem voltar e é aí que entra a minha raiva. Eu sou a pastora delas, a responsável por junta-las novamente e manda-las para o seu lugar de origem. Sou quem as guia sempre. Sou a Morte.

Sabe o trabalho que dá ir caçar todas as almas que se perdem? Vigiar todos os maus elementos para eles não fazerem mal a ninguém? E evitar que os demônios aproveitem a brecha e passem para o mundo humano, alguém sabe o quão difícil isso é?

Eu estava reclamando disso para os meus ajudantes no que seria o dia 30 de outubro na terra. Nos domínios da morte, não existem dias ou noites e o tempo não é exatamente linear. Apesar disso, todo ano tínhamos que nos preparar para aquilo. Era como o Papai Noel no Natal ou o coelhinho da páscoa, só que no caso a Morte não distribui presentes nem docinhos para crianças. Certo, se a criança for boazinha podemos até pensar no caso.

O ceifador me encarava com uma cara de caveira, os olhos fundos e a expressão monótona. Ele bocejou mais uma vez, movendo seus dedos cadavéricos para pedir desculpas. Azrael tinha as suas asas fechadas em torno de si mesmo, com uma expressão tranqüila em seu rosto assexuado. Anúbis com sua cara de cachorro olhava para cima, parecendo não ver a hora daquilo tudo acabar. A garota de cabelos negros e roupa vermelha me encarava, com os lábios entreabertos de impaciência e as mãos na cintura. O seu corvo dormia em seu ombro. Por fim, o homem alto, todo de negro parecia mais preocupado com um fiapo em sua capa do que com o que eu estava dizendo.

Enfim, eles estavam pouco se importando comigo. E olha que eu era a chefe da maioria deles.

- Morrigan, você cuida do norte Europeu, pode ser?

- Como sempre. – ela soou monótona. – Você sabe, eu não deveria estar fazendo esses trabalhos, Morte. Azrael deveria ser capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, você sabe.

- Eu não tenho culpa se existem mais mortos hoje do que a nossa capacidade. Culpe a Vida por isso.

- Ninguém vai culpar a minha irmã. – o homem alto falou em um tom defensivo. – Ninguém tem culpa de existirem tantas almas assim.

- A gente bem que podia reciclar algumas delas. – sugeriu Anúbis. – Ao invés de fazer almas novas.

- Você sabe que só funciona se eles acreditarem nisso. – o ceifador falou, em sua voz de túmulo. – As suas almas são as que dão mais trabalho. Sempre querendo viver como se ainda estivessem vivas.

- Não levante a sua voz para mim! Não ouse ofender minhas almas! – Anúbis se eriçou, parecendo um chacal irritado.

- Parem vocês dois agora. Sem discussão, o plano é o mesmo de sempre. Não sei por que insisto em reunir vocês se sempre brigam. – resmunguei. – Nem sei por que essa droga de dia tem que existir.

- Está precisando de um pouco mais de sabedoria então. – O homem alto falou em um tom de chacota e eu o encarei.

- Medo irá nos ajudar também amanhã a noite.

- A gêmea da chefe vai vir, é? E, aliás, por que esse elemento está aqui? – Anúbis mais uma vez se pronunciou.

- Não é da sua conta. – o homem se empertigou.

- Só falta agora ele vir e trazer Amor, Felicidade e tudo o que há de bom para passear com os arautos na morte no Halloween.

- Por que não? Já virou festa mesmo. A gente aproveita e chama Inspiração e Desejo para virar uma festança. – eu resmunguei e olhei para os olhos azuis do homem.

Ele realmente não deveria estar ali, mas eu nunca conseguia dizer não para ele. Era um contra censo a presença dele ali. Senti a mão dele encontrar a minha suavemente, de forma discreta.

- Estão dispensados. Que amanhã ninguém decida fugir.

E o homem deu um sorrisinho suspeito. Exatamente porque ele era Esperança. E Esperança sempre sabe quando nossos desejos vão se realizar.

Ele insistiu em vir comigo e com Medo. Minha gêmea era dois dedos mais alta que eu e alguns centímetros mais esguia. Era personificada como meu oposto. Ela morena, eu loira. Ela de olhos claros, eu de olhos escuros. Ela de pele escura, eu de pele clara. Nunca seríamos sequer consideradas irmãs por algum humano que nos visse, mas fôramos criadas ao mesmo tempo (porque sem o medo da morte, a vida perde o sentido). Nossas mãos estavam dadas e Esperança ali era como uma aberração, como um alienígena. Ainda assim, havia insistido em vir.

Medo não sabia do nosso segredo. As únicas pessoas que sabiam eram Amor, Desejo e Destino e não pretendíamos que mais personificações soubessem. Só que com ele me seguindo até pro inferno, era meio difícil não suspeitarem. Eu evitava ao máximo corresponder o sentimento estranho que me fazia querer encará-lo, conversando bobagens com minha irmã. As coisas iam bem até um certo ponto em que precisaram dela em outro lugar.

E então ficamos só eu e Esperança. Ele me encarou.

- Eu acho engraçado como vocês complementam as frases uma da outra. – deu um sorriso suave, que cabia bem na expressão bonita dele. Era a ferramenta de trabalho e eu não era imune – me enchi de esperanças com aquilo.

- Nós nascemos juntas, o que você queria? – eu sorri para ele também e ele aumentou o ritmo do passo dele.

- Não adianta esconder, você sabe que eu sei.

- O quê?

- Tudo. Agora mesmo você espera que a noite continue monótona. Também espera que Medo demore. E, principalmente, que eu te beije.

- Eu odeio não ter poder sobre você. – eu resmunguei, colocando as mãos no meu bolso e o acompanhando no nosso passeio por mais um cemitério.

- Você tem muito mais poder sobre mim do que o que você imagina, minha querida.

- O que eu vou conseguir hoje a noite?

- Duas das coisas que você espera.

- Quais?

- Isso é segredo.

- Você é irritantemente petulante. Você sabe que é a única pessoa que consegue fazer isso?

- Eu achei que Amor tinha sido o único de nós que tinha brincado com você, Morte. – ele parou e eu parei. Ele me encarou.

- Não me lembre disso. – eu gemi e ele segurou o meu queixo, o levantando suavemente.

- Por que não? Não é bom? – os lábios dele estavam próximos dos meus de forma provocadora.

- É dolorosamente bom. Mas é proibido. – eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os lábios quentes dele descerem para o meu pescoço.

- Eu tenho certeza que era isso que Destino queria dizer com ter mais experiências humanas.

- Eu já tive experiências humanas o suficiente para uma eternidade. – eu sussurrei para ele, meio incerta das minhas palavras.

Certo, se ele queria o prêmio de "A personificação que domou a Morte", podia levar. Era só parar com aquilo. Ou melhor, _continuar_. Eu já não tinha muita certeza do que eu queria naquela altura da eternidade.

Os lábios dele encostaram nos meus, fazendo Desejo nos perceber naquela noite sombria. A lua nos iluminava fracamente e eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo como se o meu corpo fosse derreter com aquele toque tão sutil entre os nossos corpos. Uma onda passou pelas minhas costas, me fazendo arrepiar inteira enquanto brincávamos com nossas bocas e nossos corpos se tocavam suavemente.

Então eu ouvi um barulho e soltei um gemido suave. Minha pele arrepiou, não por causa dele, e logo soube qual das minhas esperanças não iria se realizar. Monótona seria a última palavra para descrever aquela noite.

***

Era a quarta alma em meia hora que tinha o seu dia de folga cortado pela metade. Parecia que alguém havia soado o alarme de "Atenção, a Morte está mais ocupada com outros assuntos. FUJAM AGORA" para todas as almas rebeldes e elas decidiram fazer isso AO MESMO tempo. Quanto mais eu resmungava, mais Esperança ria da minha cara e isso me irritava.

- Você nem pra me ajudar.

- Isso está fora dos meus domínios.

- Faça eles quererem ficar quietinhos e voltarem para onde vieram então!

- Eu não controlo o que as pessoas querem. – ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas você sabia que elas esperavam fugir quando pudessem!

- E sabia que você esperava ser beijada. Fiz três esperanças se realizarem com uma ação só.

- Três?

- A minha também conta.

Eu dei um sorriso, tirando o meu livro do bolso.

- A próxima alma é...

- Cidade mais próxima, uma festinha de Halloween.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele espera desesperadamente por algo, então eu sei exatamente onde ele está.

Eu suspirei, tentando disfarçar que eu gostava quando ele me ajudava. Seguimos então para a próxima cidade.

Nós chegamos à festa no seu auge. Lanternas de abóbora iluminavam o caminho até a casa que vibrava com a batida grave da música. O som era agradável e me trouxe memórias de um tempo estranhamente feliz que tive na Terra. Esperança tinha um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente compartilhando meu pensamento. Mas não era a hora para aquilo. Havia uma alma que não deveria ali e meu trabalho era reavê-la.

A mão dele estava na minha cintura de forma possessiva quando entramos na confusão de corpos fantasiados que se espremiam dentro da casa. Bruxas, vampiros, coelhinhas e bombeiros se misturavam, se movendo no ritmo da música. Todos vivos, constatei. Todos seguindo as batidas dos seus corações enquanto dançavam, comiam, bebiam e riam. Concentrei-me em localizar minha alma desgarrada, mas não pude encontra-la e fiquei ansiosa. Isso só acontecia se a alma tivesse encarnado novamente – e isso queria dizer que havia alguém possuído ali.

- O que houve?

- Ela está aqui e ainda assim não a encontro.

- Talvez esteja escondido.

- Só se for em alguém.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o significado daquilo. Quando entendeu, olhou para a multidão como se fosse capaz de encontra-la. Talvez fosse, porque a pessoa que tivesse como esperança voltar a viver seria a nossa alma. Não demorou um minuto procurando e segurou a minha mão gentilmente.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – ele sugeriu em um tom gentil, provavelmente com medo de causar a minha fúria ao insinuar o meu erro.

Abri meu livro mais uma vez e chequei.

- Sim, é aqui.

- Eu não o sinto mais.

- Não tem como uma alma sumir. – eu estava intrigada.

- E se ele possuiu uma coisa inanimada? Eu não o sentiria.

- É, de fato, possível. Mas por quê faria isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez apenas espere ser capaz de ver alguém.

- Mas...

- Não questione as esperanças dos outros. Nem a personificação da Esperança.

- Você é muito petulante. – eu reclamei. – Nunca me ouve.

- Você é o sentido da vida. – ele deu de ombros. – Isso não importa, importa?

- Não estamos falando de nossas características. Bem, estamos, mas não nas características das nossas funções.

- Você é o sentido da _minha_ existência. Isso é uma característica sua.

- Você ainda é teimoso. – eu tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Dizem que a Esperança é a última a ser tocada pela Morte.

- Apesar do contrário ser o mais freqüente.

- A Morte é frequentemente tocada pela Esperança? – ele tinha um sorriso largo.

- Eu diria abusada sexualmente, se preferir. – eu resmunguei, segurando um sorriso.

- Eu te abuso sexualmente!? Você gosta! – ele estava próximo de gargalhadas.

- Não muda o fato de ser um abuso! Esperança, não mude o rumo da conversa! Me ajuda! – eu senti minhas bochechas corarem quando ele começou a gargalhas da minha cara.

- Só se... – ele fez uma pausa dramática. – você me prometer uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Só prometa.

- Mas eu nem sei o que é!

- Se não prometer, não ajudo.

- Você... – meu tom era irritado.

- Pode ir fazer sozinha. Vai lá, eu fico aqui torcendo por você. Posso arrumar até pompons.

- Você é um chato.

- Prometo não ficar rindo enquanto você não encontra.

Eu revirei os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Eu prometo.

- Eu sabia. Venha.

Ele me puxou pela mão e eu o acompanhei por entre as pessoas. Elas não nos viam, mas não era agradável passar no meio delas. Ele me levou até o segundo andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.

- A coisa que eu recebi mais forte dessa alma foi a esperança de reencontrar alguém. E de ainda encontrar uma caixinha de música no processo.

- Seguindo o seu raciocínio, a alma teria se escondido nessa caixinha quando percebeu que eu estava aqui para pega-la?

- Eu disse que precisava da minha ajuda.

- Você nunca disse isso, mocinho. Pare de me provocar.

- Eu gosto quando você fica irritada.

Eu ri e nós passamos pela porta de um dos quartos. Era grande e branco, com uma cama imensa no meio e uma penteadeira. Lá em cima havia uma caixinha de marfim, meio perolada. Eu olhei para ele.

- Como você acertou o quarto de primeira?

- Segredo.

- Irgh! Como você me irrita! – eu dei um tapa no braço dele de brincadeira, mas ficando levemente irritada. Ele provavelmente havia mentido para mim da primeira vez. – E ainda por cima é um mentiroso.

Ele fingiu que o tapa tinha doido.

- Ai, ai, sua louca. – ele se afastou. – Não sei nem porquê eu ando com você.

- Você só mente.

- E você é ingênua demais. – ele pegou a caixinha e a estendeu para mim. – Lembre da sua promessa.

- Eu não sei o que eu prometi, como posso me lembrar dela?

- Lembre-se que prometeu _algo_.

- Ah, boa, garotão. – eu segurei a caixinha e finalmente a senti.

A pequena alma se aninhava o quanto podia dentro da caixa, tentando fugir de mim como um animal ferido. Eu dei um sorriso suave.

- Não tenha medo, eu não vou fazer nada ruim com você.

Não adiantou muito. A alma se contorcia, como se quisesse fugir da caixinha, mas sem poder. Com uma das minhas mãos, a busquei na caixa, a aninhando com cuidado para retirá-la de dentro. Com um movimento, a puxei e quando estava livre do corpo da caixa, se transformou em um menino de uns 12 anos. Ele estava parado entre eu e Esperança, olhando de um lado para o outro. Então se agarrou em Esperança, sem querer solta-lo.

- Não deixe ela me levar, não deixa. Eu não quero ir agora. – ele escondeu o rosto de mim e Esperança olhou para mim como se eu devesse sentir vergonha daquilo.

- O que foi?

- Venha cá. – ele fez carinho na cabeça do menino e se abaixou, ficando da altura dele. – Ela não vai te machucar.

- Mas eu não quero voltar ainda.

- Querido, você saiu da área. Você sabe que quando isso acontece, você tem que voltar para onde veio.

-Mas ela não chegou ainda! Eu não quero ir enquanto ela não chegar!

Eu olhei para Esperança confusa. Ele olhou para o garoto então.

- Ela quem, pequeno?

- Ela! Ela! Ela me prometeu que me encontraria aqui! Eu não posso deixar ela chegar e não me encontrar! Por favor! Depois eu vou com você se você quiser.

- Ela quem? - eu insisti. - Eu posso trazê-la se você quer tanto assim.

- Não! Ela tem que vir porque quer vir! - ele pareceu um pouco histérico. - Se não for assim, vai perder o sentido!

Eu suspirei. Era disso que eu estava falando quando mencionei ter trabalho. Eu poderia muito bem forçá-lo a ir embora, mas aí ele seria infeliz pelo resto da eternidade. Não poderia fazer isso com um menininho daqueles.

- Por favor... - ele implorou. - Me deixe esperar por ela.

- Você prometeu. - Esperança sussurrou para mim e eu suspirei.

- Foi isso que eu prometi?

- Sim.

- Então sim. - eu olhei para o menininho. - Eu te deixo esperar. Mas vou ficar te vigiando para que não fuja mais uma vez.

- Certo! Eu prometo que vou me comportar. - o garotinho deu um sorriso genuíno e correu para me abraçar. - Obrigado, senhorita Morte!

Eu ri e fiz carinho na cabeça dele.

- Os méritos não são meus.

Assim, fomos para o jardim para esperar por "ela". Deleguei as demais almas para meus ajudantes e me sentei ao lado de Esperança em um tronco, observando o menino andar de um lado para o outro no quintal da casa.

- Quem estamos esperando? - Esperança perguntou.

- Ela! Aquela menina que é bonita como um raio de sol e tem uma vozinha assim, de rouxinol. Aquela do ursinho amarelo com a fita vermelha no cabelo!

- Você não sabe o nome dela.

- Ela prometeu que me encontraria aqui, ela não pode faltar.

- Hunm... - eu o encarei e ele me encarou de volta.

- Eu sei que ela vem, não me olhe assim.

- Eu não disse nada. - dei um sorriso tranqüilizador para ele e olhei para Esperança.

- Nós já voltamos, certo? Preciso conversar com a Dona Morte aqui. - ele se levantou e o garoto murmurou um "tudo bem".

Eu o segui e nos afastamos apenas o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos.

- Quem é a menina?

- É o amor da vida dele. - eu constatei. - Ele a conheceu poucos anos antes de morrer e prometeram que se encontrariam aqui no Halloween do ano que ele faria 13 anos para fugirem juntos. Só que ele morreu antes disso e ela continuou viva. A caixinha foi o presente que ele deu para ela antes de ser internado no hospital. Nunca souberam o nome um do outro.

- E por que ele a está esperando?

- Porque ela morre hoje.

A expressão de Esperança ficou um pouco fúnebre, como se saber daquilo doesse nele. Ele era muito mais humano do que eu, muito mais apegado aos sentimentos que se tem em vida e mais acostumado a eles. Eu era estranha e alheia a tudo aquilo e era melhor assim. Eu sentia compaixão pelos que sofriam, mas não enxergava o problema em morrer. Principalmente porque eu sabia o que tinha depois.

Eu o abracei, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos negros e despenteados.

- Eu não imaginei...

- Você só sabe partes da história. Ela vai para um lugar melhor. Está muito velha e doente e já perdeu tantas pessoas na sua vida que vai ser mais feliz do outro lado.

- Quem vai levá-la...

- Isso acontece naturalmente. Mas provavelmente terá um guia. Principalmente se aqui for uma das suas paradas antes de ir para onde deve ir.

- Mas se todos vocês estão ocupados com o Halloween, quem seria?

- Não são só os arautos da Morte que guiam as almas. - eu dei um sorriso e encostei os lábios nos dele. - Não se preocupe.

- Eu não consigo ver se as esperanças dele serão realizadas. É como se fosse uma névoa... e são tantas!

- Não se preocupe. Quando as pessoas estão no limiar entre a vida e a morte, as coisas ficam assim mesmo. O meio do caminho sempre é a pior parte.

Ele suspirou e passou uma mão nos cabelos.

- E se ela não vier?

- Vai dar meia noite e um e ele terá que voltar de qualquer forma.

- Não estou falando disso. Como ele vai ficar? Ele está tão confiante.

- Então ela virá.

- Mas...

- Não discuta com a Morte quando o assunto é uma das suas almas. - eu dei um sorriso gentil.

- Mas como você sabe disso?

- Segredo. - eu dei uma piscadela para ele, dando um sorriso e o fazendo sentir a mesma frustração que ele me provocava quando fazia a mesma coisa.

Ele me segurou pelos braços, me encarando.

- Você quer que eu insista na pergunta?

- Você sabe qual a principal característica de um amor verdadeiro?

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu encostei a mão no rosto dele, suavemente. Encostei meus lábios nos dele mais uma vez.

- É que o amor verdadeiro é a única coisa que não pode ser tocada pela Morte. É o sentimento mais puro e mais real que existe, o único que sempre foi claro para mim, mas que nunca tinha feito sentido real até que eu entendi o que eu sentia por você.

Ele deu um sorriso suave, passando um braço pela minha cintura e beijando a minha testa.

- Isso é tão raro, ouvir você dizer uma coisa dessas.

Eu ri.

- Você quer que eu te mande flores todos os dias com cartões dizendo que eu te amo? Já não basta me ter ao seu lado, já não basta me deixar trêmula, incapaz de negar um pedido seu?

- Eu não disse nada além da verdade, Morte. - ele me beijou suavemente. - Eu tenho provas o suficiente de que o que você sente é real.

- Principalmente porque Amor é seu irmão. - eu resmunguei e ele riu.

- Não importa, o garoto está olhando para nós.

- Ele não vai nos dedurar.

- Mas não podemos deixá-lo esperando sozinho. Ele parece ansioso.

E mais uma vez voltamos ao menino que estava sentado, brincando de jogar pedrinhas numa árvore. Ele se levantou de uma vez.

- Já voltaram?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, me encostando na árvore.

- Que horas são? - ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Eu tirei o meu relógio do bolso e olhei.

- Onze e meia.

- Ainda falta meia hora. Ela vai vir.

Eu olhei para Esperança e ele parecia um pouco desesperado, como se a sombra do que o que ele costumava ser tivesse voltado. Quando passamos nossa temporada como humanos juntos, ele havia perdido o sentido de ser há milênios e talvez aquela espera estivesse lembrando a ele daqueles tempos. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e o abracei, o acalmando.

- Quem deveria estar nervoso é ele, não você.

- Eu sinto que ela não virá, Morte. - ele sussurrou.

- Eu já disse, ela virá.

- Mas eu não consigo ver! - ele insistiu, sussurrando com um pouco de violência.

- Você não é Destino. Ela virá.

Ele encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu chamei o garoto para sentar conosco e ele aceitou e em alguns instantes eu o havia acomodado com a cabeça no meu colo. Os dois estavam mais nervosos do que o que deveriam.

- Ela me disse que viria. Ela tem que vir. Ela disse que me amava. Se eu não parei de amar ela, por que ela pararia de me amar?

- Talvez ela esteja presa em algum engarrafamento de almas. - Esperança sugeriu.

- Isso não existe. - eu falei, num tom absurdo.

- Essa é a casa dela! Ela tem que voltar para cá.

- Por que tem uma festa na casa dela? - Esperança perguntou.

O menino deu de ombros.

- O domínio dos vivos não me pertence mais. Eu só quero ela!

Eu passei uma mão pela cabeça dele, o acalmando.

- Nós temos 15 minutos ainda.

- Ela não vai chegar! - o menino exclamou, se levantando num salto. - Eu não acredito...

- Acalme-se. Ainda faltam 15 minutos.

- Em breve faltarão 5 e então será meia noite e estará tudo acabado! Como a história da cinderela.

- Você não é uma princesa, ninguém vai virar abóbora e mesmo 5 minutos é tempo o suficiente para ela chegar se tiver que chegar.

- Mas, senhorita Morte! Se ela decidiu ir embora direto?

- No dia de hoje é impossível. Ela ficaria na espera.

- E se ela não me reconhecer? E se eu não a reconhecer?

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso _antes _de fugir e vir para cá.

Ele se sentou um pouco aborrecido ao meu lado. Esperança ainda repousava a cabeça no meu ombro.

- O que vocês dois têm, hein?

- O quê?

- Vocês dois. São namorados?

Nós dois ficamos calados.

- Eu não sabia que isso acontecia. Eu quero namorar com ela se ela vier. Para sempre dessa vez.

Eu dei um sorriso e passei uma mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Quantos minutos?

- 10.

O garoto deitou no meu colo novamente, olhando para cima.

- Se ela vier, eu vou mostrar para ela tudo que é legal. Vou explicar como funcionam as estrelas e a levar para vê-las lá no céu, que é o lugar mais bonito. Vou trazer flores do paraíso para enfeitar os seus cabelos e pedir para ela cantar uma música que supere o coro de anjos do céu. Vou brincar de pique-esconde até cansarmos nos jardins do éden e depois dormir ao lado das fontes que jorram mel.

Esperança tinha um sorriso no rosto e eu soube que aquilo era obra dele.

- O que você faz para a Senhorita Morte, senhor?

- Eu? Eu dou tudo que ela pede para ela e a sigo aonde quer que ela vá. Sou o servo mais fiel da mais nobre das damas. Se ela quiser que eu traga uma estrela do céu para ela, eu trago sem pensar duas vezes. Se ela quiser doces, trago as frutas mais doces do Jardim das Esperanças para lhe dar de comer. Se quiser o mundo, eu o embrulho em papel de presente e entrego para ela sem hesitar.

- Isso é bonito. - o menino suspirou. - Será que eu também posso fazer isso se ela quiser?

Uma coisa estranha se apoderou de mim. Minha garganta ficou seca e eu olhei mais uma vez no relógio. Faltavam quase 5 minutos. Ela não iria vir. Olhei para o rosto do garoto e os meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. O coraçãozinho daquele garoto que tinha um amor tão puro iria ser quebrado com tanta facilidade assim? Ela havia escolhido não vir encontrá-lo, não vir vê-lo? Escondi meu rosto no cabelo de Esperança e ele se arrumou, me encostando contra o peito dele e acariciando o meu cabelo.

- Você não deveria... - ele sussurrou para mim.

- Ter esperado que ela viesse. - eu continuei e ele beijou meus olhos. - Eu só achei que se ele se sentia assim...

- Nem todo amor é correspondido, querida. Nós temos sorte.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para o garoto, que tinha fechado os olhos. Uma linha fina de lágrimas passava pela sua bochecha. Ele também sabia que ela não viria. Senti mais vontade de chorar ao ver aquilo.

- Morte? - a vozinha saiu de trás de nós e eu me virei para ver quem era o dono.

O garoto tinha os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados e os olhos grandes e verdes. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e grandes como os de uma menina e ele era baixo e desengonçado, mas graciosamente fofo. Sardas cobriam suas bochechas brancas e um sorriso imenso se abriu ao nos ver. Esperança virou e o encarou.

- Amor! - ele soou um pouco surpreso e eu abri um sorriso também. O garoto se levantou, parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Eu nunca achei que iria viver para ver Esperança perdendo as esperanças antes da Morte. - ele zombou e deu um abraço em cada um de nós. - Ela está aqui. - ele acrescentou, falando um pouco mais baixo.

Eu olhei no relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite.

- Eu disse que ela viria! - eu falei e Amor fez um "Shh" que superou a minha voz.

- Ela está com medo dele não a reconhecer. - ele sussurrou para nós.

- Ele irá reconhecê-la! - eu sussurrei de volta.

- Ela está velha e diferente da menina que ele conheceu.

- Peça para ela sair do seu esconderijo. - Esperança disse. - Diga que tudo ficará bem.

- Tem certeza?

Eu confirmei e ele saiu correndo para onde tinha vindo. Voltamos para o garoto.

- Ela veio. - eu disse.

- O quê!? - ele parecia radiante.

- Mas... ela está com medo de te reencontrar.

- Por que? Eu a esperei por tanto tempo!

- Ela tem medo de você não gostar dela porque ela está velha.

Nesse instante ela apareceu, caminhando ao lado de Amor. Era uma senhora meio encurvada e enrugada, com os cabelos brancos presos em um coque e uma aparência meio doentia. O menino deu um passo tímido e depois outro e em um instante estava correndo para encontrá-la.

- É você! É você mesmo! - ele parou perto dela, com um sorriso imenso.- Eu não acredito que veio!

- Eu prometi. - a senhora parecia um pouco tímida. - E nunca esqueci. Se apenas você não tivesse mor-

- Shh... isso não importa agora. Você cumpriu a sua promessa. - o garoto sorriu para a velha e ela também sorriu, radiante. Ele a abraçou, batendo no máximo no ombro dela.

Amor saiu de perto dos dois suavemente e parou ao meu lado, sussurrando uma explicação para a sua demora. Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Eu tenho mais um presente antes da meia noite para eles.

E, com um piscar de olhos, a senhora era o espelho da sua imagem de quando tinha 20 anos, uma beleza loira e cheia de energia. E o menino uma sombra do que teria sido se tivesse vivido aos vinte. Ele virou para mim e deu uma piscadela, agradecendo e segurou a sua amada pela mão, desaparecendo na noite.

- Todo Halloween é emocionante desse jeito? - Esperança me encarou com um meio sorriso.

Eu retribui o sorriso e segurei a sua mão. Amor deu um sorrisinho maroto e desapareceu da mesma forma que veio.

- Só os que tem Amor no meio.

* * *

Enfim ;D O conceito para esse "conto" foi baseado levemente de Sandman. Para quem leu sandman, percebeu as referências. Para quem não leu, eu explico: sandman trata de Morpheus, oSonho, que é uma personificação antropomórfica desse elemento. O conto todo trabalha com personificações de valores da humanidade. É estranho associar Esperança com um homem, mas conforme você vai lendo, você percebe que na verdade ele é meio esperança e meio desejo. Desejo, Esperança e Desespero compartilham um poder similar e poderiam ser facilmente agrupados em uma personificação só, mas optei por separá-los. A morte é uma jovem loira e baixa, geralmente gentil, lembrando, nesse aspecto, a Morte que é exibida em Sandman. Só que eu acho que para aí. A Morte que eu exibo nesse conto é um pouco incerta de si, se sentindo mais segura no seu campo de atuação do que em qualquer outro. Ela é inexperiente em sentir sentimentos humanos, diferentemente de Esperança. Por isso, apesar dela ser mais velha (porque a morte existe para todos os seres vivos, enquanto a esperança é um sentimento que considero Humano) parece que Esperança é mais velho e mais experiente. (Ele realmente é, no que condiz sentimentos)  
Enfim, se um dia eu chegar a escrever essa história, Esperança começaria sendo um homem meio melancólico que não consegue lidar com a decepção dos outros e que por ser tão egocentrico é geralmente odiado pelos outros. ;D

FELIZ HALLOWEEN, leitores! Espero que tenham gostado!


	10. Capítulo 8: Bloodflowers

**8- Bloodflowers (Flores de Sangue)**

"_I was alone, Falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget  
What happened to us,  
What happened to me,  
What happened as I let it slip.  
I was confused by the powers that be,  
Forgetting names and faces.  
Passersby were looking at me  
As if they could erase it  
Baby did you forget to take your meds?"_

"_Eu estava sozinha, caindo livremente,  
Tentando ao máximo não esquecer  
O que aconteceu conosco,  
O que aconteceu comigo,  
O que aconteceu quando eu deixei as coisas escorregarem.  
Eu estava confusa, pelos poderes que devem ser,  
Esquecendo os nomes e rostos.  
Os transeuntes olhavam para mim  
Como se pudessem apagar tudo._  
'_Querida, você esqueceu de tomar seus remédios?' "_

_Placebo - Meds_

Então era isso. O fim. Depois que Andrei me arrastou de volta para casa, eu percebi como aquilo tudo havia parecido mais um sonho do que qualquer outra coisa. Fora tão pouco tempo, tão rápido, tão surreal. Se eu tivesse sorte, estava na hora de acordar. Exatamente quando tudo ia caminhando para o fim.

Eu me amofinei no chão do meu quarto depois que cheguei, sem ter mais o que chorar. Provavelmente não poderia mais fazer isso por um bom tempo, mas não me importava mais. Eu não deveria ser mais dramática do que aquilo, só tinha aquele dia para pensar no assunto e a partir dali seguir a vida como se tudo tivesse sido só uma loucura passageira.

Realmente parecia uma loucura passageira. Nunca havia doído tanto me separar de alguém, dizer aquelas palavras horríveis. Eu imaginei como Apolo poderia estar se sentindo, depois de ter tido o seu ego apunhalado daquela forma. Será que ele teria coragem de seguir em frente? Amar outra pessoa?

Um ciúme irracional me dominou com a possibilidade dele ficar com outra, de tocar outra, de sussurrar para outra. E foi com uma dor imensa que constatei que eu só havia sentido isso por outra pessoa em todos os meus mais de mil anos.

Amaldiçoei pela primeira vez então o dia em que eu me tornara o que era. Por que eu tinha que ser daquele jeito? Se eu não fosse uma vampira, se não fosse imortal, poderia ter ficado ao seu lado, exatamente como eu desejara com o outro. Poderia ter filhos, fazer a comida para eles todos os dias, tomar conta de tudo. Mas eu era amaldiçoada, um demônio que vivia para sempre sem poder realmente viver.

Marco devia estar me observando por muito tempo quando finalmente o percebi. Minhas divagações haviam consumido boa parte do tempo e eu não tinha certeza se o que eu via pela minha janela era a luz da lua ou do sol.

- Ruiva. – ele me chamou, falando em um tom tão baixo que um ser humano normal não ouviria. Mas eu não era um ser humano, porque se fosse poderia estar com Apolo.

Eu abri os olhos e o observei. Ele parecia tão desolado quanto eu e apostei que todos ali estavam daquela forma agora. Não era justo com eles, eu pensei.

- Ruiva. – ele suspirou e se aproximou de mim, tocando no meu rosto sem jeito. – Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Marco. Eu já estou sentindo. – eu me sentei e ele se abaixou na minha frente, dando um meio sorriso.

Era uma das vantagens de sermos gêmeos. Apesar dele não ser tão carinhoso quanto os outros, nós nos entendíamos sem precisar de palavras. Ele me abraçou e eu senti a mensagem clara de "Sinto muito" vinda dele. Se alguém entendia o que eu estava sentindo, era ele. E provavelmente fora o suficiente para ele vir me consolar, porque normalmente nós deixávamos que cada um lidasse com o que estava sentindo. Senti uma gratidão inexplicável por ele.

- Marco.

- Sim?

- Obrigada. – eu falei baixinho e ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que sempre fui desajeitado com isso, Juno. Mas eu ainda sou seu irmão. Seu sangue, nascido da mesma barriga, ao mesmo tempo.

E por um momento era quase como se fôssemos aqueles dois gêmeos tão diferentes, sentados no chão da casa, abraçados como crianças. Todas as vezes que eu caia, que eu ficava doente ele vinha até mim com a sua preocupação exagerada e me cobria de mimos. Não só ele, mas meu pai, minha mãe e meus irmãos mais velhos. Eu era a única filha, menina, da família e ainda a "mais novinha", o que me dava todos os privilégios possíveis.

Ele fez carinho no meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma cachorrinha, talvez adivinhando meus pensamentos.

- Você ainda é paparicada agora, na nossa família esquisita. Não ache que não é a irmã favorita de cada um de nós porque na verdade você é. É a filha favorita de Diana e Julio, a melhor amiga de Anette, a irmã mais velha a quem Andrei tenta copiar e a minha garota. Então trate de se animar, porque você sabe que irá passar.

Eu só concordei, suspirando. Não achava que fosse bem verdade, principalmente depois de ter feito todos eles sofrerem tanto, mas concordei.

- Andrei fez seus deveres de casa enquanto você estava aqui. Agradeça a ele depois. Você não precisa ir para a escola por um tempo, Julio conseguiu um atestado médico para você dizendo que você está com hepatite e aí você ganhou uns 3 meses de licença. – ele deu um sorriso maroto e eu me senti ainda mais grata a todos eles.

Eu era uma vaca egoísta. A quanto tempo eu estava ali, vegetando? Para mim não havia parecido mais do que algumas horas, mas pelo jeito tinha sido muito mais. Me senti subitamente culpada por ser tão exagerada e dramática. Todos eles já haviam passado por coisas difíceis e nenhum deles havia reagido daquela forma e eu sempre fazia aquilo. Ficava meses rondando como se o meu mundo tivesse acabado sendo que na verdade nem era tanta coisa assim.

Provavelmente sentindo o que eu estava sentindo, Marco fez uma careta.

- Ruiva, não se preocupe. Ninguém está com raiva de você nem nada. Não fique assim e tome seu tempo. – ele fez cafuné. – Embora todos nós achemos que só vai doer mais que você fique aqui, só pensando no assunto. Eu acho que se você se ocupasse com alguma coisa, só uma pequena parte do seu cérebro iria pensar nas coisas que aconteceram.

- Quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui?

- Uma semana, mais ou menos.

Eu soltei um palavrão que fez ele rir e me levantei, decidida.

- Certo, não vou deixar isso me consumir. Posso ir trabalhar com você hoje?

- Amanhã, você quer dizer. Está de noite.

- Que seja, Marco. Posso?

- Como quiser.

E a partir de então, a cada dia eu ia para o escritório de Marco ou de Julio, ia trabalhar com Diana ou saia com Anette. Às vezes saia com Andrei depois das aulas. Eles estavam fazendo o máximo para não me deixar sozinha e me entreter e eu agradecia por cada minuto daqueles. O único momento em que eu sofria era quando eles me deixavam completamente sozinha, em algumas horas da noite. E acho que era um tempo necessário para que eu tentasse pelo menos trabalhar com os meus sentimentos para quando precisasse voltar para a escola.

Porque, sim, eu precisaria voltar um dia. E lá estaria ele de novo, não necessariamente radiante como sol, mas ainda assim perfeito. Desejável e tão próximo, mas inalcançável.

Talvez percebendo esse meu receio, Julio me mandou para longe, quando fazia mais ou menos um mês e meio desde o dia fatídico. Me mandou para o Japão, de volta para Alexei.

Alexei, como já disse, era amigo de nossa família há muito tempo e nós éramos bastante próximos. E também era o manda-chuva da Orde. Normalmente ele nunca ficava num lugar só, sempre vagando pelos seus territórios para assegurar que estava tudo certo. Ele tinha ordens expressas de conduta e costumava ser rigoroso.

Não que a aparência dele denunciasse isso, pelo contrário. Quem olhasse para ele duvidaria que na verdade ele era o carrasco.

A desculpa de Julio foi que eu deveria levar para Alexei um relatório da região e que ele estava no Japão atualmente. Eu quase ri na cara dele, mas me controlei. Ele queria que eu comprasse essa desculpa? Eu tinha certeza de que ele esperava que eu chegasse lá e Alexei desse um _jeito_ em mim, só que ele nunca iria dizer: "Juno, vá para o Japão para que Alexei te seduza como já fez um milhão e quinhentas vezes antes e você esqueça esse lobisomem sarnento".

Certo, eu não vou esconder, ok? _Ele realmente é uma coisa. _Alexei, não Julio. Eu não conseguia resistir todo aquele seu ar de despreocupado, de garoto inocente e um sorriso de tirar o sério. Seus lábios vermelhos eram convidativos e ele era um perfeito cavalheiro. O seu cabelo preto meio curto, sempre desgrenhado lhe davam um jeito meio perdido. Definitivamente não parecia o demônio que ele realmente era.

Eu ponderei um pouco antes de aceitar o convite, com a imagem libidinosa do _meu "senhor"_ na cabeça e concordei. Não faria mal algum um pouco de brincadeira com ele e eu sentia falta das águas termais japonesas. Seriam umas férias da Sibéria e de tudo que havia acontecido ali.

Assim, alguns dias depois eu estava desembarcando no Aeroporto de Tóquio com uma mochila com poucas roupas e uma lista de compras imensa. E como esperado, ele estava me esperando com um sorriso.

- Juno, Juno, Juno. – ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei de maneira meio esquisita. – Como andam as coisas na Sibéria?

- Bem. – falei monossilábica e ele pegou minha mochila.

- Tem boas notícias?

- Não sei. – e entreguei o papel para ele, evitando olha-lo diretamente.

De alguma forma, eu me sentia como se estivesse traindo Apolo ao ter aqueles pensamentos impuros com outro. O mais engraçado era que eu nem estava mais com Apolo.

- Você está muito mal educada, sabia? – ele pegou o papel, resmungando, em tom de brincadeira. – Acho que está precisando de um corretivo.

Eu ri.

- Desculpa.

- Vou pensar se eu aceito. Você sabe com quem está falando? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda num tom de zombaria.

- Mil desculpas, senhor Nikolaievich. – eu falei num tom sarcástico.

Ele riu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Bem vinda, querida.

E eu agradeci com um sorriso. Era quase como estar voltando para a casa de um velho primo, como se tudo o que eu tinha sentido no ultimo mês fosse uma alucinação.

Uma limosine nos esperava e eu fiz uma careta ao vê-la. Ela era _branca_, no melhor estilo cafetão possível.

- Cadê o seu casaco de pele e o pingente de ouro, Alexei?

Ele gargalhou, abrindo a porta para mim.

- Eu deixei eles em casa hoje, junto com as mulheres.

- Devia ter deixado o carro também.

- Isso nunca, querida. – ele entrou logo depois de mim e o motorista fechou a porta.

Eu não preciso mencionar que ela não era pior vista de dentro. Eu gostava de carros, mas aquele ali estava luxuoso demais para uma garota que nasceu num tempo em que tomar banho _semanalmente_ era um luxo. Os bancos eram de couro preto e o acabamento em madeira. Tinha frigobar, televisão, teto solar... tudo o que der para imaginar que caiba numa limosine. Imaginei facilmente uma mulher fabulosa, das que Alexei costumava sair, se sentindo confortável ali. Eu, por outro lado, não me sentia de forma alguma.

Não que eu não goste de coisas luxuosas, eu gosto. Eu até usava aquele maldito colar de rubi que Alexei havia me dado no início do século anterior de vez em quando ou ainda roupas de estilistas. Mas aquela ostensividade? Não, não fazia meu estilo. Fazia o dele, ah se fazia, mas nunca fizera o meu.

- Relaxe, ruivinha. Já vai passar. – ele passou uma mão pelos meus ombros de maneira fraternal. – Eu sei que você odeia isso, mas era o único carro disponível hoje a noite para mim.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza? Isso parece você querendo me provocar.

- Eu!? Eu nunca faria isso. – ele soou sarcástico. – Não, sério. Eu sei que você teria preferido uma Ferrari vermelha.

- Combina mais com o meu cabelo, você sabe.

- Assim como o seu rubi. – e a mão dele deslizou pelo meu ombro até o pingente do colar que caia no meu decote. Presente dele, é claro. – Não imaginei que você o usava mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Toda vez que eu te vejo eu uso ele, você já devia ter reparado. – eu soei um pouco ríspida.

- Isso quer dizer que significa alguma coisa pra você, não é? – o sorriso dele ficou ainda mais próximo do meu e eu o encarei nos olhos que eu sabia que eram tão parecidos com os meus.

- Alexei, Julio não te contou nada sobre mim? Do porque ele me mandou ao invés de vir pessoalmente?

Ele ficou silencioso e se afastou um pouco, suspirando. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, de forma preocupada.

- Claro que ele falou. E você quer um pouco de espaço, como eu disse para Julio. – ele balançou a cabeça, dando um meio sorriso. – Vou te levar para fazer compras, para cantar nos karaokês e tomar banho nas águas termais, ok?

E fez carinho no meu ombro. Eu olhei para ele e dei um sorriso um pouco fraco, concordando com o que ele havia dito.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Ele vale mesmo isso tudo? Uma semana sem se mexer, um mês sem parar quieta um minuto, três meses sem dar notícia para a sua comunidade humana, semanas sem se alimentar. Nem eu vali tanto assim, Juno.

- Seu bastardo egocêntrico. – eu resmunguei, tirando os sapatos, colocando os pés no estofado e abraçando meus joelhos. – Ele vale ainda mais que isso.

E ele riu. Juro, riu.

- Provavelmente ele é uma coisa loira, imensa, com olhinhos azul-bebê como Andrei era. Você tem queda por loiros, por isso desde o início nós nunca teríamos dado certo. Você sabe, Marco me contou da sua vida como humana também e quando eu soube do seu ma-

- Você está mesmo afim de pisar em mim hoje, hein? – eu resmunguei.

- É só invejinha, Juno. – ele falou baixo para mim e eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. – Ciúme bobo de um garoto que não conseguiu o brinquedo que queria no natal.

- Que conseguiu sim, mas só emprestado.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Duas semanas se você me fizer esquecer a minha coisa loira e imensa com olhinhos azul-bebê.

- Andrei?

- Apolo.

E ele deu um sorriso que eu reconheci como maldoso antes de me beijar no rosto, quase como quem beija um flor.

- Essa vai ser a última vez que você vai falar dele aqui, ok? – ele sussurrou carinhosamente. – Finja que nada disso existiu, pelo menos por essas duas semanas.

E eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, esperando que fosse verdade o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Mas não foi. Nem nunca seria, eu percebi.

Alexei me deixou ficar calada pelo resto do caminho até o hotel em que estava hospedado, inclusive o caminho até o quarto. Ele estava hospedado numa suíte presidencial que mais parecia uma mansão do que um quarto de hotel e percebi que ele não havia mexido em nada. Ele era imprudente, eu pensei. O carregador de bagagens colocou minha mochila no lugar onde Alexei indicou e saiu.

- Alexei? – eu escutei uma voz feminina vindo de um dos cômodos da suíte.

- Sim, eu cheguei, querida. – ele falou, com um suspiro. – Minha irmã está aqui também.

Eu o olhei com o canto dos olhos e dei um sorriso. Ele captou meu olhar de deboche e balançou a cabeça, num sinal claro de "Fique quieta". Eu só sorri.

- Não sabia que você estava com uma acompanhante, irmão. Eu teria pegado um quarto só para mim.

- Não precisa se importar comigo. – a voz se aproximava. – Eu não me incomodo. É um prazer conhecer a família do meu _amado _Alexei.

- Está vendo, ela não se incomoda. – Alexei falou baixo para mim. Eu estava me segurando para não rir.

- Ela é uma humana? – eu falei baixinho e ele concordou, ficando de mau humor. – Bem que você disse que deixou as mulheres aqui. Desde quando você apresenta _família _pra elas?

- Desde agora. Pare de rir, Juno!

- Irmã? Não podia ser prima, amiga, alguma coisa assim? – eu sussurrei, ainda rindo.

- Não, você é minha irmã. E é só por uns dois dias, depois ela vai embora. Pare de rir! – ele me cutucou na barriga, como quem faz cócegas.

- Desculpa, isso é bem engraçado. Pra quem estava querendo pegar nos meu-

- Juno! Fique quieta, pelo amor de deus!

E eu ri ainda mais ao perceber que ele estava com vergonha! Eu imaginei que ele provavelmente havia esquecido de avisar para mim que ela estaria esperando ali. Eu não tinha problema algum com ele e as mulheres dele, mas achava tão engraçado como ele tentava esconder de mim. E me esconder delas, aparentemente.

A mulher saiu do quarto, vestindo um vestido minúsculo que ressaltavam as suas curvas e parou no frigobar, antes de se aproximar de nós. Aproveitei o momento de distração e olhei para Alexei, com uma cara chocada.

- Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de mulher. – eu sussurrei, perto do ouvido dele e ele sorriu.

- Gosto de qualquer coisa que seja bonita, Juno.

E eu dei um meio sorriso. A mulher era mais alta que ele, com aquele tipo de curva que faz o corpo parecer um oito. Tinha os cabelos pretos e a pele levemente morena e andava num rebolado suave. Era realmente belíssima, com lábios carnudos e tudo o mais. Ela se virou, com uma taça de alguma bebida na mão e me encarou, piscando seus longos cílios postiços.

- Então você é a irmãzinha de Alexei? Eu não sabia que você era tão novinha! Por que não me disse, querido? – ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço que eu retribui um pouco relutante, sendo esmagada contra os seios dela.

- Você não perguntou, querida. – ele suspirou.

- Você não vai nos apresentar, Alex?

- Sim, essa é Juno, Aeandria. E essa é Aeandria, Juno.

Aeandria. Exótico como a dona.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – eu respondi, com a minha graça de garotinha. Se ela achava que eu era "tão novinha", eu não iria fazê-la pensar ao contrário.

- Como ela é fofinha! E ela tem os olhos iguais aos seus, Alexei! Quantos anos você tem? 14? 15?

Eu quase voltei a rir. Eu estava me comportando muito mal, eu tinha noção disso, mas era tão engraçado.

- Ela tem 15. – Alexei respondeu para mim, diminuindo minha idade em dois anos. Eu apenas concordei, segurando o riso.

- Oh, que gracinha! Isso então faz com que você seja... 10 anos mais velho que ela, Alexei? Nem parece!

Eu olhei para Alexei e ele ainda parecia numa saia justa.

- Sim, exatamente, querida. Nossas mães são diferentes, mas o pai é o mesmo. Por isso temos olhos parecidos, embora ela seja ruiva.

- Sim, a mamãe é ruiva como eu. – eu sorri, entrando no meu papel.

- E por que você veio tão de repente visitar seu irmão?

- Hunm, estamos com problemas lá em casa. – eu pareci um pouco triste.

- É o terceiro divórcio do meu pai, sabe. – e Alexei passou um braço pelo meu ombro, me abraçando. Eu o abracei e funguei um pouco.

Ué, eu podia me divertir, não podia? Eu gostava desses teatrinhos que Alexei me fazia fazer. Nós vivemos juntos várias vezes, em vários lugares. Algumas vezes como marido e mulher, outras como irmãos, outras ainda como primos. A cada lugar, uma brincadeira nova. E a cada lugar, uma penca de humanos que acreditavam piamente no que dizíamos.

- Oh, coitadinha! Não vamos falar disso. Você quer ir às compras comigo amanhã? – ela sorriu para mim e eu olhei pra Alexei, que me encorajou.

- Sem problemas. – eu dei de ombros e Alexei deu um sorriso, se virando para ela.

- Aeandria, querida, você poderia ir comprar algo para Juno comer? Eu preciso conversar com ela um pouco e ela deve estar morrendo de fome.

- Ah, claro, querido. – ela sorriu e fez carinho na minha cabeça. Até ela me achava com cara de cachorro!? - O que quer comer?

- Pode ser um sanduíche. – que é bem mais fácil de vomitar depois, eu completei, pensando com muito nojo. Mas são os ossos do ofício, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Certo então. Eu volto já. – e ela deu um beijo em Alexei, pegou a bolsa e o casaco e saiu.

Claro que eu tive uma crise de riso depois disso. Alexei reclamou durante um tempo mandando que eu parasse, mas ao ver que isso só me fazia rir mais foi se sentar num sofá, com uma cara contrariada.

- Aaaaaaleeex... – eu falei, num tom de fofoqueira, ainda rindo – Eu não a-cre-di-to! Você, com uma humana, todo amoroso? Aquilo foi um "querida" que eu ouvi?

- Cala a boca, senhorita-eu-amo-um-lobisomem. – ele ficou emburrado e eu ri mais ainda.

- Hunm... – eu me agachei na frente dele, me apoiando em suas pernas e dei um sorriso. – Me conte tudo.

- Ela é minha companhia nessa viagem, só isso. Eu tenho um quadro de parceiras humanas que levo em minhas viagens de negócio agora, para parecer que sou comprometido. – ele segurou uma das minhas mãos. – E ela vai embora quarta-feira.

- Então por que você ficou todo envergonhado? – a minha mão que estava livre começou a traçar desenhos na coxa dele.

- Porque eu não gosto que você as conheça. Porque você fica assim toda vez que vê uma delas, principalmente quando eu finjo ter algo mais com elas. Porque... – e ele olhou pra mim. - você sabe o porquê.

Eu deixei minha cabeça nas pernas dele e suspirei. Ele fez carinho no meu cabelo, suavemente.

- Alexei, você devia esquecer isso.

- Você acha que eu não tento?

Eu fiz uma careta. Apesar de nós nos comportarmos como amigos próximos, eu o havia magoado bastante no passado. Porque ele me amava. E eu meio que me sentia culpada por não retribuir os sentimentos dele.

- Me desculpe. – eu murmurei, me sentindo péssima de repente.

- Ei, não foi culpa sua, ouviu? Você não estava toda animada para me irritar? Cadê aquela animação?

- Foi embora. – eu resmunguei e o ouvi suspirar. Quase pude ouvir os pensamentos dele resmungando que ele fazia tudo errado. Ele me puxou suavemente e me sentou ao lado dele, me abraçando.

- Juno, eu acho que já conversamos sobre isso.

- Mas eu me sinto culpada, ora bolas.

- Você se sente culpada por tudo. – ele fez carinho no meu ombro. – Não devia. Tudo o que você faz é porque tem que ser feito. Não se sinta culpada porque fez o que deveria fazer.

- Mas... Mas... – eu procurei as palavras para dizer que eu era uma imprestável sem ser tão direta – Eu sempre faço todo mundo sofrer e não era para ser assim. E é irritante... eu nunca consigo fazer ninguém feliz!

- Ei, moleca. Você me faz bastante feliz quando está comigo. – ele levantou meu rosto. – E você está aqui para esquecer tudo, não é? Deixe que eu cuide de você, sem pensar em nada sobre o passado ou imaginar o que será do futuro. Só o agora que importa. – e ele passou um dedo pelo meu rosto.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Juno. Amanhã você ficará o dia inteiro fora comigo e com Aeandria. Vamos fazer compras e ir à karaokês. Depois, quando estivermos só eu e você, vamos visitar cada templo, cada casa de banho que pudermos, ok? E se você sentir que não vai agüentar, você pode fazer aquele seu truquezinho e eu compartilho a sua dor.

Eu fiz um muxoxo e ele sorriu.

- Ta bom. – eu resmunguei, parecendo irritada, mas na verdade me sentindo grata.

- Você fica bonitinha fingindo assim. – ele comentou casualmente quando eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

Eu ri e esperamos por Aeandria.

A partir de então, a partir desse momento, eu decidi seguir o conselho de Alexei. Me divertir hoje, sem pensar no amanhã ou no ontem.

Aeandria voltou com o maior sanduíche que eu já tinha visto na minha vida e eu agradeci, comendo só metade dele. Alexei comeu o resto, como um bom irmão deveria fazer. O restante da noite foi bastante agradável, tirando a parte de ter que colocar aquele sanduíche para fora, e quando os dois se recolheram no quarto deles, eu fiquei no meu (SIM! A suíte tinha dois quartos.) assistindo televisão até de manhã.

Quando eram mais ou menos 8 horas, Alexei apareceu no meu quarto.

- Está tudo arrumado para vocês duas saírem assim que Aeandria acordar. Eu não poderei encontrar com vocês até de noite, mas acho que você irá se divertir.

- Negócios?

- Complicações nos negócios. Parece que alguém por aqui andou quebrando o pacto e os lobisomens mandaram ver. – ele fez uma careta.

- Provavelmente um novato sem orientação.

- Provavelmente um novato morto amanhã. – ele falou friamente.

- Coitado.

- Coitado nada, eu demorei mais de 100 anos e arrisquei minha pele para conseguir uma trégua com os lobisomens em toda a minha área de atuação. Não posso deixar que qualquer pivete arruíne isso sem mais nem menos. Se eu não tomar alguma providência, os lobos vão achar que eu estou sendo conivente com quem sai da diretriz.

Eu dei um meio sorriso. Esse era outro Alexei, o homem de negócios. Nada parecido com o que estava envergonhado ontem, por estar apresentando uma humana para mim.

- Está bem. Vá trabalhar e volte para o jantar. Aliás, como foi que você colocou aquele negócio pra fora depois com ela colada em você?

- Segredo. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Se cuide. Hoje está fazendo sol, então tome cuidado.

- Certo. Até depois.

- Se cuide.

- Eu já entendi.

E ele sorriu e me deixou só.

Aeandria se levantou 11 horas, me fazendo imaginar que horas Alexei havia deixado ela ir dormir no dia anterior. Ela se arrumou e tomou café, acreditando que eu já havia tomado o meu, e saímos. Se ela achou esquisito o fato de eu estar com uma blusa de manga comprida e um chapéu quando saímos, além das luvas, ela não disse uma palavra. Provavelmente Alexei tinha mandado uma de "ela tem medo de pegar câncer de pele" ou ainda "ela é gótica" que havia colado.

Fomos direto para um dos bairros mais chiques para roupas. Na primeira bateria de lojas em que entramos nenhuma roupa ou sapato fazia o meu tipo,

elas eram muito formais para uma garota que teria eternamente 17 anos. Mesmo assim, foi divertido ajudar Aeandria a escolher modelitos novos para acompanhar Alexei e ainda achei um presente perfeito para Diana. Eu imaginava a cara de choque dela quando visse aquele par divino de sapatos, com aquela textura aveludada, o salto altíssimo, que combinaria com qualquer roupa que ela colocasse.

A seguir, fomos para uma loja que Aeandria prometeu que eu iria "A-m-a-r", soletrando assim mesmo. E ela não estava errada. A coisa que eu mais gostava de estar no Japão era a diversidade de coisas – roupas, sapatos, acessórios, maquiagem, eletrônicos – que eu podia encontrar. E essa loja realmente era a minha cara. Dos vestidinhos de "lolita" que eu adorava usar aos jeans meio gastos que usava para interpretar meu "papel", das blusas de botão meio vitorianas às jaquetas de couro, tinha tudo ali. E tudo com um toque meio fofo, que segundo a humana que me acompanhava combinava perfeitamente comigo.

Provei um absurdo de roupas, ficando bem em todas elas. Cheguei até a receber um convite de brincadeira para ser garota-propaganda da loja, que recusei gentilmente, rindo. Ali, naquele lugar, eu não tinha nenhuma preocupação. Não precisava me lembrar de Apolo nem de nada que me esperasse em casa. Só precisava me concentrar em futilidades como a roupa que eu tinha gostado mais ou ainda o sapato que ficava mais bonito no meu pé. Escolhi algumas roupas para levar e aproveitei para comprar um vestido para Anette.

Continuamos comprando compulsivamente, num programa bem feminino. Se Alexei tivesse vindo conosco, teria odiado. Me senti orgulhosa de mim mesma quando o dia estava chegando ao fim. Não havia me deixado pensar sobre o que me perturbava por mais de um minuto. E achei que precisava de um presentinho especial, um mimo.

- Aeandria, vamos ali? – eu apontei para uma joalheria.

- Hunm? Quer ver as jóias? – ela achou meio esquisito que uma garota de 15 anos estivesse interessada nisso.

- Sim. Se não quiser, não precisa vir. – eu sorri e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu quero sim, querida.

Nós nos aproximamos e eu olhei a vitrine com cobiça. Eu merecia uma jóia daquelas, eu pensei, por ter me comportado tão bem. Por ter conseguido resistir um dia inteiro. E também como sinal de que a partir dali iria resistir cada vez mais.

Passei os olhos por brincos e colares, esperando que algo chamasse minha atenção. Não tive muito sucesso, nada ali era bonito o suficiente para o que eu queria. Nenhum deles chegava aos pés do rubi que eu carregava no meu pescoço naquele instante, eu pensei.

E então entramos e fomos atendidas por um homem alto, que parecia que estava amarrado a uma vassoura. Ele perguntou gentilmente, em inglês, a Aeandria se poderia ajudar e ela apontou para mim.

- É ela quem precisa de ajuda, senhor. – e sorriu para mim, sem saber o quão verdade essas palavras eram.

- Sim. – eu falei, num japonês fluente e o deixando um pouco espantado. – Eu estava atrás de algo especial. Um brinco ou um colar, talvez. Ou até um anel.

- Alguma preferência?

- Não gosto de dourado. – eu sorri. – Mas fora isso, pode ser qualquer coisa. Prata? Ouro branco? Tanto faz.

- Certo. – ele fez uma pequena reverência.

- Ei, o que você está procurando? Cada uma dessas coisas custa uma pequena fortuna! – Aeandria sussurrou para mim e eu dei um sorriso.

- Pode deixar, papai me deixa gastar o tanto que eu quero. E eu mereço alguma coisa bonita assim, vou fazer dezesseis anos e ninguém vai me dar nada. Nem uma festa. – eu fiz um biquinho, fazendo manha.

- Tudo bem... – ela balançou a cabeça, murmurando algo como "mimados" e eu sorri.

O atendente voltou com um carrinho-vitrine, tirado lá de dentro.

- Você disse que queria algo especial, não é? Nesse nosso carrinho temos várias jóias, você pode escolher algumas que eu trago similares.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, me aproximando e fitando as jóias. Eram realmente belíssimas. Trabalhos delicados em prata, com diversas pedras incrustadas, diversas formas. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi talvez a menos chamativa daquele conjunto. Era uma pulseira de prata, com detalhes em uma pedra vermelha que eu não achava ser rubi. Era delicadamente trabalhada, com filigranas formando padrões complexos que terminavam em estrelas. E cada estrela era uma dessas pedras vermelho-escuras que me prenderam tanto a atenção.

- Gostou de alguma? – o atendente se aproximou, provavelmente vendo meu interesse.

- Essa aqui. – eu apontei. – Que pedra é essa?

- Ah... essa. – ele deu um sorriso. – É uma alexandrita. Muito peculiar, essa pedra. Ela está vermelho-escuro aqui, não é? É porque a luz aqui é artificial. No sol, ela adquire uma cor verde escuro, como uma esmeralda. É como ter um rubi e uma esmeralda na mesma pulseira.

Eu dei um sorriso. E essa pedra não era a minha cara? Se eu ficasse no sol, certamente mudaria de "cor". Se eu mudasse de humor, eu certamente mudaria de "cor". Eu era inconstante e tinha consciência disso. Assim como a pulseira. E ela era uma peça lindíssima.

- Posso experimentar?

- Claro, senhorita.

Observei enquanto ele tirava a pulseira de dentro da vitrine e a colocava no meu pulso. Ela coube perfeitamente, não ficando nem folgada nem apertada, como se tivesse sido feita sob medida. Decidi então que ela era para ser minha desde o momento em que coloquei a idéia de entrar ali na cabeça.

- Vou levá-la.

E o atendente fez uma reverência, tirando a pulseira do meu pulso. Aeandria parecia um pouco chocada com a rapidez com que eu havia feito a transação e eu apenas sorri para ela.

- Aquilo custava quase o Pib de um pequeno país, garota!

- Pode deixar que eu não vou falir o meu pai. Nem Alexei. – eu sorri para ela. – Relaxe, é meu presente de debutante. Vale a pena. Vai ser para a vida toda.

E talvez mais um pouco, eu completei mentalmente.

Ela sorriu, parecendo um pouco triste.

- É realmente tão ruim assim, querida? – ela apoiou uma mão no meu ombro e eu a encarei, provavelmente parecendo confusa. Ela continuou. – Não ter ninguém que se preocupe com você.

Há, se ela me desse um soco na cara não teria doído tanto. Claro, ela estava comentando isso por causa do teatro que estávamos fazendo, mas tenho certeza de que ela sentiu toda a melancolia que estava escondida dentro de mim.

Respirei fundo e me controlei.

- Você se acostuma depois de um tempo.

Era mentira, é claro. Eu apostava que naquele instante tinham pelo menos seis pessoas preocupadas comigo. Além dela, é claro.

Aeandria me abraçou tenramente e me senti estranhamente emocionada. Até ela, que eu tinha conhecido ontem, demonstrava algum tipo de misericórdia por mim. Eu acho que seria bem mais simples se ninguém se importasse ou se alguém brigasse comigo. Ia ser bem mais rápido.

- Obrigada. – eu falei baixinho, retruibuindo o abraço dela. Senti a presença do atendente se aproximar e a soltei.

- Disponha. – ela sorriu maternalmente.

Parecendo estranhamente com minha mãe, eu constatei. Balancei minha cabeça, concluindo que estava ficando maluca. Eu não via minha mãe desde 851 e era surreal que uma mulher qualquer me lembrasse dela de repente. Afastando tudo isso da minha cabeça, acompanhei o atendente para pagar e levar minha mercadoria.

Um pouco depois fomos encontrar Alexei e terminamos a noite em uma boate qualquer, dançando de forma boba.

Dois dias depois, Aeandria foi embora. Fiquei estranhamente próxima dela nesses dois dias, ficando colada com ela o tempo todo. Foi bom, foi divertido e foi curativo. Mas a partir daquele dia eu não ia precisar mais fingir ser uma menininha com pais que não se preocupavam com ela, então agradeci a sua ida.

Eu achei que voltaríamos para o hotel após deixá-la no aeroporto, mas Alexei tinha outros planos.

- Eu reservei uma casa de banhos próxima a Kyoto para nós. Vamos ficar três dias lá. E depois vamos para o norte, certo?

- Certo.

- Aí tiraremos dois dias para caçar, depois iremos ver os macacos e tomar banho nas piscinas naturais.

- Certo.

- E fazer sexo selvagem no meio do mato.

- Certo. – e alguns segundos depois. – Não! Isso não!

- Ta, nas termas então.

- Alexei!

- Tem que ter sexo selvagem na nossa viagem, Juno, se não como você vai superar tudo? Uma boa dose de sexo, é o que você precisa.

- Alexei, pare com isso!

- Desde quando você se tornou puritana assim? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo isso de propósito. – Tudo bem, pode ficar envergonhada. Você fica bonitinha assim.

- Você faz de propósito. – eu desviei os olhos dos olhos dele e ele puxou minhas pernas para cima das pernas dele, tirando meus sapatos.

- Eu gosto de ver como você reage. Você devia ser super engraçada quando ainda era humana. Devia ficar vermelha até a testa com uma coisa dessas! – ele começou a massagear meus pés, gentilmente.

- Como você tem certeza disso? – eu fiz um biquinho, tentando desvencilhar meus pés das mãos dele sem sucesso.

- Porque seus lábios ficam mais vermelhos e você é uma vampira. Isso não deveria acontecer, sabia?

Eu devo ter feito uma das minhas caras e o fiz rir. A mão dele deslizou para o meu tornozelo.

- Nós vamos direto para a estação, garota. Espero que você se divirta.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro.

Não me interessa detalhar aqueles dias. Eu realmente levei ao pé da letra a recomendação de Alexei para esquecer tudo. Segui o seu plano a risca, me sentindo cada vez melhor. A cada dia, eu dedicava um tempo ainda menor pensando no que eu havia feito, sempre pensando no que eu estava fazendo ou no que iria fazer.

E dessa forma, o resto do meu tempo com Alexei se esvaiu, como se estivesse escorrendo, fugindo de mim.

E eu tive que voltar para casa.

Para o meu circo em chamas.

* * *

Odeio, odeio a minha incapacidade de colocar barras aqui. Sabe, fazem uns três capítulos que eu separo as notas do texto com barra e quando publico ela simplesmente some!! Que óóódio!!

Eu estou numa correria e não é por causa da faculdade. O Mangas Space, o site de manga para o qual eu traduzo, está fazendo dois anos! E aí a gente ta preparando umas coisas a algum tempo e amanhã é o dia final... então imagine só como essa semana está corrida? Para quem quiser dar uma olhada é só entrar amanhã em e nos prestigiar!  
Da série Notícias From Far Away: estou ficando com medo. Sério. Consegui terminar o 15 essa semana, depois de duas semanas tentando. Tenho que começar o 16. E olhem só, faltam só 8 capítulos para me alcançar. Façam as contas: se eu demorar MAIS que duas semanas com cada capítulo até o final, vocês vão ter que esperar =( Então me desejem inspiração (e tempo para escrever!)

Meta desse capítulo: 10 reviews, contabilizando um total de 72 reviews=D Por favor, gente! Vamos comentar \o\

E obrigada à Thá que mandou o capítulo super cedo dessa vez *^*

PS: O Alexei é tipo um rei, cara. Todo capítulo em que ele aparece é difícil de escrever, como se ele sugasse minhas energias... ._. vai saber o porquê, né?

* * *

Reviews:

**Kaulitz**: Sim! Rumo aos 70! *megalomaníaca*

**Liah**: Ta, ta... eu juro que não leio mais T.T Eu já te expliquei a sua dúvida, né? Espero que tenha entendido direitinho!!

Iaah: Ainda bem que gostou do extra tb \o/ fiquei meio insegura e talz para postar ele, mas mesmo assim... Sem problemas? Eu acho que agora que os problemas começaram! BUAHAUHAU! Enfim, obrigada!

Ana kawall: Oi! Obrigada! O Apolo dá mais umas perspectivadas (isso existe??). Obrigada \o\ Eu tente me colocar no lugar de um lobisomem se transformando O.o

Quanto ao comentário do extra, eu vou sim! Mas num futuro. Por enquanto estou concentrada na Sinfonia e em termina-la, ok?? A história da Morte, da Esperança e do Amor ainda pode esperar um pouco para ser contada. E Sandman é uma graphic novel (quadrinho?) muito legal, escrita pelo Neil Gaiman!

Noelle: Obrigada! Poxa, o Órion nem é tão ruim assim... O Apolo é uma coisa rebelde. Como a história é na visão da Juno e a Juno cortou um pouco dos momentos de interação dos dois, não vemos o quão sarcástico-mala o Apolo pode ser XD E, veja bem, o Apolo também odeia ser controlado. E o Órion ama controlar. Logo... é, deu pra entender, né? E ele dá muita dor de cabeça pro Órion... mas não de propósito.

Verônica: Oiii! Obrigada, obrigada! Eu tento manter ela fertilizada lendo muito tb =***

Continue acompanhando!

Mari Helou: Ih, aqui tem mais. Calma, parceira, se não eu vou ficar cuidando da área gráfica sozinha!! Não vou parar ;D Enfim, continue lendo! Ò.ó Quanto a Jun transformar o Apolo em vampiro... isso é uma coisa difí vez que os lobisomens são tipo "alérgicos" ao sangue de vampiros... Enfim, to indo ___

Rose: mauhahuah! Saudades de você, mocinha! Bem, seria MUITO inútil. Tipo assim: "Hahaha, vou te matar de vergonha! Você fez sexo ontem!" – e daí? XD mauahuah! Mas seria engraçado, juro. Você é a única pessoa que gosta da Andy no mundo inteiro, séério! Enfim, ela fica de castigo por uma eternidade ;D Você sabe.

A Dawn _será_ perfeita. Mas vai apanhar muito. MAUAHUAH!

* * *

A Seguir: _**Eu carrego seu coração – e eu o carrego no meu.**_

**Juno volta**.

"_- Espere. Você nem vai se dar ao trabalho de perguntar? - Mihail infelizmente voltou a falar(...)__  
-__ Perguntar o que? - o encarei, voltando a me sentar. (...)_  
-_ Se Apolo é um bom lobisomem agora que se transformou. - e ele deu um sorriso maldoso."_


	11. Capítulo 9: Eu carrego o seu coração

**9- Eu carrego seu coração - e eu o carrego no meu.**

**"I can't get it right  
Get it right  
Since I met you  
Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over?  
Life will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same"**

**"Eu não consigo me livrar  
Não consigo me livrar  
Desde que eu te conheci  
Solidão deve acabar.  
Quando essa solidão irá acabar?  
A vida irá piscar diante de meus olhos  
Tão partida e tão perdida  
Eu quero tocar o outro lado  
E ninguém acha que tem culpa  
Por que não podemos ver  
Que quando nós sangramos, nós sangramos juntos?"**

**Muse – Map of the Problematique**

É claro que a minha sorte não deixaria que eu continuasse longe de Apolo. Era óbvio desde o início. Mas eu sinceramente acreditei que estava bem. Eu estava enganada. Eu sempre estava enganada quando se tratava de Apolo e isso me deixava irritada. Não era natural que eu, Juno Bree, uma vampira de mais de mil anos ficasse confusa por uma criança que ainda por cima era um lobisomem.

Mais ou menos no sábado depois da minha volta, Julio se aproximou furtivamente de mim, como quem não quer nada.

- Querida, nós precisamos de você na próxima reunião.

- Que? – eu estava dando uma surra em Marco no vídeo game, para variar.

- Na próxima reunião, você tem que ir.

- Por quê? – eu encarei os olhos amarelos dele, deixando Marco passar na minha frente.

- Uhul! Isso, Julio, continua falando com ela! – meu irmão comemorou.

- Não vai adiantar muito, Marco. Você está três voltas atrás de mim. – eu continuei jogando, sem olhar diretamente para a tela, ainda olhando para Julio. – Por quê?

- Nós concordamos que é melhor acabar com isso enquanto você estava fora. Sabe, cumprir logo nossa missão. Então a próxima reunião é para planejar o seu papel.

- E por que eu preciso ir? – Marco, ao fundo, festejava ter me alcançado.

- Porque você é nossa rainha, Juno. – ele deu um sorriso. – Se ele aparecer, você pode ir embora e eu nem vou brigar com você, certo? Acabe logo com isso, como você acabaria com sua presa. Rapidamente, para que não doa tanto.

Eu suspirei, ficando irritada.

- Ah, que merda. Quando vai ser?

- Amanhã.

- Não vou ficar mais de 40 minutos. Vocês devem ser breves. E se aqueles lobos começarem com merda pra cima de mim, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Ele deu um sorriso e me deu um beijo na bochecha, murmurando um obrigado. Eu não comentei nada e me virei para a tela da televisão, vencendo logo de Marco e fazendo-o reclamar. Ele sempre perdia de mim, não importava no que.

No momento eu não estava muito preocupada com os carros fazendo curvas alucinadas na televisão, mas sim no que eu poderia sentir. Eu tinha quase certeza de que não teria muitos problemas. Era só desviar o pensamento ou fingir que ele não estava lá. E pronto. E ele podia muito bem não estar lá, porque ele não precisava. E também não era como da última vez. E eu tinha certeza absoluta de que o irmão dele não iria querer que ele me visse, ele não seria tão sádico assim. E se eu me empolgasse com outras coisas, nem seria ruim. Eu estava resistindo bravamente – não pensando, não sentindo nada há algumas semanas.

No dia seguinte, eu não me importei muito em me arrumar para a reunião. Mas Diana insistiu, como uma mãe, que eu tinha que vestir uma das roupas novas para mostrar que eu estava bem. Não recusei, mas também não fiz nenhum esforço. Ela e Anette tiveram que me arrastar para o banho e depois me obrigaram a colocar a roupa. E, por ultimo, arrumaram meu cabelo como quiseram. Como se eu fosse uma bonequinha.

Elas fizeram um bom trabalho, eu admito. Elas escolheram um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho, meio rodado, um bolero de uma renda belíssima e um sapato meio alto, com um salto grosso e estilo de boneca. Meu cabelo fazia largas ondas cor de rubi, caindo pelos meus ombros até a minha cintura e lá estava minha pulseira, no meu braço esquerdo. E um colar pequeno, delicado, com uma pequena pedra no meu pescoço.

Foi inevitável que chamássemos atenção no restaurante, mas os olhares que continuaram em mim me incomodaram um pouco. Tentei me esconder atrás de Andrei, mas tenho certeza que ele fingiu que não percebeu e me deixou desprotegida.

Os olhares que recebi da mesa dos lobisomens me fizeram me perguntar porque eu tinha aceitado estar ali. Eu era sádica? Estava me entregando livremente para os meus carrascos. Me sentei em silêncio entre Andrei e Julio, olhando para a toalha da mesa, ciente de que eles provavelmente seriam indiscretos, irônicos ou qualquer coisa do tipo comigo. Órion estava sentado exatamente na minha frente, parecido demais com Apolo para minha segurança.

-Quanto tempo, Juno. Espero que esteja bem. - ele falou, num tom que pareceu verdadeiro.

-Ela deve estar ótima. - Mihail soou maldoso, do seu lugar. - Depois de passar tanto tempo com aquele mulherengo, deve ter tomado um jeito.

Eu levantei meu olhos para ele e depois olhei para Julio, meio sem acreditar naquilo.

- Que mulherengo?

- Você sabe, o seu "chefinho". Que parece que tem fogo nas calças. Ele deve ter dado um jeito em você. - o sorriso dele se tornou ainda maior naquele rosto quadrado dele, quase como o do gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas. - Eu nem sei o que alguém veria numa ruiva sem graça como você, de qualquer forma.

Eu fechei minha mão no meu colo, segurando o meu vestido. Respirei fundo, sentindo raiva. Quem aquele cara achava que era para falar daquele jeito de Alexei, de mim? Quem ele pensava que era para insinuar esse tipo de coisa? Eu não gostava – e ainda não gosto – desse tipo de intimidade.

- Mihail. Calado. - Órion rosnou, o repreendendo com o canto dos olhos. - Mihail tem uma aversão por você, Juno. Me desculpe. Mas não tome a aversão dele como regra. Não temos nada contra você, ao contrário do que você possa pensar.

Eu poderia ter rido na cara dele, mas não estava com ânimo para isso. Não levantei meu olhar para encontrar o de Órion.

-Vamos ao que interessa, ok? Eu tenho mais o que fazer. - eu falei, olhando para o meu prato, soando um pouco irritada.

- Sem problemas. - o tom que ele usou foi o do tipo que é acompanhado de um dar de ombros.

-Certo. - a boca de Julio era uma linha no rosto dele, de preocupação. Consegui imaginar o por que. Se Mihail ou qualquer um deles continuasse a ser ofensivo daquela maneira, ele não conseguiria me controlar sem causar uma cena. - Juno, você é a carta na nossa manga. Nós estamos enfraquecendo o grupo deles e eles sabem disso. Estão malucos para pegar um de nós e se vingar.

- Exato. Nos últimos meses, nós destruímos um grande contingente do exército em formação deles. E o tal chefe está muito irritado conosco. É aí que você entra.

-Desde o início você já estava ciente disso. Logo, não será muito problemático. Só precisamos programar exatamente como você vai ser pega e quanto tempo depois você abrirá espaço para entrarmos e terminarmos com tudo.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Que tal brincar de chapeuzinho vermelho? - eu sugeri, dando um meio sorriso e encontrando os olhos de Órion. Ele deu um sorriso encorajador e eu desviei os olhos. Por que eles tinham que ser tão parecidos?

- Quer ser apanhada pelo lobo mal, é? - Mihail fez um comentário maldoso e eu olhei para ele.

Senti a raiva subir pela minha espinha e eu fechei os olhos, massageando minhas têmporas. Ele precisava ver um pouco do que eu era capaz. Dei um sorriso felino e abri os olhos, o encarando firmemente.

- Não. Eu sou o lobo mal. Eu quero que a chapeuzinho venha até mim, esperando que eu seja a vovózinha. – eu apoiei minha mão na mesa, numa postura felina, mostrando deliberadamente um pouco das minhas presas no meu sorriso. – A pobre chapeuzinho só vai reparar na encrenca em que se meteu quando, coitada, sentir como os dentes da loba podem ser afiados.

Eu assisti o homem se encolher no seu lugar enquanto eu falava e vi uma pontada de medo no olhar dele. Eu não gostava de usar, mas era inerente a todos os vampiros essa habilidade de intimidar. Mihail ficou calado e eu lambi meus lábios, contente por meu truque ter funcionado.

- Soa interessante. - Abel tomou a palavra agora, parecendo não se importar com a intimidação que eu estava fazendo em seu companheiro. - Uma boa estratégia. Mas que tal você fingir que é a própria chapeuzinho? Perdida na floresta, sem saber como voltar e acaba sendo 'enganada' por eles?

Eu olhei para ele e levantei uma sobrancelha, achando a idéia muito boa. Meu sorriso se tornou suave.

-Hunm, acho que é uma idéia perfeita. E aí quando eles se revelarem como lobos maus, eu me revelo como a caçadora disfarçada. Vai dar certo, Julio?

Julio era o melhor estrategista que já existiu na face da terra. Em parte porque tinha seus "super-poderes" e um deles era prever se uma estratégia iria funcionar ou não, como um tipo de previsão do futuro.

- Eu não sei, eu preciso me concentrar. - ele deu um sorriso para mim, animado com a minha súbita mudança de humor.

- Me parece um bom plano. Mas quanto tempo você vai ficar lá dentro? Quando nós teremos que aparecer? - Órion olhou para mim e para o seu companheiro lobisomem.

- Eu não sei dessa parte. Isso é com ela. - Abel deu de ombros e olhou para mim.

- O que vocês querem que eu faça? Só abra caminho, comece o trabalho ou espione o funcionamento? Ou querem que eu faça os três?

- Acho que fazer os três, né? Já que você já vai estar lá dentro.

- Certo então, Órion. - eu olhei para ele. Provavelmente a antecipação me impediu de me sentir mal, porque sorri para ele, sem desviar o olhar. - Eu acho que então três dias lá dentro. E no final do terceiro dia eu abro para vocês entrarem e destruírem a sede, ok? Julio?

- Eu ainda não consegui ver nada. - ele olhou para mim. - Três dias?Não acha que é tempo demais?

- Eu tenho que estudar o comportamento deles também. Três dias é o suficiente. - eu encostei minha mão na mão dele, para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Três dias. Tudo bem. Nós vamos fazer nosso plano. - Órion olhou para Abel e depois para Julio.

Julio concordou, parecendo um pouco relutante. A mão dele se fechou suavemente na minha e eu pude sentir a pulsação dele um pouco acelerada. Depois de tantos séculos, eu o conseguia ler perfeitamente. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido ver nada e isso o deixava nervoso

Eu fazia um movimento para tranqüilizá-lo quando a voz de Meredith chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Você não acha melhor mandar Apolo pra longe nesses três dias, querido? – ela cochichou no ouvido de Órion. Senti o pulso de Julio se contrair sobre minha mão em reação ao estremecimento que o nome de Apolo causou em mim.

- Eu acho que já está tudo decidido, não é? Juno pode ir para casa. - Julio olhou para Órion e ele só balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Sim. Está tudo combinado. Julio te avisará quando você tiver que se infiltrar, ok? Fique pronta pois será em breve.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, aliviada, enquanto eu via o loiro na minha frente olhar para a esposa de forma repreendedora. Ela parecia arrependida e sussurrou um desculpa.

Eu refleti. Será que minha reação tinha sido tão ruim? Era só o nome dele. Eu estava bem até um segundo antes, havia até conseguido encarar o irmão dele, que era tão parecido com ele. As coisas não deveriam ser assim. Eu não estava bem melhor? Eu não conseguia desviar meu pensamento, fazer outras coisas, seguir minha vida?

Mas ainda assim a simples menção do nome dele causou uma reação espontânea, como se meu corpo reagisse fora do domínio da minha mente. Eu suspirei e comecei a me levantar para sair, já estava na hora de ir mesmo.

- Espere. Você nem vai se dar ao trabalho de perguntar? - Mihail infelizmente voltou a falar, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e olhando para mim de forma desafiadora. Eu tive vontade de quebrar a cara dele de forma que ele nunca mais pudesse falar, mas me controlei.

- Perguntar o que? - o encarei, voltando a me sentar. Honestamente pensei que fosse algo relacionado ao plano, porque a frase que segui me surpreendeu de forma assustadora.

- Se Apolo é um bom lobisomem agora que se transformou. - e ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

Eu soltei um ruído baixo, parecido com o de uma leoa ferida e disfarcei, transformando em tosse. Eu pude sentir o meu coração acelerar e senti uma dor que achei que já havia sido curada. E ele continuou falando. E a raiva deu lugar a tristeza que deu lugar a culpa.

Órion tentou fazê-lo se calar, sem efeito. Ele discursava sobre como Apolo parecia ser perfeito, como não tinha sofrido muito, como podia correr mais rápido do que qualquer um deles, como se adaptou facilmente. Tive uma imagem clara de Apolo me contando tudo isso, dizendo como ele era perfeito, num tom de brincadeira, de forma que nunca aconteceria. Imaginei como ele estaria animado com tudo isso e senti uma culpa imensa.

Ele fazia de propósito e eu sabia. Queria me provocar, queria que eu sumisse da frente dele.

- Ah, e eu acho que ele já deve estar chegando, não é, Órion? Você não o mandou vir perto das 11? Ele é pontual, já deve estar bem próximo por agora.

Ele havia conseguido. Parabéns, Mihail. Eu senti um cheiro que me lembrou assustadoramente de Apolo e senti lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos. Eu não estava pronta para vê-lo. Senti todos os olhos da mesa me encarando, esperando minha reação e aquilo foi demais para mim. Eu não era um espetáculo num circo, um experimento que todos poderiam assistir livremente. Acreditando os lobisomens ou não, eu tinha sentimentos. E não era nada engraçado brincar com os sentimentos de uma pessoa assim, como se eles não importassem.

Eu não agüentaria mais um segundo ali, não com aquele cheiro se aproximando. Poderia ser alguma coisa da minha cabeça, uma alucinação causada por estresse. Mas eu tinha que ir embora. Eu murmurei um "com licença" e me soltei da mão de Julio. Eu sabia que Mihail iria se sentir vitorioso, porque havia curvado a "ruiva sem-graça", mas era uma humilhação menor ir embora do que chorar na frente de todos eles. Eu sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de chorar.

O conhecimento da verdade, de que Apolo tinha se transformado logo depois que eu o deixei me fez sentir a pior das pessoas. Ele parecia ser feito para ser um lobisomem e eu não deixava de pensar que talvez estar comigo tivesse atrasado o seu destino. Eu o havia afastado do lugar aonde ele pertencia. Não era o tipo de coisa que eu queria para ele.

Me esgueirei entre as pessoas do restaurante, desviando de alguns garçons, torcendo para chegar logo do lado de fora.

Então senti uma mão me segurar pelo pulso, impedindo meu avanço. Confesso que estava confusa. Muito confusa. Principalmente porque ao invés de identificar o dono da mão pelo cheiro, eu o identifiquei pelo cabelo loiro.

- Andrei, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. - eu falei, tentando me desvencilhar suavemente do toque, sem olhar para ele. Eu sabia que ele veria as lágrimas nos meus olhos e ficaria preocupado.

Mas a mão, ao invés de me soltar, me puxou mais para perto, me forçando a olhar com raiva para o dono. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu, quase não acreditando no que via. Mas em poucos segundos os seus olhos voltaram a ter a expressão normal, a expressão que eu conhecia tão bem. Os olhos eram azuis, cor de gelo, e me encaravam. Os lábios que acompanhavam os olhos formavam um sorriso suave, espontâneo, que eu tinha certeza que o dono não fazia idéia de que estava ali. Eu prendi minha respiração e o encarei por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas.

- Fugindo de mim, Juno? Que coisa feia. – ele deu um sorriso torto e eu estreitei meus olhos, sem conseguir falar nada.

A mão dele ainda segurava meu pulso firmemente e eu podia sentir que ele estava mais quente do que nunca. Os meses que haviam nos separado haviam operado mudanças visíveis nele. Apolo estava ainda mais bonito do que quando eu o havia deixado. Um simples sorriso era suficiente para derreter uma garota, um olhar era o bastante para fazê-la se sentir a pessoa mais importante do universo. Ele estava pronto: finalmente era um deus grego. Também havia adquirido um ar um pouco mais sério, mais adulto, que o fazia parecer mais velho do que seus quase dezoito anos. Seu cabelo estava curto agora, jogado para trás de forma descuidada e ele estava um pouco mais alto que antes.

Por alguns segundos, a única coisa que eu perigosamente pensei em fazer foi abraçá-lo, sentir seus lábios nos meus e os seus músculos sob meus dedos. Tentei soltar minha mão da mão dele antes que eu fizesse alguma loucura mas ele a segurou firmemente.

- Eu não estava fugindo. - eu falei entre dentes, tentando parecer firme mas sem sucesso. Soei como uma garotinha. - Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro. Só isso. Dá para me soltar?

- Hunm... você fica tão bonitinha mentindo, Juno. - ele deu um sorriso que fez meu coração dar um salto e me puxou mais para perto dele.

- Me solta. - eu desviei os olhos dele, lutando um pouco mais para me soltar e para não chorar. - O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Ele me puxou ainda mais para perto, me deixando a poucos centímetros do corpo dele. O cheiro real dele finalmente me atingiu, como uma flecha, fazendo todos meus pelos se arrepiarem. Era um suave cheiro de canela misturado com alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar, mas que era muito apelativo para mim. Eu fechei os olhos e senti a outra mão dele passar pela minha cintura. Suspirei, sentindo que não conseguiria controlar minhas lágrimas por muito mais tempo.

- Não, Apolo...- eu falei fracamente, sentindo o calor da pele dele passar para a minha rapidamente. - Por favor... O que você está fazendo?

Eu não compreendia. Faziam mais de dois meses que não nos víamos e ele era um lobisomem de verdade agora. Eu tinha certeza de que a única coisa que deveria esperar dele era ódio, não só porque eu era uma vampira, mas também pelas palavras maldosas que eu havia dito para ele. E então ele aparecia, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tivéssemos nos encontrado ontem. Será que ele havia perdido a sanidade?

- Por que, Juno? Por que você é tão cheirosa? - ele sussurrou para mim, enquanto afundava o rosto no meu cabelo.

Não foi voluntário. Minhas mãos já o envolviam em um abraço antes que eu pudesse perceber. Senti seu coração batendo num ritmo quase insano quando o abracei e escondi meu rosto ao sentir uma lágrima rebelde fugir dos meus olhos. Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar com aquela loucura, eu era a responsável. Recolhi meus braços e ele me segurou com mais força contra o corpo dele, como se nunca fosse me deixar sair dali.

-Apolo. - eu sussurrei o nome dele. - Você não devia fazer isso. É errado.

Ele me puxou mais para perto ainda, me dando um abraço apertado. Minha lágrima manchou a sua camisa branca de vermelho e eu voltei a abraçá-lo, sentindo que não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo.

- Vamos embora, Juno. – ele sussurrou para mim, sem me soltar, me conduzindo suavemente.

Nós ainda estávamos no meio do restaurante. Eu havia esquecido completamente disso e senti uma vergonha imensa. Todos eles – minha família e a dele – haviam assistido àquilo. Senti uma vergonha surreal, quase como humilhação, porque eu havia sido fraca. Fraca na frente de todos eles.

Aquilo tudo era uma loucura. Eu estava agarrada a um lobisomem, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. E ele não parecia se importar com isso e me abraçava como se não quisesse me largar. Aonde estava a sanidade em nós dois? Era inexplicável. Lobisomens e vampiros – as coisas não funcionavam daquela forma. Era suportável ficar perto de lobisomens, mas vampiros evitavam o máximo possível. Eu não evitava. Ao contrário, eu não queria me afastar. Nada havia mudado com a transformação dele, ele era Apolo pra mim, não um lobisomem.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até uma rua deserta do lado de fora do restaurante e ele me encostou na parede suavemente, com as suas mãos na minha cintura. Encostou o rosto no meu ombro, com o nariz apoiado no meu pescoço.

-Juno. - ele sussurrou. - Você é uma deles mesmo? - e a mão dele saiu da minha cintura e roçou suavemente na minha bochecha. O nariz dele subiu um pouco mais encostando no meu queixo. - Você é mesmo uma vampira?

Eu encarei os olhos azuis dele, ciente de que os meus estavam quase pretos. O abracei e abaixei um pouco os olhos, sentindo as malditas lágrimas voltando com força.

- Seria melhor se eu não fosse. – eu o respondi quase num sussurro.

Eu vi alguma emoção desconhecida passar pelos olhos dele e ele passou um dedo pelo desenho dos meus lábios.

- Eu não me importo. Se foi por isso que você disse aquilo pra mim, eu não me importo. Nem se você fosse me matar aqui, agora, eu me importaria. - ele sussurrou, roçando o nariz na minha bochecha. - Não me importa mais o que acontece comigo, porque se eu não estou com você nada tem sentido.

- Apolo... por favor... eu não posso... você... - eu não conseguia pensar nada que fizesse sentido. Senti o calor do sangue que saia dos meus olhos cobrirem minhas bochechas e de repente tudo ficou um pouco avermelhado. Eu estava chorando. Por que tinha que ser assim?

Eu definitivamente não era a melhor escolha para ele. Eu era uma vampira, uma imortal, uma amaldiçoada. Que bem eu poderia fazer para ele, mesmo ele sendo um lobisomem, outro tipo de monstro? Ele poderia ser feliz com uma humana ou até com uma de sua espécie, mas estar comigo só traria coisas ruins para ele. E, ainda assim, eu estava indecentemente feliz ao ouvir que ele não se importava com o que eu era. Que sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele.

- Não pode o que? – ele olhou para mim e de repente fez uma cara de espanto.. – Você-Você está sangrando!

Eu solucei e, bem, chorei mais ainda. Não é legal saber que todas as vezes que você chora parece que você está sangrando. Chorar sangue não é nada bonito. É uma imagem bem chocante, literalmente como se fosse sua alma sangrando. Me fazia parecer vulnerável e eu não gostava disso.

Ele me abraçou com força contra o ombro dele e eu funguei, sabendo que estava sujando ainda mais a camisa branca dele. Tentei me acalmar um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa. Ele parecia preocupado.

- Apolo. – eu sussurrei, com a voz um pouco molhada. – Você quer uma prova maior do monstro que eu sou? Eu choro sangue.

- Por que você está chorando? – ele sussurrou, me abraçando mais forte. – Eu estou aqui com você agora.

Eu solucei, voltando a chorar.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. Apolo! Por favor! Eu não quero destruir a sua vida e você torna tudo mais difícil pra mim.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e me encarou, segurando meu queixo para que eu não desviasse os olhos dele. Ele deu um sorriso suave e beijou minhas bochechas, sujando os lábios de sangue.

- Você é tão boba. Ainda não entendeu que eu não me importo? Que não me importo com o que aconteça comigo. Eu quero você e é só isso que me importa. – ele sussurrou para mim. – E você não precisa escolher se vai destruir ou não minha vida. Não é algo que você possa mudar ou eu possa controlar. Eu estarei aqui, você querendo ou não, para cuidar de você, para me sujar de sangue a cada vez que você chorar.

Eu solucei mais uma vez. Eu era outra pessoa ali, só podia ser. Porque a Juno que eu conheço não choraria feito um bebê por tanto tempo. Ele me agarrou com força enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Agora eu não sabia direito porque estava chorando. Provavelmente de felicidade, mas não era o sentimento apropriado.

- Apolo. – eu gemi. – Apolo.

- Shh, eu não vou para lugar nenhum. Não vou sair de perto de você. – a voz dele era tranqüilizante. Os lábios dele encostaram suavemente nos meus e eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo o gosto das minhas lágrimas nos lábios dele.

De repente, os lábios dele se afastaram dos meus e percorreram minhas bochechas. Senti sua língua quente limpar minhas lágrimas.

- Apolo. – eu sussurrei e ele me beijou novamente.

Senti o gosto do sangue em sua boca e minha sede pulsou pelas minhas veias. Eu não me alimentava faziam mais de duas semanas e ainda havia chorado, o que gastava sangue. Não era seguro. Eu o empurrei suavemente, me afastando dos lábios dele com uma dor quase física.

Ele não faço idéia de como ele se sentiu com essa recusa, mas ele me soltou e se afastou um pouco. Meu corpo parecia implorar para que ele voltasse e eu me abracei, desviando os olhos dele. Mais uma vez, minha condição de monstro se colocava entre nós.

- Eu sempre sou precipitado. Me desculpe. - ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e virou de costas para mim, parecendo desconcertado.

Eu respirei fundo, controlando meus sinais vitais. Meu coração estava batendo de uma forma enlouquecida e minha respiração estava um pouco ofegante. E a sede parecia mais acentuada ainda agora. Fechei os olhos e torci para que ele não percebesse minhas necessidades.

- Apolo. - eu só consegui dizer isso, depois de me acalmar. Como eu iria explicar tudo para ele? Como iria fazê-lo ganhar consciência do monstro que eu poderia ser? - Apolo.

Ele se virou para mim, com as mãos no bolso. Eu pude sentir um pouco de tristeza nos olhos dele.

- Juno?

- Apolo. - eu estendi minha mão para ele e o chamei para perto. Era perturbador ver a mancha de sangue no ombro onde eu havia me apoiado. - O que você sabe sobre mim? Quanto você sabe sobre mim? Aquela garota que você conheceu, a Juno, 17 anos, estudante transferida é só uma das máscaras. Eu sou uma vampira. Eu tenho mais que 50 vezes a sua idade. Eu posso ser qualquer coisa, fingir qualquer coisa. E ainda assim você acha que isso não importa? Você acha que não importa o que eu seja?

- Você poderia ser mais velha que Jesus Cristo e eu não me importaria. - ele falou casualmente, como se encontrasse pessoas de dois mil anos todos os dias e segurou minha mão, suavemente.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo o ponto. Eu preciso de sangue para sobreviver. Eu mato para sobreviver.

- Eu também mato para sobreviver e nem por isso eu me martirizo.

- Eu mato _humanos_ pra sobreviver. - eu o encarei e ele deu um sorriso, se aproximando e colocando meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

- Você não mata humanos há mais de mil anos, eu sei disso. Me contaram. Então não conta. - ele deu de ombros e deu um beijo na minha mão. - Juno, eu não importo.

- Você é um lobisomem, Apolo! - eu larguei a mão dele, colocando minhas mãos na cintura e o encarando.

- Você se importa com isso? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não, mas você... eu não... - eu parei, um pouco confusa.

- Eu queria te procurar antes, mas estava com medo. - ele se aproximou e me abraçou novamente. - Eu estava com medo de odiar você. De odiar seu cheiro. Mas... eu não consigo entender. Você está ainda mais cheirosa. Você está ainda mais bonita. - e ele levantou meu rosto. – E a cada segundo que passa eu tenho mais certeza de que sem você eu não vou conseguir viver.

Meu coração deu um salto. Eu o encarei e fiquei alguns instantes ponderando. Eu poderia ir embora de uma vez e continuar sofrendo, mas pelo menos ele teria uma perspectiva de vida melhor do que a que poderia ter comigo. Ou eu poderia ficar e faze-lo feliz e ser feliz fazendo isso.

A resposta era tão óbvia que eu dei um sorriso com o canto dos meus lábios e balancei a cabeça.

- O que foi, Juno?

- Eu sempre decido o que é mais difícil para mim, é impressionante.

- Quê?

Eu dei um sorriso que pareceu meio insano e fiquei na ponta dos meus pés para alcançá-lo. Encostei meus lábios nos lábios dele, como uma borboleta, sentindo o gosto do meu sangue novamente. Vi os lábios dele se transformarem em um sorriso enquanto as mãos dele passavam pela minha cintura e me pressionavam suavemente contra a parede. Ele aprofundou o beijo, brincando com a minha língua enquanto uma das mãos dele subia pelas minhas costas, até meu ombro, tocando a pele que eu tinha a mostra. Meus dedos deslizaram suavemente pelos braços dele, delineando cada músculo, tocando cada centímetro. Minha língua procurava por cada vestígio das minhas lágrimas dentro da boca dele, guiada pela sede.

Ele me pressionou mais contra a parede, me fazendo soltar um gemido quando os lábios dele se separaram dos meus e foram parar nos meus ombros. Uma das mãos dele tirou o meu bolero do caminho com uma facilidade extraordinária enquanto a outra repousava na minha cintura.

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo minha pele arrepiar inteira com o toque quente da pele de Apolo. Meu coração estava fora de controle fazia algum tempo e eu podia sentir meu sangue correndo rapidamente nas minhas veias e sendo consumido cada vez mais. Eu soltei um suspiro curto, sentindo um calor invadir minhas veias, vindo de dentro. Não tinha certeza se era a sede de sangue ou o desejo, mas era dolorosamente bom.

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelas costas dele e depois pelos seus ombros, chegando nos botões de sua camisa. Os lábios dele voltaram para os meus e eu o puxei mais para perto de mim, o abraçando com uma das minhas pernas.

- Apolo. - eu sussurrei, ainda no beijo. - Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora?

- Eu não temo pelo meu destino. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu sorri, ao reconhecer a linha do poema de e.e. cummings¹. - Você é meu destino, minha _preciosa_. Eu não quero o mundo por mais belo que seja. - os lábios dele deslizaram para o meu pescoço, e ele ainda continuava citando, enquanto uma das mãos dele subia pela minha coxa. - Você é meu mundo, minha verdade. Eis o grande segredo que ninguém sabe.

- Aqui está a raiz da raiz, o broto do broto e o céu do céu de uma árvore chamada vida. - eu sussurrei de volta, com um sorriso, fazendo-o levantar o rosto e encostando meus lábios no dele. - Que cresce mais que a alma pode esperar ou a mente pode esconder. - eu beijei o queixo dele, descendo para o seu pescoço. - E esse é o pródigo que mantém as estrelas á distancia.

-Eu carrego seu coração comigo. Eu o carrego no meu coração. - nós falamos juntos, quase sincronizadamente e ele me apertou num abraço.

- Senti sua falta, ruiva. - ele sussurrou. - Da próxima vez que você decidir ir embora, eu vou ter que te colocar de castigo.

E eu puxei a sua camisa para trás, beijando o seu ombro nu enquanto sentia os lábios dele brincando no meu pescoço. Eu sabia que agora não teria mais volta. Eu não conseguiria deixá-lo novamente.

- Eu te amo. – eu sussurrei. – E não importa o que aconteça, Apolo, nem o que eu diga. Eu te amo.

- Agora que eu não deixo você ir embora mesmo. – ele falou, rindo e eu ri também, brincando com os meus dedos no cabelo dele.

Eu também não o deixaria ir embora.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

1- e. – assim mesmo, sem letras maiúsculas. É um poeta norte americano que brinca com a pontuação e tudo o mais. Ele normalmente não usa maiúsculas e coloca umas pontuações esdrúxulas, mas é lindo! Adoro os poemas dele. Enfim, eu descaracterizei um pouco o formato do poema, mas porque ele foi recitado. =X

A tradução foi feita por mim, da forma que achei mais apropriada. Algumas traduções não levam em consideração o estilo do poeta e a escolha de palavras não é a mais legal, então eu geralmente prefiro traduzi eu mesma ;***

Aí está, o reencontro. Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo e do 10^^

O semestre está acabando! OBA! Isso quer dizer que eu tenho mais tempo depois do final de Novembro porque... são 3 meses de FÉRIAS! Legal, né?? E aí eu vou ter tempo de sobra pra ver Supernatural, ler livros e ESCREVER!! Finalmente cheguei no capítulo 16 e ele está na minha cabeça. Se eu parar e escrever, já chego no 17.

Enfim, fizeram uma comunidade pra história. O link ta no meu profile.

Hoje é um dia meio atípico porque eu estou correndo um pouco para atualizar. Eu sei, eu sei, a Thá me mandou esse capítulo no DOMINGO passado, mas essa sexta ta bem corrida pra mim. Não vou responder as reviews hoje. Então semana que vem eu respondo as do capítulo oito e as do capítulo 9 =D

74 Reviews \o/

Sabe qual é a meta agora!?

90. 90 reviews ò.ó Estou pensando grande, né? Só que dessa vez não é de graça não...

Imagine só, eu pedindo 15 reviews em um capítulo (XD) por nada!?

Não, vocês mal sabem... existe um extra relacionado ao capítulo 10... BUAHAUHAU! E eu só vou postar ele se eu conseguir 15 ou mais reviews até semana que vem. Se eu conseguir até quarta, eu posto o capítulo 10 e o extra na sexta. Se eu conseguir entre quinta e sexta, posto o extra no domingo.

Boa sorte, criançada!

E desculpem por não ter resposta de review dessa vez^^'


	12. Capítulo 10: EntreAtos

**10 – Intermezzo (Entre-Atos)**

"'Cause I want it now _"Porque eu quero agora_  
I want it now _Eu quero agora_  
Give me your heart and your soul _Me dê seu coração e sua alma  
_I'm not breaking down _Eu não estou desabando_  
I'm breaking out _Eu estou só começando  
_Last chance to lose control _Última chance de perder o controle_

And I want you now _ E eu te quero agora_  
I want you now _ Eu te quero agora_  
I feel my heart implode _Eu sinto meu coração implodindo_  
And I'm breaking out _E eu estou começando  
_Escaping now _Escapando agora_  
Feeling my faith erode" _Sentindo minha fé se corroer"_

_Muse – Hysteria_

Eu abri meus olhos e encarei o rosto dele próximo ao meu. Ele ressonava suavemente, dormindo de forma tranqüila. Passei um dedo delineando a linha que eram os seus olhos fechados, com um meio sorriso. Seus braços não me largariam mesmo se eu usasse minha força de vampiro, mas eu não queria que me largasse de qualquer forma. Me aninhei nos seus braços quentes novamente, ficando imóvel como havia estado segundos antes.

Foi complicado para ele se acostumar. Eu não dormia, mas ficava tão quieta quando eu queria que parecia que eu não estava ali. Nas primeiras noites ele acordava de 15 em 15 minutos para ver se eu ainda estava ali, nos seus braços. Então eu havia começado a me mover de vez em quando para mostrar minha presença e ele havia conseguido dormir tranquilamente.

Sabia que aquilo não era certo. Eu não deveria ter decidido ficar com ele mas só de imaginar como eu estaria me sentindo se tivesse decidido ir embora me fazia desistir. Eu estava radiante, ele estava radiante, estávamos bem. Mas não tinha certeza quanto aos outros.

Logo depois daquela noite em que nos reencontramos decidimos ir para _outro_ lugar. Para dar tempo para eles se acostumarem com a idéia. Estávamos cientes de que nosso relacionamento não era comum. Primeiro, a família dele me odiava. Segundo, eu não era o melhor partido para ele. Terceiro, e talvez o mais importante, eu era uma vampira e ele um lobisomem. Então conversamos brevemente com Julio e ele nos aconselhou a nos afastarmos temporariamente. Ele estava resignado, como se tivesse certeza de que aquilo iria acontecer faz tempo. Nenhum escândalo, nem nada.

- Eu não tenho escolha, Juno. – foi o que ele disse, enquanto arrumava as coisas para irmos morar temporariamente em uma das casas que tínhamos por ali.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha. Eu só espero que Órion seja racional sobre isso e aceite Apolo de volta logo. Espero que ele tenha percebido.

Ele e Apolo trocaram algum tipo de olhar sogro-genro que me deixou de fora e confusa. Eu não gostava de ficar de fora.

- Percebido o que?

- Nada, Juno. – Apolo passou uma mão pelas minhas costas, para me acalmar. – Não se preocupe com isso. Obrigado, Julio, pela ajuda. Vou tentar conversar com o meu irmão assim que eu puder.

- Não volte até que eu diga que ele concordou em conversar com você. Ele ficou irado em ver vocês dois juntos novamente no restaurante. É mais provável que ele tente te matar antes de conversar. Vou tentar convencê-lo, mas não tenho certeza do tempo que vai demorar.

- Converse com Meredith. Ela com certeza irá ajudá-lo. Se tem alguém que controla meu irmão, é ela.

Julio apenas concordou, fazendo uma última ligação. Eu achei esquisita a intimidade dos dois por um momento e, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Apolo me explicou.

- Enquanto você estava fora, eu e Julio ficamos próximos. Eu comecei a trabalhar com eles e seu irmão é assustadoramente inteligente quando se trata de estratégias. Estou tentando aprender alguma coisa com ele.

- Você também não é tão mal para um garoto de 18 anos, Apolo. – ele sorriu paternalmente.

- Por que você não me contou isso, Julio? – eu olhei para ele, me sentindo estranhamente feliz. Apolo já era um de nós e eu podia perceber isso pelo jeito com que Julio o tratava.

- Porque você não perguntou. Você não queria saber nada sobre Apolo até algumas horas atrás, Juno. – ele sorriu para mim e me abraçou, beijando minha testa protetoramente. – Tenham cuidado. Já acertei tudo, haverá alguém esperando para dar as chaves para vocês lá. Qualquer problema, liguem para mim. Quando puderem aparecer, eu ligo e aviso para vocês.

Nós o agradecemos e viemos parar aqui, uma casa no meio da floresta, numa parte da Sibéria que sequer Deus sabe onde fica.

Apolo se movimentou um pouco e eu soube que ele estava prestes a acordar. Abri meus olhos novamente esperando que ele abrisse os dele. Ele estaria com fome, ele não comia desde a tarde anterior e a noite fora cansativa. Quando me soltasse, eu iria fazer o café da manhã dele.

- Bom dia, Jun. – ele sorriu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. A mão dele deslizou da minha cintura até meu ombro, acariciando minha pele nua.

- Bom dia. – Eu sorri de volta e ele abriu os olhos. – Dormiu bem?

- Não poderia ter dormido melhor. – ele bocejou e se espreguiçou, parecendo um cachorro e me puxou para cima dele. – Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem você quando a gente voltar. Você vai ter que dormir comigo toda noite.

- Ah, não! - eu falei, brincando. – Eu nunca consigo dormir quando estou com você!

Ele riu e fechou os olhos, rolando para cima de mim.

- Você está dizendo que eu ronco tanto que você não consegue dormir, Juno? – as mãos dele passaram pela minha barriga, me fazendo cócegas.

- Claro! Você não para de roncar um minuto e fica se movendo e nem me deixa respirar direito! – eu falei, entre gargalhadas, tentando fazê-lo parar.

- Ah, sua mentirosa. – e os lábios dele seguiram o mesmo caminho das mãos, me fazendo rir ainda mais e me contorcer. – Você nem dorme, vampirinha. Você quer que eu acredite?

Eu ri um pouco mais e ele subiu os seus beijos para um pouco acima da minha barriga, me fazendo soltar um gemido.

- Apolo, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas nós temos que sair da cama um pouco. Lembre-se que você ainda é humano.

- Você é tão chata, Jun. – e ele mordeu minha barriga suavemente, me fazendo soltar um gemido baixinho. – Eu só estou com fome de uma coisa agora e eu não preciso sair da cama para me saciar.

Eu ri enquanto ele deitava em cima de mim, beijando o meu pescoço.

- Você pode parecer mais velho, mas seus hormônios não negam a sua idade. – eu brinquei, rolando para cima dele.

- Me dá um desconto, eu fiquei quase um ano querendo fazer isso com você. Tenho que tirar o atraso. – os olhos dele se desviaram para algum lugar que não era meu rosto. Eu segurei as mãos dele na minha cintura.

- Você sabe, eu não me canso. – eu dei um sorriso malicioso. – O negócio de ser vampiro é que você nunca está saciado.

- Olha só, outra coisa em comum comigo. – ele virou novamente, me prendendo embaixo do corpo dele e sussurrou no meu ouvido.– Eu nunca estou saciado, Juno.

Eu já havia percebido isso. Ele conseguia seguir meu pique, sem sequer ficar ofegante de cansaço. Era quase como se ele fosse um vampiro também, só que com a pele bem mais quente. Ainda assim, apesar de ser mais resistente, ele precisava dormir, ir ao banheiro e comer, como um humano qualquer. E ele parecia não querer se afastar de mim, nem para isso.

- Você realmente precisa comer, Apolo. Não quero que você fique desnutrido. – eu sussurrei para ele, o abraçando. – Por favor, você não come faz tempo.

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos azuis e a barriga dele fez um barulho que o denunciou, antes que ele pudesse negar que estava com fome. Eu dei um sorriso triunfante e ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. – ele me soltou e eu saltei da cama, vestindo o vestido que eu havia usado no dia anterior e saltitando todo o caminho para a cozinha.

A casa não era mais que quarto-sala-cozinha, com um banheiro grande o suficiente para eu e Apolo tomarmos banho juntos. Eu podia vê-lo se levantando da cama quase em câmera lenta e caminhando para o banheiro meio cambaleante. Ele podia negar, mas estava cansado. Eu suspirei para os tomates que eu estava cortando numa velocidade extraordinária e balancei minha cabeça.

Ouvi o chuveiro ligar enquanto observava a água fervendo na panela. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso facilmente, eu percebi. Se preocupar com alguém, fazer comida, organizar as coisas, tudo estava ali. Nessa época moderna pode até não ser comum, mas na época em que eu havia nascido desde a idade em que conseguiam andar as meninas aprendiam detalhadamente como cuidar da casa, como cultivar um campo, como fazer e tingir roupas para toda a família, como tentar curar crianças com febre e todo o tipo de conhecimento ancestral que a mãe poderia passar. Eu ainda sabia tudo aquilo como se minha infância tivesse sido ontem, mesmo que fosse inútil em meio a toda a tecnologia.

Com um sorriso um pouco masoquista, eu conclui que eu sentia saudades de um tempo que era quase surreal agora. Acordar de manhã para ordenhar uma vaca ou uma cabra, fazer café da manhã, acordar o marido e a filha, passar o dia coordenando os funcionários, checar os estoques para o inverno, alimentar os animais, fiar, tingir as roupas... Eram atividades que nunca pareciam acabar e faziam o dia passar numa lentidão absurda. Quando eu tinha que fazer, eu odiava. E agora, anos depois, eu sentia falta. Eu devia estar ficando maluca. Afundei o macarrão na água que fervia, balançando a cabeça e dando uma risada.

O som da água caindo parou. Me concentrei nos sons que Apolo fazia, mas isso só ocupou metade do meu cérebro. A outra metade teimava em vagar para trás, para os dias felizes antes do início do meu apocalipse. Ouvi o som dos jeans de Apolo se aproximando da cozinha lentamente e eu chequei o ponto do macarrão. O som dele parou na porta, hesitante. Pude sentir a presença dele se aproximando, mas sem fazer barulho.

As mãos dele passaram pela minha cintura e ele encostou a cabeça nas minhas costas.

- O que aconteceu com o seu coração? - era só um sussurro, mas uma das mãos dele segurou meu pulso, tentando senti-lo. - Você tem pulso, mas eu não escuto o seu coração. Juno, o que aconteceu?

Eu poderia ter rido se não fosse o tom de preocupação na voz dele. Apenas sorri, segurando as mãos dele.

- Apolo, o coração de vampiros não batem. - eu o respondi com humor na voz.

-Mas eu podia jurar que o seu... - ele parecia confuso e me abraçou mais apertado. - O seu coração batia, Juno. Até ontem.

-Sim, ele batia. Porque eu não sou uma vampira normal. - eu me virei para ele e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos, levantando o meu rosto para encará-lo. - Eu consigo, sim, fazer com que meu coração bata. Mas isso gasta energia demais e diminui a distância entre uma refeição e outra. Com o coração batendo, preciso me alimentar uma vez por semana. Sem ele batendo, resisto até um mês sem me alimentar. Não se preocupe, eu o fiz parar porque eu quis.

Ele fez uma cara de desconfiado e eu passei um dedo pelo seu queixo.

- O que foi? Não consegue acreditar? Você está vendo, meu coração não está batendo. - eu coloquei uma das mãos dele no meu peito, no lugar onde meu coração devia bater. Devia ser surreal para ele, mas ele deveria se acostumar. - Eu não preciso fingir que sou humana com você, Apolo. Eu posso muito bem continuar como sempre fui. É um esforço fora do comum fazê-lo bater para eu me passar por humana. E eu teria que sair de perto de você logo para me alimentar e não quero ter que fazer isso.

- Isso é tão estranho... - ele levou uma mão ao meu pescoço e franziu a testa. - Tem certeza de que não tem nenhum problema parar seu coração assim?

- Apolo, eu faço isso há séculos. - eu revirei os olhos. - Não se preocupe com essas coisas.

- Eu só... - ele parou a frase no meio e eu sabia a continuação dela.

- Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas não é algo necessário. Já te expliquei que eu não posso ficar doente e sou dura de matar. Mesmo você, Mogli, é mais frágil que eu. - eu falei num tom de brincadeira, mas ele continuou um pouco sério, mas o sorriso estava ali, no canto dos seus lábios.

- Não tanto, Condessa de Contar, porque se você se descuidar, um de nós pode facilmente acabar com você.

- Não vamos discutir isso novamente, Apolo. Seu macarrão está pronto. - eu coloquei as mãos na minha cintura, dando um tom de finalização para a conversa e indo servi-lo.

Ele suspirou e se sentou na mesa da cozinha, me observando enquanto servia a comida. Parecia que era inevitável para ele se preocupar comigo e eu não gostava disso. Eu não era uma garotinha, não era frágil e ele podia me tratar como uma igual tranqüilamente. Super protetor demais, eu pensei. Mas eu também não era? Não era eu que ficava perguntando o tempo todo se ele queria comer, eu que fazia questão dele descansar?

Eu gostava de dar atenção para ele. Nesses dias juntos eu descobri várias coisas sobre ele que eu sequer suspeitava. Apesar de parecer todo seguro de si, ele não tinha muita confiança. Todas as pessoas que importavam para ele sempre acabavam indo embora e ele evitava a todo custo se aproximar, porque sabia que nunca iria dar certo. A morte do seu irmão Sirius e a mudança para a casa de Órion haviam deixado marcas profundas nele. Aprendi que viver com Andrômeda foi o inferno para ele, que ela o perturbava por causa da promessa estúpida que o pai dele havia feito. Aprendi que ele mal se lembrava dos seus pais, mas que tinha certeza de que se estivessem vivos nós não teríamos problemas.

E, principalmente, aprendi que ele estava completamente inseguro com a situação. Ele não podia controlar nada – e ele gostava de ter tudo sob controle. Nós éramos dois. Eu também estava insegura, mas não pelo mesmo motivo. Eu nunca havia estado num território tão perigoso como esse, literalmente dormindo com o inimigo. Eu tinha medo de revelar coisas demais e acabar quebrando os pedaços que Apolo havia conseguido juntar de si mesmo.

Eu me perguntei no que ele estaria pensando enquanto pousava o prato de macarrão na frente dele. Ele levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

- Certo. Obrigado, Juno.

- Você só vai acreditar em mim quando me ver em ação. - eu resmunguei, colocando o queijo ralado na frente dele.

- Eu espero que esse dia não chegue, preciosa. - ele sorriu para mim e me puxou para o colo dele. – Eu já não te disse que não precisa fazer essas coisas? Eu entendo que na sua época era normal e tudo o mais, mas me incomoda ver você se sentindo obrigada a fazer comida para mim toda vez que eu tenho fome. Você não é minha escrava, não é minha empregada, você é minha namorada. E eu sei fazer minha própria comida, ouviu?

Eu me acomodei no colo dele. Ele era tão alto comparado a mim que eu podia me sentar ali e ele conseguia comer tranquilamente. Fiz um muxoxo.

- Mas, Apolo... Eu gosto de cozinhar. Como eu vou experimentar as novas receitas se não tem ninguém para experimentar?

- Eu só me incomodo que você queira cozinhar _todas_ as refeições para mim, Jun. – ele tirou um cabelo do meu rosto e puxou o prato mais para perto, suspirando.

- Então você quer fazer seu jantar?

- Nós podemos cozinhar juntos, se você faz tanta questão assim. – ele sugeriu, dando a primeira garfada. – Você tem que me ensinar o que você faz aqui para ficar tão gostoso, não é mesmo?

Eu olhei para os meus joelhos e dei um sorriso. Ele continuou comendo.

- Você não quer contar uma daquelas suas histórias enquanto eu como? Eu realmente gosto delas. Você realmente estava na França durante a Revolução Francesa?

- Não só estava como conhecia Antonietta e os demais nobres. Anette era uma nobre francesa nessa época. Não nos apresentávamos como nobreza real, então não tivemos problemas com a revolução.

- Não se apresentavam como nobreza? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, achando esquisito.

- Sempre dançamos conforme a dança, Apolo. Julio conseguia ver que a França era um barril de pólvora. Depois de terem se acabado financeiramente para financiar a Independência do que hoje é os Estados Unidos e antes ainda terem se enfiado numa guerra sem propósito contra a Inglaterra que só fez gastar dinheiro, a França não era mais a mesma. O sistema era abusivo, as pessoas passavam fome enquanto os nobres e o clero se afundavam em comida e luxo. A burguesia, cada vez mais rica, ficava cada vez mais irritada com a preferência visível do Rei pela nobreza e o clero. Foi preciso só uma faísca para explodir tudo. Nós nunca iríamos para lá como nobres reais. Nós tínhamos dinheiro suficiente na Inglaterra para nos fazermos passar por burgueses. Fomos em no máximo dez dos jantares da rainha, porque éramos o que eles chamavam de 'nobreza togada'. Eles eram fantásticos. Aposto que eram pelo menos uns 300 quilos de comida por jantar. Os bailes eram belíssimos e as pessoas se vestiam conforme a Rainha ditava. Se ela achava que era bonito andar com um pato na cabeça, no outro dia todas as moças estavam com um pato na cabeça. Era tudo muito espalhafatoso. Aquelas roupas eram um inferno para usar, ainda mais no verão. Elas apertavam e eram incômodas. Para quem respirava, atrapalhava a respiração, além de serem estupidamente pesadas. E as perucas, então? Eram quase como ninho de ratos! Eu odiava todo aquele tipo de luxo, mas tinha que manter as aparências. A nossa máscara. A corte de Maria Antonietta era um ninho de vampiros, além de ser um ninho de traição. Eu nunca vi tantos vampiros juntos num lugar além da Belle Époque. Eu acho que nós gostamos da França, porque sempre escolhemos ela para fazer grandes reuniões. Mas não que sempre dê certo.

Eu parei, porque já estava divagando.

- E a queda da bastilha? – ele parecia curioso. – Eu ouvi dizer que foi só tinham dois presos.

- Há! Tinha só um! – eu ri com a lembrança. – A Bastilha foi um erro bem engraçado. Os "revolucionários' mandaram um enviado para os guardas da prisão para mandar que eles se livrassem dos canhões e ficaram em baixo esperando. Você sabe, o medo deles era que os canhões dizimassem a população enquanto eles protestavam. O enviado conversou com os guardas e os guardas aceitaram sem problemas. Só que estava na hora do almoço. Você já morou na França, você sabe que eles param para o almoço. Naquela época, era pior ainda. Aí os guardas o convidaram para almoçar e o cara foi, sem avisar para ninguém. Enquanto isso, lá embaixo, os revolucionários aguardavam ansiosamente. Cadê o enviado? Para onde ele foi? Será que os guardas o mataram?

"Depois de uma espera insuportável, o líder resolveu invadir a Bastilha. Ele pensou que o enviado havia sido assassinado e que havia resistência. Eles invadiram a prisão, mas ela estava com pouquíssimos guardas, que se renderam facilmente e tinha um preso. E foi isso. Foi uma besteira tão grande que eu gargalhava toda vez que passava na frente do prédio destruído. Mas com a Bastilha destruída, o povo ganhou confiança e força para lutar contra as injustiças. Imagine só você, se visse o maior símbolo do poder do seu rei ser destruído com facilidade? Claro que você pensaria que é fácil. Aliás, o início da revolução foi muito fácil. Difícil foi criar estabilidade política após a tempestade."

Eu parei mais uma vez e olhei para Apolo. Ele olhou para mim com uma cara que eu não consegui decifrar. Passou uma mão pela minha cintura, repousando o garfo no prato vazio.

- Você devia dar aulas de história, Juno. Eu pude ver perfeitamente cenas, como se fossem de um filme, de tudo o que você está falando.

- Opa, foi sem querer essa. - eu não percebi que estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Quando eu estava empolgada, as coisas apenas fluíam.

- Sem querer o quê? - ele pareceu confuso.

- Eu realmente posso fazer as pessoas verem o que eu quero. E um pouco mais que isso, mas a única coisa que sai do controle é essa. É como um filme.

- Essa é outra das máscaras que você falou?

- Não, essa é a Juno de verdade, Apolo. A que precisa de sangue, a que gosta de cozinhar para você, a que tem mais de mil anos. Ela também gosta de gatos, de correr ao ar livre e de manipular a mente dos outros. - eu o encarei, esperando a sua reação.

Eu estava receosa no início em falar sobre isso. Havia aberto minha boca para dizer que a Juno que ele conhecia era só uma das máscaras e ele não havia esquecido daquilo. A cada informação nova que eu dava a ele sobre mim, ele perguntava se era de verdade ou não. Não era com raiva, como eu esperava, mas mais curioso. Apolo tinha uma curiosidade imensa sobre mim e parecia absorver como uma esponja tudo o que eu contava para ele e sempre pedia mais. Se eu tivesse só 100 anos ele iria ficar frustrado.

- Hunm, eu gosto dessa Juno. - ele deu um sorriso.

- Eu gosto de poder ser essa Juno. - eu sorri para ele e o abracei, encostando meu queixo no seu ombro. - E o Apolo, como está?

- Bem, obrigado por perguntar! - nós rimos –Então, eu tenho mais uma pergunta para você e você pode me perguntar o que quiser, tá?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Mas você não pode mudar de assunto,

Dei de ombros.

- O que você lembra de quando você era humana?

Levantei meus olhos para ele, adquirindo uma feição que vi refletida nos olhos dele. Era séria, um pouco pensativa e com uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. Levantei o canto esquerdo dos meus lábios, num sorriso amargo.

Eu não queria que ele soubesse nada sobre essa época.

- Juno?

- O que exatamente você quer saber, Apolo? – eu juntei minhas mãos no meu colo, desviando meu olhar para elas e deixando meu cabelo cobrir meu rosto.

- Eu já sei várias coisas sobre a sua vida depois de ter se tornado vampira. Mas... como você se tornou vampira? Por que? – a voz dele era um pouco receosa e uma de suas mãos seguraram as minhas.

Observei por alguns segundos a mão que conseguia cobrir as minhas com facilidade. Bom, a pergunta não era a que eu estava tentando evitar, então a respondi.

- Julio me transformou. Por que? Porque se ele não tivesse feito isso, eu morreria.

Eu levantei os olhos para ele e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como que dissesse "E...".

- Certo. Você estudou história da Inglaterra? Sabe que no século nove houve o início das invasões dinamarquesas, não? O primeiro ataque que eu me lembro foi enquanto nós ainda morávamos em Lundenwic, que hoje é parte de Londres. Naquela época, era uma cidade comercial do lado de fora das ruínas romanas de Londinium. Meu pai era natural do reino da Mércia e era um representante do poder na cidade, com um destacamento de exército. Eu nunca tive certeza de onde minha mãe nascera, mas ela não era típica da região. Provavelmente era da Escócia ou da Irlanda, porque ela nos ensinou a falar gaélico além do saxão. Enfim, eu tinha oito anos no primeiro grande ataque que me lembro. Os dinamarqueses pareciam demônios saídos das profundezas das histórias de terror que minha avó contava, prontos para destruir qualquer coisa viva que ousasse passar pelo seu caminho. Seus capacetes, suas capas, tudo aquilo era assustador para qualquer pessoa que nunca os tinha visto.

'Não fomos pegos de surpresa nesse primeiro grande ataque. O verão inteiro foi uma anunciação do que aconteceria naquele inverno, com barcos chegando e aportando na foz do tamisa. Meu pai estava pronto para combatê-los, assim como meus irmãos mais velhos que tinham idade para isso. As mulheres, crianças e velhos se mudaram para dentro da fortaleza romana e cada homem que podia pegar numa arma foi convidado gentilmente para defender suas famílias. Não me lembro bem, mas fomos deixados em paz. Muitos morreram, é claro, mas algum tipo de acordo fez com que pudéssemos viver. Porém, não voltamos para fora de Londinium. O padre da cidade disse que isso era um sinal da misericórdia divina e que deveríamos rezar todos os dias para que os dinamarqueses nos deixassem em paz.

Eles até que cumpriram sua parte no acordo. Tirando alguns ataques vikings para roubar mercadorias, a vida voltou ao normal. Mas, é claro, eles não iriam nos deixar em paz. Um outro líder dinamarquês decidiu que queria dominar o que hoje é a Inglaterra. E atacou de repente. Era o ano de oitocentos e cinqüenta e um de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo.'

Eu parei um pouco, uma pausa dramática. Ele passou uma mão no meu cabelo, parecendo um pouco ansioso.

- O que aconteceu em 851?

- Eu morri.

A boca dele virou uma linha. A idéia o desagradava, visivelmente.

- Como?

- Eu vou chegar lá. – eu dei um sorriso, ponderando se eu contava ou não.

Decidi contar.

- Eu iria fazer 18 anos no verão desse ano. Minha filha mais velha, Maeve, iria completar 4 anos na mesma época. O mais novo, se os deuses quisessem e a febre não o levasse como fizera com os outros, iria completar o seu primeiro ano na primavera. Nós estávamos vivendo felizes e prosperamente. A fazenda do meu marido produzia comida o suficiente para passarmos pelo inverno, meus pais tinham saúde, meus irmãos tinham filhos como coelhos e minha avó estava cada vez mais insana. O sinal do fim de tudo foi quando o meu marido voltou para casa de uma caça todo ensangüentado. Eu entrei em pânico achando que ele estava ferido, mas depois descobri que o sangue era de um dinamarquês que o havia atacado. Nós alertamos ao meu pai, que começou a fazer rondas freqüentes para garantir a segurança pelo menos ao redor. Nós voltamos para Londres, preocupados com a segurança. Só que mesmo com todos esses cuidados, uma noite, acordamos com os berros e a movimentação do lado de fora. Eram eles.

Ele tinha uma ruga de curiosidade na testa. Eu pausei e lambi meus lábios.

- O que foi, Apolo?

- Você tinha _dois_ filhos? E um _marido_? – o tom era descrente, como se ele estivesse prestes a rir.

- Apolo, naquela época uma mulher da minha idade deveria ter ainda mais filhos. Eu tinha dois filhos _vivos_. Os outros três haviam morrido antes de nascer ou ainda antes de completar um ano. – eu suspirei. – E, sim, eu tinha um marido. Essa não é a história que eu estou contando, é? Eu estou contando a história de como virei vampira.

- Eles eram ruivos como você?

- Quem?

- Seus filhos.

Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos, levando uma mão até minha testa. Lembrar deles doía, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Minha pequena princesinha, meu pequeno bebê. Eu ainda estava amamentando quando eles me levaram. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Apolo e tentei mostrar para ele da última vez que os vi enquanto crianças, poucos anos depois de te-los deixado. Podia me lembrar perfeitamente porque já era vampira.

Os cabelos de Maeve eram de um loiro-avermelhado e os olhos dela eram verdes e grandes como os meus. Seus traços lembravam um pouco os meus, mas ela tinha os lábios e o nariz da família do pai e era alta para os seus cinco anos. O menino, Conn, tinha os cabelos negros da minha família e os olhos azuis do pai, com traços suaves que lembravam vagamente os de Marco, mas também com um toque de fora. A minha visão foi mais além, imaginando-os crescidos. Depois, a visão que eu tive deles quando fui para salvar Marco. Minha pequena Maeve já era uma moça, quase da minha altura, com o cabelo claro caindo em uma trança pelas suas costas e o vestido combinando com os seus olhos. Ela me lembrava uma daquelas ninfas, tão bonita que eu mal podia acreditar que era minha filha. Conn ainda era um garoto sapeca, com os traços mais parecidos com os do pai do que com os meus. Havia, porém, a minha esperteza no brilho dos seus olhos azuis e o meu sorriso sapeca em seu rosto.

Senti o braço de Apolo passar pela minha cintura e seus lábios encostarem na minha testa.

- Então nenhum dos dois...

- É, Maeve ficou loira depois que cresceu. Como o pai. E Conn tinha o cabelo da família de meu pai.

- Não tem como duvidar que o garoto é seu filho, apesar dele não parecer com você.

- Era. Eles já morreram, Apolo. – eu sussurrei.

- Desculpe. – ele ficou em silêncio um pouco. – Termine a sua história. E então você pode me obrigar a ficar horas e horas falando alguma coisa sobre mim.

Eu suspirei, tentando me lembrar onde parei.

- Nós lutamos para tentar impedir os dinamarqueses, mas eles eram pelo menos o triplo dos nossos homens. Obviamente, eles tomaram a cidade. Nós nos livramos do saque porque estávamos bem escondidos. Mas, é claro, eu não me livrei de nada. Os dinamarqueses tinham uma condição para deixar-nos em paz na cidade, sob o comando deles. Sabe qual era? Darmos para eles uma pessoa para ser sacrifício em uma cerimônia maluca deles. Sabe quem foi escolhida? – eu pisquei os olhos. – Eu, é claro. E eu não podia recusar. Eu iria matar uma cidade inteira só por que eu não queria morrer? Eu fui, é claro. E Julio me salvou, ele estava disfarçado de comerciante e morando na cidade nessa época. E aí virei vampira e estou aqui até hoje. Ponto.

Eu poderia ver a repreensão nos olhos dele. Para ele, eu valeria mais do que um milhão de pessoas juntas. Suspirei, lembrando que para outras pessoas naquela época isso também era verdade.

- Ninguém fez nada para impedir?

- Claro que fizeram. Mas eu havia decidido e depois que eu decido não tem muito que possam fazer para mudar minha opinião.

Ele ficou em silêncio, passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo. Suspirou depois de um tempo.

- Agora é a sua vez.

- De quê?

- De perguntar.

- Uma pergunta boba ou uma pergunta boa? - eu pisquei para ele.

- O que vier eu respondo.

- Então uma boa. - eu olhei para ele. - Tem certeza que eu posso perguntar?

- É meio injusto se eu negar. Você sabe, eu fico te enchendo para você me contar coisas sobre a idade média, sobre a segunda guerra mundial, sobre a guerra fria, sobre a sua vida humana e você vai fazer uma pergunta bem mais fácil de responder para mim, então sem problemas.

Mais fácil? Ele nunca perguntava dos assuntos que eu tentava evitar, talvez porque ele não quisesse saber ou porque ele sequer pensava neles. Eu apostava na segunda opção.

Eu não. Eu sempre pensava nos assuntos que ele tentava evitar. Eu queria fazer essa pergunta desde o início da semana, quando nós fomos para ali. Queria fazer essa pergunta desde que ele encostou no meu pulso, no restaurante. Queria tentar entender um pouco o que se passava pela cabeça dele, porque não fazia sentido para mim. Minha cabeça era racional demais para acreditar que aquilo tudo que estávamos vivendo não passava de um sonho e que em breve iríamos acordar e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. As coisas não eram fáceis dessa forma no mundo real. Nós não poderíamos fugir por muito mais tempo e eu precisava pelo menos entender o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

- Por que, Apolo, você não ficou com raiva de mim? Por que você voltou tão facilmente? - o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dele, dando lugar a um olhar descrente. - Eu disse que era uma pergunta boa. Eu não consigo entender o que você viu em mim, para começo de conversa. Depois, eu não consigo entender como você ainda continuava pensando em mim depois do que eu fiz com você. Por que você queria voltar a me ver? Por que você não me odiou?

- Juno, você pensa demais. - ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros e encostou a cabeça na minha testa, me dando um beijo. - Eu não poderia ficar com raiva de você nem se você tentasse me matar. Aquilo que você me disse machucou e eu imagino que era esse o seu intuito. Mas eu sou teimoso e egocêntrico, como você diz. Para mim era impossível que o que eu sentia por você fosse mentira e presumi que para você era o mesmo. Na minha cabeça, você era uma mentirosa e tinha algum outro motivo. Claro que uma parte de mim acreditava que você estava falando a verdade e essa parte me atormentou bastante. Na dúvida, fiquei com a melhor opção. Você estava mentindo para mim. E, sem querer, eu comecei a gostar mais de você. Não tente entender. - ele balançou a cabeça ao ver minha cara confusa. Ele estava sério, pensativo. Talvez ele estivesse respondendo a si mesmo. - Refletindo agora, eu fui meio idiota. Se você não me quisesse mais, o que eu faria? No meio de tudo aquilo que me aconteceu enquanto eu estava sem você, a única coisa que me manteve no lugar foi pensar que talvez eu tivesse alguma chance com você. Eles me disseram que você era o que você é e eu talvez só tenha acreditado porque eu queria um motivo para explicar toda a minha teoria maluca. E estava lá, era óbvio. Você tinha me deixado porque você é uma vampira, eu um lobisomem. Ponto. Não foi porque você não gostava de mim. E isso me deu ainda mais vontade de te encontrar.

Ele olhou para mim e passou uma mão no meu cabelo, o tirando do meu rosto.

- Eu me aproximei dos seus irmãos. Comecei a trabalhar com eles para a missão que nós estamos fazendo e sempre perguntava por você. Ninguém nunca me respondia. Até que um dia Julio me explicou o que estava acontecendo. Você não queria mais ficar aqui e tinha ido embora. Talvez voltasse, mas iria demorar. Ele meio que arruinou meus planos de passar meu aniversário com você.

- Eu não estava aqui no seu aniversário. Eu estava no Japão. - mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha esquecido a data do aniversário dele.

- Com o tal mulherengo, como Mihail pensava todos os dias para me perturbar. Sim, eu sei. - eu vi uma pontada de ciúmes passar pelos olhos dele e ele me abraçou forte, dando um quase riso. - Eu quase tive uma síncope quando me contaram da fama desse tal de Alexei, Juno. Eu faltei pegar um avião e ir perguntar para ele o que ele estava fazendo com você. E, claro, bater nele se ele tivesse encostado um dedo em você.

Eu gargalhei imaginando Apolo indo atrás de Alexei para brigarem por mim. Apolo sorriu e eu mostrei para ele a imagem, perfeita. Alexei, quase três palmos mais baixo que Apolo, vestido em seus ternos perfeitos com uma cara quase angelical. Apolo, com uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro, sem esquecer das botas, encarando com uma raiva sobrehumana.

- Quem você acha que venceria? - eu sussurrei para ele, o provocando.

- Esse franguinho é o tal Rei Vampiro? Eu acabava com ele em um segundo.

Eu ri ainda mais.

- Você é tão bobo, Apolo. Ele é o "rei vampiro" - e eu fiz aspas, porque Alexei não era rei de ninguém. - porque pode. Imagine o quão forte ele não é para ter a aprovação de vampiros em metade do mundo e do seu conselho de licantropos?

- Tendo você para manipular a mente de todos, qualquer um poderia tomar poder. - ele sorriu para mim e eu balancei a cabeça.

- Continue sua história. Você estava para pegar um avião e ir enfrentar Alexei porque estava com medo que ele tivesse me _tocado._

- Aliás, já que estamos falando disso. O que ele fez com você enquanto você estava lá? - o tom era inquisidor, mas tinha um fundo de brincadeira.

- Eeeleee? - eu revirei os olhos e ele riu. - Ele não fez nada além de tentar me fazer parar de sofrer por você, Apolo. Se você aparecesse lá, eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceria com você. Ele estava irado porque eu estava sofrendo por você.

- O quê, ele é uma espécie de irmão também? - o tom de Apolo era sarcástico, coberto de ciúmes.

- Você ainda não terminou a sua parte da história, Apolo. - eu mudei de assunto, em tom de brincadeira. - Eu quero saber como o glorioso Mogli finalmente encontrou a sua Condessa de Contar.

- Bem, Julio me garantiu que você voltaria quando eu revelei meu plano para ele. E que se você quisesse, ele me deixaria conversar com você. Mas só se você quisesse. - ele aceitou minha mudança, mas os olhos dele diziam que ele iria trazer o assunto de volta no momento oportuno. - Na minha fantasia, é claro que você iria querer. Era uma chance de tentar fazer tudo funcionar, agora eu sabendo da sua natureza e não me importando. A idéia não saia da minha cabeça e, é claro, os outros ouviram. Você sabe como é inconveniente ter uma conexão neural com todos da sua matilha.

- Você já me explicou. - eu concordei. Ele havia me contado como funcionava quando chegamos aqui. Ele não podia se transformar em lobisomem até que tudo se resolvesse ou os outros saberiam onde ele estava.

- Então Órion ficou com raiva e tentou me forçar a compreender que mesmo que eu quisesse, não iria rolar. Assim, nós poderíamos ser amigos e tudo o mais, segundo ele, mas nada além disso. Você fedia e eu podia sentir o cheiro na cabeça dele. Era doce demais, como aqueles perfumes baratos que davam dor de cabeça. E ele me explicou que nós também fedíamos para vocês. Era uma simples questão de incompatibilidade física. Se as coisas funcionassem assim, haveriam mais vampiros e lobisomens juntos do que existem hoje. As alianças seriam mais profundas. Mas era uma coisa da essência de ser um lobisomem não gostar de vampiros.

- Mas ainda assim você não desistiu?

- Não, Juno. Eu desisti. Nesse ponto, eu desisti. - ele desviou os olhos, soando como alguém que acaba de revelar que é um psicopata e está arrependido. - Eu não queria acabar te machucando em nome de um sentimento que poderia ser só meu. Eu não desejava que eu acabasse te odiando por uma coisa como a sua natureza. Órion e Andrômeda ficaram radiantes quando perceberam, é claro. Eu fiquei puto com o fato da felicidade deles depender da minha tristeza. Andrômeda principalmente. Ela só fica feliz se está trazendo tristeza ou raiva para alguém. Ela é incapaz de ser feliz com a felicidade dos outros.

- Apolo, você está se exaltando. - eu falei baixinho, o abraçando protetoramente. - Isso não importa agora.

- Desculpe. - ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos descuidadamente e respirou fundo. - Essa parte da história me tira do sério.

- Eu também fico com raiva, mas não precisa se exaltar. Se você acabar se transformando, eles vão descobrir onde você está.

Ele passou uma mão pelos meus cabelos e suspirou, encostando o nariz na minha testa.

- Bem, eu desisti. Aí Órion me disse que eu tinha que ir para uma reunião estúpida e quem eu encontro quando chego lá? Você. Saindo como se tivesse visto um fantasma, se desviando habilmente das pessoas, mas sem realmente olhar. O que eu fiz não foi algo racional. Eu não podia evitar me aproximar, ver como você estava, confirmar para mim que não era um delírio. Quando você olhou para mim, eu meio que tive certeza. Não importava se você fosse um zumbi ou uma bruxa, uma humana ou uma vampira, eu não queria ficar longe de você mais nenhum segundo. Eu não agüentaria viver num mundo sem você. - ele sorriu para mim e eu levantei meu rosto, para encará-lo.

Dei um sorriso suave e o beijei.

- Eu também não agüentaria, Mogli. - eu falei brincando. - Eu acho que entendo um pouco mais agora. Você é burro e isso é um fato.

- Eu sou o quê? - ele soou indignado e eu ri.

- Porque só uma pessoa sem cérebro iria acreditar que eu estava mentindo. Ou isso ou você é muito inteligente. Como eu não gosto de competição, você é burro, Apolo.

Ele riu junto comigo.

- Você me chama de egocêntrico mas você também...

- Nós somos o par perfeito. E eu vou quebrar a cara de quem negar isso.

Nós rimos mais um pouco e ele me beijou.

- Isso é uma máscara? - ele falou, soando um pouco amassado por estar com os lábios grudados nos meus.

- Não, eu sou violenta assim mesmo.

Ele riu ainda mais. E o som que nós não ouvíamos ao que nos parecia uma eternidade o interrompeu. Era o telefone.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

[x] Mogli, O menino lobo.

[x] Condessa de Contar – Conde de Contar, vampirinho da vila sésamo =D.

_Aeww \o\ Capítulo novo! Enfim, finalmente, né?? E esse telefone? OMG!_

_Enfim, eu estou estudando fazer um hiatus na fanfic, lá em janeiro. Vou viajar durante duas semanas e talvez não lance durante esse tempo. Não sei. Já vou avisando para vocês não morrerem =O_

_E obrigada pelas reviews!! Hoje quem vai responder elas é a Angel Sakura, a Bete, que me acompanha desde o início! Eu estou meio ocupada hoje, então ela vai quebrar meu galho =O Semana que vem eu respondo^^_

_Ah, a próxima meta é **110**! XD_

* * *

**Cantinho da Angel Sakura**

Oie pessoas! Deixa eu me apresentar corretamente! Sou a Angel Sakura e aqui no ff net eu estou sob o pseudonimo angelZinha. A Bell é uma grande amiga e pediu pra que eu postasse pra ela, algo que me deixa extremamente feliz. E vou responder vocês também^^ Já que eu sou quase a sombra da Bell e obrigo ela me mandar os caps a cada duas palavras que ela escreve eu posso responder direitinho rs. Chega de enrolar ¬¬ Ah só pra perturbar a Bell eu quero deixar claro que sou Team Ian tá! n.n

**EmillyC**. - Que bom que gostou. Eu também adorei!^^

**AryRads**: Eu também sempre me sinto assim rs. E agora rumo aos 110 = )

**Chantal Cullen:** Pronto, não quero ninguém culpando a Bell de matar leitores. Espero que goste!

**Liah:** Morra de inveja! Só eu posso saber o que vai acontecer antes de todo mundo. hsushushus Pronto pra você não ficar ansiosa mais um cap. perfeitoso.

**Mari Helou:** Droga você também tá recebendo os caps prontos? Poxa não poxo zuar você Rena, massss juntas podemos zuar a Liah hauhauha

**Line B**.: Pronto não precisa esperar mais. Eis o novo cap. que está elhor que o de antes rs.

**Melancia**: Eu juro que quando eu vi o nick eu pensei "Panz é a Rai" E não é que era mesmo. Oi Rai n.n *acena* . O Jacob é ruim, nem conseguiu superar o scoob doo em popularidade. Brincadeirinha! Espero que continue gostando, eu afirmo a história melhora MUITO daqui pra frente. E olha que melhorar o que já é divino é dificil rs.

**Princesa Chi**: Lindo nê?! O reencontro ainda vai esquentar e as familias... só aguardando pra ver. Agora a Andromeda se morresse eu não ia ligar, só se fosse dormindo aí não vale. Aquela vadiaranga devia morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

**Liah:** É isso aí! Eu tb releio ele bastante ... Isso quer dizer algo? Tipo que somos mongóis?

****Carol**:** Obrigada or gostar mesmo da fic!^^ A Bell agradece e fica feliz. E quando ela tá feliz ela escreve mais rs por isso é saudavel todos comentarem.

**Liah:** Até aqui tu floda?! Só não vou reclamar pq se eu tivesse visto teria feito a mesma coisa huhsuhsushus

**ana kawall:** Que bom que gostou. A Jun é orgulhosa demais e a Bell soube descrever bem a situação. Então espero realmente que tudo dê certo entre eles. Aguardo você no próximo cap.

**Kazumi Marin:** Seu coment foi lindo Kazumi!^^ Adorei ele. Você é supoer fofa rs. Sobre o fato de ser ou não uma impressão tem que ver com a Bell. Eu realmente acho que é um sentimento de amor tão forte que o que eles são não importa. Talvez sejam a reencarnação de Romeu e Julieta. Ah não dá a Juno é mais velha que eles.

**Yukishiro-san**: Não importa o lugar e sim com quem rs. [ pessoa que insiste pra Bell pôr mais rala e rola rs ]. Obrigada pelos coments.

**Noelle:** Obrigada pelo seu apoio. É de pessoas assim que a Bell precisa rs.

**Luyza-chan**: Lindo, Tocante e Sincero! Eu concordo com você rs.

**Veronica**: Eu tb rs.

**Ross L. Hale**: Obrigada! Toda ajuda é bem vinda. Se ver o Ed manda beijão pra ele e diz que eu estou esperando por ele tá ... rs

**Kaulitz**: Obrigada por ler e gostar e tb por deixar seus comentárioos^^

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen****:** Alexei é o cara, mas não rolou sexo selvagem com a Juno. Só que ele tentou e merece seus c´reditos não é? rs. Como dizem por aí o não é sempre garantido, mas vai que sai um sim!

**veronica:** O Alexei é o cara! Ele faz o que tem que fazer para ajudar uma amiga. shushushushsu Logo o apollo volta rs.

Noelle: "se existisse mais Alexeis, Andreis, Apolos " Concordo totalmente!!!!!!! Mais homens bons em todos os sentidos shushs.

**_OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS PARA A BELL! E caso você não deixe uma pra Bell conseguir a meta dela o Alexei NÃO vai se oferecer pra fazer sexo selvagem com você pq vc é definitivamente uma menina má. E Se for menino ignore rs._**


	13. EXTRA: Procedência

"_nós fomos feitos um para o outro: então_

_ria, deitada nos meus braços_

_pois a vida não é um parágrafo_

_e a morte, eu acho, não é um parêntesis."_

e.e. cummings.

Sempre souberam que ela seria especial. Quando pequena, quatro anos no máximo, já encantava a todos com a sua beleza e a desenvoltura que exibia comparada a seu irmão gêmeo. Parecia uma pequena elfa, com as bochechas rosadas, os dentes brancos como leite e olhinhos verdes que brilhavam sapecamente. Falava com um vocabulário impressionante para uma criança e demonstrava um pensamento além do esperado para a idade.

Me lembro pouco mais dessa época do que vê-la como uma garotinha insuportavelmente ruidosa que ficava perseguindo o irmão mais velho e os amigos querendo brincar. Nós tínhamos quase 10 anos na época e acreditávamos piamente que éramos o que havia de melhor na cidade. O que iríamos fazer com uma menina de 4 anos correndo atrás de nós?

A lembrança mais antiga que eu tenho dela em que a vi como realmente era foi de um episódio não muito agradável. Dessa vez, quem tinha quase 10 anos era ela. E o irmão gêmeo, achando que podia tudo, havia ido caçar com outros meninos insuportáveis de 10 anos. Ela, sempre pouco apegada aos serviços domésticos que eram adequados a meninas da sua idade, havia insistido para ir junto. E ele tinha dito que sim. Quando foram pegar os cavalos no estábulo, usou a sua força física obviamente maior e a amarrou em uma das pilastras, fugindo com os meninos e a deixando lá, berrando a plenos pulmões que iria matá-lo quando saísse dali e tentando se soltar.

Como eu descobri mais tarde ser um padrão, as coisas ficaram bem piores para ela do que ser amarrada em um poste. Por algum truque do destino, um raio que havia caído próximo ao estábulo gerou um fogo que começou a consumi-lo, apesar da chuva que havia começado. Os animais se agitavam e ela, amarrada, tentava cada vez mais se soltar. Dessa vez, os seus berros eram por ajuda e não de ódio, mas os trovões não deixariam ninguém escutá-la mesmo se alguém estivesse por perto.

Eu, filho do caçador da cidade, tinha como obrigação verificar se todos os animais estavam guardados em situações como aquela. E para a sorte dela, ouvi, entre os trovões, a agitação anormal dos animais naquele estábulo e decidi entrar. Abri a porta e me deparei com labaredas no canto oposto, se espalhando com uma velocidade extraordinariamente lenta. Os cavalos relinchavam e coiceavam, tentando se desprender. As ovelhas baliam de forma desesperada. Os cachorros correram para a segurança da chuva assim que abri a porta o suficiente e eu comecei a soltar rapidamente os animais que estavam presos, rezando para que o fogo não se espalhasse para a parte aonde eu estava.

O irmão mais velho dela se juntou a mim um pouco depois. Provavelmente ao ver os animais soltos, devia ter deduzido o que estava acontecendo. Começou a desamarrar os animais junto comigo, formando uma equipe formidável.

Ian, você viu Juno por aí? Marco voltou para casa e ela não e mamãe está preocupada.

Não, eu não a vi. Ela já perguntou para o pároco se ela não está brincando com as meninas lá?

Ela já perguntou para todos. - ele parecia um pouco preocupado. - Seu pai está lá fora reunindo os animais.

Eu dei de ombros. Pelo menos essa parte do trabalho ele estava fazendo ao invés de ficar enchendo a cara.

Você acha que vai dar tempo de soltar todos?

Não. Alguns vão ter que queimar. - ele olhou preocupadamente para as chamas que ainda estavam numa parte em que só havia feno. Seu tom era de pena.

É uma pena.

Sim.

E então nós dois ouvimos um soluço estranho vindo da parte de cima do estábulo, seguido de um ganido.

O que foi isso? - ele perguntou.

Pareceu uma criança. Quem está aí? - eu perguntei, falando alto.

Sou eu. - a voz soou pequena, rouca e distante. - Conn, peça desculpas para a mamãe por mim.

Conn olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e depois para cima, um pouco surpreso. Eu fui mais rápido no pensamento que ele. Movido por impulso, eu segui para direção dela, e em segundos, eu estava me movendo em passos largos e rápidos, escalando a escada.

- Juno, onde você está? - minha voz soou nervosa, mudando um pouco de tom.

- Aqui. - a voz dela soou um pouco incerta. - Aqui.

- Me guie, Juno. Onde você está? - eu cheguei ao andar de cima, sentindo um calor insuportável.

As chamas estavam justamente ali embaixo e não demoraria muito para a estrutura ruir. O calor se tornava cada vez maior.

- Juno! Me chame! - eu soei um pouco desesperado, andando meio sem direção no pavimento escuro. Tropecei em alguma coisa.

- Eu estou aqui, Ian. Aqui. - ela chamou, com a voz um pouco mais firme, mas ainda soando como um passarinho cantando. - Volte, você não merece morrer comigo.

Eu continuei andando cegamente, tropeçando em algumas coisas no caminho e xingando um pouco.

- Continue falando.

- Vá embora. Eu mereço morrer por ter desobedecido a mamãe.

E eu finalmente a vi, enrolada em torno de si mesma o máximo que podia, com o suor descendo da testa branca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Duas marcas nas suas bochechas rosadas mostravam que ela havia chorado até não haver mais lágrimas e seus cabelos ruivos estavam espalhados por todos os lados ao redor de sua face infantil.

- Juno. - eu me abaixei perto dela. - Vamos embora.

- Não. - ela olhou para mim, de forma desafiadora. - Eu não posso sair daqui de qualquer forma.

- Por que?

- Marco me amarrou. - ela constatou simplesmente.

Senti uma raiva subindo pelas minhas costas e a encarei. Ela pareceu estremecer um pouco, provavelmente sentindo o sentimento súbito.

- Ele o quê!?

O calor ficava ainda maior.

- Vá embora, Ian.

- Ian! - a voz de Conn me chamou lá de baixo. - Ian! Traga-a logo! O fogo está aumentando!

- Vamos embora, Juno. - eu saquei minha faca e me dirigi para onde suas mãos e seus pés estavam amarrados, cortando a corda.

Ela soltou as mãos e os pés e encarou os pulsos, passando um dedo sobre eles. Percebi que eles estavam marcados, com queimaduras óbvias que a corda havia feito neles. Ah, se eu pegasse o irmão dela ele iria apanhar tanto.

- Dói? - eu perguntei.

- Já ficou pior. - ela me encarou, levantando o rosto. Em um segundo, eu estava enfeitiçado pelos seus olhos verdes e me esqueci o que eu estava fazendo ali. Meus hormônios adolescentes me mandaram ficar ali, parado, como um bobão enquanto aquela menininha me encarava.

- Ian! - a voz desesperada de Conn me tirou do meu transe. Em um segundo me lembrei do que eu deveria fazer.

- Vamos. - e sem que ela pudesse fazer nada, a coloquei no colo.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa e prendeu a respiração, mordendo os lábios.

- Me solte. - ela falou, entre dentes. - Eu posso andar.

- Nós temos que sair daqui agora.

- Eu posso andar!

Mas eu já estava cruzando o pavimento como um trovão. Eu já era bem alto com 15 anos e tinha uma boa memória, não batendo em nada que eu havia batido antes. Ela resmungou um pouco, massageando os seus pulsos. Quando cheguei a escada, o irmão dela estava lá embaixo, olhando preocupadamente.

- Pegue ela, Conn.

Ele olhou para cima e preparou os braços e eu a joguei. Ela deu um grito de horror ao cair, mas foi segurada com firmeza pelo irmão.

- O que você estava fazendo!? - eu ouvi os dois falarem ao mesmo tempo, só que a menina olhava para mim e o menino para ela.

- Eu? - eu respondi, junto com ela.

Ela olhou para mim.

- Você me jogou! Como se eu fosse um saco de batatas! - ela soou indignada e cruzou os braços enquanto eu descia as escadas.

- Você queria que eu te deixasse demorar 1000 anos para descer as escadas? - eu resmunguei. Eu havia subido lá e salvo ela, não era? Por que a menina não parecia grata?

- Pelo menos me avisasse antes de jogar! - ela resmungou enquanto o irmão dela a colocava no chão.

- E você, mocinha. Agradeça Ian. - Conn olhou para ela, com os seus olhos tão verdes quanto os dela sérios. - O que você estava fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma? Mamãe está te procurando.

- Desculpa. - ela sussurrou, corando bastante. Eu sorri para ela. - Eu estava presa aqui.

Conn prendeu a respiração e cerrou os punhos.

Nós havíamos esquecido onde estávamos, provavelmente, porque não tínhamos pressa para sair dali. O calor ficou mais intenso e me tirou do estupor em que eu estava.

- Er, desculpem interromper, mas eu acho que o fogo está aumentando.

E nesse instante, a estrutura em que havíamos estado ruiu, fazendo um estrondo imenso e fazendo Juno gritar de susto.

- Vamos embora. - ele a agarrou pela mão. - Ian, vamos.

E nós três corremos para a direção da porta enquanto o fogo chegava cada vez mais perto de nós.

- Obrigada. - ela falou para mim, assim que estávamos a salvo do lado de fora. A chuva estava ainda mais intensa e o irmão dela a havia abrigado embaixo da capa. Ela parecia uma bruxinha com os cabelos molhados e as faces assustadas. Ela parecia uma bruxinha porque quando ela falava comigo com aquela vozinha de passarinho eu sempre parecia me esquecer de onde eu estava.

- Disponha.

- Obrigado, Ian. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria conseguido salvá-la. Você sempre pensa rápido. - Conn parecia sincero. - Venha para a nossa casa hoje, mamãe gostará de ouvir sobre os seus feitos.

Juno concordou com a cabeça e eu a olhei. Ela era uma criança e mesmo assim eu estava encantado por ela. Ela percebeu meu olhar e corou graciosamente, escondendo o rosto no braço do irmão. Eu percebi seu gesto e não pude deixar de corar.

Aibreann, a mãe de Juno, não poderia ter feito mais festa para "o salvador da sua princesinha". Juno era a única filha deles e Aibreann a criava como se fosse uma preciosidade. Eu não podia culpá-la. Aelle, o pai, me ofereceu o que eu sempre sonhara por causa de um ato impensado: um lugar na sua guarda, como aprendiz, para aprender a arte da guerra. Meu próprio pai não poderia ter sido mais generoso e eu aceitei. Com 15 anos já era a hora de começar a aprender as coisas e os guerreiros de Aelle eram ainda melhores do que os poucos que meu pai comandava.

Assim, fiquei dois anos indo de condado em condado arrecadando tributos, aprendendo a usar uma espada, aprendendo a proteger meu companheiro com um escudo, aprendendo a ser um guerreiro. Quando eu voltei, Juno já tinha idade de se casar.

Ela estava sentada num banco do lado de fora da casa, com as mangas do vestido dobradas até os ombros e com os braços afundados em alguma mistura esquisita, mexendo em um tecido. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados numa trança frouxa e ela tinha uns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. A ação de secar a testa com as mãos sujas a havia deixado com manchas azuis por todo o rosto e ela parecia inegavelmente irritada. Seus lábios pequenos estavam em um bico emburrado que mais formavam um coração e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente com o esforço que ela estava fazendo.

Conn foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Ele havia ido comigo e nos tornamos ainda mais amigos. Eu estava ali para agradecer pessoalmente ao pai dele pela oportunidade, porque eu sabia que sem ela eu seria apenas um caçador bêbado como meu pai. Ele havia me dado uma chance e aquilo era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir.

Ela levantou os olhos ao ver seu irmão ruivo se aproximando e abriu o sorriso mais radiante que eu já havia visto. Fiquei um pouco atordoado e agradeci que estava um pouco atrás e nenhum dos dois percebeu. As feições dela agora estavam mais próximas das de uma adulta do que as de uma criança e ela provavelmente seria a mulher mais bela daquela cidade em algum tempo.

- Conn! - ela enxugou as mãos no avental do vestido, o tingindo de azul e se aproximou do irmão num passo infantil, se jogando nos braços dele. Ele a segurou, a rodopiando.

- Ei, raio de sol! - ele a cumprimentou, a abraçando quando a pousou no chão. - A cada ano que passa você fica mais bonita, irmã. Não podemos mais nos cumprimentar assim, não é mesmo, Jun? Já não está na hora de escolher um marido?

Ela corou, desviando o olhar.

- Hunm... mamãe está te esperando.

E Conn riu com a mudança de assunto súbita dela.

- Ian está aqui também, pegue as coisas dele enquanto eu vou falar com a mamãe, certo?

E ele entrou na casa, me deixando do lado de fora com ela. Ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

- Bom dia, Ian. Vai ficar para o almoço? - o tom dela era educado.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Sim.

- Que bom então. - ela abriu mais o sorriso e virou nos calcanhares. - Deixe eu te mostrar onde pode guardar as coisas e se lavar antes de encontrar minha mãe e meu pai. Me perdoe não termos um escravo para te acompanhar, mas perdemos recentemente três deles com uma doença desconhecida. Ainda não tivemos tempo para comprar novos.

- Você esquece que eu não estou acostumado com isso.

- Ah, me desculpe. - eu a observei corar mais uma vez com a gafe. Eu era de uma família muito mais pobre que a dela e não podia me dar ao luxo de ter mais que um escravo para ajudar nas tarefas domésticas.

- Não se preocupe. - eu enfiei minhas mãos nos meus bolsos.

Ela me dirigiu pelos corredores da casa que imitava o estilo romano até um quarto amplo em que havia uma cama, uma bacia com água e flores.

- Aqui. Mesmo que não passe a noite, pode descansar. Creio que a viagem foi cansativa.

- E se foi. Obrigado. - eu fiz uma pequena mesura para ela.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou lá fora. - os lábios em formato de coração dela se curvaram em um quase sorriso e ela se virou.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, meus dedos longos envolviam o braço magro dela. Ela me olhou nos olhos, parecendo um pouco confusa e em seguida corou tão violentamente que até seus braços ficaram levemente vermelhos.

- Desculpe. - eu mesmo pude sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas. - Eu só... Eu queria perguntar...

Eu não fazia idéia do porque a havia segurado, mas agora deveria falar algo.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Fiz 12 no fim da primavera. - ela me respondeu, desviando os olhos do meu.

- Oh, sim.

- E você fez 17 no último inverno. - ela respondeu, me deixando surpreso com o fato dela saber não só minha idade, mas também a data de meu aniversário.

- Uhunm.

- Já está na idade de achar uma esposa. - e ela olhou para mim, dando um sorriso misterioso, corando levemente mais uma vez e correndo de volta para os aposentos mais movimentados.

Eu sentei um pouco chocado na cama, desafivelando o cinto da espada e tirando a minha capa de viagem. Ela havia me dado uma indireta? A idade dela, se ela tivesse começado a _sangrar_, era a apropriada para o casamento. A minha também. A cada ano a minha perspectiva de ganho era maior na carreira que eu seguia e se eu conseguisse uma esposa que agregasse dinheiro o suficiente para mim, estaria com os dias garantidos para a família inteira. Será que, se ela tivesse que casar, escolheria a mim e aquilo era uma indireta?

Eu pensei no assunto. Eu a conhecia desde que eu podia me lembrar, desde que ela era um bebê nojento que sujava fraldas ou quando jogava comida nos outros enquanto comia. Eu a havia ajudado a andar de cavalo, embora ela sempre tenha caído, eu a havia salvado incontáveis vezes e eu era o melhor amigo do irmão dela. Como se fosse seu oitavo irmão. E ainda assim, a idéia de tê-la como esposa pareceu apropriada. Eu estava ficando maluco, só podia ser. Eu duvidava que ela tivesse seios mais fartos do que as mulheres que os outros soldados mantinham ou que fosse tão experiente, e ainda assim, não podia deixar de imaginar que tipo de amante ela seria. Eu mal podia acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de idéias com uma menina tão jovem e que tinha uma aparência tão inocente e mordi meus lábios como castigo, prometendo que não mais pensaria nessas coisas.

O almoço foi quase agradável. Marco, o irmão gêmeo de Juno, nos encheu de perguntas irritantes sobre lutas e espadas e o dia a dia de um soldado. Se Juno não estivesse escutando tão atentamente, eu teria mandado ele ir para o inferno e não teria contado metade das histórias. Mas ela parecia estar maravilhada, rindo dos fatos engraçados e fazendo perguntas com uma curiosidade tão grande quanto a do irmão. Os outros irmãos também faziam perguntas curiosas. A certa altura, Juno pareceu se desinteressar e estava ajudando a mãe a limpar a bagunça que o mais novo estava fazendo. Fiquei um pouco decepcionado, deixando Conn responder a maioria das perguntas. Eu estava me comportando como um idiota, agindo para chamar a atenção dela e me destacar.

- Por que parou de responder as perguntas? - ela comentou comigo um pouco depois do fim do almoço, quando estávamos sentados na sala conversando.

- Eu não parei. - eu desviei o olhar, constrangido com o fato de que ela havia reparado.

- Eu gosto de ouvir suas histórias. - ela sorriu para mim genuinamente. - Você as conta como tem que se contar. Conn é muito chato. Você consegue empolgar seus ouvintes e isso é uma boa característica.

- Conn é geralmente um saco.

Ela gargalhou e a risada dela me fez rir também.

- Ele é bom quando ele quer, Ian. Você sabe disso. Diferentemente de certos irmãos gêmeos... - ela revirou os olhos.

- Ei, eu ouvi isso. - Marco soou revoltado, a sua voz fina como a de um sino.

Juno riu. A voz dela era mais grossa que a dele.

- É verdade, Marco. É inegável que você é um saco. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha provocativamente para o irmão.

- Sua... - ele mordeu os lábios e cerrou os punhos.

- Você vai me bater de novo? - ela se levantou. - Esqueceu o que aconteceu da última vez?

Ela era provavelmente uns 30 centímetros mais alta que ele e ele bufou.

- Como você pode ser uma menina tão alta? - ele parecia contrariado, cruzando os braços. - Todos os meninos da aldeia me sacaneiam porque minha irmã gêmea é mais alta que eu.

- Para não mencionar mais esperta. - e ela estirou língua para o irmão.

- Não vejo a hora de você se casar e ir embora. - ele resmungou.

- Já chega, meninos. - Aibreann entrou na sala, impedindo que a pequena discussão se tornasse algo mais do que isso. - Juno, você não tem mais idade para discutir com o seu irmão. Principalmente na frente de visitas.

- Mãe, é só o Ian. Ele está acostumado. Ele é tipo o gêmeo do Conn. - isso foi Marco, dando de ombros e se sentando ao meu lado.- Não é, Ian?

Eu ri.

- Por aí, Marco.

Aibreann sorriu para mim.

- Desculpe os dois. Eles são muito independentes e não gostam de obedecer ninguém.

- Mamãe! Eu tive uma idéia genial. Por que a Juno não casa com o Ian e ele vira nosso irmão de verdade?

Se tivessem jogado uma brasa no meu rosto eu não teria ficado mais vermelho. Olhei para meus sapatos constrangido e de soslaio observei Juno ter a mesma reação.

- Não seja idiota, Marco. - ela disse, com a voz pequena, soando como um rouxinol. - Ian deve ter pretendentes melhores do que uma menina voluntariosa como eu.

Aibreann deu um cascudo em Marco.

- Não fale com quem as pessoas devem se casar, Marco, ou eu te mando para um seminário!

- Não, não! Isso não! Desculpa. - ele olhou para mim.

- Nada. - eu resmunguei, não sabendo direito como agir naquela situação embaraçosa.

- Juno, vá terminar o seu serviço. Não fique aqui de conversa fiada. Marco, você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Vá limpar as botas do seu pai.

Juno saiu, sem dizer nada. Marco a seguiu, a cutucando nas costelas e sendo rechaçado com um tom de raiva dela. Eu os observei, ainda envergonhado.

- Desculpe mais uma vez, Ian.- a mãe sorriu. Ela era quase tão bonita quanto a filha, só que de uma forma diferente. Seu cabelo era negro como o de Marco e os outros filhos, mas seus olhos eram iguais aos de Juno.

- Não me importo. - eu dei de ombros. - Eu gosto disso.

- Eu me esqueço que você não tem irmãos. - ela sorriu suavemente para mim. - Você se tornou um belo rapaz.

Era, definitivamente, o dia de ver Ian corado.

- Obrigado. - eu resmunguei.

- Espero que encontre uma boa esposa.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

E ela riu.

- Eu me lembro que quando tinha a idade de Juno eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser me casar e ter filhos. Ela parece ser de outro mundo, porque não menciona isso sequer uma vez! Imagine você que ela disse que preferiria ser homem porque aí poderia ter toda a diversão!

Eu ri com ela. Aquilo parecia o tipo de coisa que ela diria.

Aibreann me colocou por dentro de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido na cidade e na sua casa nos dois anos que estive fora e me convidou para dormir lá. Eu aceitei. Eu apostava que meu pai sequer estava em casa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eu e Conn conversávamos sobre o dia.

- Me perdoe ter que te deixar com as crianças e as mulheres o dia inteiro, Ian, mas meu pai quis me mostrar umas coisas novas e uns planos que quer que eu o ajude.

- Sem problemas. - eu dei de ombros. - Você sabe que eu gosto disso. Eu nunca tive uma família de verdade como você, e o mais próximo de mãe que eu tive foi a minha ama de leite.

- E a minha família gosta de você, Ian. Por isso quero ter uma conversa com você.

- Nós já estamos conversando.

- Sim. Mas não é sobre esse assunto. Meu pai observou para mim que não confia em deixar minha irmã solteira por muito tempo. Ela está ficando cada vez mais bonita e ele está preocupado que talvez alguém tente se aproveitar da inocência dela. Não queremos que isso aconteça.

- Claro que não. Ela é uma menina radiante.

- Sempre foi. - Conn sorriu. - E foi por isso que eu sugeri que você se casasse com ela.

Eu engasguei com a cerveja que tomava. Conn bateu nas minhas costas e eu ainda estava engasgado.

- Meu pai concordou, se você concordasse. Eu compreendo se não quiser, mas eu sugeri porque seria uma forma de você ser incorporado definitivamente na nossa família. E de alguma forma Juno ficaria mais contente de se casar com você do que com um completo desconhecido.

Eu o encarei um pouco confuso. Eu estava pensando naquele assunto desde que vi a irmã dele debruçada pela manhã, completamente diferente da menina que eu me lembrava e ele me propunha tão decididamente.

- Eu não tenho nada contra. - eu falei baixo, tentando conter a minha excitação com a idéia. - Só tenho algo contra se ela não quiser.

Conn riu.

- Eu sabia que você diria algo assim. Vou perguntar para ela pela manhã.

E, corando assustadoramente, Juno disse sim. E nós nos tornamos noivos de uma maneira completamente absurda e combinada.

Nosso casamento seria em um mês e eu passei de convidado a hóspede permanente. Meu pai nem se deu ao trabalho de vir me procurar quando eu mandei um recado dizendo que havia pedido Juno em casamento e só mandou um recado de volta pedindo que quando eu tivesse dinheiro, não esquecesse de comprar mais vinho para ele.

Só a própria Juno parecia mais constrangida com aquilo tudo do que eu. Em um dos raros momentos em que nos deixaram a sós depois dos arranjos, nós falamos sobre aquilo.

- É estranho, Ian, que isso aconteça tão rápido. Eu não tenho certeza se serei uma boa esposa. -ela torceu as mãos nervosamente, soltando um suspiro.

- E eu, que não sei se serei um bom marido? Nós podemos ser péssimos marido e mulher e ficar bem no final, não acha? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha, fazendo graça e ela riu.

- Eu não sei nada... sobre nada. - ela bufou, um pouco frustrada. - Pelo menos eu te conheço, não é? Imagina só se você fosse um homem 10 anos mais velho, com 120 quilos e cara de mau? Como eu estaria falando disso com você?

Eu ri.

- Imagine se você não tivesse uns três dentes, tivesse piolho e fosse meio vesga?

- Tudo podia ser pior, não é? - ela sorriu.

- Não é ruim, Juno. Pelo contrário. - eu desviei os olhos dela, dando um sorriso vago.

Ela corou.

- Você me promete uma coisa? - ela falou, soando um pouco tímida.

- Prometo.

- Você não vai rir de mim?

- Essa é a promessa? Acho difícil então...

- Não! - ela balançou a cabeça rindo. - Não vai rir da promessa...

- Não vou rir da promessa, se é isso que quer.

- Você promete que não vai doer? - ela ficou vermelha como um morango.

- O quê? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- _Aquilo._ - ela tomou um interesse pelos seus pés. - Aquilo que faz bebês.

- Ah. AH. - eu fiquei nervoso. - Eu não posso garantir isso, Juno. Eu não sei direito como...

- Você nunca fez? - os olhos dela levantaram e encontraram os meus.

Eu balancei a cabeça indicando que não.

- Eu achei que... - ela pareceu um pouco confusa.

- Geralmente já. - eu desviei os olhos. - Mas eu queria que fosse com alguém especial.

- Como a sua esposa?

- Exatamente. A maioria dos homens considera a esposa como um instrumento político e usa outras mulheres para obter prazer. Eu posso te garantir que eu nunca farei isso com você.

Ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

- Obrigada.

Eu sorri para ela e passei uma mão pelo seu cabelo vermelho. Nós dois ainda estávamos nos acostumando com a idéia mas algo me dizia que aquilo iria dar certo. Eu não era um rapaz comum e ela também não era uma garota comum.

Nos casamos e nos mudamos. Fiz questão de deixar claro que não iria forçar "aquilo que faz bebês" com ela até que ela estivesse pronta e ela agradeceu. Nós dormíamos em locais separados – ela na nossa cama e eu jogado em algum lugar diferente cada vez.

Apesar disso, nosso relacionamento ficava cada vez mais forte. Ela confiava em mim para tagarelar sobre as fofocas da cidade e eu confiava nela para pedir conselhos que, apesar de sua pouca idade, sempre se mostravam bons. Éramos como duas crianças brincando de casinha porque apesar de agirmos como marido e mulher de dia, a noite era calma como a de um velho dormindo.

Mas isso não durou muito. Em uma noite de outono, eu me encolhia dentro de uma coberta deitado sobre um pano no chão quando ela se aproximou.

Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, moldando-se ao seu corpo. A luz da lua a iluminou e pude ver que sua camisola marcava o contorno do seu corpo e os seus pequenos seios de forma provocante e mordi minha mão evitando pensar naquilo. Ela se abaixou perto de mim para ver se eu estava dormindo e ao ver que eu não estava, deu um sorriso.

- Marido, está muito frio. Venha para a cama.

E, assim, eu passei a dormir na cama dela todas as noites, a aninhando em meus braços como se fosse um bebezinho. Mas isso também não durou muito.

Ela estava com frio e se recostava contra mim de forma urgente. Eu podia sentir o contorno do corpo pequeno dela contra o meu, e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo mais do que o normal. Ela se contorceu mais uma vez e eu me perguntei se a intenção dela era entrar em mim enquanto esfregava suavemente os seus ombros. Ouvi o queixo dela começar a bater em algum ponto próximo ao meu peito e a apertei mais forte contra o meu peito, sentindo suas coxas nuas roçarem contra a minha calça. Aquilo iria me deixar louco se continuasse assim.

- Juno, você quer outro cobertor de pele para você? - eu sussurrei para ela, minha voz rouca com o prazer que ela estava inconscientemente me causando.

- Não. - ela gemeu, tremendo ainda mais e se mexendo mais uma vez. - Eu quero ficar perto de você.

- Você quer me deixar louco, Juno. - eu sussurrei, passando uma mão pelo cabelo dela.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes arregalados.

- O que é isso? - ela ficou levemente vermelha.

- Isso o que?

- Aí no meio...

Eu fiquei vermelho e a empurrei para longe.

- Eu disse que você ia me deixar louco. Não fique se esfregando em mim se não quiser... - eu me sentei na cama, um pouco perturbado.

Ela parecia tímida.

- Desculpa... - ela olhou para mim então e eu pude ver a curiosidade nos olhos dela. -Dói?

- Não. - eu suspirei, usando o lençol para esconder a minha ereção.. - Isso é o que acontece quando um homem quer... fazer aquilo que faz bebês.

- Você quer? - ela parecia um pouco tímida.

- Se você fica se esfregando em mim, é isso que acontece. - eu falei um pouco emburrado. - Você não sentiu nada? - eu pensei alto.

- É quentinho. - ela desviou os olhos. - Por dentro. É gostoso.

Eu prendi a respiração e a encarei. Ela estava tremendo, mas se controlando para não bater queixo.

- Vem cá. - eu abri meus braços e ela se aninhou entre eles, como um animalzinho e eu beijei sua testa.

- Outro dia eu vi aquela menina que mora na colina beijando um rapaz.

- E...?

- Eu queria tentar. Você é meu marido, não é?

Eu a encarei e ela levantou o rosto, abrindo seus lábios de coraçãozinho em um suave sorriso.

- Feche os olhos então.

E ela me obedeceu. Eu segurei o queixo dela com uma das mãos e cobri os pequenos lábios dela com os meus, a fazendo soltar um suspiro. Forcei suavemente minha língua na boca dela, a puxando contra o meu corpo. Em um segundo, aquele toque suave de línguas acendeu um fogo que eu não fazia idéia existir no corpo tão pequeno dela. Ela me abraçou contra o corpo dela, seus lábios dançando com os meus enquanto eu a deitava suavemente na cama. Eu pude sentir meu sangue descendo para a região entre minhas pernas ainda mais e minha cabeça ficar leve. Em um instante, minhas mãos a tocavam, deslizando a sua camisola para cima, fazendo movimentos suaves na pele de suas coxas com os dedos. Ela suspirou e soltou um gemido e eu separei os nossos lábios.

- Não vá. - ela protestou suavemente.

Eu podia nunca ter feito aquilo, mas eu tinha uma noção do que se deveria fazer. Não com esposas, eles diziam, mas com as amantes. Eu queria que Juno fosse minha esposa e minha amante e meu corpo parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, assim como o dela. Meus lábios voltaram a se encontrar com a pele dela, agora no pescoço, enquanto minhas mão subiam de forma tímida até os pequenos seios dela. Eu envolvi um com uma das minhas mãos e acariciei o outro de forma a fazê-la ronronar. Meus lábios desceram para os seus ombros e ela arrepiou. A camisola era a única barreira irritante para o resto do corpo dela e eu não hesitei em rasgá-la. Ela não pareceu se importar.

As unhas dela se cravaram nas minhas costas nuas quando meus beijos chegaram aos seus seios e me arranharam suavemente enquanto eu descia ainda mais. Minhas mãos acompanhavam o caminho dos meus lábios, a acariciando em movimentos circulares na parte de dentro de suas coxas.

A encarei e percebi, com um sorriso, que ela não estava mais tremendo de frio. Ao invés disso, ela tinha um rubor nas faces que a deixava graciosa. Os seus lábios entreabertos pediam para serem beijados e eu não pude resistir. A beijei novamente, só que de forma menos suave. Ela se empurrou contra mim e o toque de sua pele contra a minha me fez gemer. Eu subi meus dedos pela coxa dela até chegar em sua feminilidade. Ela soltou um suspiro e ficou ainda mais vermelha ao sentir meus dedos tocando sua parte mais sensível.

- Ian. - ela gemeu baixinho.

- Sim, bruxinha?

- Não vai doer? – ela olhou para os meus olhos azuis, com a respiração levemente acelerada.

- Está doendo agora? – eu sussurrei para ela.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- É gostoso.

- Se começar a doer me diga. – eu sussurrei, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e ela me abraçou contra o corpo dela.

Os lábios dela então se desvencilharam dos meus, descendo para o meu pescoço e me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado e ficar levemente corado. Sentia minha virilha pulsando a cada toque da pequena língua dela nos meus ombros e ela, inconscientemente, havia me encaixado entre seus quadris, roçando suas pequenas pernas em mim. Ela soltou um gemido e eu não pude agüentar mais.

- Se doer me diga. – eu sussurrei para ela mais uma vez, abrindo suas pernas suavemente e deslizando para dentro dela devagar.

Ela gemeu e me agarrou e eu a beijei, para acalmá-la, acariciando-a suavemente com as minhas mãos.

- Eu paro se estiver doendo...

- Cala a boca, Ian. – ela deu um sorriso e mordeu meu lábio. – Não fale. – ela sussurrou e me deu um beijo intenso, me deixando sem ação por alguns segundos até que eu me situei.

Ela gemeu cada vez mais alto enquanto eu entrava dentro dela com cuidado. Eu não queria de forma alguma machuca-la, mas ter minha parte mais sensível entrando em um lugar tão apertado tão devagar estava me levando a loucura. A respiração dela já estava num ritmo insano e eu imaginava que a minha também quando comecei a me mover. Ela se agarrou a mim, provavelmente sem estar ciente de que se movia para me acompanhar. Os gemidos dela se tornaram suaves ronronares e os lábios dela vagavam cegamente pelos meus ombros, enquanto eu a acariciava suavemente.

Nossos beijos ficaram mais intensos, assim como o roçar dos nossos corpos. Ela gemia coisas incompreensíveis e me chamava baixinho e eu não tinha sequer consciência do que eu fazia. De repente, o corpo dela se envergou contra o meu e ela me agarrou, cravando suas unhas na minha pele branca. Mal pude sentir isso, porque minha cabeça ficou leve e ondas de prazer me invadiram enquanto eu chegava ao meu ápice.

Eu me deitei ao lado dela, percebendo que o suor escorria pela sua testa. Ela passou uma mão na minha testa e me abraçou.

- Eu não estou mais com frio. – ela sussurrou, dando um sorriso adorável.

- Ainda bem. – eu fechei os olhos, passando meus braços pelos ombros dela.

- Não doeu. – ela me deu um beijo no ombro. – Eu não imaginei...

- Nem eu. – eu dei um sorriso, a beijando na testa.

- Agora você é meu marido de verdade. – ela deu um sorriso gracioso.

Eu era o marido dela de verdade. A idéia me agradou mais do que eu esperaria.

A primeira criança veio mais ou menos nove meses depois daquilo. Eu não esperava que com poucas vezes ela fosse engravidar, mas parecia que a vida era assim. Quando o verão foi se aproximando, eu achei que a criança não fosse caber dentro dela. A barriga dela parecia tão grande que eu sinceramente achei que ela poderia explodir se eu não tomasse cuidado e por isso não a deixava se calçar sozinha ou cozinhar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu não queria que ela se machucasse nem queria que a pequena vida dentro dela sofresse por alguma coisa que ela fizesse de errado. Marco ria de nós, me chamando de "idiota" por me preocupar tanto com alguém que era só "minha esposa", embora ela também fosse irmã dele.

- Você está parecendo uma porca, Juno. – ele disse para ela um dia, a fazendo ficar furiosa.

Eu dei um cascudo bem dado na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Isso doeu!

- Não chame sua irmã de porca. Queria ver se você estivesse do tamanho dela.

Juno ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu não mereço vocês dois. Mãe! – ela tentou se levantar do local onde ela estava sentada se apoiando nas paredes, mas não conseguiu e soltou umas imprecações que não eram adequadas para meninas. Eu ri dela enquanto ela ficava ainda mais irritada por não conseguir se levantar. – Dá para ajudar, Ian?

Solicitamente a coloquei de pé e ela se apoiou em mim. Eu arrumei os cabelos dela.

- Obrigada. – ela resmungou, contrariada. – Odeio não poder fazer as coisas sozinha. – ela apoiou as mãos nas costas que se envergavam sob o peso da barriga e começou a caminhar.

- Você está parecendo uma pata choca, Juno. – eu constatei e ela pareceu chocada ao ver que aquilo tinha saído de mim e não do irmão dela.

Marco teve uma crise de riso, provavelmente porque estava pensando na mesma coisa.

- Você! – ela ficou inacreditavelmente vermelha e sua mão alcançou a primeira coisa que encontrou: um vaso de ferro.

- Juno, querida, eu estava brincando. – eu recuei instintivamente e Marco riu mais ainda.

- A culpa disso tudo é sua! – ela parecia ainda mais irritada. – E você ainda me chama de pata choca!?

Se fosse alguém menos habilidoso do que eu, teria sido acertado pelo vaso. Eu me desviei, sentindo o vento que a movimentação produziu passar rente a minha orelha e Marco riu ainda mais. O vaso bateu com um estrondo na parede e eu não contive meus risos.

- Mãe! Eles estão rindo de mim! – ela caminhou com dificuldade para sair da sala e de repente ela se apoio na parede, soltando um gemido de dor tão alto que eu me espantei.

- Juno? – eu me aproximei dela, a apoiando.

- A coisa chutou. – ela resmungou.

- Não chame o seu bebê de coisa. – a mãe dela voltou a sala. – E vocês dois não riam dela! – o tom dela era de repreensão, como se eu fosse mais um dos filhos dela.

- Desculpa. – eu e Marco resmungamos, eu arrependido e ele resignado. Se ele não pedisse desculpas, iria apanhar e ele já tinha 13 anos. Não era idade de ficar apanhando da mãe.

Juno soltou outro gemido, ficando pálida e se apoiando em mim com força.

Aibreann a encarou e soltou um suspiro.

- Não me diga que está doendo.

- Então eu não digo. – Juno falou, de forma petulante e eu dei um sorriso para ela. Ela me olhou e suspirou. – Ele me chutou de novo, Ian.

- Ele não chutou ninguém. – a mãe dela a tomou de mim, a segurando com uma firmeza que eu achei extraordinária para uma mulher tão pequena. – Essa dor que você está sentindo é a criança querendo nascer.

Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim, um pouco assustada.

- Mas...

- Está na hora. Marco, chame a sua avó.

E ela a carregou para um quarto enquanto Marco correu para chamar a avó. Eu a segui, mas ela não me deixou entrar no quarto.

- Homens não podem ficar no parto. Dá má sorte.

- Mas...

Juno parecia assustada e bastante pálida.

- Vá caçar com Conn ou com o meu pai, Ian. – Juno disse, numa vozinha. – Eu ficarei bem.

- Mas... – eu estava contrariado.

- Você. – a mãe dela parou uma criada. – Prepare as coisas para Juno. Quando as mulheres chegarem, mandem elas para cá. Ian, desapareça.

E fechou a porta na minha cara.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Minha esposa ia ter um filho e eu não poderia nem ficar perto para saber se tudo iria dar certo? Eu não queria perder nenhum dos dois e eu sabia que essas coisas aconteciam com freqüência. Se elas não queriam que eu entrasse, tudo bem. Mas eu também não iria embora. Me sentei na sala o mais próximo possível do quarto, olhando para as árvores que floreciam do lado de fora. Se a criança fosse uma menina eu pediria que Juno escolhesse um nome de flor para a criança, porque ela estava nascendo na primavera. Se fosse um menino, eu queria um nome forte e másculo, como o do pai.

Comecei a imaginar como seria a criança. Por mim, ela poderia ter todas as feições de Juno e seria uma criança perfeita. Ela teria a inteligência da mãe, a minha rapidez e minha força e a esperteza do avô. Para mim não poderia ser menos que perfeita e imaginei que criada com carinho, no seio daquela família tão grande, não teria outro jeito. Aelle e Conn voltaram da caça e me encontraram sentado, impaciente, enquanto esperava que minha mulher parisse. Contei para eles o que estava pensando e eles riram de mim.

- Com o primeiro filho é sempre assim, Ian. – O pai de Juno sentou ao meu lado, batendo nas minhas costas. – Depois você se acostuma. Não recomendo que se apegue muito a idéia de um filho. Bebês são coisas frágeis, eles morrem por qualquer motivo.

Eu prendi minha respiração, parecendo preocupado.

- Aibreann perdeu quase tantos filhos quanto tivemos.

- E se... e se essa criança...

- Não se preocupe, ela terá outras se qualquer coisa acontecer.

- E se ela... – eu prendi a respiração, preocupado.

- Não acho que vá acontecer. Ela é pequena, mas é forte como a mãe. Não vai acontecer. – ele me respondeu, adivinhando a pergunta e parecendo responder mais para si mesmo.

Depois do que pareceram mil horas, uma mulher saiu do quarto para nos dar notícias. Eu me levantei de uma vez, a enchendo de perguntas. A mulher só sorriu.

- Acalme-se, por favor. Sente-se com o senhor Aelle e com o senhor Conn para que eu possa falar de uma vez.

Eu me sentei, resignado, e Conn deu tapinhas nas minhas costas, se segurando para não rir da minha cara.

- Certo. Juno ainda está sentindo as dores, mas não há sinal de que a criança vá nascer tão cedo. Eu recomendaria que fossem fazer outra coisa, dormir se ficar escuro ou qualquer coisa assim. Aibreann disse que vocês ficarem aqui esperando dá má sorte.

Eu tive vontade de xingar alguém e destruir alguma coisa. Como assim elas estavam me mandando fazer outra coisa que não fosse esperar!? Elas queriam que eu seguisse minha vida normalmente sendo aquele o dia em que meu primeiro filho iria nascer!?

Depois de alguma luta, fui convencido a fazer algo que não fosse reclamar e ficar emburrado. Nós jogamos cartas até tarde da noite e, apesar de estar ali, eu não conseguia parar de pensar na minha esposinha e na criança que estava nascendo.

Nós recebemos a notícia perto do amanhecer. Eu não havia conseguido dormir e Conn e meu sogro me acompanharam na minha noite insone. Nós podíamos ouvir os gritos de Juno da onde estávamos e a cada um deles eu ficava ainda mais agoniado. Aibreann apareceu no quarto, com o rosto cansado e o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado.

- É um menino. – ela sorriu. – Enorme. Quase não saiu.

Eu sorri e perguntei se podia vê-los. Aibreann me levou até o quarto onde uma Juno suada e com cara de sofrimento segurava um bebê, de forma meio desajeitada. Eu a beijei na testa e beijei a criança, feliz por ter os dois.

Infelizmente, minha felicidade não durou muito tempo. A nossa primeira criança pegou uma febre com três meses e morreu. Juno chorou como um bebê, aninhada nos meus braços e eu tentei acalma-la, embora também sentisse pesar por ele. Ela demorou até a próxima gravidez para voltar a ser a menina radiante que sempre fora.

Nessa, nós tivemos uma menina. Maeve, o nome dela. Tinha a boquinha em forma de coração da mãe, mas era loira como eu. Depois dela, Juno engravidou mais três vezes, mas só em uma a criança realmente nasceu e foi um menino, que chamamos de Conn, como o irmão dela.

No outono em que Conn, meu filho, nasceu, Juno tinha 17 anos e eu 22. Eu estava servindo com o pai dela e com Marco em algum lugar, tentando impedir o avanço dos dinamarqueses que assolavam o nosso reino como pragas assolam uma plantação. Quando voltei para casa, no inverno, a encontrei na casa da mãe com nossos dois filhos. Ela me apresentou o nosso mais novo filho.

- Ian, é o primeiro menino. Qual nome você quer dar para ele? – ela colocou o pequeno bebê nos meus braços e eu o encarei.

Era um garoto que parecia ser forte, com um cabelo bastante preto e bagunçado e os olhos tão verdes quando os da mãe. Insistia em tirar a manta que o cobria todas as vezes que Juno o arrumava dentro dela. Eu sorri.

- Ele parece com Conn.

Ela deu um sorriso suave e tentou arrumar o cabelo bagunçado do bebê, sem sucesso.

- Nós deveríamos chamá-lo como o tio. Uma homenagem póstuma.

Conn, o tio, havia morrido a dois anos, em uma batalha. Nós dois tínhamos ficado devastados com o fato e provavelmente colocar o nome do nosso filho de Conn era o que nós poderíamos fazer para aliviar um pouco a dor.

- Mas é o primeiro homem, Ian. Deveria ter o seu nome. – ela mordeu os lábios vermelhos, parecendo um pouco apreensiva.

- Não é o primeiro homem. Já tivemos um filho chamado Ian e não deu sorte. – eu a beijei na testa. – Esse daqui vai se chamar Conn e vai crescer e ficar adulto, assim como seu irmão.

Ela suspirou e me beijou nos lábios.

- Então esse é o Conn?

- Sim, esse é Conn, filho de Ian, neto de Aelle.

Ela sorriu e tomou o menino dos meus braços, o levando para dentro.

- Vá pegar Maeve com a minha mãe e a traga para cá. Veja se ela está bem agasalhada antes de trazê-la, certo? Nós temos que voltar para casa.

- Uhunm. Será que ela ainda lembra de mim?

- Ela não cansou de perguntar onde você estava enquanto você estava fora, querido. – ela deu um sorriso suave.

Eu sorri com o pensamento. Maeve estava brincando com uma boneca no chão da cozinha da avó, próxima à lareira. O cabelo cor de bronze dela já alcançava o ombro e ela era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Ao me ver entrando, ela saltou e se jogou contra mim, abraçando minhas pernas.

- Papai!

Eu a coloquei no colo e dei um beijo nas bochechas rosadas dela.

- Como está, princesinha?

- Bem. – ela me respondeu – A vovó fez doce pra mim, sabia?

- Foi? Tava bom?

- Uhunm. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Ela disse que eu posso levar pra você, papai.

Eu sorri, deliciado com a inteligência que ela exibia. Era exatamente como Juno, falando tudo certinho com tão pouca idade.

- Pegue o seu casaco e suas coisas, nós vamos voltar para casa.

- Você também vai? – ela parecia entusiasmada com a idéia.

- Sim, querida. Eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo.

Eu a ajudei a recolher as coisas, me despedi de Aibreann e encontrei Juno e o bebê para irmos para casa. Maeve não queria largar do meu pé, perguntando coisas sobre o que eu tinha feito naquele tempo, contando as coisas que aconteceram e falando preciosidades do pequeno irmão. Juno parecia extremamente radiante em me ter de volta.

Os dias se passaram lentamente, como se estivessem adivinhando o que estava por vir. Cada detalhe do crescimento dos dois era compartilhado com entusiasmo por mim e por Juno. Eu mal podia acreditar que de repente eu tinha uma família tão amorosa, tão diferente da que tinha me criado. Eu gostava disso. No início da primavera descobrimos que Juno esperava outra criança e ela estava com um mau humor terrível.

- Maeve, por favor, coma a sua comida sem derramar. – ela limpou o queixo da menina e a mesa com um pano. Conn começou a berrar do quarto dela e ela olhou para mim, como quem pede ajuda.

- Eu dou comida para Maeve. – eu suspirei, me sentando ao lado da loirinha. Ela olhou para mim.

- Eu não consigo comer sem derramar, pai. – ela fez um bico manhoso.

- Quer que eu te dê na boca?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça e eu peguei a colher, a alimentando com paciência.

Juno voltou, com Conn no braço e se sentou ao nosso lado para amamenta-lo. Depois de acomodar o menino, ela olhou para nós.

- Ian! Você tem que deixar ela comer sozinha! – ela parecia irritada. – Maeve, pare de enganar o seu pai. Você conseguia comer sem se sujar e sozinha antes dele voltar. Que menina!

Eu ri.

- É porque ela gosta mais de mim. Não é, Maeve? Eu não brigo com ela, levo ela para andar de cavalo e ensino ela como lutar direito.

Maeve deu uma risada engraçada e tampou a boca, olhando de forma cúmplice para mim. Juno abriu um sorriso.

- Você é uma safada mesmo, hein, Maeve!? Gosta mais do seu pai quando quem te alimenta sou eu, quem faz suas bonecas sou eu e quem costura suas roupas sou eu! Que falta de consideração... Assim eu nunca mais faço bolo para a senhorita. – ela soou com uma falsa indignação.

- Não, mãe! – Maeve ficou em pé no banco. – Eu gosto mais de você, eu juro.

- Só porque ela faz bolo para você!? – eu olhei para ela, segurando um sorriso. – Assim eu fico triste.

- Não, pai... – ela segurou o meu braço com suas mãozinhas. – Eu gosto mais de você.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Juno olhou para mim e fungou de brincadeira, segurando um sorriso. – Eu fico com o Conn, ele gosta mesmo é de mim.

O menino mexeu os pés, como se soubesse que estávamos falando com ele e Juno riu.

- Mããe... – Maeve parecia sem jeito e eu a sentei, dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Pode dizer que gosta mais dela, eu não vou ficar com raiva. – eu sussurrei para ela e ela sorriu com os seus dentinhos brancos para mim.

- Sério? – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Uhunm.

E ela se levantou, subindo no colo de Juno e a abraçando sem jeito, com o irmão bebê no meio.

- Mamãe, não fica triste, tá? Eu te amo.

E ela riu, afagando a cabeça da menina.

- Eu também te amo, querida. Amo você, amo o seu irmão e amo o seu pai.

Eu me levantei e dei um beijo na testa dela.

- Eu também amo todos vocês.

Os ventos mornos de Maio vieram e trouxeram com eles os dinamarqueses. Fui forçado mais uma vez a me separar da minha família para poder defender a minha terra, mas quando soubemos que a nossa cidade era o alvo, voltamos correndo. Não poderíamos deixar que eles chegassem sem lutar, que se aproximassem e tomassem nossas esposas, nossos filhos e nossa terra.

Eles chegaram e nós nos defendemos. Mas mesmo que todo o exército do nosso reino tivesse ido para lá e se juntado a nós, duvido que tivéssemos vencido. Naquele verão, eles tinham chegado com a intenção de vencer, sem nenhuma outra opção. Perdemos vários homens na batalha, mas os poucos que sobreviveram conseguiram fazer um acordo para deixar nossas mulheres intocadas. Ou pelo menos a maioria delas.

Juno sempre foi especial. Eu sabia pelo jeito que ela olhava para mim que sempre seria especial. O cabelo dela, a desenvoltura, tudo o que lhe dizia respeito me encantavam. E não só a mim – quando aqueles dinamarqueses colocaram os olhos nela, acharam que ela era com certeza uma Valkiria que deveria retornar ao deus Loki para evitar o fim do mundo. E em troca dela, dariam a paz para a nossa cidade. Eu nunca poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Juno, você não vai. Você é minha esposa e ponto! Eu não vou te perder assim! – eu estava agitado, caminhando de um lado para o outro na sala e falando com raiva.

- Ian, seja racional... não é um preço alto. Uma vida em troca de centenas. Você quer colocar em risco a vida das crianças, a vida das nossas crianças? – ela falava num tom razoável, mas que indicava que ela não mudaria de idéia.

- Juno, você é MINHA. E não vai fazer essa loucura! Não me importa, a gente foge, sei lá. Eu não vou te perder assim!

- Ian! – ela se levantou, irritada. – Eu não sou sua! Eu vou fazer o que _eu_ quiser. Você acha que eu quero ser um sacrifício para um deus pagão qualquer!? Você acha que eu quero ficar longe de vocês!? Eu achei que você iria entender.

- Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, Juno. –eu a segurei pelo cotovelo - Você achou que eu deixaria você fazer isso tão facilmente!? E a criança que você está carregando, Juno? Pense nisso! Você está sacrificando duas vidas!

Ela estremeceu sob minhas mãos e tentou se soltar, sem sucesso. Então encostou a cabeça no meu peito e falou com uma voz pequena, cheia de lágrimas.

- Ian, eu não posso deixar que eles nos ataquem, que matem mais pessoas. Você tem que prometer que vai cuidar de Maeve e de Conn e que vai arrumar uma esposa boazinha depois de mim.

- Juno, eu...

- Não, Ian, prometa. É a única coisa que vai me deixar feliz. Por favor?

E eu prometi, embora tenha me partido o coração deixa-la partir.

- Juno. – eu sussurrei para ela, antes de deixa-la ir para sempre. – Lembre-se, para onde quer que você vá, me espere. Eu irei te encontrar.

Ela me encarou e eu a envolvi nos meus braços.

- Ian, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Jun. E sempre vou te amar.

- Sempre?

Eu a beijei.

- Sempre.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também, Ian. Eu vou te amar para sempre.

E ela se foi. Para sempre.

Sempre souberam que ela seria especial. Eu só não imaginava o quanto.

* * *

NA: Desculpem pela demora!Não foi na sexta de fato, mas na madrugada conta, né? Obrigada a Val que disponibilizou o pc para mim \o E desculpem a demora, sério!  
Team Ian pra sempre \o/ (Enfim, eu gosto dos dois o.o o Ian só é mais engraçado... XD Embora o Apolo tb seja... enfim...)

Palavras da Val: (Fazendo inveja) Eu sei spoilers de tuuuuuuuuudo! MHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUHUHBAUHA!!!

Bell novamente: O DEAN PEGA A... [é assassinada pela multidão de pessoas que não querem spoiler de Supernatural A.K.A. Val] OH NO!!!!! [morre]

(Favor desconsiderar essa nota feita sob o efeito de altas horas e coca cola.)

PS: FINAL RIDICULO!!! *muito crítica*


	14. Capítulo 11: Borboletas e Furacões

**Capítulo Não corrigido =I**

**Qualquer erro, me mandem por e-mail (belizita_malfoy hotmail . com) sem os espaços, ok?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**11 ****–**** Borboletas e Furacões**

**"Someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight  
Someone's gonna let their guard down just one more time  
Maybe they once locked eyes, perhaps they just decide  
But someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight  
Whisper to me softly, "I'm yours"  
Until we know it's time to leave.  
Act as if this is forever assume the roles we could never be  
Cause all these friends of mine would like to think that They've found the one  
But tell me that with us it's different, tell me that we've just begun"**

**"Alguém irá se apaixonar aqui hoje  
Alguém irá deixar a guarda baixa uma vez mais  
Talvez uma vez que eles fechem os olhos, eles irão decidir.  
Mas alguém irá se apaixonar hoje a noite.  
Sussurre suavemente para mim, "Eu sou sua"  
Até que nós saibamos que é hora de partir.  
Aja como se fosse para sempre, assuma os papéis que nunca poderíamos ser  
Porque todos esses meus amigos gostariam de pensar que eles encontraram a pessoa certa.  
Mas me diga que conosco é diferente, me diga que nós apenas começamos "**

**She wants revenge – It's just begun.**

A teoria do caos é uma teoria matemática para explicar o funcionamento de sistemas complexos e dinâmicos. Em um sistema desse tipo, os resultados são completamente instáveis e são resultados da ação e interação de elementos de forma aleatória. Dessa forma, ela descreve que mesmo com uma pequena quantidade de fatores, os resultados podem ser completamente imprevisíveis desde que as coisas não aconteçam linearmente.

A popularização da teoria usa como exemplo uma borboleta. O bater de asas desse inseto, minúsculo, pode desencadear processos improváveis que levam ocorrência de um furacão do outro lado do mundo.

Um telefonema também pode ocasionar uma seqüência de eventos improváveis que ocasionam tempestades.

O telefone tocou pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes que eu ou Apolo nos mexêssemos para atendê-lo. Senti os músculos do pescoço dele se tencionaram sob minhas mãos e observei a mudança rápida em suas feições. Eu senti meu próprio corpo se preparar, como se o som do telefone fosse uma ameaça. Foram alguns segundos até que nós percebêssemos que não era imaginação.

- Eu atendo. – nós dois falamos juntos. Eu saltei do colo dele e em um segundo nós dois estávamos quase correndo para o telefone.

- _Eu_ atendo. – ainda falamos ao mesmo tempo, parando na frente do telefone.

- Tudo bem, atende logo. Eu consigo escutar daqui. – eu dei de ombros e ele pegou o telefone. Eu me posicionei próxima ao ombro direito dele, onde eu podia escutar nitidamente o que falavam no fone. Esperei.

Silêncio.

- Vocês estão bem? - depois de alguns segundos a voz de Julio saiu pelo fone.

- Sim. – Apolo resmungou ansioso. – Novidades?

Silêncio. Os olhos de Apolo rolaram nas órbitas, impacientemente, e ele olhou para mim com o canto dos olhos. Eu balancei meus ombros, dizendo que não podia fazer nada quanto ao silêncio de Julio.

- Juno está aí? – depois de quase um minuto ele falou.

- Eu estou escutando, Julio. – eu falei, me aproximando mais de Apolo.

- Certo, eu quero que vocês dois prestem bastante atenção.

E silêncio novamente.

Eu já estava ficando impaciente e também Apolo. Nós estávamos esperando por notícias a duas semanas e quando elas vinham, Julio ficava relutando em falar. Eu conhecia meu irmão bem demais para saber que ele iria falar algo que não estava de acordo.

- Julio, fala logo essa droga. Nós não temos o dia todo. – eu falei, colocando a mão nas minha cintura. O canto esquerdo da boca de Apolo se levantou, num quase sorriso.

Um suspiro veio do outro lado do telefone.

- Órion e eu conversamos seriamente e ele aceitou conversar com vocês. Ele não soou satisfeito, mas pelo menos é um avanço. Eu...

E silêncio de novo.

- Julio, você vai matar a Juno de ansiedade. Fala logo.

- Certo, desculpa. Eu estou devaneando demais. Eu vou buscar vocês amanhã de noite, certo? E nó-

- Julio, você quer me matar, caramba! – eu estendi a mão e Apolo me deu o telefone, sem reclamar.

- Juno?

- Fala direito, você fica circulando, circulando sem ser objetivo. Isso não é do seu feitio. O que aconteceu? – eu estava com uma mão na cintura, falando em um tom irritado. Apolo encostou o ouvido do outro lado do telefone para ouvir também, passando uma mão pelo meu ombro.

- Desculpa, eu estou um pouco perturbado.

- Ah, eu _nem_ tinha percebido. – soei irônica.

- Você tem o direito de saber tudo.

- Vocês. – Apolo corrigiu e ouvi Julio suspirar.

- Vocês, exatamente, Apolo. Por onde eu-

- Como foi a conversa? Por que demorou tanto para dar uma resposta? – eu falei, acalmando mais o tom, como se fosse uma conversa casual.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Jun. Eu não demorei porque deixei para depois, eu tentei várias vezes, mas ele sempre negava gentilmente, comentando que os erros que Apolo e você cometeram não deveriam afetar nosso relacionamento.

Eu olhei para Apolo com o canto dos olhos e observei que ele tinha um sorriso descrente no rosto.

- Ele só decidiu me ouvir como eu fiz como Apolo disse, conversei com a esposa dele. Eu e ela conseguimos convence-lo de ao menos falar com vocês. Agora, quanto à conversa...

Silêncio novamente. A mão de Apolo pressionou levemente o meu ombro.

Não pressionei Julio e eventualmente ele voltou a falar.

- O irmão de Apolo ficou irritado porque nós dois nos metemos. E disse que se nós queríamos um julgamento, era o que nós iríamos ter. Com direito a conselho de lobisomens e tudo o mais.

- Então nós vamos ser _julgados_? – meu tom foi de chacota e eu realmente estava achando aquilo tudo engraçado. – Ele não consegue decidir sozinho não? Se ele nos aceitar, ninguém mais pode reclamar.

- Juno, as coisas não são tão simples assim. – Julio falou do outro lado do telefone.

- Meu irmão é um idiota. – Apolo resmungou. - Quando vocês conversaram, Julio?

- No início da semana.

- E você só ligou AGORA!? Qual o seu problema, Lucius Julius Agricola? – minha voz subiu um tom, soando como uma mãe que descobre que o filho fez uma coisa errada. Apolo olhou para mim um pouco espantado, talvez confuso pelo modo como chamei Julio ou talvez pelo meu tom.

- Desculpa, Juno. – ele soou um pouco receoso. – Mas eu sabia que se dissesse antes você poderia perder a cabeça e acabar estragando as nossas chances.

- Você nem pensou que estaria estragando as minhas chances de eu chutar a bunda dele quando eu o ver? – eu falei, cheia de sarcasmo e com um tom extremamente irritado.

- Passe para Apolo, Juno.

- Para quê? Ele está escutando. – eu coloquei uma mão na cintura.

- Juno, você não está ajudando. – o sussurro era de Apolo. Ele apertou meus ombros suavemente. – Deixe-me falar com Julio.

- Não se exalte por bobagem, Juno. Vai dar tudo certo. Deixe-me falar com Apolo.

Era um complô maldito. Passei o telefone com uma cara visível de desaprovação para Apolo e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela está com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Juno não gosta de ser contrariada, Apolo. Eu irei buscá-los seis horas amanhã. Então vocês têm mais umas 32 horas em paz antes do tal julgamento.

- Certo, Julio. Como Órion estava? Muito irritado?

- Sim, mas dentro do normal. Ele não se transformou nem nada. Ele disse que iria chamar alguns anciões ou alguma coisa assim.

Apolo lambeu o lábio superior, parecendo um pouco apreensivo.

- Alguma dica de como calar a boca da Juno enquanto eu falo?

- Ei! – eu reclamei.

- É sério, Juno. Se você der um ataque histérico ou ameaçar chutar bundas ou quebrar caras não vai adiantar nada. Nós temos que ser diretos e pacíficos.

Eu cruzei meus braços, me sentindo um pouco frustrada. Vamos lá, eu tinha um pouco mais de um _milênio_ e estava sendo tratada como uma criança de 5 anos.

- Juno, não se sinta assim. – foi a voz de Marco, do outro lado do telefone. – Você sabe que Apolo está certo.

- O que é isso agora, uma conferência?

- Por aí, ruiva. Apolo, você pode desacordá-la. Uma dose de morfina, sonífero, veneno de rato. Tudo funciona muito bem.

- Veneno de rato? – Apolo soou um pouco ultrajado.

- Da última vez não funcionou, Marco. E Apolo nunca iria me drogar para poder me fazer ficar quieta como você fez.

- Ele usou _veneno de rato_ para fazer você calar a boca?

- Ei, cachorrinho. Acalme-se. Não foi exatamente veneno de rato.

Apolo piscou uma vez, parecendo enjoado. Ele deve realmente ter ficado chocado, porque Marco o chamou de cachorrinho e ele não reclamou.

- É só um veneno que diminui a circulação do sangue. Depois de alguns dias ela volta a se mover.

- Alguns _dias_!? Juno, como você deixou eles fazerem isso com você?

- Er... eu não sabia? – eu revirei meus olhos, como se fosse óbvio. – E eles se arrependeram depois.

Julio tossiu do outro lado do telefone.

- Eu devo dizer que não estava de acordo com a idéia. Voltando ao assunto principal, Juno se comportará, eu tenho certeza. Ela vai perceber o perigo que é se voltar contra eles.

- Você está vendo isso, Julio?

- Dentro do possível, sim, Juno.

Eu suspirei e olhei para Apolo. Os olhos dele encontraram os meus e ele me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Tudo vai dar certo, não é?

- Pelo que eu vi, sim. Pelo menos o resultado vai ser o que vocês querem, Apolo.

- Então nos vemos amanhã.

E ele desligou o telefone.

- Eles te envenenaram mesmo?

- Só Marco.

- Ele não é seu irmão?

- Quando eu era pequena, ele costumava me amarrar no celeiro para eu não ir atrás dele quando ele ia caçar.

A idéia o fez rir.

- Então o veneno é o equivalente imortal das amarras no celeiro?

- Por aí. Mas ele só fez isso duas vezes. Agora mesmo ele só estava brincando.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Você é novo demais para saber. – eu dei um sorriso maldoso com o canto dos lábios e o abracei, sussurrando perto do seu ouvido. – Quando você virar um adulto eu te conto.

- Eu sou biologicamente mais velho do que você, senhorita Juno.

- Muito mais velho do que eu, diga-se de passagem. Com o crescimento depois que se transformou você tem... hunm... uns 23? Provavelmente, não é? – eu sorri.

- Então me conte. – ele desenhou meus lábios com o seu indicador.

Eu o beijei suavemente, ficando na ponta dos pés..

- Ele queria caçar humanos. Saber como era. – eu respondi num sussurro e as sobrancelhas dele se levantaram. – Eu disse que você ainda era muito novo para entender.

Ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me levantou do chão, me deixando mais próxima do seu rosto.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, não é mesmo? Eu tenho que aprender que quando você diz que eu não devo saber, eu não posso insistir. – ele suspirou e me beijou de volta – Vamos, Juno. Nós temos mais ou menos 32 horas antes da nossa prova final. Vamos estudar um pouco.

Nós "_estudamos_" a noite quase toda.

Tentamos continuar vivendo como havíamos vivido até ali, sem se preocupar muito com o que iria acontecer e focando no que estava acontecendo, mas a tensão era óbvia. Eu estava preocupada com o que iria acontecer, com o que eles poderiam fazer com Apolo e com o que eu iria fazer caso eles não aceitassem o discurso que ele estava treinando na frente do espelho.

No meio da tarde, Apolo havia desistido de fingir que não se preocupava e estava caminhando de um lado para o outro na sala. Eu tentei acalma-lo, mas como não tive nenhum sucesso, me sentei em um dos sofás o observando, quieta como uma estátua.

- Nós poderíamos fazer sexo de novo, se isso te ajudar a relaxar. – eu falei quando não agüentava mais vê-lo andando de um lado para o outro. – Eu sinceramente não teria nenhum problema se você quisesse fazer sexo novamente.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça e gargalhou.

- Só você, Juno, para me fazer rir com toda essa tensão que eu estou sentindo.

- Opa, opa, qual foi essa palavra com t que você falou? – eu abri um sorriso e ele gargalhou mais ainda, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

Ele me envolveu em seus braços e encostou a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Não, eu não quero ter que dar imagens de você para eles. Você é só minha, Juno. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Só de ter você assim já me acalma um pouco, então não se mova.

- Sim, senhor. – eu fechei os olhos, encostando meu nariz no seu pescoço e sentindo o seu cheiro. – O que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

- Nada que me impeça de ficar com você.

- Me conte uma novidade, Apolo. – eu falei, em tom zombeteiro.

- Provavelmente ele chamou alguns lobisomens velhos, algumas testemunhas. É mais ou menos como um tribunal de verdade, só que só de lobos. O julgado serei eu e não você. Claro que se você se intrometer, eles sequer vão pensar no meu caso.

- Eles têm júri? Eu posso manipular o júri. – meus olhinhos brilharam. – É tão legal manipular mente de lobisomens, se você pega uma mente, a matilha inteira vem de brinde.

- Juno. – ele fez um careta. – Você já...

- Não faça perguntas que não quer saber a resposta, querido. – eu olhei para ele, séria. – Não me faça responder coisas que você não quer ouvir.

Ele se calou, passando um dedo pelo meu ombro esquerdo, pensativo.

- Eles sabem disso?

- Provavelmente. Mas nunca ataquei ninguém que não merecesse. – o sorriso do meu rosto desapareceu, dando lugar a um olhar interrogativo.

Eu dava meu dom e meio milênio para saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Então acho que não teremos problemas quanto a isso. Quantos humanos você já matou?

- Isso é um interrogatório?

- Eu preciso de argumentos.

- Você não quer saber essas coisas.

- Sim, eu quero. Quantos humanos você já matou?

- Para me alimentar? No máximo 10. Por outros motivos? Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Outros motivos?

- Tipo eles tentarem me matar, tentarem matar pessoas que eu gostava ou ainda tentarem queimar vivas pessoas que não tinham nada haver com toda a história. Humanos podem ser terríveis às vezes, sabia? – eu fiquei séria.

Ele também ficou sério. Não sei se a ausência de um número o assustou ou se ele estava preocupado com a nossa situação. Não fazia idéia e eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Ah, por que você chamou Julio daquele nome esquisito? – ele mudou de assunto, provavelmente percebendo a tensão que havia caído sobre nós com o assunto anterior.

- Lucius Julius Agrícola? – eu dei um meio sorriso, não sem esquecer o assunto delicado que havíamos acabado de tratar. O que ele estava pensando de mim?

- Exatamente, esse! Parece nome de imperador romano!

- É o nome do Julio, Apolo. O seu nome original, de pretor romano. O nome que ele nasceu. Claro que com o tempo ele foi adaptando e hoje em dia é Julio, que é a forma atual do nome da sua família romana, Julius. Ele prefere esse a Lúcio, porque Lúcio traria problemas para os mais religiosos.

- O alfa atual da matilha do meu irmão Sirius se chama Lúcio.

- Eu o conheço. – eu sorri para ele. E eu conhecia seu irmão também, eu queria dizer. Mas aí ele faria perguntas que eu não queria responder.

- Eu sei, ele me disse. – ele deu um beijo no meu queixo. – E me disse também sobre o seu coração, mas eu não acreditei nele. E foi ele quem me disse primeiro sobre o que você era.

- Hunm. – eu me encolhi nos braços dele, esperando que ele mudasse de assunto.

Felizmente, nesse instante ouvimos o carro de Julio se aproximando. O corpo de Apolo ficou tenso de repente e ele me ajudou a levantar, apesar de eu não precisar. Quando estávamos de pé, passou uma mão pela minha cintura, me deixando próxima a ele.

- Lembra o que eu disse? – ele sussurrou para mim. – Você é minha. Aconteça o que acontecer.

- Você é possessivo demais. – falei em tom de brincadeira e me encostei nele, esperando que isso o acalmasse. – Você também é meu. – eu sussurrei de volta.

Ele deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios no momento em que Julio entrou pela porta.

Julio estava vestido impecavelmente, como sempre. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou para nós, dando um sorriso. Havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Vocês já estão prontos?

- Não vamos ficar mais prontos do que isso, se essa foi a sua pergunta. – Apolo falou, num tom sarcástico.

- Juno, o seu vírus do sarcasmo passou para Apolo, foi?

Eu ri.

- Eu acho que ele já tinha antes.

- Vamos?

- Calma, você está ansioso.

- Claro que eu estou ansioso, caramba.

- Apolo, tudo vai dar certo, lembra? – eu sussurrei para ele e segurei a sua mão.

Ele suspirou e estralou o pescoço.

- Cada segundo que a gente tem que esperar me deixa maluco.

- Ele não me escuta, Julio. – eu revirei os olhos para Julio que deu uma risada seca.

- Se você ficar nervoso, não vai conseguir falar, não é mesmo? – Julio olhou para Apolo e o loiro suspirou.

- Não importa o que aconteça, Julio. Eu não vou deixar Juno.

Ele falava sério. Segurou minha mão com uma força desnecessária, como se eu fosse fugir. Se eu fosse humana, meu pulso já teria quebrado faz tempo sob a pressão dos dedos de Apolo. Eu acho que ele não tinha noção da força que estava fazendo.

Encostei minhas mãos nas costas dele, indicando que eu estava perto e ele me abraçou novamente, como para ressaltar o que ele havia dito.

- Juno? – Julio olhou para mim, com um tom que eu conhecia nos olhos. _Isso é loucura,_ era o que ele dizia.

Bem, eu não podia negar que era.

- Se ele diz, então é. – eu olhei para Apolo com o canto dos olhos e vi ele sorrir um pouco, satisfeito com a minha resposta. – Eu não vou deixar Apolo a menos que ele decida pelo que é melhor para ele.

Oops.

- Você é o melhor para mim.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Apolo.

- Você é o melhor para mim, Juno. – ele olhou para mim, ficando sério de repente. – E não tenha dúvida nem por um segundo.

- Apolo... – eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, sentindo uma dor no canto da minha cabeça. Aquela discussão me tirava do sério.– Não vamos discutir isso. Eu sou a sua escolha, não sou? Enquanto eu for a sua escolha, você será a minha. E ponto.

Apolo me encarou com um olhar profundo, seus lábios levemente levantados de raiva. Aquilo também o tirava do sério. Eu o encarei.

Marco decidiu intervir na nossa discussão silenciosa.

- Essa discussão vai durar um milênio. Será que os dois pombinhos poderiam ter a consideração e decidir logo se vão ou não para essa droga desse julgamento? – eu podia sentir a irritação dele se misturando com a minha na minha cabeça. Ou ainda a minha gerando a dele, não fazia idéia. - Vocês não estavam louco para mostrar para essa matilha sarnenta que mereciam ficar juntos? Agora estão discutindo sobre a qualidade disso? Puta merda, eu mereço mesmo.

- Se Juno não acredita que é a melhor opção, como ela pretende convencer? – Apolo falou, como se eu não estivesse presente, com um tom de raiva na voz.

- A questão não é ser a melhor opção, Apolo. Você a ama? Ela te ama? Beleza, vão viver juntos no fim do arco-íris! Agora só precisam convencer que isso é o suficiente para vencer as barreiras. – Marco parecia mais irritado ainda e eu também.

Apolo passou uma mão pelos cabelos e eu segurei o seu braço.

- Eu concordo com Marco, Apolo. Eu acho que isso é suficiente. A questão não é o que é melhor, mas sim o que você quer. – a minha voz soou mais calma e controlada do que o que eu esperava para o que eu estava sentindo. Meus sentimentos e os sentimentos de Marco estavam muito confusos no momento para eu tentar compreender.

- Eu concordo com Apolo, Juno. – era Andrei agora, soando de uma forma desagradável. – Se você não acredita que é a melhor opção, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Crianças. – eu revirei meus olhos e suspirei.

- O que? – a reação foi dos dois loiros da sala. Andrei levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente. Apolo olhou para mim com um olhar perigoso.

- Eu já expliquei o porquê de eu não achar isso importante, não foi? Não dá para considerar? – eu falava mais para Apolo do que para Andrei. Apoiei as mãos na minha cintura. – Andrei, eu não sou a melhor opção. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu e não adianta tentar defender o lado do Apolo. Com uma garota _viva_, ele poderia ser quase tudo o que quisesse. Ter uma família normal, filhos, o que seja. Mas ele escolheu a única coisa que ele não poderia ter com uma pessoa assim: eu.

Todos eles ficaram em silêncio e em alguns segundos Apolo tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Então...

- Eu não estou falando em ser a melhor das opções, eu estou falando em ser a escolha. Eu fui o que ele escolheu, então é isso que importa. Não as outras possibilidades.

- Entendo. – Andrei olhou para mim e percebi um pouco de inveja nos olhos dele. Ele também queria ser a escolha apesar de não ser a melhor opção. Ele queria que ela o tivesse escolhido.

Eu suspirei, pensando em como ele poderia estar se sentindo. A companheira dele, a única da família que não tinha alguém além dele, se arrumando. E agora era só ele.

- Mas não é inteligente chamar de criança uma pessoa que tem quase o dobro do seu tamanho, Juno. Que fique anotado. – foi Apolo que disse isso, com humor na voz, me empurrando para a porta e me tirando dos meus pensamentos. – Vamos. Nós temos uma matilha de lobisomens mal-humorados para convencer.

Nós não fomos de carro. O deixamos estacionado na casa e fomos correndo pela floresta. Era bem mais rápido. Não estávamos em nossa velocidade máxima porque Apolo não havia se transformado, embora eu achasse que ele poderia correr mais rápido do que aquilo na forma humana. Ele só não queria chegar mais rápido.

Foram mais ou menos 10 minutos para o norte entre as árvores cheias de neve e então Julio finalmente diminuiu a velocidade até parar. Nós o imitamos e nos agrupamos atrás dele, na formação que sempre fazíamos quando nos aproximavam de uma coisa potencialmente perigosa. Apolo foi facilmente alocado nela.

Julio ia na frente e eu caminhava um pouco atrás dele, do lado direito. Marco estava no esquerdo. Um pouco atrás de mim vinha Anette e atrás de Marco estava Andrei. No final, sempre havia Diana, pronta para qualquer ataque repentino. Apolo se encaixou no lugar de Anette, logo atrás de mim e as minhas duas irmãs ficaram na retaguarda, fingindo estar protegidas por nós, quando na verdade elas geralmente eram nossas principais armas.

Caminhamos devagar até sairmos de debaixo da copa das árvores. Havia uma clareira gigantesca ali e aparentemente mais ninguém. Paramos no meio dela. A lua estava cheia, iluminando a clareira com perfeição. As estrelas brilhavam em suas constelações e a noite era clara como poderia ser. Belíssima. Mas alguma coisa naquele ambiente me fez ter um arrepio. Apolo percebeu e apoiou uma mão no meu ombro.

- Nós estamos aqui. – Julio falou, um pouco solenemente.

Em menos de um segundo ouvi um farfalhar vindo de todos os lados. Anette e Diana se viraram, fechando o círculo que formávamos. Senti a tensão fluir entre nós enquanto esperávamos os lobisomens aparecerem.

Depois de alguns instantes eles realmente apareceram, mas não em sua forma de lobo. Senti Apolo relaxar atrás de mim e me perguntei o porque. O primeiro a aparecer foi Órion, seguido por sua esposa e o resto do bando que eu conhecia. Alguns que eu não conhecia também o seguiam. Da nossa esquerda surgiu outro grupo de 4 pessoas e eu os reconheci imediatamente. O homem de cabelos negros na frente olhou para nós e sorriu. Eu acenei para ele. Lucio MacCallister, braço direito de Sirius White. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto e ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Até o tamanho do cabelo.

Apolo olhou para mim com uma pergunta nos olhos e eu sorri para ele. Voltamos nossos olhares para o encontro entre Lucio e Órion. Eles se cumprimentaram polidamente, mas distantes. O último grupo finalmente saiu, da nossa esquerda. Na frente havia uma mulher, com um vestido curtíssimo que deixava a mostra pernas quase mais altas do que eu. Seus cabelos eram loiros como os de Apolo e o de Órion e estavam soltos de forma selvagem e seu rosto anguloso lhe dava um ar perigoso. No seu lado direito havia um homem tão alto quanto ela, com os cabelos negros cortados de forma romana, curtíssimos. Ele vestia apenas uma calça e suas feições eram quadradas, masculinas e fortes. O resto do grupo era menos marcante, mas não menos imponente.

Eles se aproximaram quase felinamente de onde o grupo de Órion e de Lucio estavam.

- Espero que seja importante, Órion. – a voz da mulher era baixa e rouca, combinando com a sua aparência.

- É bom te ver também, Minerva. – ele respondeu num tom cortês, mas obviamente irônico.

- A sua causa não é grande suficiente para mover Zeus de seu trono, Órion? – foi Lucio que falou, com um tom sarcástico que causou um tremor em Órion. – A quanto tempo, Minerva.

- Sim, Lucio. Como está? – ela sorriu para ele e se ela fosse a tal anciã, eu estava feliz que ela demonstrasse preferência pelo nosso lado.

O _nosso_ lado. Eu dei um sorriso como se aquilo fosse engraçado. Inconscientemente eu havia assumido que Lucio estaria do meu lado, mas não tinha certeza. Ele poderia muito bem querer a melhor opção para Apolo e estava sendo racional. Era esse o dever dele, prezar pelo bem do futuro alfa da matilha que ele estava cuidando.

Apolo olhou para mim, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

- Ele irá ficar do nosso lado, Juno. – ele sussurrou, segurando a minha mão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Apolo me surpreendia todas as vezes que adivinhava o que eu estava pensando, até naquele momento que não era óbvio.

Finalmente os lobisomens se dirigiram a nós.

- Julio, há quanto tempo. – a mulher se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, como se fosse velha conhecida. Provavelmente era.

- Sim, Minerva. Quanto tempo. Não imaginei que nos reveríamos dessa forma, porém. – ele a beijou na mão. – Ares. – ele cumprimentou o homem de feições fortes que retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Julio.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Órion olhou para os dois, um pouco confuso.

- Claro que sim. Por que você acha que eles sempre trabalham conosco, Órion? A nossa parceria existe muito antes de seu avô nascer. Antes dos meus filhos nascerem. – ela olhou para Órion. – Por isso o ancião enviou a nós. Temos costume com eles. Eu e minha matilha, Lucius e a dele. Sirius lidava com isso muito melhor do que você e Lucius aprendeu tudo com ele.

- E com Juno. – ele adicionou. Eu sorri para ele e ele me cumprimentou. O garoto na sua direita me encarava com curiosidade. Era o beta, pela posição. E eu não o conhecia. Os outros eu conhecia. O quieto Danilo, sempre como uma sombra de Lucius e Richard, o lobisomem mulherengo. Os dois acenaram discretamente para mim e eu percebi que o que eu não conhecia estava morrendo para fazer as perguntas.

- Com Juno? – foi Apolo que fez a pergunta, finalmente.

- Sim. – Julio respondeu. – Quando nós trabalhamos com a matilha de Sirius, Juno foi a melhor aceita para explicar como funcionávamos. E ela ensinou o que podia sobre vampiros para eles.

- Mais ou menos como entregar o ouro para o inimigo. – o meu tom era um pouco irônico. – Mas era a condição, não era? E eu ia com a cara do seu irmão. Do _outro_.

Os olhos de Órion se estreitaram.

- Vamos parar de tricotar e ir ao que interessa? – ele pareceu um pouco contrariado e eu podia ver a raiva.

- Claro. – Minerva sorriu e se afastou, voltando para sua posição de alfa da matilha. – Vamos começar. Qual o motivo desta convocação, Órion, o caçador, alfa da Sibéria?

- O motivo é a fuga de Apolo White, filho de Gaia e Aquiles, com Juno, vampira, filha de –

- Realmente precisa disso tudo? – eu interrompi.

Órion olhou para mim um pouco chocado. Apolo também.

- Qual o nome dos seus pais?

- Isso importa?

- Sim.

- Arthur e Guinevere.

Minerva explodiu em risadinhas.

- Eu não estou brincando, Juno. Isso é sério.

- Juno, filha de Aibreann e Aelle.

- Sobrenome?

- Isso não existia na minha época, Órion. – eu falei, irritada.

- Certo.

- Aelleson seria o mais próximo. – Marco sugeriu.

- Para um homem, Marco.

- Certo, isso não importa. – Minerva falou. – Continue Órion. Você se apega a cada bobagem.

- Como iria dizendo, o motivo da convocação é a fuga de Apolo com Juno além do relacionamento amoroso dos dois.

- Sim.

- Em maio deste ano eles começaram um relacionamento que foi proibido por mim. Apolo ainda não havia se transformado e não sabia da natureza de Juno. A vampira sabia da natureza de Apolo. Em um momento de lucidez, ela decidiu partir e eu achei que nossos problemas teriam acabado, até ela voltar e Apolo ir atrás dela. Desde então, eles fugiram e eu só os vi novamente agora.

Minerva lambeu os lábios, encarando Apolo.

- Vocês dois podem vir até aqui?

Apolo segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto dos lobisomens. A minha família abriu um círculo e nos deixou no meio dele, para proteção.

- Apolo, o que te levou a fazer isso? – Minerva perguntou diretamente para ele, num tom curioso.

- Eu a amo. – ele respondeu de uma vez, sem hesitar.

Eu senti uma vontade de enfiar a minha cabeça na terra. Se eu pudesse, eu teria corado. Três palavras, três palavras simples que me fizeram estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Agora era oficial.

Minerva pareceu pensativa.

- Hunm. Você pareceu bem direto na sua resposta, Apolo.

- É porque eu tenho certeza disso. – e ele me puxou mais para perto. Minhas pernas estavam um pouco bambas e eu não fazia idéia do por que.

Tudo bem, talvez eu fizesse. Bem, era um tanto diferente ele falar isso para mim e falar isso para outra pessoa. Dava uma nova força para o que ele estava dizendo, o fato de assumir para uma terceira pessoa. Ou para uma quarta, ou uma quinta ou para 20, como era o nosso caso.

- Você acha que... – ela o encarou nos olhos. Senti a mão dele segurar a minha com mais força e os músculos dele retesarem enquanto ela se aproximava.

Ela parou a uns 5 centímetros dele e estendeu a mão, o tocando no ombro. Ela era quase do tamanho dele, o que era chocante. Eu me senti um pigmeu ao lado dos dois. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos que pareceram horas e eu tive vontade de gritar de agonia. O silêncio que caiu sobre o local poderia ser cortado com uma faca em fatias grossas sem dificuldade.

Ela então deu um passo para o lado, parando na minha frente. Eu tive que levantar o meu rosto para encará-la e ela deu um sorriso.

-Ela é uma moça bonita, Apolo. Realmente. Se estivesse viva...

Eu prendi a minha respiração. Aquilo doeu. Sério mesmo. Como se fosse minha culpa ser um "morto-vivo", um cadáver andante, uma vampira. Eu fazia o máximo possível para parecer viva, mas o fato era que meu corpo já estava morto há muito tempo. E, obviamente, se eu pudesse escolher, eu preferiria estar viva.

- Isso não importa, Minerva. - ele falou sério, parando ao lado dela. Eu encarei os dois, calada. – E se ela estivesse viva, se fosse humana, aceitaria um monstro como eu?

Meu olhos encararam o de Apolo e eu percebi um sentimento que não me era conhecido. Seria medo? Dúvida? O que ele havia dito era o que ele sentia de verdade ou só um argumento?

- Eu aceitaria você até se fosse um demônio do inferno, Apolo. – eu respondi, voltando a respirar. – Se fosse um zumbi, uma coisa que pudesse me matar. Eu te amaria do mesmo jeito se eu fosse humana ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Então é mútuo? – o tom de Minerva indicava que ela estava se divertindo.

- É claro que é mútuo. – eu respondi em um tom insolente. – Você acha que eu ia enfrentar isso tudo se eu estivesse de brincadeira?

Ela riu.

- Ela tem espírito também!

- E pavio curto também. Espero que entenda o meu ponto, eu tenho uma eternidade para viver, não posso desperdiçar com bobagem. – eu coloquei minhas mãos na cintura e a encarei.

A loira olhou para Apolo e depois para mim.

- Então? – ele perguntou.

- Espere. Lucio, por favor, se aproxime.

Em alguns instantes Lucio estava ao lado dela. Seu cabelo negro estava preso perfeitamente, indo até a cintura. Seus olhos azuis me encararam e depois se desviaram para Apolo.

- Bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Apolo.

Apolo sorriu.

- Quando irá se juntar a nós?

- Provavelmente quando eu terminar o ensino médio.

- Venha fazer o resto do ensino médio na Inglaterra. Nós cuidaremos de você. Você pode vir também, Juno.

Minerva levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Lucio.

- O que te leva a convidá-la, Lucio? Você não sabe o resultado do julgamento.

- Não seja ingênua, Minerva. Você vê o jeito que eles se olham. É óbvio que eles não têm escolha. Independente do que você decidir, eles ficarão juntos. Até Julio percebeu isso, porque caso contrário não teria dado abrigo a uma loucura tão óbvia. Quando ele se transformou, a única coisa que pensava era nela. E depois também. Eu acho que isso não mudou.

- Hunm... – ela pareceu pensativa. – Você tem um ponto, não é? Mas eu te chamei para perguntar sobre ela. O que você sabe sobre Juno?

- O que ela me disse. Ela tem um pouco mais de 1000 anos, se alimenta de animais desde que foi transformada, abrindo exceções só quando é extremamente necessário. Pode se passar por humana com facilidade, não representa uma ameaça para humanos e particularmente adora crianças. E cachorros, mas isso é fácil de perceber. – o tom final era sarcástico e Minerva riu.

- Sim, sim. Como eu imaginei para uma cria de Julio. Como eu ainda não a havia conhecido, Juno? Eu conheço Julio a tanto tempo e já ouvi falar tanto de você que eu mal posso acreditar que nunca tinha te visto antes.

- Bem, Julio não gosta de me levar para os negócios. Eu sempre acabo irritando alguém. – eu dei um sorriso inocente como o de uma criança levada. Certo, eu estava gostando do rumo das coisas.

Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Órion, se aproxime. – ela chamou o irmão de Apolo que se aproximou com uma cara de velório. – Me explique o seu ponto de vista.

Ele lambeu os lábios, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça que vestia e eu reconheci esse movimento como um movimento que Apolo fazia. Eles eram tão parecidos visualmente e até nos trejeitos mas não pareciam combinar. Era estranho que dois irmãos fossem tão afastados como eram aqueles dois.

- Meu pai prometeu ao pai de Andrômeda Starr que Apolo e ela se casariam quando tivessem idade. – ele me encarou. – O acordo dizia que se Apolo se apaixonasse por uma garota _adequada_ ele poderia prosseguir e caso contrário, teria que se casar com ela. Ela não é adequada.

Minerva o encarou, parecendo pensativa e fez um sinal para ele prosseguir.

- Além desse argumento, ela não está viva. Como Apolo vai reproduzir a nossa linhagem? Como ele irá passar para frente nossos genes e dar continuidade à nossa família? – ele continuava me encarando, como se com cada palavra estivesse me desafiando. Eu não desviei o olhar dele, tomando o desafio. – Apolo é o último da linhagem principal vivo, o único que carrega o sobrenome e os genes que pode ter filhos. Nós estaremos fadados à extinção assim. – e ele apontou para mim, como se eu fosse a causa.

Ele desviou os olhos para Apolo com uma expressão meio sofrida.

- Você sabe que eu não posso ter filhos, Apolo. Por que faz isso comigo? Por que tenta fugir da sua responsabilidade para com a nossa família?

Eu pude sentir o peso das palavras dele no fundo do meu estômago e me senti um pouco mal. Levantei meus olhos para Apolo. Aquele era o momento dele e do irmão dele, eu não queria interferir.

Apolo estava de olhos fechados, com uma mão na testa.

- Não podemos viver para sempre, Órion? Como os anciões? Para quê precisamos de novos lobisomens? O mundo já tem monstros suficientes.

Órion pareceu um pouco ofendido.

- Eu não quero viver para sempre, Apolo. É muito tempo.

- Você só quer que eu tenha a vida que você não pode ter. – Apolo abriu os olhos e seu tom era acusador. Eu pude sentir um pouco de raiva saindo dele. – Você quer que eu faça tudo do jeito que você fez, corrigindo os seus erros. Órion, eu não sou você. Quando você vai entender isso?

- Esse julgamento não é para vocês dois lavarem a roupa suja. – Minerva os interrompeu, sentindo a tensão entre os dois. – Órion, mantenha-se nos seus argumentos.

O loiro mais velho suspirou.

- Certo. E, o mais importante, ela é uma vampira. Uma sanguessuga. Inimiga mortal de nossa raça, o motivo da nossa existência. Quem garante que ela não enlouquecerá algum dia e sairá matando a torto e a direito? Quem garante a segurança de Apolo e da nossa família? Não estou desconfiando de você pessoalmente, Juno, mas sim da sua raça. Vocês já provaram que não podem ser de confiança.

Eu senti uma pontada de raiva, mas somente o encarei, com um sorriso um pouco maldoso. Eu tive vontade de acabar com ele. Não era pessoal? Então por que todo aquele circo estava acontecendo ao meu redor? Por que ele estava com medo de deixar o irmão fazer o que ele queria ou por que o irmão queria uma vampira como namorada? Ele precisava disso tudo mesmo, de pessoas falando contra ou a favor, de argumentos para provar que eu não era apropriada? Se perguntasse para mim, eu concordaria com ele. Não precisava disso tudo.

- Nisso eu tenho que discordar, Órion. A maioria dos vampiros é assim, mas não são todos. Eu creio que Juno é uma exceção. – Lucio ficou ao lado de Órion, nem de longe tão alto ou imponente quanto ele.

- Mas um vampiro sempre atrai outros. Como vamos garantir que estaremos em segurança?

- A questão é essa, então? A segurança da matilha? Você acha que nós não somos capazes de nos cuidarmos? – O tom de Apolo era de deboche e eu olhei para ele.

Eu estava como mera espectadora ali e não ousava mais falar nada. Talvez uma palavra que eu dissesse servisse contra mim, então o melhor era ficar calada, não era?

- Você não sabe nada sobre eles, Apolo. Os únicos que você conheceu foram como Juno, o tipo "bonzinho". Os que são maus podem ser realmente maus.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Está vendo, até ela concorda.

- Eu concordo que alguns são realmente maus. – eu olhei para Órion – Mas eu nunca ficaria próximo de vocês se eu soubesse que eles pudessem colocá-los em perigo. Nunca.

- Ela poderia ser uma boa fonte de informações. – Apolo olhou para mim e depois para Minerva. – Nos ensinar sobre vampiros, sobre o que ela sabe. Não acho que ela ser uma vampira seja um problema.

Órion suspirou mais uma vez e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela mão de Minerva.

- Já ouvi o suficiente. Eu irei conversar com Ares sobre o veredito, certo? Esperem aqui um segundo.

E virou de costas, voltando aos saltos para a sua matilha.

Órion a seguiu, voltando a se reunir com a sua matilha. Apolo passou uma mão pela minha cintura suavemente.

- O que você acha? – eu perguntei, quase num sussurro.

- Eu acho que vocês foram bem. – Lucio olhou para mim, soando um pouco confiante. – E o meu ponto foi importante, não foi?

- Por que ela escutou os argumentos a favor antes dos argumentos contra? O natural não era primeiro os contra e depois a defesa? – Apolo parecia intrigado. Os seus dedos puxavam distraidamente o tecido da minha blusa, como em um tique nervoso.

- Ela faz como quiser, não questione.

- Eu acho que não foi bom. – ele falou, soando um pouco inseguro.

- Eu discordo. O meu argumento foi o mais importante. E o que ela sabe que é o mais verdadeiro. Órion poderia ter dito que ela iria te matar em dois tempos e isso não importaria mais do que o simples fato de que vocês não vão se importar com o resultado desse carnaval. – a voz dele era baixa, com o seu sotaque levemente aristocrático e um tom de certeza que o tornava um pouco petulante.

Eu sorri para ele.

- Se Lucio diz, Apolo, então provavelmente está certo. – eu me apoiei no ombro de Apolo e o olhei nos olhos. – Se acalme ou você vai acabar rasgando a minha roupa.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso e abaixou os olhos, percebendo o que a sua mão estava fazendo. Riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Desculpe.

- Que nada. Se fosse em casa você já podia ter tirado. – meu tom era de brincadeira.

- Juno. – ele revirou os olhos e riu. – Não na frente dos anciões, por favor.

- Eu sou tão velha quanto eles. – eu dei de ombros. – Ou talvez ainda mais. Parece um pouco paradoxal que eles estejam decidindo isso.

- Eu acho que a minha decisão vale mais do que a deles. – ele lambeu os lábios.

- Você quase sempre tem razão, Apolo. Você sabe disso. – e ele me deu um sorriso que me fazer sentir um arrepio na espinha.

Ele sempre tinha razão?

Nós estávamos prestes a ver.

* * *

**N/a: **me perdoem, pessoas! Estou nas minhas provas finais e estudando feito uma maluca. Também está assim a Thá, que corrige a fic pra ão fui estudar e fiquei esperando ela mandar só que ela deve ter se enrolado e talz! Prometo não atualizar tão tarde assim da próxima vez (também porque estarei de férias até lá!)

Semana corridíssima, então mais uma vez sem resposta de reviews -

Semana que vem EU MESMA respondo as dessa semana e as próximas!  
A história está esquentando, ôÔÔ \o

Ah, avisando: vou dar uma pausa do dia 31/12 até algum dia de Janeiro (a definir) depois do dia 17. Ou seja: dia 30, que é quarta, vai ter atualização. Segundo meus cálculos, vai ser exatamente o capítulo 15. E aí ficamos duas sextas sem atualização e eu volto na terceira sexta de Janeiro \o

Eu vou viajar e preciso de folga para adiantar os capítulos (além das férias, ok? ;D não trabalho sob pressão)

Obrigada pelo apoio e continuem comentando! Eu queria... hunm... 125 reviews da próxima vez... aí eu respondo logo umas 20 de uma vez *o*

Ah, entrem na comunidade! as meninas estão postando os capítulos lá e qualquer coisa/dúvida, eu respondo lá diretamente, ok??

Ah, antes que eu esqueça, o Preview! Faz tempo que não tem, né??

* * *

**Capítulo 12: O Voto de Minerva.**

Nem lembro mais o que acontece, mas é revoltante =O

_"- Você ficou parecido com Sirius, Lucio. – eu sorri para ele. – Ele costumava prometer essas coisas sem saber do futuro.  
Ele riu.  
- Minha querida, nós temos que prometer as coisas para acalmar as pessoas. Dar alguma segurança. Você sabe disso.  
- Sim. Essas pequenas mentiras inofensivas que sabemos ser uma âncora para a sanidade das pessoas.  
- Você é a rainha delas, não é? Consegue fazer isso muito bem com Apolo."_


	15. Capítulo 12: O Voto de Minerva

Já sabem? Itálico - Juno.

* * *

**12 ****– ****O Voto de Minerva**

"_I just don't care if it's real  
That won't change how it feels  
I just don't care if it's real  
That won't change how it feels_

_No it doesn't change  
And you can't resist  
Making me feel eternally missed"_

"_Eu não me importo se é real  
Isso não irá mudar o que eu sinto  
Eu não me importo se é real  
Isso não irá mudar o que eu sinto_

_Não, não muda  
E você não pode resistir  
Me fazendo sentir saudades eternamente"_

_Eternally Missed - Muse_

- Está certo, nós decidimos. – A voz grave de Ares pareceu subir pelo tronco das árvores e ressoar, como se viesse de cima. Pelo menos 20 minutos haviam se passado enquanto eles discutiam.

Eles se aproximaram lentamente de nós, saindo da floresta, com Minerva na frente.

- Apolo, venha cá. Nós precisamos conversar com você antes. – Minerva tinha um sorriso no rosto e parecia radiante, como se algo muito excitante estivesse para acontecer.

Apolo segurou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo.

- Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso. Eu volto para te pegar independente da resposta deles. – ele sussurrou.

Eu o abracei.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Apolo. Vai dar tudo certo. – e eu abaixei minha voz. – Venha. Eu vou te esperar o tempo que for necessário se isso acontecer.

Minerva tossiu discretamente e Apolo se endireitou, dando um último beijo em mim e caminhando decididamente em direção a ela. Voltou para me olhar uma última vez antes de seguir para dentro da floresta com eles.

Eu percebi que não estava respirando e puxei o ar de forma demorada, fechando os olhos. Esperava que tudo desse certo, esperava mesmo. Senti uma mão encostar no meu ombro e abri os olhos, me deparando com Lucio.

- Não se preocupe. – o seu tom era calmante. – Eu prometo que tudo vai dar certo.

- Você ficou parecido com Sirius, Lucio. – eu sorri para ele. – Ele costumava prometer essas coisas sem saber do futuro.

Ele riu.

- Minha querida, nós temos que prometer as coisas para acalmar as pessoas. Dar alguma segurança. Você sabe disso.

- Sim. Essas pequenas mentiras inofensivas que sabemos ser uma âncora para a sanidade das pessoas.

- Você é a rainha delas, não é? Consegue fazer isso muito bem com Apolo.

- Outch, isso doeu. – eu fiz uma careta e ele riu. - Que parte você acha que é mentira, ó grande e sábio Senhor MacCallister?

- Ele sempre ter razão, você não nos colocar em perigo, tudo dar certo, o esperar para sempre. Você sabe. Essas coisas que você diz só para reafirmá-lo como homem.

- Você acha que eu menti quando disse isso, Lucio? – eu o encarei, ficando séria. Até segundos antes era só brincadeira. Agora não era mais.

- Primeiro, ninguém sempre tem razão. – ele levantou um dedo. – Segundo, nós sempre estamos em perigo, então não importa você estar aqui ou não. – ele levantou mais um. – Terceiro, é a mesma mentira que eu acabei de contar. E, por último. – ele levantou o quarto dedo. – Se ele escolhesse outra, você eventualmente pararia de esperar. Para sempre é tempo demais, Juno.

Eu lambi meus lábios e apoiei as mãos na minha cintura, olhando na direção em que o grupo havia entrado na floresta.

- É relativo. Se eu tiver que esperar para sempre pela resposta, aí é tempo demais. – eu o olhei com o canto do olhos e percebi um sorriso no rosto dele.

- Você não mudou nada, Juno.

- Eu não mudo nada há 1200 anos, Lucio. – e dei um sorriso um tanto amargo.

Apesar da conversa boba que eu estava tendo com Lucio, a demora me deixava agoniada. Eles haviam levado Apolo para longe de mim, longe da minha vista. E se o tivessem forçado a ir embora? Se tivessem apagado a memória dele ou algo assim? Todo o tipo de pergunta paranóica passava pela minha mente e eu me sentia angustiada. Mais uma vez, tudo estava fugindo do meu controle, escorrendo pelos meus dedos.

Os olhos de Lucio tentaram desvendar meus pensamentos quando eu me calei mas ele não era bom como Apolo naquilo. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo dentro da minha cabeça. Eu suspirei.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Eu odeio esperar.

Ele olhou na direção para onde tinham levado Apolo.

- Eles devem voltar em breve.

- Ou não voltar de forma alguma.

- Não diga isso, Juno. Voc-

- Eu não estou mentindo, é apenas um fato. Eu não devia ter deixado ele ir sozinho, não mesmo. – eu coloquei as mãos na minha cintura e me virei para a minha família, que esperava pacientemente, parecendo um grupo de estátuas. - Eu dou 10 minutos para esses cachorros sarnentos voltarem ou eu mesma vou pegar Apolo das mãos deles.

- Você é _tão_ precipitada, Juno. - Andrei revirou os olhos, sem sair da formação. Agora ele ocupava o meu lugar, à direita de Julio.

Eu estirei a língua para ele.

- Se fosse você nas mãos desses lobos, eu esperaria menos ainda.

- Estou tocado com a revelação. - ele falou, num tom que indicava o contrário.

- Eu já teria ido lá e chutado algumas bundas. - Marco resmungou. - Não sei como você se controla, Juno. Seus sentimentos estão me matando.

- Você não conta, Marco. - Julio entrou na conversa. - Você e ela são farinha do mesmo saco.

- Biscoitos da mesma forma? - Diana sugeriu, com humor na voz.

- Eu acho que chama do mesmo fogo combina melhor com eles. - Anette complementou, com um sorriso.

Eu ri. Eles estavam tentando me acalmar. Ótimo.

- Juno. - Diana me chamou. - Não se preocupe, pequena, pois tudo dará certo. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso tudo.

- Hunm. Só isso não basta, Diana. Qualquer coisa pode mudar isso, você sabe.

- Você sabe que todos nós temos um final feliz. Até eu tive. - ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. - E eu sinto que talvez esse seja o seu.

- Há, ficar aqui esperando a reposta de umas pessoas que acham que mandam no mundo?

- Não, pequena. Ficar com Apolo. - ela lambeu os lábios. - Se você acha que tem que ir lá, eu vou com você. Eu nunca te deixaria enfrentar sozinha aquelas coisas.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Obrigada.

- É só dizer "Vamos" que eu vou também, Juno. - Anette adicionou, rindo. - Meninas unidas contra o mal.

- Tipo meninas super poderosas, Florzinha. - Diana brincou.

- Certo, Docinho. Lindinha? - eu olhei para Anette e ri. - Fiquem preparadas. Eu posso decidir ir a qualquer instante.

E, nesse instante, como se fosse combinado, os sons que saíram da floresta me fizeram ter vontade de correr loucamente atrás de Apolo.

Os berros começaram fracamente, mas chamaram a minha atenção. Logo depois se transformaram em rugidos e ganidos, uivos e sons de pancada. Indícios óbvios de uma luta entre lobisomens. Um uivo alto e um tanto melancólico cortou a noite violentamente, me fazendo arrepiar. Foi seguido de barulhos abafados e ganidos cada vez mais baixos. Eu senti uma tensão subir pelas minhas costas, me deixando em alerta. Algo estava acontecendo e a julgar pelos sons, não era nada bom.

O último som foi o que me fez me mover. O uivo era visivelmente de dor e foi cortado na metade. Era alto e assustador, como aqueles de filmes de terror. E, inconscientemente, eu tinha certeza de que ninguém daquela matilha iria fazer um som desses. Era Apolo que o havia produzido. Era o meu Apolo que havia soltado esse uivo de dor.

Eu senti a raiva queimar dentro de mim. Por que Apolo soltaria aquele som se não estivesse sendo atacado? E por que eles o estariam atacando se não fosse por mim? Eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo, tinha que ir e fazer o máximo que pudesse para evitar que ele fosse machucado.

- Nem pense em ir lá. – Foi a voz de Órion que me alertou, do outro lado da clareira onde estávamos. – Eles devem estar dando um pouco de bom-senso em Apolo.

Eu olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos e dei um sorriso maldoso. Ele havia feito a última coisa que deveria ter feito naquela situação: me provocado.

- Meninas, vamos? – eu falei baixo e Anette e Diana saíram da formação para ficar ao meu lado e começamos a nos mover.

Os sons não diminuíram enquanto nos aproximávamos. Ao contrário, se tornavam cada vez mais nítidos, indicando que a luta continuava. Eu, Anette e Diana diminuímos a velocidade quando percebemos que estávamos próximas para não nos denunciarmos. Os meninos haviam ficado para trás para não dar a entender que aquilo era uma declaração de guerra, embora o que me esperava fosse o suficiente para me dar vontade de declarar uma.

A primeira imagem que eu tive foi de dois lobisomens gigantescos. Um deles tinha o pelo curto e grosso, negro como a noite e subjugava outro que mais parecia um husky siberiano – seu pelo parecia sedoso e na barriga era branco, enquanto nas costas era preto. A próxima coisa que captei foi o cheiro metálico e forte do sangue de lobisomem. Outros lobos entraram na vista conforme nos aproximávamos e eu queria chegar mais rápido para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Eu supus que o lobisomem que estava sendo preso contra o chão era Apolo e aquela posição desfavorável dele não me agradava. Diana, porém, me segurou.

- Sh... você deveria ver o que está acontecendo antes de se intrometer. – ela falou quase inaudivelmente.

- Você quer dizer...

- Sim, exatamente. Mas sem ser percebida. Eles devem estar ocupados com outras coisas, não vão perceber mais uma mente.

- Nós cobrimos você. –Anette segurou meus ombros. – Eu te chamo se algo der errado.

Eu suspirei e me apoiei nela.

- Você sabe que eu fico inútil quando me infiltro sem dominar, então me segure.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vá logo.

Eu fechei meus olhos e comecei a minha "mágica" então. Era fácil usar a projeção de imagens porque para mim era tão natural quanto respirar, mas dominar e entrar na mente das pessoas era mais complicado do que isso. Eu havia treinado durante séculos para conseguir usar com maestria minhas habilidades mas ainda era difícil para mim entrar em uma mente sem ser percebida, sem exercer controle sobre ela ou ainda sem destruí-la. Eu ficava inútil porque tinha que usar toda a minha capacidade mental para fazer isso. Geralmente parece que eu saí do meu corpo, mas isso não é verdade. Eu continuo lá, só que sem deixar que meu cérebro se ocupe com funções secundárias como a visão, olfato ou audição.

Senti as mãos de Anette me segurarem firmemente e isso me deu segurança para deixar meu corpo sem sentidos. Concentrei-me no grupo de lobos a minha frente, projetando minha mente sobre a deles. Eu precisava achar o local onde elas se amarravam – a mente do alfa. Para mim, as mentes de lobisomens são como fios de um tecido colorido. Todas elas se entrelaçam desordenadamente, mas se encontram em um só fio, o mais grosso. Nesse caso, era Minerva. Demorei alguns segundos para encontrá-la, mas quando o fiz, entrei suavemente em sua cabeça. Não demorou muito para as vozes começarem a vir.

"Você não deveria tê-lo machucado, Nereu! Era só para pará-lo!", a voz dela bradava na minha cabeça como deveria estar bradando na cabeça de toda a sua matilha. Ela parecia irritada com o tal Nereu.

"Ele não iria parar de outra forma, Minerva.", uma voz rouca, como se não fosse muito utilizada a respondeu. Deveria ser Nereu.

"O garoto está bem?", uma outra voz, feminina, perguntou, soando maternal e preocupada.

"Sim, ele está.", Minerva respondeu. "E está furioso."

Ela desviou a sua mente com uma habilidade estupenda para se conectar com Apolo.

"Apolo, não se afobe. Eu não pretendia que Nereu te machucasse e não pretendo deixa-lo ir adiante nessa brincadeira. Apenas siga o que determinamos e tudo ficará bem, certo? Se você tem tanta certeza de que o que você sente por Juno é de verdade, não precisa lutar tanto."

"Você acha que eu vou deixar vocês fazerem o que quiserem comigo e com ela?", a voz mental de Apolo era levemente diferente da sua voz real, mas tinha o mesmo tom prepotente que ele geralmente usava. "Nós não somos cobaias de um experimento em que vocês podem brincar como quiserem!"

"Apolo, você sempre faz tudo ser mais complicado, não é, menino?". o tom dela era impaciente.

"Não é isso, é só que tudo isso é absurdo. Você sabe disso."

"Foi a decisão. Pare de contestar."

"Por que? Por que eu não posso contestar se eu não concordo, Minerva? Que direito você tem a mais do que eu? Pelo que eu saiba, se a questão é sanguínea, sou do seu sangue, da sua linhagem, da sua estirpe. Por que a sua decisão conta mais do que a minha?"

"Você é um rebelde!", eu pude sentir o humor passar por ela. Ela gostava da atitude dele. Lembrava ela quando era nova.

"Chame como quiser. Eu não vou fazer o que você quer."

Minerva deu um suspiro mental, se isso é possível.

"Eu não queria ter que fazer isso com você, Apolo."

"O quê?"

"Te forçar a obedecer."

Ela fez outro malabarismo mental e voltou para a sua matilha.

"Ares, por favor. Bem que você disse que tínhamos que trazer."

"Eu sempre tenho razão, querida."

E Minerva se lembrou da cena em que Ares, seu marido e beta de sua matilha, havia dito que seria adequado se levassem tranqüilizantes caso precisassem acalmar ânimos.

Ótimo, eles iriam sedar Apolo porque ele era um rebelde.

Decidi que já chegava e recolhi minha mente. Em alguns instantes, estava de volta. Primeiro senti as mãos de Anette me segurando e o chão sob meus pés. Logo em seguida, o cheiro suave de rosas que minha irmã tinha, misturado com o cheiro de lobisomem e de floresta. Então, os sons voltaram. E por último, abri meus olhos, encarando o céu estrelado.

- Já voltou? – Anette sussurrou.

- Eles vão ceda-lo.

- O quê?

- Não era a intenção deles machucar Apolo, mas ele resistiu. Agora vão colocá-lo para dormir. Não consegui descobrir o que eles queriam que Apolo fizesse. Mas pelo que ela disse, é algum tipo de prova.

- Julio viu que tudo ficaria bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Diana afirmou mais para ela mesma do que para mim.

- Diana, se você está com medo de continuar, pode voltar. Eu compreendo. – eu olhei para ela e depois para onde os lobisomens estavam.

- Eu não estou nervosa por medo, Juno. – ela olhou para os lobisomens. – Eu não creio que eles farão algo conosco. Eu estou nervosa porque estou ansiosa. Quero saber o desfecho da história.

Eu ri.

- Não é só você que quer, Di. Vamos? – Anette sugeriu.

Nós concordamos com a cabeça e ela me ajudou a levantar, seguindo na frente, caminhando pela floresta como se fosse uma deusa. Diana vinha atrás de mim e segurava a minha mão, tentando usar seu poder discretamente para me acalmar. Não achei que fosse fazer algum efeito até nós aparecermos no meio de dois lobisomens gigantes. Eu deveria ter me sentindo irritada ou algo parecido, mas não tive nenhum sentimento além da curiosidade.

Minerva esperava por nós, sentada num tronco em sua forma humana, rodeada por seus lobisomens. Eu não podia ver Apolo em lugar nenhum e me perguntei o que teriam feito com ele nos minutos em que demoramos para chegar até ali. Isso me deixou ansiosa e Diana apertou mais a sua mão contra a minha, controlando os meus ânimos.

- Você demorou muito, Juno. Quando eu percebi sua presença na minha cabeça, achei que não teríamos tempo. – ela deu um sorriso maroto. – Mas aparentemente você demora um pouco para se recuperar, não é? Ainda bem. Se não ia estragar toda a diversão.

- Você percebeu minha presença? – eu me espantei.

- Sim, preciosa. – ela falou em um tom carinhoso, com humor na voz. – Não é assim que ele te chama? Preciosa, como um rubi. Combina com você.

Eu pisquei meus olhos, sentindo uma chama de raiva subir pela minha coluna e ser apagada rapidamente. Olhei para Diana enjoada.

- Chega, Di. – eu sussurrei para ela.

- Desculpa. – ela pareceu constrangida.

- Onde ele está? – eu virei para Minerva, sendo curta e grossa.

- Converse comigo, Juno. Eu estou curiosa. Como você o chama? Mogli? Isso é só brincadeira, certo?

- Minerva, chega de brincadeira. Para onde você levou Apolo? – meu tom era impaciente e eu realmente estava impaciente. Diana havia parado de controlar meus sentimentos e eu achava melhor assim.

- Eu vi várias coisas interessantes. Vocês têm gostos parecidos, não? – ela deu um sorriso e lambeu os lábios. – E temperamentos parecidos. Quando terminar essa fase de paixão, vocês vão brigar muito.

- Minerva. – meu tom era de aviso, como se fosse a última vez antes de minha paciência se esgotar.

- Juno, não seja mal educada. – ela encostou os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Apolo está bem. Só quero conversar com você antes de te responder. É proibido?

Eu suspirei. Ela não iria me dizer a menos que eu entrasse na dança, então eu não tinha muita escolha.

- Sente-se comigo e vamos conversar. Se tudo der certo, eu serei a tatataravó do seu namorado. – ela riu com a idéia. – Mas, é claro, mais nova do que você.

Eu revirei meus olhos e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Isso me deixa enjoada.

- Você sabe que é a verdade, minha querida. Venha, deixe-me esquentar as suas mãos. – e ela envolveu minhas mãos nas dela completamente. Suas mãos eram quentes e grandes, com dedos finos. Lembravam vagamente as de Apolo.

- O que quer conversar?

- Você sabe como funciona a hierarquia dos lobisomens, Juno? – ela me olhou nos olhos e percebi que os dela eram verdes como esmeraldas.

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

- Nem todos os lobisomens escolhem viver para sempre. Você sabe, para nós é uma escolha. Se eu quiser ter uma existência mortal, é só parar de me transformar que eventualmente envelhecerei e morrerei. A hierarquia começa a funcionar a partir do ponto em que um lobisomem decide viver por um tempo indeterminado. Digo indeterminado porque é uma decisão que pode ser repensada. Enfim, os lobisomens que escolhem ser imutáveis se organizam em uma hierarquia baseada na idade, na influência e, é claro, na capacidade de liderança. – ela fez uma pausa característica de uma pessoa que sabia contar histórias.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, para dizer que estava compreendendo.

- Além disso, somos divididos por linhagens. Não somos todos iguais, como você poderia pensar. É como se fossemos subespécies e cada subespécie possui uma característica própria. Dentro da minha subespécie, eu tenho uma posição altíssima. Na minha linhagem e de Apolo a hierarquia é por família. Eu e ele somos da mesma família, frutos de relacionamentos precisamente calculados para formar os melhores resultados para dar continuidade ao poder. Assim, sendo filha do atual líder, minha posição é a mais extrema. Se eventualmente meu pai falecer ou decidir viver como um mortal, eu assumo o posto.

Era interessante, mas eu estava ficando impaciente. Por que ela estava falando tudo isso para mim?

- O ponto disso tudo, Juno, é explicar para você o que Apolo representa. Órion disse que ele era o único da nossa família que podia se reproduzir, mas isso não é verdade. Ele é o mais novo capaz de se reproduzir e, aparentemente, o com a melhor combinação genética. Os filhos de Aquiles foram as melhores crias em séculos que tivemos e reproduzi-la seria extremamente interessante para a nossa linhagem. Por razões que fogem de minha compreensão, Ártemis e Órion, os mais velhos, nasceram inférteis. Órion tentou por anos ter um filho com a sua esposa até descobrir o fato e isso o frustrou. Não havia nada que ele queria mais do que uma criança sua, fruto do seu sangue. Ártemis foi forçada a se casar com um lobisomem de outra linhagem para propagar nossos genes, mas ao descobrir que ela era infértil, seu marido a largou e ela enlouqueceu. Sirius faleceu. E agora só resta Apolo.

- E é por isso que Órion enlouqueceu quando nos viu juntos?

- Não só por isso. Esse foi um fator determinante, mas não o único. – ela deslizou um dedo pela palma da minha mão. – O que eu já te disse? Eu te expliquei que a hierarquia na nossa linhagem é sanguínea e que Apolo é o único capaz de se reproduzir. O que você conclui com isso?

- Que Apolo é um líder potencial?

- Apolo nasceu para ser um dos nossos líderes, Juno. Assim como é uma esperança em potencial para a nossa linhagem. Você entende a gravidade que é ele ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa como você?

Ela foi bondosa em me considerar como pessoa. A maioria dos lobisomens se referiria a mim como "sanguessuga", "peste", "maldita", "assassina" ou qualquer outro termo depreciativo.

- Eu não sou maluca, Minerva. Claro que eu compreendo e eu não aprovo. Desde o início minha consciência dizia que isso não era certo.

- E ainda assim você contrariou sua consciência.

- Eu não funciono de uma maneira compreensível. – eu dei um sorriso. – Eu não sou a melhor das escolhas que ele poderia fazer, mas ele me escolheu. Eu vou dizer não a isso?

- Faz sentido. – ela lambeu os lábios, parecendo pensativa. – Todos os indícios estão contra você e ao invés de se defender, você concorda com as suas acusações. O que eu faço com você agora, Juno?

- Me diz onde Apolo está? – eu sugeri, num tom sarcástico.

Ela gargalhou.

- Ai. Acalme-se, em breve você saberá onde ele está. Nós ainda não terminamos. Você é honesta, eu gosto disso.

- Pelo menos uma coisa, não é?

- Ora, você soa como se eu não gostasse de você. Eu gosto, Juno. Eu fui com a sua cara desde que eu me aproximei de vocês e talvez seja só esse fato que esteja me levando a fazer o que irei fazer.

- O que você irá fazer?

- Na hora certa você saberá. – o sorriso de garota marota voltou ao seu rosto. – Agora eu irei te defender, já que você não parece querer fazê-lo. Você tem pontos positivos.

- Jura? – meu tom era descrente.

- Sim, por incrível que pareça. Lembra do que eu disse? Sobre a hierarquia? Você tem que escolher abrir mão da mortalidade e assumir o seu lado de monstro. Você pode ser o motivo de Apolo fazer essa escolha. Você tem experiência com vários tipos de situações adversas e poderia ser uma boa conselheira. Você sabe mais sobre vários assuntos do que qualquer um de nós, poderia ser uma boa professora. Você sabe como lidar com a maioria das criaturas sobrenaturais. Vocês dois seriam um elo de ligação perfeito entre o conselho de lobisomens e o conselho de vampiros. Além disso, você é respeitada e não adianta negar. E eu sei que você tem uma conexão próxima com uma das anciãs vampiras.

- Ou seja, eu sou uma ótima parceria, politicamente falando.

- Se fosse a idade média, você seria como a princesa prometida em casamento para promover relações amistosas. Exatamente isso.

- Você é honesta. Eu gosto disso. – eu a copiei, matutando. Tudo o que ela havia dito era inteiramente verdade e eu não tinha como negar.

- A honestidade é a melhor virtude de uma mulher. – ela sorriu.

- Ah, é? Quantos anos você tem? – eu a respondi, em tom de brincadeira.

- Essa pergunta não vale. – o tom dela foi sombrio e depois ela riu.

Há, ali estávamos nós, minhas mãos envoltas na dela, rindo, como se fossemos colegiais, de uma coisa boba. Muito engraçado, não? O que havia acontecido com a minha preocupação com Apolo e toda a situação? Eu pensei em como não fazia sentido estar tendo aquela conversa, mas era involuntário.

- Está vendo? Não machuca. Você também gosta de mim. – o tom dela foi acusador e depois ela sorriu. – Podemos todos ser uma grande família se tudo der certo e eu não irei sentir em nada por isso. Ficaria orgulhosa em ter você como parte da minha família.

- Isso é um sim?

- Não, isso é um talvez. Eu ainda não terminei.

- Você vai recitar a bíblia inteira hoje, é?

- Não, só o antigo testamento. – ela riu. – Sério, Juno. Essa é a última coisa e então eu te explico exatamente o que vai acontecer. Você deve compreender que o resultado desse julgamento valerá enquanto eu puder resistir, mas se Zeus decidir revogá-lo, uma nova decisão será tomada. Também pode acontecer de seu relacionamento com ele ser permitido, mas forçarem ele a ter filhos com outras mulheres para dar continuidade à linhagem. Você também deverá se comprometer a deixar Apolo partir sem danos ou sem nenhum tipo de chantagem caso ele decida por conta própria te deixar. Você não deve tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Eu nunca faria isso. Eu já te disse que estou ciente de que não sou a melhor opção. O que me importa é saber que ele está feliz com a decisão que tomar. Eu aprendo a lidar com os meus sentimentos caso isso ocorra.

- Você não tem nenhuma objeção?

- Eu posso ter alguma objeção? E se eu tiver, você me diz a sua resposta, e me diz onde ele está?

Ela suspirou.

- Então está certo. O show vai começar. – e ela largou minhas mãos, se levantando.

Os membros da matilha dela se aproximaram, formando um semi-círculo com ela no meio. Ela era a única que não estava transformada e o contraste de sua forma humana com as formas animais era estranho. Ela era a líder deles, ela que controlava cada uma dessas feras como se fossem cachorros adestrados. Bastava uma palavra dela e eles obedeceriam cegamente, sem sequer pensar. Aquela mulher era extremamente perigosa.

Eu tinha uma vaga noção do porque ela gostava de mim. Éramos parecidas em vários aspectos. Ela era extremamente forte em todos os sentidos e tinha uma posição de poder entre os seus. Podia mandar e desmanda em quem quisesse e era a provável sucessora do seu pai. Eu era extremamente forte em alguns aspectos, assim como ela, e tinha ligações que me tornavam mais do que influente entre os vampiros. Nós duas havíamos nascido em uma época em que seria impossível ver uma mulher chegar à posição em que estávamos, sendo ela vampira, lobisomem, humana, bruxa ou fada. Era mais adequado sermos companheiras do que inimigas nesses termos.

Um dos lobisomens se aproximou dela e entregou um pacote para ela. Ela o colocou no chão cerimoniosamente, abrindo-o com uma delicadeza.

- Juno. Você não queria saber onde estava Apolo? Chegou a hora. – ela pegou algo de dentro do pacote e escondeu na mão, ainda abaixada.

- Onde ele está?

- Você terá que passar por uma prova. Se conseguir executá-la dentro dos termos previstos, vocês se reencontrarão.

- Eu o quê!? – eu soei indignada. – Você me disse que se eu te escutasse você me contava! Você mentiu para mim! Toda aquela bobageira de honestidade foi só para me deixar quietinha enquanto vocês levavam ele para longe!

Eu estava irritada. No fundo eu sabia que não fora aquela a intenção dela, mas dar um escândalo sempre faz as coisas serem mais fáceis para você. E eu estava disposta a dar um show se fosse necessário para descobrir o que tinham feito com Apolo.

- Não, Juno. Não é isso. Eu queria que você compreendesse a situação como um todo.

- Queria o caramba! – eu falei, irritada, sem, contudo, levantar minha voz. - Eu sinceramente achei que eu podia confiar em você e você faz isso?

- Juno, dá para me escutar?

- Para você mentir ainda mais para mim!?

- Juno, você não está sendo racional. Como você mudou de humor tão facilmente? Você tem transtorno bipolar?

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? Você sabe que não é uma atitude esperta, Minerva. Vamos parar de brincar, ok? – eu olhei séria para ela, com um tom de ameaça. Ouvi um rosnado vir de um dos lobisomens e senti Diana e Anette se aproximarem de mim.

- Então me escuta. – ela se levantou, puxando o que tinha dentro do pacote. Era uma capa vermelha, provavelmente de veludo pelo que eu podia perceber.

- O que é isso?

- Parte da prova. Vai me ouvir ou vai continuar dando um show?

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, suspirando impacientemente. Ainda estava com raiva porque depois de ter que escutar tudo aquilo ainda teria que fazer mais alguma coisa maluca. E por que ela tinha uma capa vermelha? Era alguma piada hilária para eles? Me vestir de chapeuzinho vermelho e me perseguir pela floresta enquanto eu procurava a casa da vovozinha? Ahã, _claro_ que eu ia me submeter a uma humilhação dessas.

- Essas são minhas únicas opções?

- Aparentemente sim.

- Então fala logo.

- Nós sabemos muito bem que você nasceu no que chamamos hoje de Idade Média. Então, decidimos fazer uma prova com base nas histórias da sua época. – ela se abaixou e pegou uma espada, junto com a capa. – Histórias de cavaleiros que salvam donzelas, conhece?

- É claro. – eu falei num tom que sugeria que ela era idiota por fazer a pergunta.

- Muito bom então. – ela ignorou deliberadamente o meu tom como uma mãe faz quando uma filha é mal educada. - A prova é, obviamente, para mostrar para Apolo se você está tão comprometida quanto ele.

- Legal, é agora que você fala que estamos num show de televisão e as câmeras escondidas aparecem? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar no que ela estava falando.

Ela riu.

- Eu estou falando sério. Nós vamos brincar de Bela Adormecida e você vai ser o príncipe. Com direito a capa e espada.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Aproveita que 'tá sonhando e pede um pônei, Minerva.

- Quê?

Eu tive que traduzir.

- Eu não vou fazer isso nem morta.

- Tudo bem então. É uma escolha. Eu vou dizer para Apolo então que você não estava disposta a se arriscar para salva-lo.

- Isso é uma prova imbecil que não vai mostrar nada! Pelo amor de Deus, seja racional!

- A condição para que o relacionamento de vocês seja permitido é que vocês dois passem pela prova.

Eu tinha que fazer um lembrete eterno no meu celular de como lobisomens podiam ser manipuladores. Eles reclamavam de nós, mas eles só queriam as coisas do jeito deles. Custava alguma coisa só dizer "Sim, vocês podem ficar juntos" ou "Não, não podem"? Não, tinha que ter um ritual de humilhação babaca para nós dois podermos ficar juntos.

- Me dá essa droga dessa capa e dessa espada aqui. – eu resmunguei. – E fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Eu sabia que eventualmente você seria convencida. – ela sorriu triunfalmente e se aproximou de mim, colocando a capa nas minhas costas e me entregando a espada. – Você irá começar daqui e terá que seguir nossas pistas e encontrar o local para onde levamos Apolo. Não terá ajuda de nenhum dos seus parentes e nós não iremos te atrapalhar além das armadilhas que já estão arrumadas. Até descobrir onde Apolo está, terá que passar pelos obstáculos até encontrá-lo. Simultaneamente, ele estará sendo testado. No final vocês dois estão livres para fazerem o que quiser se completarem as tarefas.

- O que quisermos?

- Exatamente.

Isso queria dizer que não seria nada fácil. E que provavelmente havia um outro plano por trás de toda essa maquinação.

Eu não fazia idéia do quão sujo tudo iria se tornar dali em diante.

* * *

**N/A**

Primeiro de tudo: Obrigada Maíra pela inspiração – você sabe qual foi a sua contribuição!

Segundo: Desculpem a demora para atualizar mais uma vez. Foi malz mesmo,a thá tava meio cheia essa semana e demorou para mandar! Não a matem!

Enfim, eu gosto desse capítulo e dos subseqüentes. Já vejo a ira de vocês no 14... lembrando uqe faltam só mais 3 capítulos antes do nosso Hiatus, ok? Então não entrem em pânico e aproveitem esses três como se fossem vinte e cinco! Depois do dia 22 de Janeiro tem mais ;D

Aprendeu essas coisas com o povo do CW, que exibe supernatural nos EUA

Eu gosto tanto quando vocês me mandam reviews... mesmo quando a mesma pessoa manda 99 XD Eu queria tanto ver, tipo, umas... 145 reviews até sexta que vem!  
E eu estou de FÉRIAS! Sabe o que isso significa? Capítulos novos! (para quem tem o privilégio de esperar meses por um capítulo XDDD) No humor que eu estou, o capítulo 16-21 vai ser uma sanguinolência só! MAUHAUAHAUH! sádica

Vamos ao que interessa, certo?

* * *

**Você pergunta, a Bell responde. (A.K.A respostas de reviews)**

_Capítulo 10/Extra:_

Ana kawall – eu adoro esse extrinha. Tenho um amor especial por ele, mesmo. Eu comecei com a intenção de escrever a história de como ela tinha sido transformada, mas acho que na minha cabeça o Ian estava doido para aparecer. Quanto aos filhos, não só ela tinha filhos... E o capítulo 10 é super demais, com ela contando as histórias e o Apolo dando uma de convencido. Quando a como o Ian contou, é simples: é uma história à parte, narrada por ele. É como se fosse um conto, sem ligações com a história, entende? É como se fosse o início de outra história, a do passado da Jun.

Chantal Cullen – eu vou criar o "não agüento até sexta anônimos" porque eu escuto isso tanto, gente! E eu que sei o final da história!? Imagina como eu não fico ansiosa para escrever o que vem no meio!?!? XDD E por favor, lembre que se você tiver um treco você não vai poder ler (nem escrever! Eu sei, mocinha, você é famosa por aí!). Não quero ver pessoas se rebelando e me perseguindo com tochas porque ocasionei sua morte ___

Não fique triste só porque o passado é triste =X ele foi feliz enquanto durou! E a Juno lembra de forma feliz dele (embora saudosa),então por favor não veja de forma triste o extra =X

Liah – Flooder! Eu também te amo! =*** E vá ver Supernatural! A próxima história É de supernatural!

Kaulitz - Eu acredito que os dois tenham o seu charme. Eu gosto dos dois, mas eles são diferentes. O Apolo é mais novo, tem menos responsabilidades e é menos experiente que a Juno atual. O Ian era mais velho que ela e tinha mais responsabilidade que o Apolo tendo a mesma idade e era mais experiente que a Juno na época. Agora, acho que o Ian não iria se dar tão bem com a Juno! Eles iriam brigar horrores!!

Mariana – Obrigaada! Sim, aquela parte é engraçada! A Juno é bem meiga mais nova, nem parece a Juno de hoje! risos Eu acho que os séculos a endureceram em váááários aspectos! São amores diferentes que a Juno sente pelo Apolo e pelo Ian. E são tempos diferentes, então... enfim, o extra é bom para mostrar isso também, né? E ele chega num momento meio crítico! Observe o capítulo acima. Se a mulher faz tudo o que ela faz por ele, só pode ser alguma coisa muito intensa! A criatividade vem de algum lugar mágico no fundo da minha mente ___ Obrigada por acompanhar!

– Não chora =( A vida é assim mesmo, as coisas acabam, pessoas morrem, pessoas se separam... e as coisas não são muito diferentes para a nossa protagonista! Ah, e o Apolo com ciúmes é impagável. (por enquanto. Deixa ele começar a ser filho da puta. XD)

Princesa Chi – Obrigaaaada!! Quanto ao conto de virar vampira, eu estou planejando. Tanto esse tanto o de como o Alexei entrou na vida deles. E eu posso dar uma palhinha desse aí, porque já comecei a escrever. Começa com "Se ela fosse uma rainha, o piano seria o seu reino." Ou qualquer coisa assim. Isso é _tão_ Alexei.  
Quanto ao cap. 10, eu não posso dar dicas sobre o Imprint. I'm sorry, girl. Mas acho que em breve essa questão será resolvida, certo? Quanto ao telefone, sabe quando você joga the sims e falta o trabalho 3 vezes e sabe que aquele telefonema vai te demitir?

Exatamente assim que eles se sentem. MAUAHAUHA!

Angel Sakura: =*

Aryadne Rads – Desculpa por ter sido meio...quente no extra. É só que a Juno omite detalhes e eu achei que o Ian não precisava disso. Lobisomens RULES! Mas ainda prefiro as bruxinhas...

Kazumi Marin – desculpa, marinzinha! Eu não queria te causar aflições de nenhum tipo! Quanto ao Ian voltar... hunm... acho difícil, viu? Mas não vou dar uma de Stephenie Meyer... quem sabe ele não era um lobisomem também e decidiu viver para sempre como lobisomem e eles se reencontram!?! Se isso acontecesse, como a Juno ficaria? E o Apolo!? Quanto a ver o Ian novamente, não sei, mas eu gosto bastante dele.

Sobre o futuro, ele só a Deus pertence Quanto ela morrer grávida, isso será explicado. Talvez não em breve, talvez demore dois arcos de história, mas será explicado! Parem de ter dúvidas antes da hora! XD

Noelle – Sim, o Ian é um fofo lindoso^^ XD

Capítulo 11:

Ana Kawall: Aqui está o que acontecerá! Espero que não fiquem chocados. =O

Nat Bell: Nova leitoraaa! Aewww! \o Seja bem vinda ao meu cafofo. O nome procedência foi escolhido às uma da manhã de um box de Supernatural! Mahauahau! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e que está gostando da história, certo? Eu adoro os nomes de origem celta e achei fofo a mãe da Jun se chamar Abril (e ela Junho!) e Maeve quase foi o nome de outra personagem, mas achei que combinava com a filha espertinha da Jun. Obrigada pelos elogios, sério mesmo! Ainda bem que está agradando a audiência. O Apolo é encantador. Eu acho legal como ele vai crescendo na história!

Quanto ao e., eu adoro ele. E adoro outros poetas, então acho que você pode se surpreender mais. Estou com planos de colocar coisas de Radiohead que eu achei em um site antigo deles, mas "Eu gostaria de ter sido bom para você e de ter te feito feliz mas eu sou uma criança levada eu sou uma criança levada e eu mereço ir para o inferno' não combina muito com Sinfonia. Então acho que vou ter que escrever uma história sobre isso! XD Enfim, eu sou nerd. Tire pelo comentário acima.

Val – Obrigada, obrigadaaa! Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando! E se me pressionar demais, eu solto spoiler! =X

Kaulitz – Obrigada! Bem, a decisão não é satisfatória... eu adoro a virada de narrativa que acontece agora!

Noelle – Não fique apreensiva! O Lucio sempre tem razão. fã de carteirinha dele O Órion? Ele está meio perdido. Sabe, a família é basicamente ele e o irmão e ele sempre teve um tipo de expectativa para o Apolo e está sendo frustrado. Então ele está completamente sem sabe ro que fazer!!

Chantal Cullen – Mais uma vez, digo para não ter um ataque! Não quero suas fãs maníacas atrás de mim para me matar! XD

Lady Bee – Obrigaaaada! Você só leu a Morte agora!?!? Eu já te contei que eu quero escrever uma grande com eles dois e a Paz e o Amor e a Guerra...

Lillopop Fletcher – POPAAA!! Não morraaaa! Não fique triste! Eu preciso de férias =X eu vou fazer uma listinha de "o que ler" enquanto vocês esperam os capítulos, ok?? Não fique desesperada! XDD E não tenha troços, precisamos de você!

- \o não fique louca, eu não quero que vá para um hospício.

Verônica – Sim, ele disse! Tava na hora dele dizer essas coisas. A Minerva é um amor, né??

Liah – Que te... o quê!? MAUAHAUH! Bem, de agora em diante as coisas vão ficando tensas até atingirem um clímax, ok? |Então se acalme. E esse capítulo não é engraçado.

Rose – Eu também quero. XD

* * *

_**Alice vê, Alice sabe - Preview**_

**Capítulo 13 – Bela Adormecida**

Juno vai atrás de Apolo e então... algumas coisas estranhas acontecem.

"_- Isso é golpe baixo. – eu gemi e então vi a criatura vindo em minha direção novamente._

_Tentei me levantar, mas meu sapato, sujo de sangue, escorregou em uma pedra e eu cai. Isso não deveria acontecer com uma vampira, eu pensei, não deveria mesmo."_


	16. AVISO

AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES

Por motivo de forças maiores, não tivemos atualização essa semana.  
Sexta que vem, meu aniversário, teremos atualização – já que a comemoração foi ontem mesmo. Desculpem mesmo por não ter postado nem dado sinal de vida ._.

Só faltam três capítulos para alcançar o que eu estou escrevendo =O Eu nem acredito! Xinguem supernatural por eu não ter escrito nada em um mês! XD

(Pelo menos já cheguei na terceira temporada)

Desculpem por te-los deixado esperando sem avisar nada, mesmo. Nunca foi a intenção fazer isso, mas como disse, foi um imprevisto!

Vejo vocês quando eu tiver 19 anos ;D


	17. Capítulo 13: Bela Adormecida

Capítulo não betado =/

* * *

**13 – Bela Adormecida**

"_I'm leaving while you turn away  
In the basement that's where I'm gonna stay  
There is blood in all the things I say  
Will you hate me if I stay this way_

_There is blood on our hands again  
From the bedroom is where we will  
bring it back to the start again  
bring it back to the road again__"_

"_Eu estou partindo enquanto me viro  
No porão é onde irei ficar  
Há sangue em tudo o que eu digo  
Você irá me odiar se eu continuar assim  
Há sangue nas nossas mãos novamente_

_O quarto é para onde nós vamos  
Trazer tudo para o início novamente  
Trazer tudo para a estrada novamente."_

**_Death from Above 1979 – Blood on our hands_**

Eu não fazia idéia se Minerva conhecia a natureza dos contos de fadas medievais. Hoje em dia tudo era bonitinho, fofo, todos viviam felizes para sempre, mas quando eu os ouvia, quando eu os contava, eles eram assustadores. As crianças de hoje em dia nunca agüentariam, mas naquela época o que era uma criança além de um adulto crescido? Eu mesma havia me casado com 12 anos e tido meu primeiro filho com 13. Hoje em dia, uma garota de 12 anos não é mais do que uma criança.

Minha mãe era a melhor contadora de história da cidade. Ela conseguia prender a atenção de todos que estavam próximos e faze-los suspirar, gritar ou temer com os personagens. E, se eu tivesse continuado lá, a teria substituído. Eu não era tão boa quanto ela, mas estava me aproximando quando "morri". Por essas e outras, eu conhecia a história da Bela Adormecida bem até demais. A simples menção dessa história me deu arrepios porque ela era talvez a pior de todas. Se Minerva conhecesse a versão que eu tomava como certa, tudo seria terrível.

A bela adormecida era a história que contavam para nós aprendermos o que podia acontecer com quem não tomasse cuidado, a história que nos alertava para o que um homem poderia fazer para uma mulher que fosse descuidada. Na minha versão, ela não era acordada com um beijo, tampouco se levantava e conversava com ele. Na minha versão, ela era acordada nove meses após o aparecimento do príncipe, com o nascimento dos seus filhos. O príncipe não era mais do que um homem que se aproveitava dela. E, estando acordada, a pobre bela adormecida é tomada pelo príncipe e é alojada em uma casa na floresta, escondida do mundo. E quando a esposa do príncipe toma conhecimento da existência dela, manda mata-la para fazer um cozido para ela comer.

Minerva queria que eu fizesse o papel do príncipe e isso me enojava. Mesmo depois de um milênio, na minha cabeça, ele não passava de um homem desprezível. Eu não queria ser um "homem" desprezível para Apolo, eu queria ser a companheira dele, a melhor amiga dele, a confidente dele. De forma alguma eu gostava da posição que Minerva parecia querer me colocar, mas, enfim, eu não tinha escolha.

Arrumei a capa nos meus ombros e encaixei a bainha da espada na minha cintura, abrindo um pouco as pernas, numa postura que eu havia aprendido ainda quando era menina de tanto observar os guerreiros se preparando. Raciocinei que se eu tinha uma espada, eu teria que usa-la em algum dos obstáculos. Provavelmente haveria algum obstáculo físico que eu teria de cortar, como nas histórias mais novas.

- Juno? Quer ouvir com detalhes o que irá acontecer?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, fazendo uma cara de tédio.

- Inicialmente você irá seguir o nosso mapa para chegar até a porta e lá enfrentará dois obstáculos. Nada que seja perigoso demais para uma pessoa da sua natureza. As regras são simples. Primeiro, você não deve se utilizar de poderes como a sua velocidade ou a sua capacidade mental. Somente sua força física é permitida, porém não é permitido que você use suas presas. Segundo, você não pode ter ajuda externa. Terceiro, e último, você não pode voltar atrás uma vez que comece.

- Um caminho sem volta?

- Exato.

- A espada é para substituir minhas presas caso eu precise?

- Você é inteligente.

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa que soou "obrigada" mas era mais próximo de "imbecil". Eu já mencionei como tudo aquilo era ridículo? Como não precisávamos disso? Aquele teatrinho só cheirava a armação e eu sequer poderia sair dele. Era um beco sem saída. Se eu não aceitasse, eles nunca dariam uma chance para mim e para Apolo. Aceitando, eu não poderia sair até cumprir tudo. Me perguntei se Apolo também estava numa enrascada do tipo e a história da Bela Adormecida voltou a minha cabeça. Por que essa? Não poderia ser Branca de Neve ou qualquer outra princesa? Todas elas tinham um príncipe que passava por provações, mas eles escolheram exatamente essa história. Tinha que ter algo por trás.

- Está pronta, Juno?

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso.

- Então que comecem os jogos! - ela soou como um imperador romano e os lobisomens se espalharam pela floresta, em todas as direções, deixando somente a mim, Minerva e minhas duas irmãs.

Minerva se aproximou de nós e me entregou um pergaminho, com uma reverência tremenda. Ela estava interpretando o seu papel.

- Vá, príncipe. Siga este mapa e salve tua princesa!

- Ridículo. - eu peguei o pergaminho da mão dela mal-humorada.

Ela sorriu, parecendo se divertir.

- Se você não estiver radiante, as coisas nunca irão funcionar, Juno. Essa é a minha dica. Diana, Anette, podem voltar. De agora em diante é só Juno.

As duas olharam para mim e eu concordei com a cabeça. Agora era só eu e o pergaminho. As três foram na mesma direção na floresta.

- Boa sorte, Jun! - Anette desejou antes de desaparecer por entre as árvores.

Eu abri o pergaminho e o analisei. Só tinham uns símbolos, umas coordenadas esquisitas e palavras aleatórias, além de um desenho em forma de S invertido.

Eu não ia precisar de sorte, eu ia precisar era de paciência.

No momento em que bati os olhos, reconheci aquilo como sendo um mapa por pontos cardeais. Bem no início do S, na primeira curva, tinha escrito "Ursa Maior e Cassiopéia". Na próxima curva vinha escrito "315° 00' 00" e na última tinha "Apolo" em vermelho. Qualquer pessoa que recebesse um mapa desses ficaria perdido e por alguns instantes eu realmente fiquei. Que as duas primeiras eram constelações e que o número representava uma coordenada eu imaginei, mas o que Apolo queria dizer na última curva? Que eu estava próxima a ele? Não fazia sentido. O mapa tampouco indicava até onde eu deveria andar para formar esse S e isso me irritou.

Decidi ir por partes. Ursa maior e cassiópeia eram velhas conhecidas minhas. Quando eu era pequena me ensinaram tudo sobre as constelações para que eu não me perdesse em florestas, logo aquela dica era a mais óbvia. Se você quisesse se encontrar no hemisfério norte, era só achar a estrela polar e aí estaria o norte. E para achar a estrela polar, era só achar a ursa maior e seguir reto de sua ultima estrela até a próxima constelação, a ursa menor, onde ela ficava. Com cassiopéia o processo era semelhante, logo a indicação das duas era uma dica óbvia para que eu encontrasse a estrela polar. Ou seja: eu deveria seguir para o norte.

Dobrei o mapa na minha mão e olhei para o céu, encontrando o ponto que eu queria com facilidade e seguindo rumo ao norte. Meus pés batiam contra o chão da floresta com uma firmeza decidida e eu andava rapidamente, num ritmo humano. Eu não poderia usar a velocidade vampírica, mas poderia usar a humana. Contando com o fato de que eu não me cansava, eu conseguiria cruzar o mundo naquele passo.

Para resolver o problema de até onde eu deveria andar, eu decidi caminhar o máximo que fosse possível pelo relevo para o norte e só então seguir a próxima marcação. Essa decisão me mostrou mais do que qualquer outra o quanto eu estava dependendo da minha sorte naquela prova. Eu não gostava de depender da sorte.

Caminhei com os passos mais largos que eu podia dar, controlando minha velocidade sempre. Eu não queria ser desqualificada por uma besteira como essa, queria? Eu não podia decepcionar Apolo. Se não fosse por esse motivo, eu nunca teria aceitado toda aquela bobagem. Me senti um pouco tola por estar fazendo tudo aquilo por um homem. E se não valesse a pena? E se quando eu chegasse no final ele não tivesse passado no teste dele? Embora eu tenha me feito essas perguntas, alguma coisa no fundo da minha mente me convenceu de que era sábio continuar fazendo isso. Que o pagamento recompensaria o trabalho que eu estava tendo.

Afundei-me nos meus pensamentos como só eu parecia conseguir enquanto caminhava, mal reparando o quanto percorria. Quando houvesse um morro ou algo que fosse difícil de passar, eu me preocuparia com o resto. Minha mente estava vagando quando meus olhos perceberam um movimento mais a frente. Em um segundo minha atenção estava voltada para o ponto e eu estava fisicamente preparada para qualquer tipo de ameaça. Estreitei meus olhos, olhando na direção do movimento e percebi primeiro dois olhos dourados como os de um gato no meio da copa de uma árvore.

Seria um animal? Eu diminui meu passo, me aproximando cuidadosamente, tentando identificar os cheiros que chegavam ao meu nariz sensí tentando identificar os cheiros que chegavam ao meu nariz sensa copa de uma ça..onvenceu de que era svel. Nada além do cheiro de terra e das árvores, nenhum cheiro que caracterizasse uma presença além do comum. Conforme me aproximava, um sorriso acompanhava os olhos. Não pude evitar me sentir em Alice no País das Maravilhas, eu como Alice observando o gato da duquesa aparecendo devagar, com várias dúvidas.

Parei um pouco antes da árvore, numa distância de uns 2 metros. Ainda só conseguia ver nitidamente o sorriso branco e os olhos amarelos dentro da copa, mas agora podia perceber os traços que os acompanhavam. Eram esguios e finos, indicando que provavelmente era uma mulher e não um animal. Um instante depois de eu ter chegado, a mulher pulou na minha frente, caindo agachada, numa postura felina. Ela se levantou e deu um sorriso.

- Preciosa, você já chegou? - a voz dela era aveludada mas tinha um tom que combinava com todo o resto.

Ela era linda. Era alta e esguia, mas não gigante como Minerva. Seus olhos amarelos contrastavam com a sua pele negra que reluzia sob a luz do luar. Seus cabelos cacheados caiam até a sua cintura, contornando o seu corpo. Ela parecia uma daquelas panteras negras embora o seu sorriso fosse aconchegante.

Eu não pude controlar meu sorriso. Foi involuntário. Ela tinha um tipo de simpatia parecida com a de Apolo, que nos fazia corresponder sem percebermos.

- Não me chame de preciosa. – eu a encarei num tom ríspido e me arrependi quase imediatamente. – Er... eu te conheço? - eu soei então um pouco tímida, como se fosse uma criança.

- Não, mas eu te conheço, Juno. - ela se aproximou de mim, andando suavemente, como uma modelo. - Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Sou Capitolina.

- Lupa Capitolina? - eu ri. - Sério mesmo?

- Sim. Exatamente como a loba que amamentou Rômulo e Remo. - ela encurvou mais os lábios no seu sorriso. - Que bom que reconhece.

- Você é da matilha de Minerva. - eu constatei com um pouco mais de trabalho mental.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sou o complemento do seu mapa. Assim como me encontrou, encontrará pelo menos mais outro para te indicar onde tem que mudar de direção.

- Hunm... - eu peguei o pergaminho no bolso do meu jeans. - É agora que eu tenho que seguir a próxima coordenada?

- Exato.

- E vocês não indicaram a localização porque queriam poder me vigiar.

- Mais ou menos por aí. - o sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco e ela balançou a cabeça. - Você não confia em nós, não é?

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar também não confiaria.

- A maior parte da matilha é a favor de vocês dois. Minerva gosta de você. Por ela, não precisaríamos disso tudo.

- Então por que estamos fazendo?

- Porque não é só ela que decide. Por mim você também não precisaria disso tudo.

Eu a encarei. Os olhos dela não indicavam que ela estava mentindo. Então eu realmente tinha um bom crédito com Minerva e tinha sido uma babaca com ela. Fiz um lembrete de pedir desculpas na próxima vez que a encontrasse.

- Desculpe por ser desconfiada.

- Não é culpa sua. - ela sorriu. - Bem, agora é a hora de você mudar de direção. Não vamos perder tempo com bobagens, certo? Você sabe qual é a próxima dica?

- Sim. Isso é noroeste, não é? Eu tenho que seguir para o oeste daqui, mais ou menos nessa direção.

- Por aí. Mas não é só isso. Vê qual é a última dica?

- "Apolo"?

- Sim. O que isso significa para você?

- Que eu estou mais perto dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que eu estava errada e traçou o S com um dos seus dedos esguios.

- São coordenadas, Juno. Apolo. O que isso te lembra?

- O Sol?

- E para que lado o sol nasce?

- Leste. Eu tenho que ir para o leste depois de ir para o noroeste?

- Você tem que seguir o desenho. As direções são só para facilitar.

- Então para formar o S eu preciso ir para o nordeste.

- E assim você forma um Z.

- Então eu tenho que mudar o noroeste?

- Vá um pouco mais para o sul, numa curva. Assim. - e ela traçou no mapa.

- Como um Sul-noroeste?

Ela concordou.

- Obrigada. - agradeci.

- Disponha. Espero que eu tenha te ajudado.

- Você deveria ter ajudado tanto?

E ela deu uma gargalhada, colocando dois dedos nos lábios.

- Isso é o nosso segredo, ok?

Ela piscou um dos olhos e deu um salto de volta para árvore, desaparecendo. E agora eu sabia para onde deveria ir, porque ela havia me ajudado.

Continuei com o meu passo rápido para humano/não tão rápido para um vampiro. As coisas faziam um pouco mais de sentido agora. Haveria mais um guia esperando por mim para indicar onde havia a próxima curva, mas eu não podia esperar que ele fosse tão prestativo quando Capitolina.

Eu tinha que me lembrar de fazer alguém pagar por tudo aquilo. A Juno que eu conhecia não era manipulada assim por ninguém, quem diria por um monte de lobisomens que não tem nada melhor para fazer? A única coisa que me mantinha no caminho era o pensamento de que onde sequer que estivesse, Apolo estaria igualmente incomodado com o fato de estar sendo tratado como uma marionete.

O tempo não parecia passar enquanto eu andava pela segunda etapa e comecei a me irritar. A incerteza das provas que me esperariam e a insegurança de que talvez eu não pudesse passar por elas dominaram minha cabeça de uma forma negativa, me fazendo ficar ansiosa. Por que eu não chegava logo no próximo estágio? Por que eu tinha que andar aquilo tudo? Como eles tinham levado Apolo para tão longe em tão pouco tempo? Será que eles realmente estavam me levando para o lugar certo ou aquilo tudo era um plano para me pegar numa emboscada? Se fosse aquilo, era tarde demais para fazer algo. Fazia sentido que eles tivessem pensado nisso e eu me senti idiota por ter aceitado aquilo sem ponderar os riscos que aquilo poderia trazer para mim.

Não sei o que me fez chegar ao segundo guia porque com as dúvidas que cresciam na minha cabeça o mais natural seria desistir. Dessa vez eu havia ignorado completamente o ambiente e estava envolvida nos meus pensamentos em um nível tão profundo que eu só percebi que estava me aproximando de alguém quando cheguei a uma distância humana do local. Teria sido até perigoso e se tivessem intenções dúbias, aquele era o momento certo.

Faltavam só uns 5 metros para eu chegar nele quando eu realmente o percebi. Dessa vez era um homem e ele era talvez o lobisomem mais baixo que eu já havia visto. Não devia ter mais de um metro e oitenta e suas feições eram relativamente delicadas, como se ele ainda fosse uma criança. Ele fez um bico infantil quando eu me aproximei, parecendo emburrado.

- Você está trapaceando, a stór! Você definitivamente não veio na velocidade normal.

- Eu vim num ritmo de quem faz trilha. Isso não é super velocidade. E não me chame de querida, eu não te conheço. – apesar das palavras, eu não soei inamistosa.

Ele gargalhou, fazendo com que seus cabelos cor de bronze que faziam curvas em sua cabeça balançassem como minhocas em sua cabeça.

- Você entende gaélico, ruiva?

- Entendo, ruivo. – eu coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Então deveria perceber que eu quis dizer preciosa e não querida. – o sorriso dele se tornou um pouco malicioso.

O que aqueles lobos tinham em me chamar do jeito que Apolo escolhera? Eu já estava ficando com raiva, aquele apelido era para ser o especial, que só ele usava. E ficava ridículo na boca de qualquer outro.

- É a mesma coisa.

- Perceba como Apolo é sutil nas suas escolhas mesmo sem saber falar a minha língua natal.

- Bem, você está aqui para me ajudar ou papear, irlandês? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Um bom papo fiado é bom, Juno. Não me apresse. – ele colocou uma mão no queixo, me observando. – Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Você está me cantando!?

- Não, só constatando um fato.

- Eu nem sei seu nome e você está me cantando! Por que você não fala logo para onde eu tenho que ir?

- Que gafe a minha. Me perdoe. Me chamo Connor.

- Será possível que nenhum de vocês tenha um nome normal? Connor, o amante de cachorros. Capitolina, a loba que alimentou Rômulo e Remo. Se não são nomes assim, são nomes de deuses!

- Você está equivocada, ruiva. – ele lambeu os lábios. – Na matilha de Lucio as coisas não são assim. Lucio, Regis, Danilo e Richard não têm nada haver com canídeos ou com deuses.

- Enfim, para onde eu devo ir? – eu suspirei, impaciente, pouco me importando para o ponto dele. Não estava com o humor de ter uma conversa fiada.

- Para o leste. – ele respondeu sem demora a minha pergunta, ao contrário do que eu imaginei que ele faria.

- Obrigada por descobrir a América. – eu revirei os olhos, soando irônica e peguei o mapa.

- Você já tinha descoberto? – as feições dele mostravam desapontamento.

- Eu não sou burra, sabe.

- Bem, você segue para o leste daqui, sem nenhum desvio, certo? E então você terá as duas missões te esperando. – ele pareceu ignorar o meu comentário petulante.

- Certo.

- Nos dois você precisa da espada. Em um você precisa mais de agilidade do que força e no outro mais força que agilidade.

Eu concordei.

- Tome cuidado e preste atenção. Você parece tão delicada, não gostaria de ver que você não agüentou. – o tom dele era de preocupação real.

Eu ri, balançando a minha cabeça como quem não acredita.

- Eu sou uma _vampira,_ lobisomem. Eu agüento qualquer coisa.

- Se você diz... – ele deu de ombros. – Pode seguir agora. A menos que deseje conversar direito. – e ele deu uma piscadela.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

E virei nos meus calcanhares e segui o caminho que ele havia indicado, me virando uma vez para vê-lo dando tchau. Eu retribui o aceno. Aquele lobisomem dificilmente era muito mais velho que Apolo e a julgar por seu comportamento, era um dos mais voláteis. Poderia até ser uma companhia interessante, mas eu não podia gastar meu tempo.

Voltei a caminhar nos meus passos largos na direção indicada, me concentrando nas dicas que eu tinha recebido enquanto andava. Eu iria precisar da espada nas duas provas, então não podia correr o risco de perdê-la na primeira. E a primeira era sobre agilidade... eu conseguiria me controlar e usar só o tipo de agilidade humana? Ou eu acabaria estragando tudo por aquele detalhe?

Andei por um tempo interminável até encontrar mais alguém. Ainda longe, pude perceber a forma de um homem alto que me esperava. Provavelmente um dos guias que iria me indicar para onde ir agora, para a primeira prova. Essa já era a última etapa e provavelmente agora começariam os obstáculos reais. Aumentei meu passo um pouco, percebendo que faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer. Eu não queria ter que andar pela floresta como um holofote, brilhando por causa dos raios de sol.

A forma se tornou mais nítida conforme eu aproximava. Era um homem alto, com uma vasta cabeleira preta que caia em cachos até os seus ombros. Ele estava com uma capa azul e uma roupa que eu identifiquei imediatamente como a dos cortesões franceses no início da idade moderna. Uma roupa de mosqueteiro, mon ami. Em sua mão havia um florete para combinar com o tema, obviamente.

- Você chegou até mais rápido do que eu imaginei. – ele falou assim que eu me aproximei o suficiente. Sua voz era rouca e não combinava com a sua aparência.

- Podemos dizer que eu não sou uma completa idiota como vocês pensaram que eu seria.

- Ninguém nunca pensou isso, ma précieux. – ele soou ofendido. – Eu apenas disse que não esperava por isso. Como foi o caminho?

- Não me chame de minha preciosa. – eu já estava cansada de dizer isso então soei um pouco menos efusiva. – O caminho foi ótimo. O que acontece agora?

- Você está mais perto do que longe agora.

- Eu percebi.

- Não é apropriado para uma dama ser tão sarcástica assim. – o tom dele era levemente repreendedor. – Enfim, não é apropriado para uma dama, mesmo da sua natureza, fazer tudo isso que você está fazendo, então não importa.

- Você provavelmente nasceu por volta de 1600, não foi?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu balancei a minha, dando um sorriso descrente. Além das roupas, uma dica óbvia, ele tinha toda a pompa e o maneirismo de uma pessoa da época.

- O que me espera, mosqueteiro? – eu o encarei e ele deu um sorriso. Notei que seus olhos eram verdes como os de Minerva.

- Me chame pelo meu nome, Juno. Sou Nereu.

- Aquele lobo de pelo preto que tirou sangue de Apolo? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar.

- Oui, exactement. – e ele deu um sorriso quase felino. – Sem mais atrasos agora,ma précieux. Eu sou o seu primeiro obstáculo. Como pode ter percebido, eu tenho uma espada. Você tem uma espada. O desafio é simples e remete aos seus tempos: temos que lutar entre dois ramos de aveleira. Vence o primeiro que fizer um corte no adversário. Se você vencer, você continua. Se eu vencer, você vai embora. Simples assim.

Simples assim? Há. Eu o encarei. Ele me olhava do alto dos seus um metro e noventa (e cinco, provavelmente) com a cabeça um pouco encurvada e um sorriso gentil. Se ele tivesse pelo menos um terço dessa gentileza em uma luta eu estaria bem. Eu não podia usar a velocidade de vampiro, só a força. Sendo eu menor que meu adversário, mesmo com a velocidade normal eu deveria ser mais ágil. Quanto a força, se ele usasse a força inerente a sua natureza de lobo, seria uma páreo duro. Eu duvidava que o florete dele fosse agüentar.

Repousei a minha mão na minha espada. Ela era uma sabre, uma lâmina muito mais grossa do que a do florete mas mais pesada. Era mais mortal, mas duvidava muito que ela fosse me dar a mobilidade que a espada dele propiciava. Eu me perguntei o quão resistente seriam as lâminas para agüentar o peso da batalha que estaria por vir.

- Certo. Eu não tenho escolha mesmo, tenho?

- Você pode desistir e seria como se você perdesse. – ele deu de ombros.

- Desistir? Jamais. – eu dei um sorriso com o canto dos lábios como se aquilo fosse uma idéia absurda.

- É assim que eu gosto de um desafiante. – ele tirou a capa e a dobrou cuidadosamente num canto, pegando dois ramos de aveleira e colocando num espaço reto da floresta, a 7 pés um do outro.

Eu já havia visto isso acontecer tantas vezes enquanto eu era viva que conhecia de cor as regras. As aveleiras eram sagradas, mesmo em épocas cristãs, e quando um juiz chegava a um impasse, o resultado era delegado às espadas. Quem vencesse a escaramuça era considerado o vencedor da causa. Nesse caso, a causa era Apolo.

Tirei minha capa de maneira teatral, a jogando em um lugar qualquer do chão e puxei minha espada, sentindo o seu peso em ambas as mãos antes de entrar na área delimitada pelas aveleiras. Quando eu fizesse isso, era um sinal que eu estava pronta. Tentei puxar na minha cabeça todas as cenas de lutas que eu havia presenciado e um espadachim em particular me tomou a atenção. Quando eu era viva, havia apenas uma pessoa que nunca havia perdido em uma luta de espadas para ninguém e nessa noite eu iria te-lo como base para os meus movimentos. Eu iria pensar como ele pensava, me mover como ele se movia e seguir os conselhos que ele daria.

Pisei no território delimitado pelas aveleiras e encarei meu adversário. Ele me imitou. Dobrei levemente meus joelhos, com a espada em uma das minhas mãos, movendo meus pés levemente. Ele acompanhava meus movimentos, sem desgrudar dos meus olhos. Agora era a hora da dança. Até que um de nós criasse coragem para atacar, iríamos ficar ali rodando, um encarando o outro, movendo os pés cuidadosamente.

Quem quebrou o movimento foi ele. Depois de algum tempo, ele deu um passo firme em minha direção e deu uma estocada. Eu movi meus pés habilmente para o lado, rodando a espada e parando o golpe. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso e se moveu ainda mais rápido, dando séries de estocadas que me faziam me mover rapidamente para desviar ou aparar os golpes. A cada golpe a minha oportunidade de contra-atacar diminuía e eu mal tinha tempo para bolar uma estratégia.

Os golpes continuavam vindo num ritmo frenético, mas ele não podia me cansar. Se eu soubesse como desviar apropriadamente, poderíamos ficar naquela brincadeira por muito tempo. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Nereu me atacou com uma estocada mais alta e eu a aparei com a minha espada e o encarei.

- Quão resistente é a sua espada? – eu perguntei.

E ele hesitou por um momento antes de me atacar novamente.

O suficiente para virar o jogo. Aproveitei o instante de dúvida que ele teve para empurrá-lo para longe. Ele se assustou um pouco.

- A primeira coisa que ensinavam para os nossos garotos era "Nunca caia na conversa do inimigo". - eu falei com um sorriso predatório enquanto dava passos curtos em sua direção, fazendo movimentos circulares com a minha espada em direção a ele.

Ele teve que recuar para não ser atingido e em um instante nossas posições estavam invertidas. Eu o estocava com uma velocidade razoável, usando a ponta da espada e ele tinha que desviar. A minha vantagem era que o seu florete encurvaria se ele o usasse para aparar os meus golpes com a força que eu estava usando. Se ele perdesse a espada, não tinha mais luta. Tendo isso em mente, o forcei a andar em círculos dentro da área delimitada pelas aveleiras e ele parecia um pouco chateado. Mas eu queria que ele ficasse possesso.

- Fugindo como um rato, Nereu? – eu o provoquei, dando um golpes ainda mais curtos mas mais precisos, chegando a quase acerta-lo.

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho e eu percebi um pouco de raiva nos olhos dele. O bom de lobisomens era que eles ficavam irados facilmente.

- Correndo de uma menina com uma espada? Que vergonha. – eu me aproximei mais, usando cada vez menos espada para atacá-lo e ficando mais ao seu alcance. – Não vai ganhar biscoitinho desse jeito, au au!

Pronto. Três frases foram suficientes para ele se irritar. Vi sua espada vindo para a brecha que eu havia deixado ficar cada vez maior um pouco antes dela chegar e dei um passo para trás, golpeando-a com força. As duas espadas se encontraram com um barulho metálico e por um instante o mundo pareceu parar. Senti a pressão que a espada de Nereu fazia contra a minha e fiquei espantada com a força que ele deveria estar colocando nela. A minha espada fazia pressão contra ela bem em seu centro. Eu olhei para Nereu no momento em que ele percebeu o que eu havia feito.

A sua espada era mais fina que a minha, logo menos resistente. Ele não havia ligado a minha pergunta inicial ao meu comportamento subseqüente e se arrependia disso. Coloquei um pouco mais de força na minha espada e o som que se ouviu foi o de metal quebrando. Minha espada seguiu o caminho que naturalmente seguiria se não tivesse encontrado a espada dele e eu a parei.

Ele piscou os olhos duas vezes, um pouco boquiaberto, olhando para o que restava da espada em sua mão.

- Minha espada.

- A escolha de lutar com uma dessas porcariazinhas foi sua. – eu coloquei a minha espada de volta na bainha e me abaixei para pegar os restos da dele. – Estenda as mãos.

E ele estendeu.

- Nereu, você me desafiou pela minha causa. E eu ganhei a luta pela vontade do destino. – eu repeti a fala que usavam naquelas situações, colocando a lâmina nas mãos estendidas dele. – Tome sua espada. Você é um bom homem, sem intrigas entre nós.

- Minha espada quebrou. – ele parecia uma criança que havia perdido um carrinho. Fechou a mão na lâmina e em poucos instantes pude sentir o cheiro de sangue. Fiz uma careta porque aquele cheiro não me agradava, não o sangue de lobisomens em geral.

- Você poderia por favor evitar sangrar perto de mim? Eu meio que tenho problemas com isso. – eu tinha noção de que provavelmente meu nariz estava torcido porque o cheiro se tornava cada vez mais intenso. – E é só uma espada, homem. Você pode remendá-la ou fazer uma nova. Ou usar um sabre.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão que não estava sangrando pelos cabelos, parecendo um pouco desolado.

- Desculpe. É que a última coisa que eu imaginei que você fosse fazer era isso. Trouxe minha espada favorita.

- Sinto muito. – eu resmunguei. – E agora?

- Você continua andando.

- Er... para onde?

- Para frente. Em breve você encontrará um prédio. Você deve entrar nele. Lá dentro encontrará o último desafio e poderá achar Apolo.

- Só isso?

- Se você acha que é "só", então não irei te contrariar. – ele estava limpando a mão com um lenço e eu percebi que o corte agora era só uma linha vermelha na palma da mão.

- Então eu só devo seguir?

- Sim, só siga.

- Obrigada então.

E ele resmungou alguma coisa que eu preferi ignorar e segui andando. A primeira prova havia sido fácil, então não poderia esperar que a próxima fosse assim. Se fosse, aquilo tudo havia sido algo ridículo para nos separar por algumas horas. A idéia me irritou e pensei que talvez fosse bom para a saúde desses lobisomens que essa prova fosse um desafio.

O prédio que eu tinha que encontrar despontou a distância e eu me espantei. Era uma torre, exatamente como as de uma muralha ou de um castelo. Como eles haviam achado aquilo no meio do nada, na Sibéria? Eu sabia que aquelas torres eram horríveis com escadarias eternas e degraus minúsculos. Será que Apolo estava no topo?

Quando entrei na torre a primeira sensação que eu tive foi de alerta. Tudo estava escuro e o cheiro de sangue invadiu minhas narinas, me deixando entorpecida. Senti um aperto na garganta e meu estômago revirou. A sede subiu pela minha garganta, me fazendo prender a respiração.

Era essa a segunda prova? Me fazer subir numa torre cheia de sangue para encontrar Apolo? Se era isso, definitivamente era um desafio. Mas Connor havia me dito que eu precisaria da espada, então já fiquei pronta para desembainhá-la caso necessário. Eu não ousava respirar, porque se eu sentisse todo aquele cheiro de sangue de uma vez eu não tinha muita certeza do que eu poderia me tornar.

Meus olhos se moldaram a escuridão e eu pude ver o local. Haviam manchas mais escuras nas paredes e no chão, nos vincos entre as pedras e no rejunte dos tijolos da parede. Deduzi que fossem manchas de sangue. Algumas delas estavam tão frescas que até escorriam, fazendo manchas disformes nas paredes. Aquele fato me deu um pouco de medo. Eu não ousava respirar para descobrir se era sangue de animal, sangue humano ou sangue de lobisomens, mas qualquer uma das alternativas me horrorizava. Depois disso, ainda ousariam me chamar de monstro?

Caminhei com cuidado até a escada do outro lado do salão, com uma atenção redobrada para não sujar meus sapatos nas poças de sangue que estavam no chão. Eu não agüentaria ter um sapato com aquele cheiro tão tentador. Cheguei ao pé da escada em "segurança", me sentindo um pouco incomodada por não poder respirar. Podia ser desnecessário, mas já havia se tornado uma coisa mecânica.

Eu olhei para a escada que se encaracolava para subir a torre. Os degraus eram no máximo metade da sola do meu pé e eu percebi com um horror súbito que também havia sangue neles, pingando, escorrendo como se alguém sangrando tivesse se arrastado por ali. A idéia de qualquer criatura sendo forçada a subir aquelas escadas sangrando me aterrorizava, mas o pensamento de que talvez tivesse sido Apolo me deixava mais furiosa ainda.

Subi os degraus dois a dois, pisando na ponta dos pés para não me sujar muito. Senti a ansiedade crescer dentro de mim mais uma vez e então ouvi um barulho vindo de baixo. Meu corpo todo entrou em estado de alerta porque eu não podia contar com meu olfato, então nunca adivinharia a natureza da coisa que se aproximava até vê-la. Minha mão segurou no cabo da espada com força e eu xinguei mentalmente Minerva por ter me proibido de usar as duas melhores formas de defesa que eu tinha: a velocidade e minhas presas.

Subi uns dois degraus para terminar a curva que eu estava fazendo. Eu esperava que não fosse nada do que eu imaginava ser, mas numa torre cheia de sangue eu deveria estar pronta para o pior. Os sons revelaram ser passos pesados e desajeitados, mas que aconteciam numa freqüência mais rápida do que se esperaria para uma criatura pesada. Eles se tornaram mais próximos e mais altos, indicando a aproximação e eu apoiei meus pés em dois degraus, me encostando contra a parede.

A primeira coisa vi da criatura foi a sua sombra. Depois, os passos se tornaram assustadoramente próximos e eu desembainhei a espada, pronta para ser atacada. Tive o primeiro vislumbre da coisa enquanto ela subia e arregalei meus olhos, espantada.

A cabeça era como a cabeça de uma aranha, peluda, com pelo menos oito coisas que pareciam olhos. Haviam uns quatro braços que eu podia ver, peludos como os de um macaco e tão longos quanto os de uma aranha. Era mais alta do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia visto que andava sob duas pernas e se movimentava numa cadência que me faria pressupor que era uma criatura lenta, mas a velocidade com a que tinha atingido o local onde eu estava contrariava meu pensamento.

A coisa parou alguns degraus antes do local onde eu estava escondida e fez um barulho que só o Chewbacca de Star Wars poderia entender. Então se moveu numa velocidade extraordinária e em um segundo eu tinha dois pares de mãos me empurrando contra a parede. O monstro piscava seus quatro pares de olhos para mim, fazendo um barulho estranho da cavidade que eu escolhi chamar de "boca", porque eu não tinha muita certeza se aquilo era uma boca ou não.

Eu dei um berro como reação e chutei com toda a força que eu tinha, atingindo o monstro na altura do seu ventre. A criatura deu um berro e me largou e eu aproveitei o momento para correr para cima. Não ousava usar nada além da velocidade humana porque eu poderia escorregar em todo aquele sangue a qualquer instante e cair. A espada balançava na minha mão enquanto eu saltava os degraus. O que era aquela criatura? Em mil anos eu nunca havia visto uma aberração como aquela. Não poderia ser um transmorfo porque tinha características de vários animais. A criatura estava de volta a ação e pelos barulhos que fazia estava furiosa. Cheguei em um ponto em que havia uma pequena plataforma, provavelmente local de descanso na idade média, e que não tinha sangue e esperei, com a espada em punho. Eu não pretendia machucar o monstro a menos que ele me machucasse primeiro, mas eu precisaria me proteger se ele decidisse.

Em alguns segundos a criatura apareceu novamente, saltando na minha direção como um cachorro atacando uma raposa e eu recuei até bater com minhas costas contra a parede. Senti uma pressão no meu braço esquerdo, seguido de uma ardência assustadora e soltei minha respiração, fazendo um barulho incompreensível. Sangue, O cheiro subiu para a minha cabeça como se fosse uma dose de destilado e eu fiquei tonta por alguns instantes, o suficiente para ser jogada com força na direção da outra parede. Escorreguei em um tempo que pareceu infinito até cair no chão, zonza com o cheiro do sangue que subia pelas escadas, confusa pela dor estranha que dominava o meu braço e sentindo alguma coisa fora do lugar na altura das minhas costelas.

Aquilo estava errado. Eu não sentia _dor_ a muitos anos e não era qualquer coisa que poderia causar esse tipo de sensação em mim. Aquela criatura provavelmente tinha algum tipo de veneno que combinado ao sangue morto de vampiros causava alguma reação bem próxima à dor humana. Mordi meus lábios e prendi a respiração novamente, procurando sentir a extremidade do meu braço esquerdo.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – eu gemi e então vi a criatura vindo em minha direção novamente.

Tentei me levantar, mas meu sapato, sujo de sangue, escorregou em uma pedra e eu cai. Isso não deveria acontecer com uma vampira, eu pensei, não deveria _mesmo_. Mas, ei, eu não podia esquecer como eu parecia atrair problemas. Meus olhos encararam o monstro que se aproximava numa velocidade torturantemente lenta, como se ele já soubesse que não havia como eu fugir dali. Apoiei minhas costas na parede e tentei me levantar vagarosamente, para que meu pé não tivesse chance de deslizar na pedra lisa, segurando firmemente na espada com a minha mão direita. A coisa queria luta, não queria? Era isso que teria. Segui os movimentos dele com atenção, contando mentalmente seus passos.

Talvez adivinhando minha intenção, o monstro saltou mais uma vez na minha direção, mas dessa vez não me pegou desprevenida. Desviei um pouco, fazendo-o perder o prumo mas uma das suas mãos alcançou meu braço esquerdo e o segurou, puxando para perto. Era o que eu queria – com a mão direita, fiz um movimento circular com a espada em direção ao braço peludo, com a intenção de corta-lo fora. Não tive sucesso. A espada fez uma força para voltar quase tão grande quanto a que eu tinha aplicado e o monstro urrou, me jogando com força para longe dele. Na direção da escada.

Bati contra a parede, destruindo uma camada de tijolos, mordendo meus lábios e cai na escada enrolada em volta do meu próprio corpo, destruindo mais alguns degraus enquanto eu rolava escada abaixo. Tentei me parar segurando na parede, mas a força que ele havia usado para me jogar fora tanta que destruí mais alguns pedaços da torre com isso. A essa altura, eu já estava envolta no sangue que havia no chão e não fazia idéia de onde minha espada tinha ido parar. Bati meus dentes, irritada e com dor, esquecendo de onde eu estava e o que deveria fazer. Minha mente se focou em um único objetivo: destruir aquela criatura. Ninguém me fazia rolar uma escadaria abaixo e saia ileso.

Me levantei num salto, sentindo a sede queimar na minha garganta e fechando os punhos. Eu ia partir em pedaços aquela criatura, faze-la queimar de volta no inferno de onde havia saído e então procurar alguma coisa para me alimentar antes de ir atrás de Apolo. Não me importava mais com o fato de eu não poder usar minha velocidade, tudo aquilo já havia ido longe demais e se alguém ousasse reclamar teria um destino parecido com o da criatura. Que se danasse, eu pensei, o fato de eu causar uma guerra com isso. Abri meus dedos, pronta para usar minhas unhas como garras e aticei todos os meus sentidos para perceber a aproximação.

Finalmente o cheiro da criatura inundou minhas narinas, cobrindo até o cheiro de sangue. Era algo parecido com couro molhado, sangue seco, insetos e madeira podre. Um _primor._ Fiz uma careta e me escondi embaixo da escada, pronta para atracar-me a criatura assim que ela ficasse de costas. Ela desceu, parecendo desnorteada. Com um sorriso predatório, observei que meu ataque não fora tão inútil assim. Um dos braços sangrava e o cheiro insuportável vinha daquela ferida. Completamente a prova de vampiros, eu pensei. Com um cheiro desses, nem a mais desesperada das criaturas gostaria de chupar esse sangue.

A coisa fez a última ação que poderia: ficou parada na ponta da escada, sentindo os cheiros no ar. Eu agradeci por estar com o cheiro camuflado por todo aquele sangue e esperei, como uma leoa que espreita uma zebra. Ela deu mais um salto para a frente e então eu saltei. Saltei na direção dele como uma tigresa, me agarrando ao seu pescoço. Percebi uma reação de espanto enquanto eu fincava meus dentes no que eu escolhi chamar de ombros e agarrei o pulso de um dos braços, puxando na direção oposta da natural. O bicho urrou, tentando me estapear com os outros três braços, mas não conseguindo. Não era a mais brilhante das criaturas. Mordi mais uma vez, agora puxando para arrancar pedaços e o gosto amargo do sangue atingiu meus lábios. Senti uma ânsia de solta-lo, mas sabia que se fizesse isso talvez tudo fosse continuar por um pouco mais de tempo.

A criatura deu passos incertos enquanto eu puxava ainda mais e com mais força. Mordi em outro lugar, mais próximo do que seria a jugular e passei um braço pelo peito da criatura. A quem visse, pareceria que eu estava abraçando aquela coisa grotesca, pendurada como uma criança mas na verdade eu estava usando o que eu podia para dar uma morte um pouco menos lenta para ela. Com a ponta dos dedos, procurei os batimentos do coração da criatura e quando achei, usei minhas unhas afiadas como vidro para cortar uma parte da pele. O sangue entrou embaixo das minhas unhas, mas ainda assim continuei cavando.

A criatura então me bateu contra a parede com força. Eu estava tão entretida em achar seu coração para fazê-lo parar que não reparei que os passos estavam levando-a em direção da parede. Ela me bateu mais uma vez e eu larguei o pescoço, soltando um som de dor. Senti meus órgãos serem comprimidos quando a criatura me bateu mais uma vez e minha vista escureceu. Eu não sentia aquilo a muito tempo! Talvez o sangue da criatura tivesse mais daquela substância que havia me causado dor no início e estava me deixando fraca mas...

Senti minha mão, não mais obedecendo minha razão, chegar a algum lugar molhado e quente, que tinha um ritmo constante e imaginei como seria bom um pouco de sangue agora, porque eu estava me sentindo tão fraca. Soltei um gemido na última vez que a criatura me bateu contra a parede e tudo ficou negro como a noite.

***

A ardência na minha garganta me forçou a abrir os olhos. A sede consumia todos os músculos do meu corpo e meu cérebro implorava por um pouco de sangue. Puxei uma grande quantidade de ar para me acalmar, mas o efeito foi oposto. O cheiro de sangue aguçou meus sentidos e eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo, me forçando a me mover, me forçando a procurar a fonte daquele cheiro tentador.

Abri os olhos. Um homem de cabelos castanho-claro me encarava, com os grandes olhos amarelos cheios de preocupação. Seus lábios bonitos estavam curvados num sinal de raiva que eu conhecia bem e suas mãos tocavam meus braços suavemente.

- Julio. – eu pisquei meus olhos e minha voz saiu incerta, um pouco rouca.

- Juno. Não fale. – a voz dele estava mais rouca do que o normal e ele me ajudou a sentar, me apoiando. – Beba isso.

E estendeu a mão para o homem de cabelos negros que sentava perto, com uma expressão extremamente preocupada.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? Eu... – eu pisquei os olhos enquanto Julio me dava alguma coisa para _comer. – _Você se sujou de sangue, Marco.

- Você lembra do que aconteceu? – a voz era uma pouco incerta e saia da loira ao lado dele, Anette. Ela torcia as mãos num sinal de preocupação óbvia.

- Eu estava matando uma criatura que me atacou enquanto eu ia atrás de Apolo e aí...

- E aí?

- Tudo ficou preto. – eu encarei o local. Ainda estava na torre, mas o chão estava limpo agora, restando apenas a destruição causada pela luta recente. Reconheci o contorno do meu corpo em uma das paredes.

Julio levantou e se virou para outra mulher loira e a visão dela me acendeu um ódio que eu não sabia estar sentindo.

- Você! – eu falei tentando soar indignada mas soando como uma menina.

- Sh, Juno. Eu resolvo as coisas de agora em diante. Minerva, isso passou dos limites. Você tem noção de que ela poderia ter... – Julio estremeceu, se aproximando dela. – Você sabe. Se nós não tivéssemos chegado. Se não tivessem nos avisado, ela poderia não ter conseguido.

Minerva olhava para mim, como se Julio não estivesse falando com ela.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por isso. Eu não sabia...

- VOCÊ NÃO SABIA!? – Julio explodiu e Minerva o olhou, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de susto. Ele falava num tom furioso, gesticulando feito um maluco. – Você não tem noção do que você poderia ter feito, Minerva. Não tem noção. Se isso passasse um pouco mais dos limites do que já passou, você, seu bando e todos os lobisomens iriam pagar. E pagar MUITO BEM por isso e não haveria pacto ou o seja lá o que fosse para nos impedir de perseguir vocês até o inferno!

- Eu já disse qu- – ela resmungou, parecendo uma menina que leva bronca.

- ELA PODERIA TER MORRIDO, CACETE. – Marco se levantou de uma vez, se juntando a Julio para ressaltar a ameaça.

– E, se ela morresse, como você poderia compensar? – Andrei se juntou a eles, com um tom baixo e irritado que era diferente do exaltado de Marco e Julio, mas não menos ameaçador.

Ela respirou fundo, levando uma mão a testa e parecendo estar sentindo o peso de um século nas costas. Procurei com os olhos o resto do bando, mas não os vi.

- Eu não bolei esse plano. Eu não sabia disso. Será que não dá pra acreditar em mim? – a voz dela era pequena e não combinava com ela. – Eu não preciso de vocês dois dizendo isso, eu já estou me sentindo culpada o suficiente por tudo isso.

- Então pode começar a se sentir mais culpada, Minerva, se for possível. – a voz que reconheci como sendo de Nereu desceu as escadas antes do seu dono.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Sabe todo aquele sangue? – ele parou ao lado dela.

- Sim.

- Eu aposto que não era de Juno nem da criatura.

- O quê!?

- Apolo. Ele sumiu.

Eu estava tendo uma alucinação causada pelo veneno, só podia ser. Senti minha cabeça rodar mais uma vez e a mão de Diana me segurou, mas os olhos dela estavam grudados em Nereu, assim como os de todos ali.

- E Andrômeda?

- Ela está lá em cima. Mas não consegue parar de chorar.

- Apolo não está aí?

- Não,

Eu vi minha família toda prender a respiração e olhar para mim, como se eu fosse virar algum tipo de animal e atacar alguém. Eu até viraria, mas me sentia fraca demais.

- Isso é uma pegadinha.

- Juno, Apolo não está aqui.

- Eu quero ver.

- Eu também. – Minerva olhou descrente para Nereu e falou entre dentes. – Se isso é parte de algum esquema que eu não sei, assim como essa história da tarântula, vocês vão ser punidos de uma forma que nem vão poder andar depois.

- Eu não tive nada haver com nada disso, Minerva. – ele a encarou e eu senti uma tensão no ar.

- Vamos. – ela virou de costas para ele, subindo as escadas.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas a mão de Marco me impediu.

- Não, eu te levo.

- Eu estou bem.

- Não, não está. – Julio olhava para as escadas parecendo furioso enquanto falava. – Marco, leve a sua irmã lá para cima. Eu tenho que adestrar alguns lobisomens aqui embaixo.

Marco me colocou no colo como se eu fosse um bebê e subiu a escada saltando os degraus, sendo seguido por Andrei. Dessa vez, eu cheguei ao final. Lá em cima, as marcas de luta pareciam até mais violentas do que as que eu tinha tido embaixo e senti alguma coisa embrulhar o meu estômago e não era a necessidade por sangue.

Entramos no quarto e vi tudo revirado: uma cama, uma mesa, uma cadeira. Um espelho quebrado, cortinas rasgadas e uma porta aberta. Num canto, uma trouxinha de cabelo preto chorava compulsivamente.

- Eu não queria. – ela gemia. – Não queria.

Minerva estava parada na porta, chocada demais para se mover.

- Aonde está Apolo, Andrômeda? – ela perguntou, com um tom de ordem na voz.

- Eles o levaram. – ela gemeu. – Eu não queria.

- Eles quem?

E ela chorou ainda mais.

Eu senti mais uma vez um fogo me consumindo, só que dessa vez era a fúria. Eu havia quase morrido para chegar lá, eu havia seguido todas as regras idiotas, havia passado por aquilo tudo para ele não estar lá. Respirei fundo e senti a tontura mais uma vez.

- Eu vou _machucar_ tanto vocês quando eu conseguir andar de novo que vocês vão desejar não se recuperarem tão rápido.

* * *

**N/A:** Para compensar vocÊs da não-atualização da semana passada, aqui vai uma nota imensa.

A) Eu faço aniversário no mesmo dia que o Jake Gyllenhaal. Sabe quem é? É o outro Cowboy gay, o que não é o Heath Ledger!

B) A exatos 19 anos, este ser que escreve a vós começou a fazer pressão na sua querida mãe para poder ser liberta daquele lugar quente, escuro e cheio de água em que estava preso fazia nove meses. Este ser foi uma criança rebelde, que aos sete meses de gestação resolveu que ficar sentada na barriga da mãe era muito mais confortável (para ela) do que ficar de cabeça para baixo. Também não queria nascer não – estava com preguiça.

Tirando esses fatos, a escritora desta história foi uma criança _bonitinha._ De pintar as unhas do pé do pai de vermelho a desenhar atrás da porta, ela fez tudo. Estourar lixeiras com cabeção?? Feito. Tocar campainha e correr? Feito. Ir para a Disney? Feito.

Os anos se passaram e finalmente ela chegou no último ano dos seus anos de teen (vejam, nineteen é o último número com "teen" no final ;D). E como ela passa o último dia dos seus 18 anos!?

Vendo Crepúsculo, é claro.

Diversas pessoas reclamaram de "não ser fiel ao livro". Não me importo com isso, porque o livro é o livro e o filme é o filme. Simples assim. Um é baseado no outro. Quanto às modificações, eu acredito que todas as que foram feitas adicionaram dinâmica ao filme. O Charlie está simplesmente fantástico e os Cullen também estão muito fiéis (e tão engraçados quanto deveriam ser). Tirando a Nikki como Rosalie, todos os outros personagens se encaixaram bem. Inclusive o Rob como Edward. (tipo, tem umas partes que ele é escrotíssimo com a Bella, hilário! XD)

Não vou falar mais porque tem gente que não viu, mas meio que vale a pena. Principalmente para ouvir 15 Step no final!!! (Ah, observem a blusa de Kiss Me, I'm Irish que a Victoria usa!)

**Aviso: **Eu tinha dito que iria entrar em Hiatus dia 31 MAS como eu sou doida, não percebi que dia 31 é uma QUARTA. Então o Hiatus começa sexta que vem, dia 26 e termina dia 23/01. Semana que vem eu posto uma lista de recomendações para lerem/verem enquanto esperam, ok???^^

**Aviso dois: Tem duas capas novas feita pela Aary e eu tenho um blog agora! É euqueriaterumnome . wordpress . com (sem os espaços)**

Reviews:

**Ninde Ringeril: **Esperar realmente é problemático, mas geralmente vale a pena. Faça outras coisas enquanto espera! OMG! Tipo, você é ninja!?!? Você consegue entrar na internet sem internet? Bom, que bom que gosta de Sandman tb^^ eu adoro! Aliás, as graphic novels da Vertigo são sempre ótemas!

As respostas sobre impressão serão dadas no próximo capítulo!

Quanto aos Cullen, já existe um livro com eles. Pra quê mais?

(Embora eu provavelmente acabe fazendo uma fanfic Cullens encontram Winchester para ver o que acontece. *imaginando coisas hilárias do tipo o Dean xingando o Ed de bicha/etc. XD*)

Ana Kawall – Sim! Sabia que a idéia foi da Bete? Ela disse "E se..." e aí a história toda mudou na minha cabeça! Mas ficou muito boa essa virada de trama, a anterior era meio estranha e dava muitas voltas. Essa é bem direta.

Aary – Sou má mesmo.

Lillopop Fletcher – Desculpa ._.

– Obrigada! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, aqui está a continuação! E você sumiu =/

Mari Helou – eu estou trabalhando, acalme-se!! Mas provavelmente só ano que vem! Que bom que gostou do Ian! Ele é fofo, né?? XD Segunda mulher??? Não, ele não teve uma coisa dessas... se não me engano, morreu antes!!

Emily C. – Sim, eles tem um humor negro esquisitíssimo. E a Minerva não bate bem das idéias!

Noelle – Não é um mês, é tipo... 26 dias? São só dois capítulos! Um dragão!?!?! Era uma boa idéia, mas não... é uma coisa muito mais estranha, fruto dos experimentos feitos por um povo antigo e ancião... mauhauahauahu!

Liah – A Minerva é boazinha, Liah. Redirecione a sua raiva para outros lobisomens. Eu tb sou meio esquentada, é normal. Próximo capítulo, POV do Apolo. Existem coisas que a Juno não sabe – nem nunca vai saber.

Veronicav - \o chegou mais uM!

Princesa Chi – Ela devia fazer um manual. O pior de tudo é que ela irrita, mas as pessoas ainda assim gostam dela! Seria uma habilidade sobrenatural!?!?

Val – Os filhos dela cresceram, se reproduziram e morreram. Como humanos normais, ora bolas. Só que dizem que a Maeve se casou com um dinamarquês que não era o que parecia e talvez o sangue da Juno esteja correndo por aí em algumas raças sobrenaturais...

Chantal Cullen – A minerva é honestíssima! Ora bolas! XD OMGGGG! Eu sou uma droga - (no sentido literal)

Lillopop Fletcher – POPAAAA! Sim, ele é o belo adormecido mais belo ;D Eu não quero não, juro que não. Já tentou procurar auxílio psiquiátrico!??! MAUAHUAhAUHAUAHU!!! Você sabe que eu te amo! XD

Enfim, eu vouver se saio do capítulo 16 e escrevo uns extras pra vcs tb!

NatBell – A Diana é um amor, ela é tipo o ponto de equilíbrio da família da Jun, sabia? Eu nem sei como eles conseguiam sobreviver antes dela ter aparecido!!! Ta, eles não conseguiam... ninguém reparou que o Marco tentou realmente matar a irmã para poder sair por aí chupando o sangue de inocentes!??!

A Minerva aparece, podexá. Muhauahauha! O desafio nem é tão bom assim, os lobisomens são meio estranhos... e, bem... acabou parecendo um pouco com o shrek!?!?

_**As Visões da Raven**_

Capítulo 14 – Refém

Apolo volta a nos contar o que aconteceu com ele enquanto Juno morria (er...) e descobrimos algumas coisas. Andrômeda is a bitch again.

"_- E você está chorando exatamente por quê? – eu sentei na beira da cama, suspirando._

_- Porque você é dela e não meu. Você só chamava por ela, até dormindo. Você está disposto a arriscar tudo por uma vampira idiota. Eu queria que fosse por mim._

_Ah, ciúmes. (...) "_


	18. Capítulo 14: Refém

**Capítulo Não betado**

* * *

**14 – Refém (Visão do Apolo)**

**"But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You confused me in a way that I've never known  
So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone"**

**"Mas então você mudou de posição novamente  
Você me abusou de uma forma que eu não conhecia  
Você me confundiu de uma maneira que eu não conhecia  
Então me quebre, me mova, me odeie, me domine  
Quando essa loucura terminar, você estará só..."**

**Savage Garden – Break me Shake me.**

Minha cabeça latejava e eu não tinha certeza se estava dormindo ou acordado. Não tinha certeza se estava deitado, se aquela luminosidade que atingia meus olhos fechados era real. Me virei na cama, sem sequer cogitar onde eu estava e senti um corpo próximo ao meu. Juno. Senti o seu corpo contra o meu enquanto me virava e passei minha mão pelas suas costas, sentindo suas curvas suaves. Não estranhei o fato dela estar quente porque se ela tinha ficado a noite toda ali era natural que meu calor passasse para ela. Subi minhas mãos para os seus ombros, sentindo o tecido de sua roupa acabar no meio das costas e, com a ponta dos dedos, tracei suavemente o contorno do seu queixo.

Eu tentei abrir meus olhos para olhá-la, mas a claridade do quarto era demais para mim. Senti o mundo rodar e respirei fundo. Uma pequena mão passou pela minha testa, secando o suor que havia escorrido. Eu não poderia estar doente, poderia? Por que eu não podia me lembrar de nada?

A mão deslizou suavemente até meu queixo e senti lábios tocando os meus, suavemente. Um leve cheiro de hortelã chegou as minhas narinas e eu não me questionei porque tudo estava tão diferente do usual. O desejo me invadiu quando senti o peso do corpo dela contra meu ventre e sua pele roçando suavemente contra a minha. Eu queria tê-la mais uma vez, queria vê-la ronronar sob o meu toque e suspirar com os meus beijos e a única coisa que eu podia pensar por um instante era nisso. Minhas mãos, não mais guiadas conscientemente, a agarraram pela cintura, a virando e colocando sob o meu corpo. Tentei abrir meus olhos mais uma vez.

- Juno – eu sussurrei – Onde estamos?

Senti os dedos dela repousarem sob os meus lábios, indicando que eu não deveria falar e os lábios dela cobrirem os meus logo depois. O seu beijo estava um pouco mais desesperado do que o normal e percebi que ela parecia nervosa. Seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado, duma forma que nunca acontecera antes. Quis dizer para se acalmar, mas sua língua ágil deslizou para o meu pescoço, me fazendo soltar um gemido inconsciente. Tentei controlar meus hormônios para fazer minha cabeça funcionar, mas as mãos dela deslizaram pelo meu tórax, me fazendo devanear completamente.

- Juno. – eu sussurrei, deslizando uma das minhas mãos para tocar seus pequenos seios suavemente. Eu não conseguia agüentar a claridade para abrir os olhos, mas eu não precisava ver para fazer o que eu queria.

Meus lábios cobriram os dela num desejo que eu não reconheci como sendo meu e a seguir tudo ficou ainda mais incerto. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho meio surreal, porque minha cabeça dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. A voz que gemia meu nome era mais grave do que a voz suave de Juno, a textura e o gosto da pele eram mais cítricos e até as proporções do corpo eram maiores. Eu senti falta dos ronronares suaves que a minha ruiva soltava quando eu a tocava de alguma forma provocante, mas minha vontade pareceu dominar minha razão e eu dei continuidade ao que eu havia começado.

Deitei, exausto, ao lado do corpo dela e senti minha cabeça ficar leve. Em alguns segundos eu estava de volta a um sono seco, sem sonhos.

***

Abri os olhos e encarei o teto de pedra desconhecido. Não fazia idéia da onde eu estava nem do porque estava ali. Um cheiro nauseante chegou as minhas narinas e eu senti um embrulho no estômago. Seja lá onde eu estivesse, eu tinha que sair dali. Me virei na cama, procurando um apoio para poder me levantar. Reparei que estava nu e me perguntei porque.

Então me lembrei: eu havia sido dopado e carregado para algum lugar. Por isso minha cabeça rodava, por isso eu havia tido sonhos estranhos com uma mulher que obviamente não era a minha Juno. Agora só me restava saber onde eu estava para poder fugir e voltar para a civilização. Enrolei o lençol da cama na cintura, procurando minhas roupas. Por que eles haviam tirado minha roupa?

- Você acordou. – a voz carregada de ódio veio das minhas costas.

Eu me virei e vi uma Andrômeda descabelada sentada em uma cadeira, com uma cara de criança sem doce e com as pernas brancas cruzadas de maneira que seria provocante para qualquer outro homem. Para mim não, eu já conhecia pernas brancas mais bonitas que aquelas.

- Você está aqui!? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha, espantado.

Ela se levantou e eu percebi que ela estava com a camisa que eu estivera usando antes. E só isso. Eu olhei para mim mesmo, vestindo só um lençol e juntei dois mais dois.

- Eu não estava sonhando.

- Não, você não estava. – ela parou na minha frente, passando uma mão nos cabelos e parecendo por um minuto um pouco desesperada. – Mas você não estava comigo.

- Para variar um pouco. – eu falei secamente e dei as costas, tentando procurar minhas calças.

Se qualquer pessoa entrasse ali não compreenderia o que estava acontecendo. Ou compreenderia, parcialmente. Eu não queria que compreendessem nada no sentido de eu ter feito o que eu fiz porque queria.

Ela mordeu os lábios numa expressão irritada ao me ver na minha procura insana pelo quarto.

- O que você está procurando?

- Minha calça para eu ir embora.

- Você não pode ir embora. – o tom dela foi como se eu fosse idiota.

- Posso sim, quem está me impedindo?

- Essa é a prova. Minerva determinou que você ficasse aqui esperando até que aquela _vampira_ chegasse.

- Eu não vou obedecer. – eu havia achado a calça e agora estava me enfiando dentro dela de qualquer jeito. – Me dá minha camisa.

- Não. – ela passou um braço pelo seu corpo e se sentou na cama, parecendo uma criança manhosa. – Você não pode ir, Apolo.

- Andrômeda. - meu tom era de aviso mas eu não o reforcei com o olhar. Estava tentando abotoar minhas calças.

- Eu não vou dar a blusa e você não vai sair.

- Como se uma porcaria de uma blusa fosse me impedir. – eu resmunguei e levantei os olhos para ela. – Você está chorando?

- Eu queria você. – ela falou com uma vozinha e soltou um soluço.

Ela sabia como me fazer prestar atenção nela. Sempre soube. Era só começar a chorar que eu não sabia o que fazer.

- E você está chorando exatamente por quê? – eu sentei na beira da cama, suspirando.

- Porque você é dela e não meu. Você só chamava por ela, até dormindo. Você está disposto a arriscar tudo por uma vampira idiota. Eu queria que fosse por mim.

Ah, ciúmes. Eu suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu queria falar alguma coisa horrível para ela, mas ela estava chorando feito uma menininha. Eu não queria ninguém chorando por minha causa.

- Andrômeda, Juno é minha alma-gêmea. Nem se eu quisesse poderia desistir dela.

- O quê?

- Eu tive minha impressão com ela.

Ela olhou para mim boquiaberta e isso revelou que as lágrimas dela eram falsas. Puro fingimento. Senti uma raiva dela mais uma vez e uma raiva maior de mim. Eu nunca conseguia saber se era de verdade ou não quando ela chorava.

- Você o quê?

- Minerva sabe disso. – eu passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos. – E agora você sabe. E não vai contar para ninguém porque se Juno souber, ela vai ter um ataque e dizer que eu só gosto dela por causa de alguma coisa esquisita de lobisomens.

- Eu não acredito. – ela se enrolou mais um pouco ao redor de si mesma. – E a promessa?

- Isso invalida a promessa definitivamente. Órion não quer aceitar porque sabe que isso vai te deixar triste, mas é um fato.

Ela mergulhou as mãos no rosto, dando um gritinho adolescente de raiva.

- Não adianta gritar. Não vai mudar nada.

- Não, não vai. – ela falou entre dentes. – Você não me deixa escolha assim, Apolo.

Eu dei de ombros. Para mim, ela estava ficando louca.

- É, você não tem outra escolha a não ser nos deixar em paz. – e eu me levantei, indo em direção à porta.

- Não! Por aí não! – ela se levantou e se agarrou ao meu braço. – Por aí não.

- O que foi? Essa é a única porta que tem aqui.

- Não vá por aí. – ela me encarou com os seus olhos verdes, séria. – Por favor, você não sabe o que tem atrás dessa porta.

- Então como eu vou sair? Voando pela janela? – eu falei, descrente e dando mais um passo em direção à porta.

Nesse instante tudo tremeu. Parecia que um terremoto estava chegando, balançando todo o lugar. Andrômeda se segurou com mais força no meu braço e eu a segurei, tentando decifrar da onde vinha aquilo. O lugar tremeu mais uma vez e dessa vez consegui entender o que estava acontecendo: alguém estava batendo nas paredes.

- O que é isso? – eu perguntei para ela.

- Eu disse pra você não ir. Eles me disseram que tem uma criatura lá do outro lado que mata qualquer coisa que vê.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e então ouvi alguns berros, seguidos de passos e mais um estremecimento da torre.

- Eles me colocaram numa torre com um monstro assassino e mandaram Juno vir me buscar sem avisar nada?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu tive que dar uma gargalhada. Era brincadeira, viu? Você só pedia para ficar com uma pessoa e eles tinham que fazer aquele escarcéu todo ao invés de dizer "Sim" ou "não"? Era ridículo ao ponto da hilaridade. Mas então a ficha caiu em mim: eles nunca colocariam um monstro assassino normal contra um vampiro. Aquele era um monstro assassino de _verdade_, daqueles que poderiam destruir um "imortal".

- Eu vou embora. – me desvencilhei suavemente dos braços dela, sentindo a ansiedade embrulhar meu estômago. Eu precisava sair dali e encontrar Juno antes que ela chegasse.

- Não. – ela me segurou mais uma vez. – Você não pode.

- Você está me irritando. Me largue. Eu vou embora.

- Não. – ela gemeu, se agarrando às minhas pernas agora. – Você não vai se mover.

- ANDRÔMEDA! – eu fiquei furioso e tentei tirar minhas pernas dos braços dela, mas ela se segurou com força. – Você é uma idiota. – eu resmunguei.

- O seu problema, Apolo, é que você não machuca nem quem merece. – ela disse em um tom que me irritou.

- Você quer que eu te machuque para você me largar!? – eu olhei furioso para ela e ela olhou para mim.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, quatro homens entraram na sala de uma vez, com pressa. Andrômeda desviou o olhar para eles.

- Bom trabalho, menininha. – um dos homens se adiantou, aparentando ser o líder.

Eu os analisei. Eles não eram nada que eu já havia visto. Não eram da matilha de Minerva ou de qualquer outra que eu conhecia, mas algo em mim dizia que eram lobisomens com certeza. O homem que estava mais próximo de nós, o líder, tinha os cabelos grisalhos espalhados por toda a sua cabeça, como o cabelo de uma medusa, e usava um tapa-olhos. Tinha uma cicatriz imensa de fora a fora no seu rosto. Os outros também tinham um visual pirata e pareciam ser maus elementos. Eu pensei com um riso que aquilo era tão clichê.

- É ele, chefe? – um cara careca que falava enrolado perguntou.

- Sim, é ele.

E os outros três se aproximaram lentamente de mim, me cercando, enquanto eu tentava me mover, mas Andrômeda ainda estava agarrada a uma de minhas pernas.

- Eu o quê? Quem são vocês? – eu exigi, num tom petulante.

- Não interessa quem nós somos. – O líder se aproximou, andando num gingado e falando frouxamente. – A única coisa que te interessa é que enquanto você for importante para nós será bem cuidado.

- Quê!? – eu tentei me soltar de Andrômeda. – Andrômeda. – eu rosnei.

- Você pode soltar ele agora, lobinha. – o careca falou em um tom malicioso. – Nós vamos cuidar dele.

Ela me soltou, rolando até o pé da cama.

- Você conhece eles? – eu olhei para ela e então o careca veio em minha direção.

Eu desviei com um passo para trás, batendo na quina da penteadeira que havia no quarto. Encarei o homem.

- Quer um pouco de briga, hein? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e outros dois homens se juntaram a ele.

- Eu perguntei quem são vocês. Se eu perguntei isso, é porque me interessa. – meu tom era quase um rosnado. Se eu estivesse em forma de lobo, todo o meu corpo estaria indicando que era perigoso se aproximar de mim agora.

- É um au-au valente, mas mal-educado. – o careca se aproximou mais e enquanto ele se aproximava, eu dava passos para trás. – Se eu te mandar sentar, você senta ou me morde?

Os outros dois riram. O homem do tapa-olho havia sumido do meu campo de visão e isso foi o alerta. Senti os movimentos antes de ver e me preparei para me defender. Ele me atacou de uma vez, com uma voadora, mas eu havia bloqueado o golpe. Eu agradeci pelos anos em que Sirius me obrigava a ir para o tae kon do quando fui jogado levemente para trás. Se não fosse minha defesa, eu teria sido jogado contra a parede com força.

- Você vai dar um pouco de trabalho, não é? Era melhor que viesse de boa vontade. – ele resmungou e pulou para cima de mim novamente.

Eu me esquivei de um murro dele dando um cruzado que o atingiu em cheio no queixo, com um barulho inegável de algo quebrando. Os outros três voaram para cima de mim e eu chutei a cadeira que tinha mais próxima na direção de um deles, correndo na direção da porta. Essa ação foi muito burra da minha parte porque um instante depois os outros dois haviam pulado em cima de mim e me derrubado com força contra o chão. Senti meu queixo bater contra a pedra e o gosto de sangue na minha boca, seguido de uma dor lacerante.

- Não pense em se mover.

Eu rosnei e mexi meus braços e pernas, tentando acertar eles cegamente, com a barriga virada para o chão. Senti alguma coisa prendendo os meus pulsos juntos e o peso de um deles saindo de cima de mim e, apoiando meus joelhos no chão, levantei de uma vez, dando uma cabeçada bem dada em um dos homens que queriam me raptar. Ouvi o gemido de dor enquanto tentava soltar meus braços para poder soltar meus pés, que também estavam amarrados.

- Seu filho de uma cadela. - o homem xingou, com a voz um pouco anasalada. - Pegue ele!

Senti um par de mãos me segurar e tentei atingir o homem cegamente com a minha cabeça dura. Juno diria que finalmente ela iria servir para alguma coisa que não fosse contrariá-la e senti uma urgência de sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse para reencontrá-la. Apesar do esforço, não atingi nada que não fosse o ar e mais um par de mãos me segurou, agora pelos ombros.

- Fica quieto, porra. - e uma mão pesada atingiu o lado esquerdo do meu rosto, me fazendo cuspir sangue.

Conti o gemido de dor e levantei minha cabeça para encarar o homem do tapa-olho que estava parado na minha frente, seu rosto retorcido numa expressão de ódio.

- Coloquem o capuz nele, nós vamos levá-lo. Garota, mostre a porta pela qual entrou. - ele se virou para Andrômeda.

Um homem me largou e tirou um capuz daqueles de prisioneiros do bolso. Eu aproveitei a chance para cabecear mais uma vez o meu segundo captor, dessa vez colocando mais peso do meu corpo. O atingi em cheio na testa, o fazendo urrar de dor. Tentei ir até a porta mais uma vez, com pequenos saltos, enquanto tentava livrar minhas mãos das amarras. O careca então apareceu do nada, me dando um murro que me derrubou e arrancou um pouco mais de sangue do meu rosto. Senti os seus pés me pressionando contra o solo enquanto eu me movia para tentar me levantar novamente.

- Você é um desgraçado teimoso. – ele me apertou mais contra o solo, tentando me fazer soltar algum sinal de dor. – Não só dá trabalho para a gente como também gosta de se fazer de durão.

- Se vocês continuarem machucando ele vocês vão ter que voltar por onde vieram! Isso não estava no acordo! – A voz de Andrômeda soava indignada, como quando ela ficava com raiva.

Ouvi um grito dela então e tentei levantar a minha cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo. Fui impedido por um pé.

- Quer ver o que a gente faz com quem não colabora, loirinho? – a voz era do careca, que pressionava o meu rosto já machucado contra o chão.

Andrômeda gritou mais uma vez e eu ouvi uma movimentação no quarto, seguido pelo som de um corpo sendo jogado contra a parede. O gemido feminino me indicou que era ela.

- Você está muito saidinha, garotinha. Acho que merece aprender uma lição antes de nos mostrar por onde devemos sair.

E o próximo som foi o que me fez decidir me transformar. Andrômeda soltou um berro que foi abafado enquanto eu ouvia a minha camisa sendo rasgada. Eu podia odiar ela o quanto fosse, ela poderia fazer o que fizesse, mas eu definitivamente não poderia ficar ali ouvindo ela sendo abusada por aqueles caras. Aquilo era a pior coisa que podia acontecer a uma mulher, na minha opinião: ser tomada a força, ser forçada a fazer algo que não queria, ter o seu corpo invadido.

Os pés ainda estavam me empurrando contra o chão quando senti a tão conhecida fúria percorrer as minhas costas, queimando como fogo. Ouvi gritos, mas já estava longe dali, imerso na minha transformação. Em questão de segundos joguei o homem que me segurava no chão para longe, enquanto me retorcia, sentindo o meu corpo mudar. Soltei minhas mãos e meus pés como se a corda que antes era tão forte fosse feita de manteiga.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – o careca rosnou.

Eu saltei sobre o homem de cabelo branco, o arrastando para longe de Andrômeda, que estava semi-nua contra a parede. O homem gritou e esperneou e então senti uma mordida no meu ombro. Soltei um ganido, batendo com as minhas costas instintivamente contra a parede e esmagando o lobisomem que mordia minhas costas. Senti outra mordida em uma das minhas pernas e ataquei como um urso, com as minhas garras. Em um momento, eram todos os quatro lobisomens me mordendo e eu não tinha muito o que fazer além de sentir dor. Me senti como a Fera, de a Bela e a Fera, lutando contra os lobos. Só que nesse caso, eram lobos demais para eu cuidar sozinho.

Eles morderam até passarem a minha camada grossa de pelo, alcançando a minha pele e meus músculos e eu urrei com a dor que me causaram. Senti minhas pernas cederem ao peso do meu corpo enquanto ainda lutava, mas um momento depois a dor se tornou insuportável ao ponto de me deixar sem ar. Eles estavam me arrastando pelo chão, com os dentes, até uma outra porta. Presumi que durante a luta Andrômeda provavelmente havia mostrado o segundo caminho que parecia haver e eles me arrastaram.

Minha cabeça batia nos degraus enquanto os quatro lobos me arrastavam escada abaixo e quando chegamos ao solo eu havia compreendido que quanto mais eu me debatesse, mais eu sentiria dor. Mas ainda assim eu não compreendia por que eles me queriam, porque haviam lutado tanto para me levar.

Até que chegamos no quartel general deles. Dos tais Romanov. Eles eram do grupo rival, que estávamos tentando desestabilizar a tanto tempo. Tudo fazia muito sentido agora, porque se eles me tivessem, poderiam atrair facilmente os vampiros e os lobisomens para uma armadilha bem preparada. Eu xingaria se pudesse articular palavras. Era um plano genial, não era? Eles se aproveitaram de um momento de fraqueza para seqüestrar um dos membros do inimigo.

Apesar da dor que eu sentia, meus olhos estavam atentos ao lugar. Se eu conseguisse fugir, eu precisaria saber me locomover e o instinto de sobrevivência foi mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. A entrada que usamos ficava ao sul da edificação e conforme fomos caminhando, eu percebi mais e mais pessoas. Eles eram pelo menos oito vezes mais do que a minha matilha e a família de Juno juntas. Eu nunca poderia com todos eles sozinho. Pelo menos, eu constatei, a maioria era de humanos. Os lobisomens começaram a aparecer quando me arrastaram para dentro de um salão imenso no prédio. Pude sentir pelo menos 10 fora os quatro que me arrastavam e todos eles urravam imprecações e frases provocadoras enquanto me arrastavam.

Senti minha carne queimando enquanto eu era arrastado por outra escada, subindo dois níveis até uma saleta extraordinariamente escura. Os quatro me soltaram e eu me virei, deitando de barriga contra o chão, com a respiração incerta causada pela dor. Minhas feridas já estavam começando a se curar, mas eu precisaria ficar pelo menos mais 15 minutos parado para que elas se fechassem completamente.

- Vocês podem ir. – a voz rouca saiu de algum lugar na escuridão e eu ouvi os passos pesados dos lobisomens se afastando.

Em seguida, uma luz se acendeu e um homem se aproximou de mim, segurando uma muda de roupas.

- Volte ao normal para conversarmos civilizadamente. – os lábios do homem estavam curvados em um sorriso mesquinho. – Eu juro que ninguém vai olhar.

Eu rosnei baixinho, desagradado com o tom que ele estava usando, como se eu fosse um idiota. Me levantei, sentindo cada vez menos dor, mas não inteiramente curado e iniciei o doloroso processo de volta para a minha forma humana. Quanto menos tempo ficávamos transformados, mais difícil era voltar para a forma humana, como se houvesse algo que nos forçasse a ficar um tempo mínimo como lobos. Assim que voltei a ter duas pernas e dois braços, vesti a roupa que o homem havia me entregado. Chequei os lugares onde eu havia sido mordido e vi, com um suspiro, que eles eram linhas vermelhas contra a minha pele branca.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – eu exigi, num tom petulante. – Por que fui arrastado como um saco de farinha por todo o caminho?

O homem gargalhou e se aproximou de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ele era tão alto que eu e o reconheci como um igual, um alfa de uma matilha. O cabelo e os olhos eram pretos e ele era tão pálido quanto um vampiro. Os lábios estavam curvados no mesmo sorriso desdenhoso.

- Você é um cara impaciente, sabia? Eu não queria que te machucassem, mas você reagiu. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não me responsabilizo se você se ferir mais por causa do seu comportamento insolente. Aliás, você deveria agradecer àquela garota, qual o nome dela? Andréia? Sei lá. Enfim, agradeça-a por ter te entregado para nós.

- Andrômeda. – eu o corrigi, sentindo uma onda de fúria. Andrômeda tinha me entregado?

- Isso. Seja lá como for, ela é uma boa garota. Agora poderemos tirar vocês do nosso caminho. – ele parou na minha frente, me encarando. – Como você se sente sendo a isca do nosso peixe?

A raiva subiu até os meus ombros e me fez estremecer. Eu não deixava ninguém falar comigo com aquele desdém, como se eu fosse um monte de lixo no canto de um quarto. Admitir aquilo seria o mesmo que me curvar à vontade dele e isso era algo que eu definitivamente não faria.

- Não fale comigo com esse tom. – eu o olhei seriamente, fechando os punhos. – Nem pense em insinuar qualquer tipo de coisa mais uma vez se não quiser se arrepender.

- Há, o que você vai fazer, me bater? – ele riu de mim.

E o que eu fiz? Eu bati nele. Meu punho bateu na bochecha dele com força e ele se desequilibrou, se afastando. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ele voou para cima de mim, me empurrando contra a parede. Eu o chutei e ele me chutou de volta, como se fossemos dois meninos brigando por uma bola. O segurei pelos ombros e o empurrei contra o chão, mas ele me segurou e caímos juntos, eu por cima dele. Dei mais um soco contra o rosto dele e ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue em mim.

- Eca. – eu disse e o segurei pelos cabelos, batendo a cabeça dele contra o chão mais uma vez.

As mãos dele seguraram as minhas num aperto de aço e eu lutei um pouco contra a força dele, mas ele conseguiu inverter nossas posições e em instantes era a minha cabeça batendo contra o chão com força. Segurei o calcanhar dele e o puxei mais uma vez, me arrastando para longe. Ele me prendeu entre seus joelhos e me deu uma cabeçada que me desorientou.

- Você é um cão sarnento. – ele vociferou e me deu mais uma cabeçada.

Eu me perguntei se ele não estava com a cabeça doendo depois de bater tanto na minha cabeça enquanto o chutava entre as pernas. Ele foi idiota o suficiente para ficar bem em cima das minhas coxas enquanto me segurava. Ele urrou de dor e rolou para o meu lado e eu aproveitei o momento para me levantar e correr em direção à porta com tudo o que eu tinha. Era a minha chance de fugir e se não fosse naquela hora, eu nunca sairia dali com vida. Não depois de chutar o que parecia ser o líder deles no saco.

Desci as escadas aos saltos, parando antes do grande salão do térreo. Se eu passasse por ali correndo, eles iriam me pegar de qualquer forma. Eu tinha que me esconder e fingir que era um deles. A roupa já era uma que eles usariam normalmente, eu só teria que ir pelos cantos e torcer para ninguém me reparar. Peguei uma cortina de uma das janelas mais afastadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho e me enrolei nela, me encurvando um pouco para ficar da altura da maioria das pessoas ali presentes. Agora o salão estava quase todo vazio e eu me esgueirei rapidamente por um dos cantos, envolto em negro, buscando a saída.

Me senti sortudo por não ter sido identificado quando sai para os raios do sol que estava nascendo. Agora só mais um pedaço até chegar na saída e estar livre. Me livrei da cortina e caminhei casualmente, como se fosse um dos lobisomens normais dali. Eu havia chegado ali como lobo, eles nunca me associariam com aquela forma. Passei uma mão para arrumar o meu cabelo e já me sentia bem novamente enquanto dava passos confiantes para a saída. Havia sido tão ridículo sair do prédio que eu baixei a guarda.

Se eu tivesse prestado atenção, teria percebido a movimentação esquisita que estava ocorrendo. Eu teria andando com passos mais largos, caminhado mais depressa ou até saltado o muro. Poderia ter ido até a central de força e deixado eles sem energia. Mas não, eu só caminhei feito um idiota orgulhoso da conquista fácil até o portão, como se eu fosse Ali Babá esperando para dizer "abra-te sésamo" e estar livre. Assim, eu só percebi que eles estavam me cercando quando não tinha mais como caminhar.

Eles haviam feito um circulo ao meu redor e estavam me encurralando. Eu só percebi quando era tarde demais. O homem do tapa-olho estava a uns 5 metros de mim, seguido por homens a esquerda e a direita. Eu estava preso e poderia ficar quieto e ser pego ou lutar mais uma vez. Parei e dei uma volta, analisando e contando quantos inimigos me cercavam e dei um gemido ao perceber que eram pelo menos 20, entre humanos e lobisomens. Se eu me transformasse, pelo menos 6 lobisomens me atacariam e eu estaria dominado em segundos. Minha mente vagou, tentando imaginar o que o melhor estrategista que eu conhecia faria. Julio provavelmente iria tentar pegar os adversários um a um, tendo assim mais chances de vitória. Eu precisava dispersa-los e pega-los individualmente se quisesse continuar para a porta, se não quisesse ser tratado como uma marionete no jogo desses caras.

O cara do tapa-olho cuspiu na minha direção.

- Você é um lobo morto. O chefe ficou irado.

- Se ele fosse menos incompetente não teria levado um chute no saco. – eu provoquei, dando um passo para trás e gingando um pouco. – Você foi menos incompetente que ele e olha que eu quebrei seu nariz. Ah, e a sua mandíbula também.

O homem soltou um rosnado e só não me atacou porque o seu companheiro da direita o segurou.

- Eu vou matar você!

- Eu acho que você vai ter que entrar na fila.

- Peguem ele!

O círculo então começou a se mover, ficando cada vez menor. Eu nunca conseguiria atraí-los um a um, então corri em direção à parede de pessoas na parte que considerei mais fraca como um touro pronto para destruir alguma coisa e a parede se abriu. Pude ver o medo nos olhos dos humanos que me deixaram livre. Ouvi alguns gritos e continuei correndo em direção à porta até que senti uma mordida profunda nos meus braços e cai de queixo no chão. Era a quarta vez naquele dia que eu era jogado no chão e aquilo começou a me irritar.

Eu comecei o processo para me transformar mas fui interrompido por mais cinco mordidas em lugares diferentes. A última me mordeu no ombro, me causando uma dor tão intensa que o meu corpo escolheu apagar à sentir aquilo.

Fui capturado com facilidade depois que desmaiei e acordei acorrentado, com uma dor inacreditável e em um lugar desconhecido. Quando você acorda num lugar desconhecido pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, você sabe que tem alguma coisa errada na sua vida. E quando você vê a cara do homem que você tinha quase aleijado retorcida em ódio e com um sorriso triunfal quando você acorda, você sabe que está com problemas. Quando você repara no que parece ser um ferro de marcar bois na mão dele, você sabe que provavelmente não vai viver para ver a luz de mais um dia.

Eu estava ferrado.

E a única coisa que passava na minha mente era se eu iria ver Juno mais uma vez depois daquilo.

* * *

**N/A**: O último capítulo antes do hiatus é revelador. Andrômeda é uma vaca (sem querer ofender, Rose), descobrimos para onde o apolo foi e é só o início das porradas distribuídas pelos personagens. A Thá tirou férias antes do tempo e esse capítulo não foi betado – nem revisto por mim. Estou com preguicinha.

Agora, pronto, só tem mais um capítulo e este guardarei a sete chaves até ter pelo menos mais três capítulo prontos (ou seja, até eu ter pronto até o cap. 18). Isso quer dizer o seguinte: Quando eu voltar de viagem, as atualizações podem ser em um tempo maior. Talvez duas semanas entre cada capítulo ou algo assim. Eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas eu prefiro assim do que ficar sendo pressionada =/

Eu sei que essa atualização não foi numa sexta, mas fui para goiânia semana passada visitar uma das minhas avós e só voltei sexta a noite, aí tava cansada. No fim de semana, fui comprar as coisas que faltavam para a minha viagem do dia 31 para a praia!

Enfim, de qualquer forma, vocês tem atualização. Fiquem ligados a partir do dia 23 de Janeiro para mais atualizações (se não for nessa data, eu posto avisando quando vai ter atualização, ok?)

Dessa vez, sem resposta de review! Obrigada a todos que colaboraram e comentaram esse ano inteiro! É meio emocionante voltar para trás e lembrar de quando eu comecei essa história e como ela teve uma grande participação nas minhas aulas de Desenho Técnico (as quais eu repeti, diga-se de passagem). Eu desejo a todos vocês um ótimo 2009 e que todas as suas metas possam ser realizadas, ok? ;D

Agora vamos ao que interessa pra valer, a lista de coisas que eu recomendo para vocês lerem enquanto estão impossibilitados de lerem a minha fanfic!

Começo recomendando **Hellblazer, Hábitos perigosos**, que é o que eu estou lendo agora (junto com Morte dos Reis, da série O imperador). É a história em quadrinho que deu origem ao filme do Constantine e é MUITO MELHOR. Ao lê-la, percebo que ela foi base para muitas das coisas que eu gosto. Hellblazer se centra na descoberta de John Constantine de que tem câncer de pulmão à beira da morte, ele começa a refletir sobre a sua vida. Uma das frases que eu mais gostei até agora foi "Eu nunca soube se minha vida era boa ou não. Mas também não quero morrer para descobrir que ela era boa." (ou algo assim). Ele procura todos os meios de escapar da morte, mas não é tão fácil assim. No final, faz a coisa mais foda que alguém poderia fazer (só que o que ele faz, vocês só vão descobrir quando lerem).

A minha segunda recomendação são **As Crônicas de Arthur**, do Bernard Cornwell; **As Crônicas Saxãs**, do mesmo autor e a Série **O Imperador**, do Conn Iggulden. Essas três séries são mais ou menos a minha base para o passado do Julio, da Juno e do Marco. A primeira é mais do Julio, porque ele já era vampiro nessa época, né? A segunda é completamente a base para a história da Jun e do Marco, porque conta a história de um homem que perdeu tudo durante as invasões vikings e procura a vingança. Como ele diz, "O Destino é inexorável". Tudo o que ele faz o leva numa direção que o levará a tomar sua terra de volta no final. Ele serve um rei que odeia, o Alfredo, vira escravo, dentre outras coisas. A última é a história do Júlio César. MUITO BOA, ainda estou no segundo livro, mas, sério mesmo? É muito legal. Tem uns momentos que eu prendo a respiração querendo saber o que vai acontecer. O legal é que você sabe que ele não pode morrer naquele momento, porque ele ainda nem se tornou imperador.

A terceira é a série da **Anita Blake**, pela Laurell K. Hamilton. Em português só tem Prazeres Malditos. Eu leio em inglês, né? É MUITO bom, tipo, muito mesmo. A Anita Blake é uma necromante que trabalha "levantando os mortos" e fazendo bicos como detetive da polícia da cidade em que ela vive (que eu esqueci o nome agora). São tipo 16 livros até agora, não sei se todos são bons, mas até agora, todos os que eu li são!

Enfim, como são só 20 e poucos dias, acho que ta bom, né?? Isso é só de ler. Para assistir, recomendo How I Met your Mother, The Big Bang Theory e Supernatural!


	19. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Vou republicar a fanfic REVISADA no Nyah, nesse profile: fanfiction . nyah . com . br /bellm Enquanto republico, vou escrever o final da hist ria.

Os cap tulos revisados ser o publicados l de duas em duas semanas. Depois que alcan armos o cap tulo que j est publicado aqui, os textos ser o publicados em ambos os profiles no mesmo dia.

Previs o do cap tulo 1: 10/04 Previs o do Cap tulo 2: 24/04 Previs o do Cap tulo 3: 08/05

E por a vai.

Outras hist rias ser o publicadas l , a maioria original. 


	20. Capítulo 15: O Olho do Furacão

**Capítulo 15 – O olho do furacão.**

"what if this whole crusade's a charade  
and behind it all there's a price to be paid  
for the blood on which we dine  
justified in the name of the holy and the divine

just how deep do you believe?  
will you bite the hand that feeds?  
will you chew until it bleeds?  
can you get up off your knees?  
are you brave enough to see?  
do you want to change it?"

"E se toda essa cruzada é uma charada

E atrás disso tudo há um preço para se pagar

Pelo sangue que jantamos

Justificado no nome do sagrado e do divino.

Quanto você acredita?  
Você irá morder a mão que alimenta?

Você irá mastigar até sangrar?

Você pode levantar dos seus joelhos?

Você é corajoso o suficiente para ver?

Você quer mudar?"

Nine inch Nails – The Hand that Feeds

Minerva se aproximou de Andrômeda cuidadosamente enquanto Marco me sentou na cama. Eu não tinha forças para ficar em pé sozinha e me perguntei o porquê. Os meus sentimentos estavam formando um bolo no pé do meu estômago: confusão, raiva, incerteza e antecipação se misturavam num turbilhão que, combinado ao meu estado, me deixava fraca até para esbravejar com alguém. Ou isso ou meu corpo estava tão necessitado de sangue que protestava contra as minhas tentativas de me mover.

Marco sentou ao meu lado e prendeu meu cabelo num coque alto. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo o toque macio dos dedos dele na minha testa.

- Você quer saber o que houve, bruxinha? – ele sussurrou para mim, usando o apelido que ele havia roubado de alguém a muito tempo.

Eu não o respondi verbalmente. Minha voz reverberou em algum lugar na cabeça dele que pertencia a nós dois.

- Você derrotou o monstro, sim. O matou. – ele respondeu a primeira pergunta que eu havia feito, também mentalmente. – Porém os fluídos daquele monstro eram venenosos para vampiros. Julio me disse que a maioria dos vampiros considera esses monstros extintos, porque os anciões deram cabo deles, mas aparentemente eles não estão. O veneno que eles têm faz o sangue que você tem no corpo não ser absorvido pelo organismo para nutrir as funções vitais e no final, você morre cheio de sangue, mas seco como uma ameixa. Isso aconteceria com você, se um dos lobos de Minerva não tivesse o antídoto.

Eu abri meus olhos e encarei o meu gêmeo. Andrei estava em algum lugar no quarto mas não se aproximou, talvez considerando que era um momento meu e de Marco.

- Ela disse que não sabia. – eu sussurrei para ele, com a intenção que ela ouvisse.

- Ela não sabia. – ele respondeu na mesma altura de voz. Percebi a atenção de Minerva voltada aos nossos sussurros. – Mas eles sim. Ela ficou furiosa.

- Eu sempre perco toda a diversão. – eu falei frouxamente.

- Você precisa se alimentar, Juno. Aquele animalzinho não foi suficiente. – ele passou uma mão no meu ombro, soando preocupado. – Você está horrível.

Eu ri roucamente.

- Pálida e gelada? É a minha pressão que baixou novamente. – eu fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

- Não se preocupe. – ele olhou para mim seriamente. – Nós vamos descobrir para onde ele foi.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, surpresa com a declaração súbita de Marco. Eu estava pensando em Apolo sem nem sentir? Estava me preocupando com ele numa intensidade tão grande ao ponto de meu gêmeo sentir e eu sequer perceber, como se fosse uma coisa inerente ao meu ser? Se fosse isso, as coisas estavam complicadas.

- Ela não consegue falar coisa com coisa. – Minerva murmurou do outro lado do quarto e nós viramos a cabeça na direção dela.

Andrei caminhou, saltando os objetos, e abaixou ao lado de Minerva, com uma mão tocando a testa de Andrômeda. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido de dor baixinho.

- O que foi? – eu tentei me livrar dos braços de Marco para me aproximar também mas meu irmão me segurou. Eu olhei para ele e ele me devolveu um olhar de aviso.

- Não se levante.

Eu não poderia levantar mesmo se eu tentasse, eu constatei e obedeci meu irmão. Andrei ainda estava com uma mão encostada em Andrômeda e Minerva olhava para ele curiosamente.

- O que está vendo? – minha voz soou ansiosa como a de uma criança.

Ele a largou e se levantou, como se ela desse choque e parecendo transtornado. Minerva o observava intensamente, com uma curiosidade quase palpável. Pude sentir minha impaciência crescendo junto com a de Marco ao ponto de se tornar insuportável.

- Os nossos inimigos levaram Apolo. – ele finalmente disse, depois de um tempo em que provavelmente estava escolhendo como começar. – Ela foi enganada e entregou Apolo para eles de mão beijada. Ela acreditava que se fizesse isso, eles dariam um jeito para os dois ficarem juntos.

Eu suspirei e deixei minha cabeça cair mais uma vez no ombro de Marco. Fechei os olhos, me sentindo todos os meus 1000 anos de idade pesarem de uma vez nas minhas costas.

- Isso é verdade? – Minerva olhou para a garota que chorava ainda mais agora.

Da onde ela tirava tanta lágrima? Ela soluçou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Eu não sabia. – ela gemeu, numa voz molhada.

- Você não sabia que eles eram nossos inimigos ou que eles eram desgraçados aproveitadores? – eu falei num tom rígido, o tom que eu usava para repreender minhas crianças quando eu estava viva. Abri meus olhos e a vi me encarando com ódio.

- Você é a culpa de tudo. – ela sibilou, soando como uma cobra.

- Pelo que eu saiba, não fui _eu_ quem trocou a segurança de alguém por uma incerteza de um amor não-correspondido. – eu dei uma pausa, a olhando intensamente. Dei um sorriso maldoso. - Ah, eu esqueci do detalhe. Não fui eu que trocou a pessoa que _teoricamente_ ama pela garantia incerta de que poderá ficar com ela.

Ela se levantou num salto, se recuperando estranhamente rápido do choro.

- Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu nunca precisaria fazer isso! – ela falou histericamente enquanto cobria a sala em três passos grandes. – Se você não tivesse insistido, ele chamaria por mim, por mim! O tempo todo, eu não sairia da cabeça dele! Mas, o _quê_? Ele prefere você! Você que nem pode ter um filho, você que é como uma terra infértil! Nada pode crescer de você, você que nunca muda! Você devia ter vergonha disso!

A única coisa que impedia ela de me chacoalhar eram as mãos de Minerva que a seguravam longe de mim. Eu a encarei, tentando juntar alguma força para me levantar.

- Nada do que você falou no que se refere a mim é mentira. Eu sou, sim, como uma terra infértil. Eu sou imutável como a lua ou o sol. Mas não tenho vergonha de ser o que eu sou.– meu tom era diferente de qualquer outro que eu já havia usado na frente dos lobisomens. Era a imortal falando, sem nenhuma máscara de cortesia ou sem medir a dureza das palavras. – Mas eu não tenho meu caráter distorcido com o seu. Eu não iria tão longe ao ponto de me aliar com inimigos para conseguir o que eu quero, não chegaria tão longe ao ponto de fazer um teste que arrisque a vida de alguém para provar algo idiota, – meus olhos se dirigiram a Minerva – não chegaria ao ponto de impedir alguém de ser feliz por qualquer motivo, e, principalmente, nunca, nunca, nunca atacaria mesmo verbalmente alguém que não tem condições de me responder.

O silêncio caiu na sala como se fosse um véu.

- Se Apolo me quer, você não pode fazer nada para impedir. Nenhum de vocês pode, porque eu também o quero. A partir do momento em que ele não me quiser mais, ele é todo seu, Andrômeda. Mas até que esse dia chegue, se eu ouvir da sua boca que a culpa é toda minha, eu não me responsabilizo pela sua integridade física ou mental. – eu a encarei e lambi os lábios, sentindo minha garganta secar. –Se o destino uniu duas pessoas, a única coisa que as pode separar é o próprio destino. Se o destino de duas pessoas é ficar juntas, não existem culpados. E, mesmo que se separem, as pessoas voltam a se encontrar se estão destinadas uma a outra. Então, por favor, não ouse dizer que a culpa de tudo isso é minha. Não existem culpados por coisas que não são premeditadas.

- Nós fazemos nosso próprio destino. – ela falou por debaixo dos dentes, os punhos fechados.

Eu suspirei e apoiei uma mão na minha testa, ficando impaciente. Eu não queria ter que discutir questões metafísicas com um filhote de lobisomem de pouco mais de 15 anos. Eu não merecia aquilo.

- Não, você só escolhe qual caminho quer trilhar. Você tem milhares de possibilidades para o futuro agora, Andrômeda. O que as diminui são as escolhas que você faz e quem você é hoje é fruto de tudo o que você fez. É assim que as coisas funcionam. E eu acho que as melhores possibilidades de existência de um futuro para você serão as que envolvem a escolha de você se calar e nos ajudar a achar Apolo.

Eu observei enquanto ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, apertando as unhas contra as palmas das mãos, furiosa. Minerva apertou o ombro dela.

- Já chega. – ela falou para Andrômeda em um tom cansado. – Você já foi longe demais para um dia só. Nereu, leve-a lá para baixo.

- Eu não sou uma criança para ser escoltada! Eu posso ir sozinha se você pedir! - ela se soltou da mão dela, correndo para a porta e voltando a chorar.

Nereu seguiu atrás dela, com uma expressão entediada no rosto. Ficamos então eu, Marco, Andrei e Minerva. Minerva olhava para mim enquanto eu olhava para Andrei, que parecia perturbado num canto da sala, mexendo em uma cortina, e Marco olhava para Minerva, atento ao que ela iria fazer agora. Eu sabia que Andrei não havia contado algo e por isso estava agindo daquela forma autista.

- Juno, eu não sei por onde começar... – Minerva suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros. Eu me virei para ela e dei um sorriso.

- Apolo faz a mesma coisa quando está nervoso.

- Hã?

- Eu não estou possessa. Talvez porque eu não tenho energia para isso, mas surpreendentemente não estou furiosa. Certo, eu posso estar com um pouco de raiva, mas isso é compreensível. Pedir desculpas seria um bom começo. E, sabendo que eu não vou pular em você e rasgar a sua garganta, explique exatamente o que vamos fazer agora, porque eu estou um pouco fraca para pensar.

Ela olhou para mim e os lábios dela se tornaram um sorriso amargo.

- Eu também não sei o que fazer. – e ela pareceu um pouco desolada, como uma criança e deu um suspiro um pouco triste.

Eu me soltei de Marco e fiz um sinal para ela. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas fez o que eu havia pedido: sentou-se no chão ao meu pé, deitando a cabeça no meu colo. Eu a apoiei e a abracei, fazendo carinho na cabeça dela como se ela fosse uma criança. Eu descobri que eu tinha um sentimento estranhamente maternal por ela e que não seria capaz de acreditar que ela tinha feito tudo aquilo de propósito nem se eu tivesse visto ela planejando. Ela soltou um suspiro quase canino e a senti relaxar sob o meu toque.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – ela falou num quase gemido. – Eu vou ter que descer lá embaixo e dizer que Apolo sumiu. Vou ter que forçar aquela menina a contar para onde o levaram, vou ter que puni-la pelo que ela fez e depois tentar recuperar o meu erro. E tudo isso por causa de uma coisa que eu não queria desde o começo. Eu fui culpada por ter quase te matado e se esse quase não existisse, eu teria começado uma guerra só porque metade da minha matilha não podia admitir que eu simplesmente desse minha benção ao seu relacionamento. Eu fui manipulada e enganada pelas pessoas que deveriam me obedecer.

Deixei minhas mãos brincarem nos cabelos loiros dela. Eu e Marco trocamos um olhar cúmplice de pena por ela.

- Me desculpe por ter gritado com você. – ele falou baixo.

- Não tem problema. Vocês só estavam nervosos. – ela virou e o encarou com os olhos verdes. A mão dele se juntou a minha, acariciando-a levemente.- Eu tenho cara de cachorro?

Nós rimos.

- Minerva, você não pode fugir da sua obrigação. Eu também não acredito que isso aconteceu, mas não é ficando parados que vamos resolver tudo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, suspirando mais uma vez e se arrumando.

- Nós temos que planejar o que vamos fazer agora, não é mesmo?

- Eu acho que Juno precisa ir se alimentar. Ela está tão fraca que mal consegue sentir raiva. – Andrei se aproximou com as mãos no bolso.

- E isso é ruim? – Marco falou e eu dei uma cotovelada nele. Minerva riu.

- Sim, você precisa ir caçar. E eu preciso conversar com Julio e esclarecer as coisas. Quando você voltar, nós vamos trazer Apolo de volta, certo?

- Tudo bem, Minerva.

- Então vamos.

Marco me colocou no colo mais uma vez, como se eu não pesasse nada e descemos, encontrando um grupo esquisito lá embaixo. Alguns lobisomens estavam transformados e dentre eles reconheci o lobo negro que era Lucio. Eles formavam um semi-círculo em volta do trio formado por Julio, Anette e Diana e todos eles estavam de frente a um grupo onde a matilha de Órion estava quase toda presente, menos ele próprio. Nereu estava de frente para a torre com Ares, que parecia não estar abalado nem um pouco com a situação.

- Órion foi conversar com Andrômeda?

- Sim. – Julio se virou para nós. – Nereu nos contou o que aconteceu.

- Então vai me poupar saliva. Lobos, nós vamos ter uma conferência. – ela não lembrava nem um pouco a mulher que tinha lamentado no meu colo alguns instantes antes. - Julio, nós precisamos conversar.

- Sim. Nós precisamos conversar. – ele concordou com ela, a olhando seriamente.

- Mas eu preciso puxar algumas orelhas primeiro.

- Sem problemas. Marco irá levar Juno para caçar e enquanto eles procuram alguma coisa para comer nós temos tempo. Só não podemos demorar muito para decidir algo sobre Apolo.

Ela sorriu para ele e eu achei engraçado como os dois pareciam dois vizinhos resolvendo uma briga entre os filhos.

- Não seja mau com ela, Julio. Ela não merece. – eu sussurrei e ele olhou para mim.

- Eu não serei. – ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha testa paternalmente. – Marco, leve-a para caçar e nos encontre na casa onde deixamos o carro.

Meu irmão não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Como eu não tinha forças nem para perseguir uma presa, ele teve que me alimentar como um bebê até que eu conseguisse pelo menos ficar de pé. Daí em diante, eu pude fazer o trabalho sujo sem precisar de ajuda.

Poucas horas depois estávamos de volta. Eu tinha chegado a achar que nunca iria me fortalecer antes de causar uma extinção coletiva, mas eventualmente consegui sangue o suficiente para caminhar. Eu não estava na minha força plena, mas era o melhor que eu conseguiria imediatamente.

Era estranho que em tão poucas horas eu estivesse voltando para aquela casa de forma tão diferente da que eu tinha saído. A situação em que eu me encontrava era completamente diferente da que esperava estar. Eu realmente havia tido sucesso no objetivo inicial, que era obter a permissão "oficial" para ficar com Apolo. Apesar disso, eu estava completamente apreensiva sobre o que iria acontecer agora. Apolo não estava comigo e eu não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar e era isso que me deixava preocupada.

Marco e eu nos aproximamos da casa silenciosamente. Pude sentir o cheiro de todos os lobisomens e o cheiro da minha família, além de dois cheiros ligeiramente diferentes. Quando entramos na casa, a sala estava lotada, com pessoas em pé e pessoas sentadas nos sofás. Algumas pessoas estavam na cozinha e os pequenos cômodos reverberavam com as vozes sussurradas dos presentes.

Não tive tempo de identificar as pessoas nem analisar a situação que a casa se encontrava. No momento em que pisei na porta, braços me agarraram e, antes que eu percebesse, uma boca se pressionava contra a minha testa. Os braços me puxaram mais para perto.

- Alexei. – eu falei um pouco incerta.

Ele me abraçou com mais força contra o corpo dele e eu o abracei de volta, como uma mãe tentando acalmar uma criança.

- Alexei. – eu repeti, com um tom um pouco calmante. – Eu estou bem.

Ele sorveu uma quantidade desnecessária de ar e depois o soltou num suspiro, olhando para mim e levando as duas mãos ao meu rosto. Os lábios dele estavam curvados num sorriso satisfeito e ele os encostou nos meus, num cumprimento que eu preferi considerar fraternal.

- Eu vim correndo assim que Julio me ligou.

Eu olhei para Julio que estava do outro lado da sala e ele fingiu não estar ouvindo.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. – eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta para mim como um garoto que acabara de ganhar um presente de natal.

Como eu odiava fazer aquilo com ele.

- Você ainda está um pouco fraca. – ele constatou, me apoiando nele.

- É só que o sangue de animais não recupera tanto quanto sangue humano. – Marco me segurou pelo outro lado, com um tom um pouco defensivo, como se Alexei o estivesse acusando.

- É exatamente por isso que eu trouxe umas coisas para você. – ele ignorou Marco e falou olhando para mim.

- O que você trouxe para mim? – eu dei um olhar de aviso para Marco que lambeu os lábios e controlou a reclamação que ia fazer sobre ser ignorado.

Alexei mostrava desagrado pelo meu irmão todas as vezes que nos víamos e por isso evitávamos deixar os dois juntos. Marco também não ia com a cara dele e a única coisa que eu entendia do relacionamento dos dois era que a causa da inimizade era eu. E eu definitivamente não gostava dessa idéia.

- Venha. – ele estendeu o braço e eu o segurei, não deixando de perceber que a atenção de todos estava voltada para mim.

Alexei me conduziu para o quarto onde eu e Apolo havíamos gastado praticamente todo o nosso tempo ali. Uma mulher estava sentada na beirada da cama e uma caixa de isopor estava aos pés dela. Ela se ajeitou quando nós entramos e deu um sorriso maldoso quando me viu.

- É incrível como você só consegue estragar as festas dos outros, Juno. – ela cruzou as pernas compridas e deu um sorriso meio felino.

- É um prazer revê-la também, Mabel. – eu fiz uma pequena reverência para ela, a encarando nos seus olhos cor de anil.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e Alexei a olhou de forma repreendedora. Ela balançou os cachos negros que formavam seus cabelos e abriu o isopor.

- Eu vim trazer algumas coisas para você. Não pense que foi por gentileza, porque não foi.

- Eu não esperaria uma ação tão gentil de você de qualquer forma, Mabel.

- Será que vocês duas não poderiam ser civilizadas uma com a outra? – O tom de Alexei era irritado e ele largou o meu braço, se aproximando de Mabel.

- É impossível, querido. – o tom dela era um pouco maldoso, como se estivesse explicando uma coisa óbvia para uma criança burra. – Eu já estou me controlando para não arrancar o cabelo dessa piranha em respeito a você, não sou obrigada a fazer mais do que isso.

- Eu juro que não mereço isso. Alexei, a surpresa que você quis fazer era ela? Porque se fosse eu juro, eu juro, juro mesmo que assim que esses lobisomens saírem da minha frente eu vou te dar uma surra como você nunca levou na vida por aprontar uma dessas.

Ele gargalhou.

- Venha cá e pare de reclamar como uma velha rabugenta. A surpresa não é ela. Ela veio porque quis.

Isso me surpreendeu. Mabel, a segunda cabeça da Orde e braço direito de Alexei, nunca havia gostado de mim. E eu não gosto dela. É uma longa história envolvendo a era Vitoriana, um Alexei maluco por mim e uma Mabel maluca por Alexei. Quase uma tragédia. Ela não conseguia admitir que eu não amasse o homem que ela amava e tampouco admitia que ele continuasse gostando de mim apesar disso. Alexei, é claro, sabia de tudo mas não estava nem aí.

Meu olhar foi interrogatório para a morena e ela deu de ombros.

- Eu só queria ver ele dando uma bronca nos lobisomens. Reconheço que valeu a pena toda a viagem. – ela resmungou.

Eu só balancei minha cabeça.

- Você vai vir ver o que eu trouxe? – Alexei estava ficando impaciente.

Dei os três passos que nos separavam e pude finalmente descobrir o que tinha naquele isopor. Pelo menos dez bolsas de sangue estavam estocadas em gelo, prontas para serem bebidas.

- Isso é... sangue humano? – eu falei, um pouco horrorizada.

- Não, é sangue de tubarão. – Mabel falou, entediada. – Claro que é sangue humano.

Eu senti a sede misturada com o horror que eu sempre sentia quando pensava em ter que beber sangue humano.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe, Juno. Ninguém morreu. É sangue de doadores, feito para isso. É claro que originalmente era para ser utilizado em cirurgias, mas pegamos de um banco de sangue com um estoque sobressalente.

Ele colocou um dos sacos na minha mão e Mabel me entregou um canudinho.

- Você está me zoando? – eu olhei para ela e ela gargalhou.

- Não, ela não está. Venha cá. – Alexei me sentou na cama e furou o saco como se fosse um suco. – Você vai beber todos até ficar bem. Eu sei que a próxima coisa que vai querer fazer é pegar aquele menino lobo a força dos Romanov, então precisa estar forte.

- Eu devo dizer que acho isso ridículo.

- Antes isso do que você ficar fraca ao ponto de não conseguir ficar acordada. – ele olhou para mim com uma cara de que iria me obrigar a beber mesmo se eu me recusasse e decidi não desafia-lo.

Bebi saco por saco como se fossem mamadeiras. O gosto era doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, divino e demoníaco, completamente irresistível. O meu corpo não estava acostumado ao poder que o sangue humano dava e se aproveitou da boa refeição como se fosse o corpo de uma pessoa desnutrida recebendo alimento pela primeira vez em meses. O sangue correu pelo meu corpo, me dando força e me revitalizando de uma maneira inacreditável.

- Pronto... isso... – Alexei acompanhou o último saco com um entusiasmo de dar nojo.

- E chegou. O bebê terminou a papinha. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, num tom sarcástico, jogando o saco vazio de volta no isopor.

- Você está de volta.

- Positivo e operante.

Ele me encarou durante alguns segundos como se eu fosse uma alienígena.

- O que foi? Um chifre brotou na minha testa?

- É só que... – ele piscou os olhos. – eu não sabia que eles eram verdes.

- O quê?

- Seus olhos.

- Ah... Ah... É mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido que eles voltam a ter a cor original quando você bebe sangue humano.

- Eu acho que só vou te alimentar com sangue humano agora. Eles são... como esmeraldas. Esmeraldas e rubis.

- Ah, para de porcaria, Alexei. – eu me levantei num salto. – Eu tenho um menino-lobo para achar e uns lobisomens para chutar os traseiros.

Eu caminhei para a porta e ele me seguiu. Mabel acenou despreocupadamente, se deitando na cama, preparada para ouvir toda a conversa que ia acontecer.

- E obrigada. – eu sorri para ele. – Mais uma vez você salva a pátria.

- Eu acho que vou ter que começar a cobrar. – ele deu de ombros e eu ri.

Nós encontramos a sala diferente de como havíamos deixado. Haviam pouquíssimas pessoas ali comparando com antes. Num sofá sentavam Julio, Diana e Anette e no outro Minerva, Órion e Lucio. Andrei estava sentado numa das poltronas e Marco estava em pé, atrás do sofá, numa pose robusta.

Todos os olhos viraram para mim no momento em que eu pisei e me senti uma aberração.

- O que foi? – eu soei irritada. – Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não. – Julio respondeu e desviou o olhar. – Pare de encarar Juno, Diana.

- É só que...

A mão dele encontrou a dela num gesto simples e ela se calou, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Então. – eu preferi ignorar os olhares e me sentei na poltrona ao lado de Andrei. – O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

- Órion conversou com Andrômeda. – Minerva começou. – E descobrimos que eles haviam entrado em contato com ela faz algum tempo e ela havia recusado ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com eles. Até que se irritou com a situação e pediu ajuda para eles.

- Ela contou que eles prometeram para ela que fariam Apolo amá-la se ela indicasse onde poderiam nos pegar desprevenidos. Ela teria que nos entregar para que isso acontecesse. – Órion continuou, com um tom amargo na voz e um sorriso descrente. – E ela aceitou. Só que na última hora eles acharam melhor levar Apolo como refém e ainda assim ela concordou. Disse que só foi contra a idéia toda quando começaram a machucá-lo.

- Eles o quê? – meu tom subiu uns dois décimos. – Eles _machucaram_ Apolo?

Órion concordou com a cabeça.

- Eles só podem, obviamente, ter perdido a noção do perigo. –Andrei comentou vagamente, encostando a mão na minha. – E você a noção da sua força. Quer nos deixar surdos?

Eu o encarei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não falei tão alto.

- Se controle. – e ele apertou a minha mão.

- Mas...

- Juno, você se alimentou com sangue humano. Sua força não é a que está acostumada. Se controle. – o olhar dele era de precaução e percebi que os outros fingiam não estar me encarando diretamente.

Eu afundei mais na cadeira, encostando um joelho no outro numa postura muito parecida com a de uma criança.

- Prossiga, Órion. – eu fiz um gesto descuidado, como se não me importasse.

- Andrômeda disse que eles o levariam para o quartel general. Provavelmente contaram isso para ela porque queriam que fossemos atrás dele.

- O que vamos fazer, é claro. – Marco adicionou. – Eu odeio decepcionar os caras maus.

- Sim, mas não da forma que eles esperam. Eles querem que nós entremos de uma vez, todos nós, e estarão preparados para isso. – Julio se levantou, tomando a atenção com a sua presença que geralmente era arrebatadora. – Juno, as nossas melhores chances são se seguirmos o plano inicial. Felizmente Andrômeda não nos dedurou quanto a esse aspecto, então eles não esperam um ataque de dentro para fora.

- Ela não dedurou porque ela nunca soube. Nem vai saber até que aconteça. – Órion suspirou. – Eu não contei porque ela teria uma crise se soubesse.

- Por quê eu sou o centro e ela não?

Órion só concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela faz disso uma competição quando não é. De qualquer forma, eu estou ganhando. – eu dei de ombros. – Vocês acham que se eu aparecer lá hoje a noite eles vão suspeitar de algo?

- Provavelmente. – Minerva falou, me encarando. – É meio óbvio que se algum de nós for pego é porque temos algum plano de invadir. Ou então vão ficar de olho em nós de qualquer forma.

- Não. – Julio a encarou. – Não. Não vai ter problema, Juno. Eu vejo claramente eles te capturando sem suspeitar de nada. Faz um pouco de sentido se eles souberem o que aconteceu entre vocês dois que você vá procurá-lo sozinho e provavelmente estão contando com isso também.

- Mas...

- Faz sentido. – Alexei interrompeu Minerva. – Imagine, você seqüestra um e de brinde ganha outro. Um de cada família, para forçar que todos te ataquem. Você está preparado para todos eles virem de uma vez, em uma fortaleza, com recursos para agüentar horas de ataque. Você vai suspeitar que é uma menina que você prende que vai trazer a destruição? Olhe para Juno. Ela não parece inofensiva?

Eu pisquei meus olhos, tentando parecer inofensiva como uma bonequinha. Minerva olhou para mim e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça..

- Nós sabemos que ela não é inofensiva. – Lucio falou. – E se ela não se controlar eles também saberão.

- Sou praticamente inofensiva, Lucio. Lembre-se de que eu ainda sou uma vampira para eles, então não sou completamente inofensiva.

- Eu estou dizendo que você não está nem um pouco preocupada em controlar a sua força. É irracional para o sistema de auto-preservação de um lobisomem ficar tão próximo assim de uma coisa tão poderosa como você.

- Estamos fazendo um esforço um pouco além do comum para estarmos sentados aqui. – Órion acrescentou.

Eu abri a boca para falar que não tinha nada de diferente em mim quando lembrei dos litros e litros de sangue humano que eu havia acabado de tomar. Eu abaixei a cabeça e olhei para as minhas mãos que brilhavam de uma forma mais vívida do que o comum. Virei a mão e examinei minhas unhas com um curiosidade extrema. Normalmente elas pareciam ser feitas de porcelana, moldadas perfeitamente contra os meus dedos, mas agora elas estavam com um leve brilho arroxeado, cintilando como se fossem feitas do vidro mais belo que o homem poderia fazer. Eu as movi suavemente.

- Isso é verdade? – eu falei baixo.

- Foi exatamente por isso que eu te forcei a tomar. Para você ficar mais forte. Você nunca explorou dessa forma o seu poder e achei que talvez essa fosse a oportunidade mais adequada. – eu levantei os meus olhos e encarei Alexei, que estava encostado no sofá do outro lado da sala.

- Então o meu controle normal não funciona? – corri os olhos pelas pessoas da sala.

- Se você não o estivesse usando estaríamos sendo invadidos pelas imagens que estão passando na sua mente agora, Juno. Seria pior. Mas você precisa segurar ainda mais para não dar sinal de sua força. – Julio explicou calmamente. – Faça como o normal, mas prendendo ainda mais o seu poder dentro de você.

- Eu vou soltar para ver o que acontece e depois controlar, certo? – eu falei, num tom de aviso.

- Vá em frente. – Minerva olhou para mim, parecendo ansiosa para ver o que aconteceria.

Eu fechei os olhos e soltei todo o poder que estava prendendo em mim. As mentes de cada um ali se tornaram claras para mim, cada uma assumindo a sua forma peculiar. Não deixei isso acontecer por muito tempo e logo o puxei tudo para formar uma pequena bola dentro da minha mente, prendendo o poder em barreiras psíquicas.

Quando abri os olhos, todos olhavam para mim.

- Melhorou? – eu perguntei timidamente.

- Sim. Acho que está na hora de ir. – Alexei estendeu a mão. Eu a segurei e me levantei.

- Eu aviso Marco quando tiverem que ir?

- Sim, avise Marco quando precisar de nós. Boa sorte, Juno.

- Traga Apolo de volta. – Minerva se levantou e me abraçou, dando um beijo na minha testa. – Traga aquele menino de volta e você terá a minha gratidão eterna.

- E isso é bom? – eu falei num tom zombeteiro e ela riu. – Eu o trarei. Fiquem prontos para invadir de uma vez quando eu der o sinal.

Eles concordaram e eu parti. Apesar da aparente calma, a ansiedade estava me matando. O que eles estariam fazendo com Apolo? Algum tipo de lavagem cerebral? Castigos corporais? Sexo selvagem? Eu precisava encontrá-lo logo e me certificar que não o estavam explorando em nenhum sentido, além de salva-lo, é claro.

Às vezes é engraçado como a vida brinca com a gente. Quando eu era viva precisei ser salva inúmeras vezes de situações parecidas. Em todas, eu escapava por um triz, inclusive na situação que culminou em minha transformação. Mas agora, mil anos depois, eu estava no papel reverso. Eu era a salvadora e tinha que correr para impedir que algo ruim acontecesse à Apolo. Eu podia compreender agora o porquê todo mundo sempre parecia tão irritado

quando me salvavam. Todo o processo era tão _aborrecedor._

Eles se aproximaram de mim suavemente enquanto eu corria na direção do QG. Fingi não os perceber, mas reparei que eles fechavam um círculo ao meu redor para me pegar de jeito quando estivéssemos próximos suficientes da sede. Eu tinha que manter as aparências e parecer uma novata inexperiente.

O primeiro deles apareceu na minha frente quando eu já podia ver o muro da fortaleza deles. Era um homem alto, com um cabelo branco cheio e que parecia levemente com a foto mais famosa de Albert Einstein. Ele tinha um sorriso maldoso.

- Para onde está indo, mocinha?

Eu parei e o olhei com a minha melhor cara de assustada.

- Da onde você veio? Quem é você? – eu soei um pouco inocente e amedrontada.

- Você vem para cá sem saber quem somos? – ele deu alguns passos na minha direção e mais quatro se juntaram a ele. Apesar disso, eu sentia presença de pelo menos 20 lobisomens ali.

Para quê eles precisavam disso tudo para neutralizar uma vampira "nova"? Eu senti um pouco de medo que eles soubessem da verdade. Eu podia ser forte como fosse e ainda assim não daria conta de 20 lobisomens de uma vez.

- Eu vim buscar Apolo.- eu falei com uma voz decidida, mas ainda tentando parecer uma garota inexperiente decidida.

- Ah, então você é a namoradinha dele? – ele riu. – Vai gostar de ver o que fizemos com ele então... Agora, como ele consegue atrair meninas tão bonitas? Você, aquela morena...

Ele se aproximou com passos lentos de mim e eu fiquei parada, olhando para ele de forma desafiadora.

- Liberte-o.

- Você acha que a vida é tão fácil assim? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e tentou tocar o meu queixo. Eu dei um passo para trás para evitar o toque. – Não tem como você fugir. Você é meio burrinha de vir sozinha para buscá-los. Eles sabem que você está aqui?

- Eu disse para entregar Apolo. Rápido. Antes que percebam que eu sumi. – eu falei propositalmente e pareci arrependida depois.

- Então ninguém sabe que você veio? Ótimo. – ele fez um sinal para os outros. – Eu prometo que te levo até ele, viu, vampirinha?

- Eu não quero ir com vocês, eu quero que vocês o libertem! – eu insisti com um tom petulante, sentindo que eu estava prestes a ir exatamente para onde eu queria: dentro da fortaleza.

- Você está se exaltando... nós não vamos te machucar a menos que você mereça. – ele avançou na minha direção e tentou me segurar pelo braço.

Uma observação: eu era uma vampira. Por mais nova que eles achassem que eu era, imaginaram mesmo que eu iria aceitar ir com eles sem lutar? E a super velocidade não significava nada para esse idiota?

Eu me afastei dele rapidamente, indo parar atrás dele com uma mão segurando-o pelo pescoço.

- Não encoste em mim. – eu sibilei, soando como uma cobra. – Não ouse se aproximar! Faça o que eu mando.

- É uma garota raivosa, percebo... violenta como o seu namorado. Vocês dois devem combinar bem... eu geralmente gosto de meninas assim. – o vi se mexer e fazer um sinal para que não avançassem contra mim. Então ele se virou numa velocidade incrível e segurou meus pulsos.

Eu tentei parecer chocada, como se não tivesse visto a movimentação dele.

- Me larga! – eu berrei, tentando me soltar com certa força, mas sem usar a minha força máxima.

- Você pode escolher ir conosco e ver o seu amado ou ser levada a força e ficar longe dele. Decida com sabedoria.

- Isso foi uma tentativa de me dar opções?

- Não reclame ou eu te arrasto pelos cabelos até a fortaleza!

- Ai, que _sutileza_! Arrasta se você é homem! – eu berrei para ele, tentando me soltar. Ele estava segurando forte para caramba, essa é a verdade. – Eu não vou com você!

Ele me puxou de uma vez contra ele e segurou meu cabelo com uma mão cheia. Eu o encarei nos olhos e ele puxou os fios ruivos com força. Eu berrei.

- CACETE! – e dei um chute no joelho dele com toda a força. Ele havia apelado, eu também iria apelar.

- SUA CADELA! – ele largou o meu cabelo imediatamente e soltou um berro quando a dor o atingiu com força. Eu havia acidentalmente deslocado a perna dele. – Peguem ela!

Eu então saí correndo na direção da fortaleza, para tentar manter o que restava do meu disfarce de vampira nova e inexperiente e senti todos os lobisomens se aproximando de mim. Em algum lugar atrás, o que parecia ser o líder deles esbravejava e me amaldiçoava. Ninguém havia mandado ele tentar arrancar minha cabeça fora pelos cabelos, havia? Eu continuei correndo enquanto o círculo de lobisomens não-transformados se fechava ao meu redor.

- Me devolvam ele e ninguém precisa se machucar! – eu havia chegado ao fim da linha, com a escolha de pular diretamente na fortaleza ou ser capturada. Ser capturada parecia a melhor opção.

- Quem você pensa que é? – um dos lobisomens que me cercavam deu um passo a frente.

- Essa é a última vez! Me devolvam ele!

Ele gargalhou e se aproximou de mim, com todos os outros lobisomens o seguindo sincronizadamente e formando dois anéis, me prendendo contra a parede.

- Você acha que depois de ter quebrado a perna do nosso Alfa ainda tem direito de exigir qualquer coisa? Você é engraçada, sanguessuga.

Eu tentei parecer mais assustada do que o que eu estava. Se todos aqueles lobisomens decidissem se transformar e me atacar, nem um milagre me faria escapar. Decidi para de irritá-los e fingi uma fraqueza momentânea.

- Por favor... – eu gemi, um pouco suplicante. Fiz o possível para parecer uma pessoa prestes a chorar. – Eu só queria... eu...

- Quieta. Se você está disposta a vir conosco sem mais luta, nós iremos leva-la.

- Para Apolo?

- Sim, para Apolo.

Eu então estendi minhas mãos para o homem que me encarava.

- Me leve então. É melhor do que nada.

O homem sorriu e seu rosto ficou desfigurado. Tinha uma cicatriz de fora a fora no rosto.

- Amarrem-na.

E eu deixei que três deles me amarrassem, me vendassem e me arrastassem para a fortaleza como se eu fosse uma vaca indo para o abate. Eu precisaria de sorte dali em diante, porque estava entregue a vontade dos meus inimigos.

E algo me dizia que o plano não daria tão certo assim.

* * *

**NA:** Acho que a formatação não vai ficar direito, porque eu SEMPRE TENHO PROBLEMAS no . Então, eu estava revendo meu profile e vi que tenho dois capítulos de Sinfonia escritos aqui que não foram publicados. Vou publicá-los uma vez por mês - todo dia dez. Enquanto isso, vou ver se consigo continuar a história e a terminar. Eu sei que fazem literalmente ANOS desde que essa fanfic começou, então me perdoem. Vou tentar terminar as mais recentes e inacabadas, porque as de Harry Potter, infelizmente, nunca irão ser terminadas.  
Eu ia começar uma fanfic nova de Capitão América, mas vi que era um contra-senso fazer isso enquanto tivesse duas fanfics na reta final e inacabadas. :)  
**  
**


End file.
